


Accressere

by miavortice



Category: Free!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 81,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miavortice/pseuds/miavortice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: In the seaside Kingdom of Iwatobi, the young Priestess of the Water God grows concerned when she hears rumors that Iwatobi is on the verge of war with the desert Duchy of Samezuka - where her estranged brother is supposed to be. For her and three knights, an even larger wall has appeared between them and knight now loyal to Samezuka.</p><p>Jealousy and regret, denial and determination all play in the background as allies are made enemies, loyalties are broken, and a chance encounter with her brother’s superior makes the threat of war a far more intimate matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Accressere is a term from Middle Ages Italian and is a movement used in sword fighting; it is a small step forward taken to close distance between yourself and your opponent. Recently, I’ve been chatting with someone about swords and thought it would be interesting to retell the Free! story, but in a time of knights and with a focus on SeiGou, though the other pairings will be mentioned. Thus, this was born. I do write very long chapters and the development is always rather slow, so I am very thankful for your patience. Thank you to damagectrl for your help and thank you for your time reading this!

_Hold a sword like a little bird: not so tightly you crush it, but not so loosely that it escapes your hand._

 

* * *

 

“...and for my big brother, Rin,” she prayed quietly as she knelt atop a soft, blue pillow and pressed her forehead against the marble rim of a wide, shallow fountain before her.  “Keep him safe and bless him for victory.”  

 

“Kou!” she could hear her mother’s voice calling for her from the entrance of the citadel’s shrine.  “Kou, come!  Your brother and the other knights are leaving!”

 

Her head flew up and the little girl bowed once more to the fountain that represented the kingdom’s patron god, before scrambling to her feet and running across the tiled floor.  She didn’t bother hiding her heavy footsteps in her rush to get to the courtyard.

 

“I’m coming!” she huffed as she burst from the doorway and jumped from the top of the steps.  “Brother!”

 

A bright shock of dark pink hair turned around and a wide grin appeared across a boy’s face as he saw the little temple attendant leap from one set of stairs to another in order to reach him before he left.  His usual dirt-covered training clothes were replaced with clean pants, new boots, and a new gambeson.  His sword hung at his side as his gloves were draped over his belt.  

 

He was much more rough looking than his small little sister in her billowing, pale clothes, embossed sandals, and clinking jewelry that he thought was too much for a little girl who had a habit of losing them to wear.  Still, he was happy to see her.  

 

It wasn’t every day that a knight had his very own priestess-in-training praying for his victory...even if it was just a junior sword tournament two regions away.

 

“Gou!”  Giggling she rammed into her brother, throwing her arms around him and beaming.  

 

“You need to call me Priestess Kou now!” she insisted.  “I’m going to be a priestess, you know!”

 

“You’re not a priestess, yet,” he smirked.  He gave her a quick hug before gently prying her off him.  “Did you pray for us?”

 

“Uh-huh!” Gou nodded earnestly.  “I prayed for you and Mako and Haru and Nagisa, but mostly for you!”  She drew her arms behind her, pleased.  “Even if you won’t need it because you’re the best.”

 

“Rin!” another voice called from ahead of them.  A boy with gentle eyes was seated atop a horse carrying multiple supplies.  His sword was at his side.  “We’re going to leave soon, get on your horse!”

 

Gou clapped her hands together and jumped up and down in place excitedly.  “Good luck, Mako!”  He smiled warmly at her and gave her a nod.  

 

“Be good, Gou,” he told her.

 

She turned to a boy seated on another horse beside him.  “You, too, Haru!”  She received a lazy nod in return.  “Good luck, Nagisa!”  

 

The youngest of the group was still sitting behind their captain.  He gave her a little salute as he beamed.  “See you when we get back, Gou!”

 

She nodded and stepped back as her brother was handed the reins of his horse and easily climbed on to the saddle.  “Be good for Mother and behave at the temple,” the older sibling bid her.  Gou nodded.

 

“Of course!”

 

“Good,” Rin smiled.  “We’ll be back in a few weeks!”  He gently nudged the side of his horse and began to to follow the others.  

 

“Just don’t miss my ceremony!” Gou called as she walked along side the beast.  She quickened her step as the horse picked up his.  “You have to be there!”

 

“I know, I know!” Rin gave her wave.  “I’ll see you at your priestess induction!”  

 

“Promise!” Gou demanded as the horse out paced her.  

 

Rin smirked and gave her a nod as he looked over his shoulder.  “Promise!”  

 

She energetically waved her arms in the air, refusing to leave the courtyard until she could no longer see her brother.  She would always miss them when they were gone.  Not just her brother, but calm Makoto, patient Haruka, and always-fun-to-play-with Nagisa.  She couldn’t wait until they returned.  

 

“Miss them already, Kou?” her mother asked, amused behind her.  

 

Gou turned around and nodded.  “Yes, but don’t worry,” she seemed to assure her mother.  “They’ll be back soon!”

 

* * *

 

In one step, in one fluid movement, he could both defend himself from an attack and counterattack.  First, one learned to defend in one step, then counterattack in the next.  Then, do defend in one step and attack before the opponent completed theirs in a step and a half.  Finally, it would all come together in one step.

 

As the sword moved, he took a step forward and from the doorway, a pair of green eyes watched the blade come down, following an unseen trajectory perfectly just as his foot finished the step, balancing himself firmly on the hard dirt ground.  

 

An exasperated sigh escaped the tall man’s lips as he smiled softly and shook his head.  A small, blond head peered over his shoulder.  “Ah!” Bright eyes lit up.  “That’s where he was!”  Ungloved hands were throw in the air.  “Haru-”

 

“Shhh,” a pair of larger hands gently closed over his mouth.  The green eyes smiled intently.  “Let him finish his form, Nagisa.”

 

The younger knight blinked and then nodded earnestly as the older one released him.  Both watched the smooth movements of attacks that transitioned from one to the other, each within a step, before finally landing the final descending cut.  

 

Nagisa took it has cue to burst forward, somehow wiggling himself between the older knight and the doorway where they were standing.  His boots kicked up dust in his hasty movement and the slight rattle of his sword against his sheath and side was lost under his cheerful greeting.

 

“Haru!” he called happily, beaming an energetic smile as the dark-haired knight sheathed his sword and turned towards the approaching blond.  “Haru!  That was amazing! Have you been practicing all day?”

 

“Yes,” a low, lazy response escaped the brunette’s lips.  Sweat glistened across his brow as he rested a hand over the sword’s pommel.  He kept his black training gauntlets on as he gave the blonde a vaguely inquizzitive look.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“We’ve come to get you!” Nagisa smiled.  “Today’s the day, remember?”

 

“What day?” Haruka asked as he walked towards the remaining knight still lingering by the wood framed door.  

 

Nagisa’s face fell as he followed behind him.  “Did you already forget, Haru?  We reminded you yesterday.”

 

“The new recruits are coming to the castle grounds from the citadel outside of town today,” the green-eyed man said as he stepped aside to let the shorter brunette through.  “They’re going to receive their blessings from the Water God’s priestess and then be assigned posts based on their assessments.”

 

“But, Mako, I heard that most of them wanted to be assigned to the royal guard,” Nagisa pointed out.  He lifted his hand and rubbed his chin.  “Ah!”  His eyes widened.  “What if no one wants to become a knight!?”

 

“There are always a few who wish to become one of us,” Haru assured him calmly.  

 

“I’m sure Captain Sasabe will look through their qualifications...,” Makoto trailed off and looked off to the side.  “Thoroughly...,” he concluded weakly.  

 

Becoming a knight was thought to be a noble pursuit, but considering the amount of physical training, the lectures, and various other activities that made a knight well-rounded, most recruits opted for the more straight forward and less time intensive positions around the castle, such as that of royal guards.  

 

It didn’t help that of the few who had shown interest in the position were often scared off, if not completely rejected, by their aging captain, Sir Sasabe Goro.  As a result, there were a grand total of four knights, including the middle-aged captain who was semi-retired.  If it continued, by the time Nagisa retired, there would be no knights at all.  

 

“Maybe we’ll get a recruit this year,” Nagisa piped hopefully.  “You never know!  We may be lucky this year!”

 

The door closed behind them and they proceeded through the near vacant knights quarters to get to the main courtyard.  Even through the stone lined halls, they could hear the noise coming from the courtyard.  It was a beehive of activity that day with rows of recruits gathered over hard packed dirt, still in their worn, dusty brown training pants and loose, sweat-strained tunics.  

 

Numerous commanding officers from various regiments were pacing the crowds while grasping pieces of parchment filled with notes.  Occasionally, they would stop in front of a recruit and size him up.  

 

Nagisa’s dark pink eyes scanned the courtyard and lit up.  “Ah!  There he is!”  He tugged at Makoto’s neatly pressed sleeve and pointed to a golden-haired man dressed in metal plated armor with a sword at his side.  His helmet was not to be seen, revealing an intense, concentrated face almost glaring at his stack of papers.  

 

Makoto inwardly winced.  That didn’t look like a good sign.  

 

“There are a lot of them this year,” Haruka spoke up from his right.  “The royal guard must be pleased.”

 

“Let’s not focus on the royal guard right now,” Makoto suggested.  “Let’s see if Captain Sasabe has received any prospects.”  Haruka nodded his head solemnly and followed behind the tallest knight.  Nagisa bounded ahead of them, easily maneuvering his way through the crowds.

 

It was still quite impressive that the smallest member of the knighthood could move in such a way, even when he was wearing full armor.  The sword wasn’t Nagisa’s best weapon; but he was perfect with daggers.  

 

In contrast, Makoto had a firm, rooted grace and agility, as well as strength that made him a challenging opponent in grappling.  He’d bested their captain numerous times already and Captain Sasabe had insisted it was because he was just old and ‘couldn’t move like he used to’.  

 

For Haruka, however, it was the sword.  The smooth, fluid, and calculated movements gave him a sense of freedom and flexibility that he didn’t get from grappling or daggers, where he’d have to be closer than he’d like to an opponent.  

 

“Captain!” Nagisa called out as they reached the older man standing by himself in a corner.  “Captain, did we get anyone this year!?”

 

A scowl was pasted across the captain’s face.  “Look at this,” he said as he handed the stack of papers to them.  “For all these recruits, not a single one is interested in becoming a knight!”

 

Nagisa’s face fell as Makoto extended his bare hand and took the papers.  He went through them quietly, his brows furrowing slowly with each paper he reviewed.  “Everyone wants to be a royal guard.”

 

“It’s a good position,” Haruka pointed out.  The hours were good.  There was no heavy travel involved.  If one got sick, there was always another one who could cover for him.  

 

“They said that knights in Iwatobi are no longer necessary, can you believe that!?” Captain Sasabe fumed.  

 

“Well, with Samezuka as an ally and their knights, we haven’t really been in need of our own...,” Makoto trailed off.  The Captain sent him a glare.  

 

He pointed to send floor hall that opened into the courtyard above them.  “The royal guard divisions are about to do their exhibitions for the recruits.  It’ll be a while until it’s our turn; just go wait up there.”

 

Nagisa giggled and happily bounded towards the stairs.  Makoto continued after him as Haruka followed.  “It would be nice if we could get some more members!” the youngest of the trio piped.  “I could use someone to spar with.”

 

“You spar with us,” Makoto chuckled.  

 

“Yes, but usually one person has to wait,” Nagisa sighed.  They finished climbing a narrow set of stone steps and reached the next floor.  Nagisa stopped in his tracks, making Makoto bump into him and Haruka into him.  “Eh?”

 

Makoto looked over the blonde’s head and saw a figure in pale white and blue robes crouched just beside the balcony wall, with her fabric covered hands gripping the stone, as a pair of clear, burgundy eyes earnestly peeked over.  

 

Haruka craned his head around Makoto’s body and saw the escort-less Water God priestess.  

 

“Oh,” he said.  “It’s Gou.”

 

Her dark maroonish-red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail decorated with gold pins and shining blue stones beneath an opaque white veil that she had brushed back in order to get a better look.  Her eyes were glazed over and Makoto could’ve sworn there was a bit of drool coming from the corner of her mouth.

 

“Err...Priestess,” he called carefully.  

 

“I love the way they roll up their sleeves...their defined brachioradialis move and flexing beneath their skin...,” the young priestess muttered to herself.  She let out a squeak as she squeezed the stone.  “Ah...a man on the verge of battle is truly breath-taking!”

 

“Priestess Kou,” Makoto called out once more.  When it was clear that she was completely distracted, he called out the name they were used to calling her  “Gou!”

 

“Yes!” She shot up straight and immediately clasped her hands together in front of her, assuming the humble priestess position.  As soon as she realized who was in front of her, her shoulders relaxed.  “Oh, it’s you guys.”

 

“Gou, what are you doing here?” Nagisa asked as he bounded towards the edge of the balcony.

 

“Isn’t the blessing supposed to happen in the inner courtyard?” Haruka asked.

 

“And where are your escorts?” Makoto asked.  Red eyes looked to the side.  “Gou,” he began disapprovingly.  “Where are your escorts?”

 

“I told them I had to fix my hair and they let me return to the preparation room by myself,” she explained.  She looked away once more.  “Then I climbed out of the window.”

 

“Gou....” Makoto sighed heavily as he lifted his hand to his forehead and rubbed it.  “You can’t keep sneaking out like that.”

 

“I’ll go back as soon as the demonstrations are finished!” she insisted.  “I promise!  I just can’t miss this!  It only happens once a year!”

 

“Your escorts will notice that you’re missing and come looking for you,” Haruka pointed out as he reached her side and stood between her and Nagisa. “So I’d stay low.”

 

Her face lit up as she nodded.  “I will!”  She crouched back down and Makoto stood to her other side in an effort to help keep her hidden.  

 

“I wonder why they accepted so many recruits this year,” Nagisa said as he leaned forward.  

 

“Are there any that signed up to be knights?” Gou asked hopefully.  “You need teams of four to join tournaments and Lady Amakata is still willing to sponsor you if you can get another member.”

 

“She’s just willing to sponsor us because her ex-fiancee is an avid tournament fan and sponsors his own team,” Haruka said calmly.  

 

“But she’s still a willing sponsor,” Gou insisted.  “And if I say that I’m going to escort her and perform prayers for the knights, I can get out of the temple.”

 

“You can get out of the temple whenever you want,” Makoto reminded her.  

 

She pouted and rested her chin on the wall.  “Only with escorts...and not out of the city.”

 

“Well, why don’t you ask Princess Hana?” Nagisa asked.  The priestess and Iwatobi’s princess had been good friends since childhood, as Gou’s family were wealthy nobles and she had grown up in the court.  However, when Gou’s brother joined the knighthood, she started going to the Water God’s temple.  One way or another, she found herself as one of the temple priestesses.  “Maybe you can join her when she goes on those trips to neighboring kingdoms.”

 

Gou’s eyes softened.  “But she never goes to Samezuka,” a quiet voice reached their ears just as the guards below began their march.

 

The three knights with the young priestess went quiet.  Makoto’s large hand gently rested on her head, as if to give her comfort.  

 

Gou had been with them since they were children because of her close relationship with her older brother.  They had watched the curious little red-head peering around stone columns as they trained with her sibling.  They had also watched her stare blankly at the courtyard after her brother left.  

 

Everyone of them had been affected by Matsuoka Rin’s departure.  He had taken interest in knightly tournaments at a young age and strived to one day head his own troupe.  He was energetic, diligent, and an excellent swordsman.

 

Then, one tournament season for the young knights, Rin didn’t come home.  Nagisa wondered if it was because the Iwatobi knights were so small in number.  Makoto silently blamed it on lack of opportunity for Rin to improve and raise through non-existent ranks.  Haruka never voiced his opinion, but lost interest in tournaments.  Still, none of that mattered to Gou.  

 

She had lost her brother to the Duchy of Samezuka, a military power that had long been allied with Iwatobi that would give Rin the opportunities he wanted.  Unfortunately, that also not only meant denouncing his citizenship to Iwatobi, but leaving it completely.  

 

He hadn’t even been there when Gou had been bestowed the title of priestess, even though he was the very reason she had joined the temple in the first place.

 

That was probably why she wanted to get out of the city and go to tournaments.  

 

“It would be good to see him, too,” Makoto agreed softly.  “Isn’t that right, Haru?  Nagisa?”

 

The blond nodded enthusiastically while beside him, Haruka nodded his head.  To cross blades with Rin again....

 

“We only need one more person.”  His voice was quiet and over the sound of the royal guard sounding off below, Gou almost didn’t hear him.  She tilted her head up towards him and smiled.  Of the three, Rin seemed to enjoy training with Haruka the most.  That hadn’t been lost on the young woman.

 

“Then,” she promised both him and herself.  “We’ll find one.”

 

* * *

 

He lifted his head, his lips pulled into a tight line as his amber eyes narrowed.  All around him several men and women were murmuring amongst themselves at what the young, new head of the Samezuka noble house had just said.  It couldn’t have been true.

 

“Where have you heard that?” His graying grandfather rose from his seat to address the Samezuka head.  “Who has given you such information?”

 

“Rumors have reached us through the trade route that Iwatobi has gotten closer to neighboring kingdoms,” the Samezuka head informed them.  “We fear that with their increased trade with other countries, they will no longer need us.”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” the head of the Nitori family dismissed easily as all eyes in the room turned to him.  “Iwatobi has not had a strong military force in generations!  The royal family is protected by the royal guard and their knights are almost non-existent!  Of course they need us!”

 

“But for how much longer?” Samezuka asked critically.  “Iwatobi is wealthy because of its trade and they share that wealth and trade with us in exchange for protecting their eastern border.  As a result, our desert city has flourished, but at what cost?” he demanded.  “A dependency on a small seaside kingdom?  Since the last great war, there has been no need for the Duchy to fight battles for Iwatobi and our merchants have noticed a slow in trade with them in recent years.  In contrast, Iwatobi has spread it’s trade routes further than ever before.”

  
“And you think this is reason to suspect them of turning against us?” Seijuurou’s grandfather snorted with distaste.  “That’s absurd!  It makes perfect sense that with Iwatobi spreading their trade further, it is stretched thinner and so as they search for new prospects, existing trade may not be as lucrative.”

 

The orange-haired, male still in his training gambeson from that day’s drills nodded to himself in agreement.  It wasn’t as if trade was terrible, either.  The desert duchy headed by the three noble families was a bustling economic center.  They were a day’s travel from Iwatobi and as a result, were a major spot for travelers to rest and merchants to do some additional trading.

 

“And how long are we going to allow it to remain that way?  Are we going to allow Iwatobi to simply push us aside now that we are no longer useful?  This could be a threat to our entire economy!” someone shouted.

 

Immediately, the chamber room of the Samezuka castle sounded with yells of agreement and counter yells of disbelief.  Seijuurou frowned as he remained seated behind his grandfather, the current head of the Mikoshiba family.  

 

The concern of the Samezuka head was causing waves amongst the nobles; many of whom had ties to the Duchy’s trade and hospitality industries.  However, for him, it was another problem entirely.  

 

If he was reading the head noble’s thoughts, there was animosity towards Iwatobi.  Iwatobi was protected, at best, by its royal guards, but they could do nothing against a full on attack from Samezuka’s knights.  Seijuurou knew this - he was captain of the largest section of knights under Mikoshiba.  

 

The Mikoshiba knights easily doubled both Samezuka’s and Nitori’s knights.  They were dominant on the tournament circuit as well, with their last season netting them numerous competition championships.  He was proud of his knights; they were some of the best, if not _the_ best, swordsmen around.

 

“If we do not take matters into our own hands and become a trading power in our own right, Iwatobi will eventually cut us off and leave us to crumble in the desert,” Samezuka insisted.  “Just this year, their number of recruits have doubled what they were the year before.  It is not farfetched to believe that they are reinstating their knightly tradition and will eventually phase us out.  Once they do, there is nothing that will stop them from circumventing us completely from trade!”

 

“That is ridiculous-”

 

“It is a valid concern-”

 

The yelling of old nobles began once more and Seijuurou grit his teeth.  Ever since the old head of the Duchy’s lead family died, his overly eager grandson took his place and since then, he had implemented change after change.  Additional taxes had been raised on imports, including a new tax on Iwatobi, which historically wasn’t taxed nor taxed any imports from Samezuka.

 

He had heard that the merchants were angry about the tax, but they said it was temporary - just enough to work on an aqua duct from a kingdom that was further away than Iwatobi that still wasn’t done.  From what his father had told him, it was costing more than they initially thought as well, but Samezuka didn’t want to argue with the other kingdom as they needed a source of water.

 

However, the entire city was based on a series of natural oasis.  They practically littered the city, which allowed for it to be established in the first place.  Therefore, why was an aqueduct, from a kingdom that wasn’t historically their ally to begin with, even needed?

 

“This is pointless,” he muttered under his breath.  In the midst of the standing, arguing nobles, the Captain of the Mikoshiba Knights rose from his seat and easily slipped out.

 

The heavy wooden door closed behind him, effectively blocking out the sound of grown men and women bickering about whether or not their ally was still their ally.  His bare hand subconsciously rested on the pommel of his sword and tightened his grip.  

 

He refused to believe that Iwatobi would be an enemy.  All three noble families of the Duchy had descended from Iwatobi.  They had been allies for as long as he could remember.  Numerous citizens from each country lived in the other.

 

He could think of one right off the top of his head.

 

“Captain Mikoshiba,” one of Samezuka knights greeted him as the two that flanked the main entrance of the castle bowed their heads respectfully to the higher ranking male.  

 

Seijuurou gave them a small nod of his head, but continued out in silence.  One of the squires saw him emerge at the top of elaborate stairs and quickly rushed off to fetch his horse.

 

As the knight waited, he lifted his head and looked up at the sky.  His lips pursed into a frown once more.  Orange fading into an inky indigo-purple meant that his day was pretty much over.  He’d missed afternoon training...and for what?  A pointless discussion that sounded more like a reason to turn against neighboring Iwatobi than it was to discuss recent merchant concerns, as he had been initially led to believe.

 

“Captain, your horse,” a young man greeted as he extended the reins to the older man.

 

Seijuurou gave him a nod before taking the leather reins in his hand.  “Thank you,” he said curtly.  He mounted the black and white horse and headed towards the castle gates.  His leisurely pace began to quicken and before he even realized it, he was galloping towards the citadel at the edge of the city.  

 

Silently, he hoped that the tension and the rumors hadn’t spread through the ranks yet.  He was sure there was one particular knight that wouldn’t be pleased with them.

 

The captain tightened his hold on the reins as he slowed the gallop to a trot upon reaching the citadel gates.  Various knights still in training clothes and some still in armor were loitering the main courtyard, but it was obvious that the afternoon training had concluded.

 

“Captain Mikoshiba, I can take your horse!” a voice piped from his left.

 

He turned his head and saw a young man in dirt matted clothes march towards him.  His light gray hair was still damp and partially stuck to his head from wearing a helmet and his sword was hanging at his left side.

 

“Nitori,” he greeted with a small nod.  “Where is Matsuoka?”

 

“Rin?” Nitori’s eyes lit up and Seijuurou silently congratulated himself for picking the correct person to ask.  Nitori shared a room with Rin, but also seemed to always know where the foreign born knight always was.  This was probably due to his adoration of the taller, highly skilled man.  “He said he was going to take a short ride.”

 

The captain narrowed his eyes.  “Did he say when he was returning?”

 

“No, Captain.”

 

Of course Rin wouldn’t.  “I won’t need you take my horse, Nitori.  Continue as you were,” he ordered before turning away and tugging the horse’s reins.  He easily headed out of the citadel, once more hoping that the rumors of Iwatobi turning against them - or vice versa, as he felt from that meeting, hadn’t reached the younger knight.  

 

He galloped down the road that lead further out, towards the western dunes.  No one could say that he didn’t know his knights.

 

It didn’t take him long to find the lone male sitting atop one of the many sand dunes with a horse lazily standing beside him.  His loose training clothes were billowing in the wind and the end of the cloth of his turban had come out from where it had been tucked.  

 

Seijuurou shook his head.  The wind would pick up soon and the sand would start to fly.  Still, Rin didn’t look like he was ready to move as he watched the sun set in the horizon...in same direction as his home kingdom was.

 

Rather than disturb the sharp-toothed knight, the captain waited one dune over until Rin finally rose to his feet beneath a blanket of stars.  As he mounted his horse he made out his superior.

 

“You are allowed to take time off and visit, you know,” Seijuurou told him as Rin slowly approached.  “You haven’t gone back since you arrived with us all those years ago.”

 

“I was only watching the sunset,” Rin replied gruffly.  “That’s all, Captain.”

 

“I didn’t see you as the romantic type,” Seijuurou raised a brow.  “You are not a prisoner here, Matsuoka,” he told him firmly before riding ahead.  “You are free to visit your home kingdom once in a while!”

 

Rin stayed quiet.  It wasn’t that simple.  The captain simply didn’t understand.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t understand why the royal guard couldn’t do this,” Haruka’s lackadaisical voice said as his horse clopped beside Makoto’s.  They were on the right side of a small carriage while Nagisa sat on the driver’s bench, steering the horses pulling them.  

 

“Because it is an order from Captain Sasabe.  These are knights’ weapons and spare parts, and we need to take them directly to the smith’s for repairs,” Makoto reminded him.  “We also have to go in order to get our measurements taken for our new armor.”

 

Haruka perked up for just a moment.  “New armor...,” he muttered softly.  

 

Suddenly, the pace of his horse picked up and Makoto chuckled.  Every few years, they’d take worn weapons that needed more than just a sharpening to a particular smith in Samezuka.  Captain Sasabe boasted that it was a sign of trust they had in the Duchy.  

 

“Ah, I can see the western gate!” Nagisa piped as he squinted.  “Mako, do you have the paperwork?”

 

“I have it ready,” the older male assured him as his horse caught up with the front of the carriage.  He gently patted the area where some papers were slipped between his inner tunic and over robes.  

 

“We didn’t need to have them before,” Haru said.

 

“Yes, but Samezuka’s new head wanted to document all those who entered.  Even Iwatobi citizens,” Makoto sighed.  He didn’t really understand either, but the rules were rules.  

 

“They’ll want to check the carriage, too,” Nagisa piped as they finally reached the brick lined road that lead into the city.  Numerous attendants were running around, checking all the new arrivals.  

 

“That’s fine.  Just pull over there,” Makoto instructed.  “One of the attendants and guards will come to us.  Once we get our papers stamped, we’ll go through.”

 

“Okay!” Nagisa agreed.  He skillfully led the them to the side of the road and waved his arm in the air in order to get the attention of one of the attendants.  He saw one nod back to him and lower his arm.  “They’ll be here soon.”

 

“Great,” Makoto said as he dismounted.  He handed Haruka the reins of his horse as he went in the small, old carriage and unlocked the door.  “Let me make sure nothing fell and everything is in order.”

 

He flipped up a metal latch and pulled the door open.

 

“Eeeh!  Finally!” A small burst of warm air came from the door as someone gasped, welcoming the fresh air into the small cabin.  

 

Haruka’s eyes widened as Nagisa jumped from the driver’s seat and darted around.  A sharp gasp escaped the youngest knight as peered into the carriage and saw two, wide burgundy eyes looking back at him.

 

Makoto’s mouth nearly dropped.

  
“Gou!?” two voices choked out as a slender young woman seemed to hop out of the small carriage and look around. She was covered in a worn looking brown robe that covered her head and would shield her pale skin from the harsh desert sun...not that it needed to, as she had been hidden inside the entire time.  

 

From the strips of cloth they could seek peeking from beneath her robe and her fine sandals, she was still wearing her priestess clothes underneath.  Makoto stared at her in disbelief.  

 

“Are we there yet?” she asked, her eyes darting around excitedly.  She expected dusty streets filled with people, a busy market place, the scent of saffron over the shouts of merchants calling people into their shops.  Her face fell as she found herself still on the desert road, in front of a large entry gate that led into the city.

 

“Gou!” Makoto nearly wailed.  “What are you doing here!?  What were you doing in there!?”

 

“I didn’t know you were coming, too!” Nagisa piped from the driver’s seat.

  
“She wasn’t supposed to come,” Haruka told him calmly, not taking his eyes off the priestess.  “She snuck inside.”

 

The young priestess gave them a hopeful smile.  “You wouldn’t have taken me if I asked, so when I heard that you were coming here, I snuck inside.”

 

“When did you do that?” Makoto asked.  They had left before the dawn broke.

  
“Early this morning...maybe late last night,” she admitted sheepishly.  

 

“I’m impressed.  We didn’t know you were inside at all!” Nagisa told her.

 

“Don’t praise her for that,” Haruka said.  “Gou, does anyone at the temple know you’re here?”

 

Her eyes darted guiltily to the side once more.  “You know if they did, they wouldn’t let me come.”

 

“Well, there isn’t anything we can do now,” Nagisa acknowledged.  He glanced at Makoto.  “Gou can just stay with us and then when we go home tomorrow, she’ll come back.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Gou looked utterly disappointed.  “You’re leaving tomorrow?”

 

“We just came to drop off some equipment and get measurements done,” Makoto told her.  “It won’t take more than a an hour or two.  We’ll spend the night and then head back in the morning.”

 

Her head dropped as her shoulders slumped.  That didn’t give her much time, then.  

 

“Good afternoon, sirs!” a voice greeted.  

 

“Ah,” Makoto whirled around, immediately slipping between the approaching men and Gou as he reached into his pocket.  “Good afternoon.”

 

“Your paperwork?”

 

“Here you go.”  The smiling knight handed them the documents.  The attendant reviewed it as he circled the carriage and peered inside.

 

“Everything seems in order, but...it says there are three of you,” he trailed off as he lifted his head.  He narrowed his eyes.  “There are four.”

 

Gou inwardly grimaced.  She looked up, unsure how to explain how she had run away from the temple and crossed part of a desert to get there, then, Haruka unexpectedly spoke up.

 

“I was asked to join just before we left and was told that I could get an entry pass at the gate,” he told the attendant calmly.  “As we’ll be here for less than a day - we’ll be leaving tomorrow morning - a temporary entry pass will be enough.”

 

Gou stared at him wondrously and silently thanked him before turning back to the attendant, wondering if he’d buy the explanation.

 

“Of course,” he nodded.  “We have one for one to three days and then one for a week.”  She was almost surprised it was so easy.  “I’ll get you the one to three days stamp and be right back.”

 

Haruka gave him a nod of his head.  “Thank you.” The two walked away with their documents to get the approval stamps and Gou bowed her head.

 

“Thank you, Haru!”

 

“Only this once,” he told her.  She nodded her head as she continued to bow.  

 

“You can get back into the carriage now, Gou,” Nagisa said.  “We’ll be going through soon.”  Excited, the young priestess nodded her head and climbed back into the small carriage.  She somehow managed to find a seat amongst the chipped weapons and rusted, abused armor.  

 

Makoto pinned the curtains back to let in some air before closing the door.  Once they received their papers, they headed inside and Gou craned her neck out the window to try to take everything in.

 

The bustle of the crowds were exactly as she expected.  Everything seemed much more chaotic than it did back in Iwatobi, but she loved it!  She could smell delicious food in the air and somewhere, there was music.  Her small hands gripped the window frame as she tried to engrain the streets into her head.

 

As they turned the corner, she noticed a large fortified castle-like building that jutted outside the city walls.  Her eyes widened as she saw the several men in light armor and turbans lined by the entrance.  

 

“Mako!  Haru!  What’s that!?” she asked eagerly as she squeezed her arm out the window and pointed.

 

“The Samezuka Duchy’s knight’s citadel,” Makoto said.  

 

“The citadel...,” Gou bit her lower lip as her eyes lingered on it’s gate.  That was where her brother was.  She drew her head back and began to formulate a plan.  First, however, she needed to slip away from the knights.  

 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the smith and as Nagisa and Haruka tied up the horses, Makoto opened the door for her and ushered her out.

 

“Alright, this won’t take long,” Makoto told her as he stood by the door and began reaching in to gather some weapons that needed some mending.  “We’ll take our measurements, drop these off, and then head to the inn for the night.”

 

“Which inn?” Gou asked.  She stood beside him, clutching the front of her dull brown, hooded robe closed as she took a small step back.  

 

“It’s down the street,” he replied distractedly.  “Nagisa will go confirm the rooms for us while Haruka and I take care of these,” Makoto said as he lifted up an arm load of weapons.

 

“Gou, stay here and don’t wander off,” Haruka told her as he reached inside the carriage to gather a few more things.  “Samezuka is a busy city and you can get lost easily.”

 

She obediently nodded as Haruka disappeared into the shop.  As Makoto returned outside, he stopped in his tracks, his eyes fixed on the spot where Gou had been.  

 

“Gou?” he called weakly, already knowing he wouldn’t receive an answer.

 

“What’s wrong?” Haruka asked.  He followed Makoto’s horrified gaze.  “Oh.”

 

The young Water God’s priestess had vanished.

 

* * *

 

Making her way through the desert city was a bigger task than she thought.  She could feel her sweat collecting against her skin beneath her robe as she finally reached the gates of the citadel.  Beyond its gates, she heard shouting - strict orders just above the sound of metal hitting metal.  

 

She almost couldn’t contain herself.  Just beyond those gates was her older brother.  Her footsteps quickened as she approached gate.  Of the men standing, guarding the entrance, one stepped forward.

 

“I’m sorry, miss, but this is the citadel,” he told her.  “I’m afraid civilians cannot enter.”

 

Undeterred, Gou stood her ground.  “I’m looking for my brother,” she told him confidently.  “His name is Matsuoka Rin.”

 

The knight guarding the entrance narrowed his eyes.  “I’m afraid that they are in the middle of training right now, miss.  You’ll have to return on visitation days.  You can visit your brother then.”

 

Her eyes widened.  “Visitation days!?” she stressed.  No, that was impossible.  She didn’t have time to wait - she was leaving in the morning!  As large as Samezuka was, she was sure that Makoto and the others would find her and drag her back before the sun rose, whether she found her brother or not.

 

“It’s in two days.”

 

The color drained from her face.  She most definitely did not have two days.  “No,” Gou shook her head.  “You have to let me in today!  I traveled all the way from Iwatobi-”

 

He gave her a deadpan look.  “That’s hardly a long ways from here.”

 

“But I’m only here for today!  We’re leaving tomorrow!” Gou pleaded.  “I may never have another chance to come back!  Please, I just want to see my brother!”

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“Please!”

 

“Miss, if you do not leave of your own will, I will have to have someone escort you out,” she was told firmly.  

 

Gou’s hands clenched her robes.  Behind the guarding knight, the other men who were at their posts began to move forward.  She grit her teeth.  What did they think she was going to do?  Rush in?  She was a priestess!  She didn’t stand a chance against four highly trained men.  As reluctant as she was, she knew she wouldn’t get in.   

 

She lowered her head and nodded.  “Can you at least give him a message for me?” she asked.

 

As if knowing that would placate her, the guard nodded.  “Yes, miss.”

 

“Tell him to visit,” she said in a soft voice.  Her eyes crinkled up and the man in front of her started to feel guilty.  “I miss him.  We all do....”

 

She trailed off and turned around, tightening her hold on her outer robes as she seemed to drag herself away, defeated.  The knight raised his hand to call her back, but let out a heavy sigh as he shook his head.  Now he felt really guilty.

 

In silence, Gou seemed to drift back up the street, blindingly heading up the path from where she had came to get to the smith’s forge.  She had made sure to remember the name of the forge in case she got lost, but even if she knew where she was going, the disappointment that lingered in the pit of her stomach was still tugging at her.

 

She was not going to cry.  She was _not going to cry_.  Who cares if she had disobeyed the temple rules and sneaked out?  What does it matter that she suffered through the heat in silence inside the carriage for hours just to be turned away when she finally reached her destination?  

 

Gou held back a small sob.  Who cares if she didn’t see her brother again?  It had been several years already.  He never even made an effort to come visit them after he left for that tournament and never returned.  

 

She leaned against a brick building and lifted her shaking hands to her eyes.  She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands roughly as she tried her best to keep a cry in.  She didn’t want to get to the inn and have Makoto and the others see her as she was.  

 

“Stupid Rin!” she choked out.  If only he had visited.  If only he had sent letters!  Maybe then she wouldn’t be so worried about him.  

 

“Excuse me,” a voice said above her.  “Are you alright?”  

 

With her eyes still moist and sniffling, Gou’s head shot up and saw a man standing a few paces from her with a concerned expression on his face.  His unruly orange hair was pushed back and his clothes were neat.  She could make out his nicely tanned skin, meaning he spent a lot of the time outdoors.  

 

Her eyes then landed on the sword at his side.  Civilians didn’t carry such swords...only those in the military.  “Only knights....”

 

He cocked his head to the side and extended his hand.  A small white and black embroidered piece of cloth was offered to her.  “Miss?” he asked once more, taking a small step forward.  “Are you alright?” he repeated.

 

He was offering her a handkerchief, she realized.  Flushing, she remembered her state and quickly straightened up.  One hand continued to wipe at her face as the other graciously accepted the cloth.  

  
“Yes, I’m fine,” she assured him, though she acknowledged the tears on her face and her red eyes probably said otherwise.  “I’m just...the heat,” she offered lamely.  “I’m not used to it.”  

 

“Ah,” he let out a small chuckle.  “So you’re a visitor.  Are you lost?”

 

“No,” Gou replied automatically.  She looked around as she finished wiping her eyes.  It was almost dark now, but she was sure she knew where she was.  “I’m just returning to the inn.”  She tensed.  “Where my friends are waiting and expecting me,” she added.  

 

On a darkening street in a foreign place, alone and crying was not the best place for a young priestess who hardly went anywhere without an escort.  

 

“Which inn?” the tall man asked.  “I will escort you.”

 

Were Makoto, Haruka, and Nagisa really waiting for her or did they perhaps leave to scour the city?  If she reached the inn without them, what if this strange man tried something.  All she had was a ceremonial dagger and she wasn’t exactly the most proficient at it.  In retrospect, as the priestess who blessed the guards and knights of Iwatobi, she really should’ve practiced it more.

 

With the hesitation on her face, the man jerked his head back and immediately stepped away.  He raised his hands in the air, as if to show he meant her no harm.  

 

“I didn’t mean to imply anything lewd, of course!  I would never!”  he stammered as his face turned a slight rust color.  “Not to say that I’m not attracted to you, because I am!”  Her eyes went wide and he wanted to slam his head against the wall.  “I mean, you’re cute!  Beautiful, even!”  Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that the hole he was digging was getting bigger and deeper every time he opened his mouth.  “I mean....ugh...!”  He let out a groan and turned to the side of the building.

 

He rested his arm on it and buried his face against it, mortified.   

 

Quietly, Gou took a step back, her eyes darting around suspiciously.  Perhaps she shouldn’t talk to the awkward man any more.  “Uh...thank you for this,” she said as she pinched the handkerchief between two fingers and seemed to offer it back to him.  “I’ll be going now.”

 

He paled.  “Wait!” he said.  “I’m sorry, if I offended you,” he said, not bothering to take back what he had given her.  “I thought you needed help,” he explained.  “My name is Mikoshiba Seijuurou,” he offered as Gou turned around and began to walk away.  “If you’re lost, I can help!  I’m the captain of the Mikoshiba knights of Samezuka!”

 

She immediate stopped in mid step.  Her head snapped back as her eyes narrowed.  “Knights of Samezuka?” she asked warily.  

 

His face lit up and he nodded.  “Yes, I’m the -

 

“Captain Mikoshiba, good evening!” a voice cut between them.  The man beside her immediately stood up straight, his shoulders back and his chin up, as he turned and curtly greeted two men in light armor and with swords at their hips.  

 

“Sir Nitori, Sir Tanaka,” he greeted in return, his voice somewhat deeper and more serious than it had been just a few moments earlier with her.  “Continue with your patrol.”

 

“Yes, Captain!” they saluted him before continuing to pass.  

 

Gou eyed them.  They seemed legitimate, having been dressed similar to the guard who had turned her away at the citadel.  Her eyes turned back to the man in front of her.  He, however, looked far too well dressed for a knight.

 

“My apologies if I scared you,” he told her, somewhat embarrassed.  “You seemed troubled.  If you wish, I’ll be on my way, as long as you assure me that you are indeed alright.”

 

She was, but now she was curious.  “Do you know a Matsuoka Rin?” she asked suddenly.

 

His eyes widened and he jerked his head, taken aback by her sudden question.  “Matsuoka Rin?” he repeated.  “Tall, unruly hair...good with a sword?” With each word Gou seemed more and more interested.  “And from Iwatobi?”

 

“Yes!” she clasped her hands together and seemed to jump forward.  “You do know him!”

 

She looked so excited, Seijuurou felt part of him die a little inside.  So, this lovely young woman was there for Rin.  Of course, she was.  Rin was oddly popular for someone who had sharp teeth and an even sharper tongue.  

 

“He is a knight in my squad and very capable,” he told her.  Oh well, the least he could do was make Rin look good to this admirer.  

 

“Is he alright?” the young woman asked.  “Is he eating well?  He hasn’t been injured, has he?”

 

Seijuurou raised a brow.  “He’s one of the best swordsmen we have.  He does eat well and no, I don’t believe he’s ever been seriously injured.”  A pale hand rose and rested against her chest.  He could now see the gold rings and blue stones adorning her fingers and wrists.

 

“Oh, thank the gods,” she sighed, relieved.  “I tried to see him today, but I wasn’t allowed in the citadel.”

 

“Visitation days are in two days-”

 

“But I’m leaving tomorrow,” she told him quickly.  Her eyes lowered.  “I just wanted to see him...he never writes me back.”

 

“Writes you...?” Rin had a lover in back in Iwatobi?  Why in the world didn’t that arrogant little fool travel back then?  The young woman nodded once more.   Seijuurou shook his head.  “I’m sorry, but even if you had been allowed in, you wouldn’t have seen him.”

 

Her brows furrowed and looked at him, shocked.  “What?”

 

“Matsuoka is currently stationed and on duty today.  He wasn’t at training in the citadel,” he informed her.  

 

Another defeated blow hit her.  “I see...,” she muttered numbly.  Her effort would’ve been useless to begin with.

 

“How do you know him?” the captain asked carefully.  He steeled himself for the answer.

 

“Rin is my older brother,” came a quiet, unexpected response.  Seijuurou’s head snapped up.  “I came all this way to see him.  I haven’t seen him since he left Iwatobi....”

 

“And he never visits,” Seijuurou concluded.  Gou nodded.  So, she was his little sister.

 

“I don’t know how else to see him.  I can’t stay here.  I’m leaving tomorrow at first light,” she said.  She looked at the man earnestly.  “Isn’t there something you can do?  You’re the captain, aren’t you?”

 

She was looking at him with large, expectant, glistening eyes....

 

Before he could stop himself, he spoke.  “What do you suggest?”

 

Gods help him, he was so weak.  

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe this!” Makoto groaned as he rushed out into the street.  Haruka crossed paths with him and shook his head, as if to confirm that they couldn’t find their stowaway priestess.  “Gou!  Where is she!?”

 

“I checked the plaza and couldn’t find her.  No one has seen her, either!” Nagisa reported breathlessly as he reached them from another direction.  

 

“I think we should return to the inn,” Haruka suggested.  “She may have come back.”

 

“Nagisa, you go back,” Makoto ordered.  “Haruka and I will keep looking.  You go and wait to see if Gou returns to the inn.”

 

“Okay!” Nagisa said as he saluted the higher ranked knight and prepared to dart back.

 

“Wait,” Haruka said suddenly, stopping the youngest knight in his tracks.  His eyes were fixed up the street from where he had come.  His blue eyes slowly narrowed.  “Perhaps he’s seen her.”

 

Makoto turned around and Nagisa squinted into the night.  A horse was heard coming down the stone lined street and they could make out a tall figure seated atop it.  

 

“Oi,” a gruff voice said as shocks of burgundy hair fell over narrowed eyes.   “What are you three doing here?”

“Rin,” Haruka said in a low voice.  His hand moved across his body and hovered over the pommel of his sword.  

 

The estranged knight’s eyes followed his movement and his lips pulled into a smirk.  He slid off his horse and reached to his side.  The sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath sounded and Makoto frowned.  

 

“You two,” he began as he moved forward to get between them.  

 

The blades were drawn and Nagisa looked nervous.  “Let’s go,” Rin grinned.  “Haru.”


	2. Chapter 2

  
“Haru, sheath it,” Makoto insisted.  “Rin-”

 

“You’re not my captain, Makoto,” the dark-maroon-haired man said, his eyes never leaving Haruka.  “Don’t tell me-”

 

“We’re in the middle of a street!  This is no place for a fight!” Makoto cut him off firmly.  “And Haru,” he said, turning to the shorter man.  “We don’t have time for this!  We’re still looking for Gou, remember?”

 

“Gou?” Rin’s arms lowered and his posture relaxed.  Were they talking about his sister?  “What do you mean?”

 

“Gou ran off and we can’t find her,” Nagisa stated the obvious.

 

“What do you mean you can’t find her?” Rin growled.  Iwatobi was a larger city, but Samezuka was completely foreign to her.  How would she know where she was going?  What if something happened to her?  “What is she even doing here!?  She’s a priestess!” he exclaimed.

 

“Oh, so you knew that,” Haruka muttered, still keep in his guard stance.

 

“We didn’t bring her along,” Makoto tried to explain.  “She sneaked into a carriage holding equipment we were bringing to the smith-”

 

“And you didn’t notice!?” Rin demanded.  A harsh glare filled his face.  “What kind of knights are you!?”

 

“She sneaked into our carriage without us knowing,” Haruka stated.  Makoto mentally groaned.  That was not something to be proud of.

 

“What!?” Rin growled, his face turning red.  

 

“Ne...never mind that right now!” Nagisa pleaded as he rushed between the two.  “Gou is still missing and we’re leaving at first light!”

 

Rin grit his teeth together  “Tch.”  He lifted his arms and sheathed his blade back to his side.  “I just pulled a two day long shift at the eastern point,” he snorted as he took a step back.  “I don’t have time for this.  I have to get back to the citadel.”

 

He turned around and walked back to his horse.  “Rin, we can use the extra set of eyes,” Makoto told him calmly.  “Gou could be anywhere.”

 

“She is an Iwatobi citizen and I am a Samezuka knight!” he shouted, making the other three freeze in their spots.  Rin grabbed the reins of his horse and gripped the saddle, pulling himself on to it.  “She is not my concern,” he ended.

 

Nagisa’s eyes saddened as he watched Rin jerk the horse’s head away and slowly begin to ride off.  “Rin....”

 

The sound of a sword sliding back into its sheath reached him and he turned around.  Haruka lifted his hands off of his sword’s grip.  

 

“Let’s go back to the inn,” he said.

 

“But what about Rin?” Nagisa asked quietly.

 

Haruka paused for a brief moment.  “What is important now is finding Gou.  We only have a few hours left.”

 

Nagisa looked at Makoto unsurely, but the older knight only nodded.  “We’ll check the inn and if she’s not there, we’ll keep looking.  If we can’t find her by morning, we’ll need to ask for help.”

 

The youngest member kicked the ground half-heartedly as he followed behind him.  “It’s been a long time since we’ve see him.  He could’ve at least stayed to find Gou.”

 

“Who’s to say that he isn’t?” Haruka said ahead of him.  The brunette kept his eyes forward.  “The citadel is west of here.  He went in the other direction.”

 

Nagisa’s eyes widened and he looked at Makoto once more.  A small, please smile graced the green-eyed man’s lips.  

 

“She is still his little sister, you know.”  Nagisa beamed and nodded enthusiastically.  

 

The trio headed towards the inn.  It was late, but there were still several patrons in the ground floor pub.  Makoto scanned the sparse crowd and let out a gasp.

 

“Gou!” he called out.  Nagisa and Haruka followed his line of vision and made out a frumpy brown-robed figure sitting in the corner.  She was yawning and looked as if she were trying to stay awake.  Cupped in her other hand was a small cup of room temperature tea.  

 

“Eh?”  She squinted in their direction.  “Mako?  Haru?  Nagisa?”  It was about time.  She had arrived what felt like ages ago and already had dinner.  

 

“Gou!  You made it back!” Nagisa seemed to fly across the pub floor and nearly rammed into her as he threw his arms around her and gave her a firm hug.  “We thought you were lost!”

 

“We went to look for you,” Haruka informed her.  He tilted his head to the side slightly.  “Where did you go?”

 

“First, are you alright?” Makoto asked as he knelt down beside her.  He lifted his hand and moved the hood of her robe back.  His eyes narrowed and seemed to scan her face for any sign of dishevelment or disarray that could mean she had faced trouble.  “Are you hurt anywhere?”

 

Gou let out a heavy breath.  “I’m fine.”

 

He frowned and drew back.  “Gou, we told you to stay by the carriage,” he told her, disappointed.  The young priestess drew her head back and lowered her eyes.  Makoto was always so patient, he never scolded her.  “You could’ve gotten lost or in trouble!”

 

“I know, I know,” Gou admitted.  Her hands gripped her small cup.  “But I wanted to see my brother!”  She lifted her head and looked at him imploringly.  “I only had today, Makoto!  I had to go!”

 

“You went to the citadel?” Nagisa asked, looking surprised.  “Why didn’t you wait for us?”

 

“We could’ve taken you,” Makoto told her.  “That’s a long ways from here.”

 

“I memorized the name of the smith and I knew where the inn was from there,” Gou insisted.  “I would’ve found my way back.”

 

“You should’ve told us,” Makoto took a seat beside her and leaned forward on his arms.  “We were worried.  We ran through half the city looking for you.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Gou said.  “I just wanted to see him and I didn’t know when I’d have a chance like this again, so I went.”  Nagisa patted her on the shoulder understandingly.

 

“He wasn’t at the citadel,” Haruka said suddenly.  Gou opened her mouth to tell them that she knew, when his words made her realize something else.

 

“How did you know that?” she asked as she gripped the edge of the wooden table.

 

“We saw him,” Nagisa answered before the other two could.  Gou took a sharp breath and turned to him.

 

“What?  Where?” she demanded as she rose to her feet.  She looked back towards the door, as if expecting him to appear.  “Is he here?”

 

“He was on his way back to the citadel after the end of a post,” Haruka told her.  

 

“We ran into him while we were searching for you,” Makoto told her.  The young woman’s eyes crinkled up as she realized her brother wasn’t going to come walking through the door.  

 

Nagisa bit his lower lip as he saw the expression on her face.  “But we think he went to look for you, too!”

 

“What?” Gou turned back to him, confused.  

 

“When we told him we were looking for you, he turned around.  He stopping going towards the citadel,” Makoto told her.  “We can’t be sure, but he was worried, too.”

 

Slowly, she returned to her seat.  Her saddened eyes looked at the wooden table where she had been waiting for the three to return.  

 

Haruka tilted his head to the side.  “Gou,” he began.  “Do you want to go to the citadel tomorrow?  Before we leave?”

 

She drew her lips back and slowly shook her head.  “Brother won’t be there,” she admitted as she lifted her head.  “After his post today, I was told that he would get another two day post at the western point.”

 

Makoto and Haruka exchanged silent looks.  Carefully, Makoto looked back at Gou. “Who told you that?”

 

“His captain,” Gou said. “Miko...something.”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened.  “Mikoshiba?”

 

“Yes, I think so,” she nodded.  She crinkled her eyes.  “So, he was telling the truth.  He really is the captain?”

 

“The Mikoshiba family is one of the three noble families of Samezuka,” Haruka explained as he lifted a hand to request his own cup of tea.  “One of the family’s sons is the current captain of the Mikoshiba branch of the Samezuka Knights.”

 

Slowly, Gou’s face seemed to light up.  Her mouth opened, gasping as her eyes widened.  She grabbed Nagisa’s arm and squeezed it, suddenly ecstatic.  

 

“Then he _was_ telling the truth!”  She hadn’t been completely convinced, even after those two knights had greeted the tall, orange haired man.  To her, he had seemed too young and too well dressed to be a knight, even if he did carry a military issue sword.  

 

“Did you run into Captain Mikoshiba?” Nagisa asked.  Gou nodded enthusiastically.

 

“I didn’t believe him at first.  He wasn’t in armor or training clothes, so I didn’t think he was really a knight, but being a nobleman explains that,” Gou rambled.  “He said he knew Rin and when I asked if there was something he could do, he said he’d see if he can get a small team to make a trip to Iwatobi!”

 

“Gou,” Makoto cocked his head to the side.  “When did you meet Captain Mikoshiba?”

 

“This evening,” she explained earnestly.  “I was walking back and....” She paused and decided not to tell them he had found her crying on the street.  “He noticed I was a foreigner and asked if I needed any help.  I asked if he knew my brother and he said he did!  He also escorted me here.”

 

Makoto looked relieved.  “It’s good that Captain Mikoshiba ran into you, then.”  He made a mental note to send the captain his thanks for aiding one of their own.

 

Haruka seemed to focus on something else Gou had said.  “Rin is coming to Iwatobi?”

 

Gou nodded.  “His captain said he would try!”

 

Makoto noticed Haruka’s hand return to the pommel of his sword and rest there.  Haruka could almost taste the feeling of sword against sword once more.  

 

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t get over the fact that they were so poor a knights that they had allowed one priestess to sneak into their cargo and cross an actual desert to Samezuka without them knowing.  How dare they call themselves knights like him!

 

The desert was a harsh place to cross and as a priestess, Gou wasn’t used to travel.  What if she had gotten heat exhaust?  Or fainted?  They would never have known!  

 

Rin grit his teeth as his hands tightened on the reins of the horse he was leading down the street.  He didn’t want to admit it, but he was looking for her.  What was she even doing in Samezuka, anyway?  Had she lost her mind?  Sneaking along with those three, what reason would she have....

 

His feet stopped and he found himself staring at the ground.  What other reason did she have to come to Samezuka, but to see him?  His chest tightened.  This was his fault.

 

Rin shut his eyes and tried to fight down the guilt that arose with that realization.  How many years had it been since he visited?  He didn’t answer her letters or send anything.  Every now and then, he sent a note to his mother, but never to Gou.

 

Part of him didn’t understand why she still cared after his silence towards her.  He hadn’t even gone to her priestess induction ceremony.  The day of, he had been training for a tournament and hadn’t mentioned it to anyone.  Had she looked through the crowds for him?  Was she devastated when he wasn’t there?  

 

“You little ass!”  Rin’s head shot up, but not before a sharp pain came down behind his knee, sending him to the ground along with a light, but still somewhat painful, punch to the stomach.  

 

“Ugh!”  He grit his teeth as he landed on his hands and knees, automatically releasing his horse.  One hand rose and moved over his stomach as he let out a cough and lifted his head up.  “Why you-” His mouth immediately snapped closed as he saw the tall, orange-haired man standing above him.  He shouldn’t have been surprised; there were few that could get the jump on him and that man was one of them.  “Captain!”

 

“What kind of a brother are you?” Seijuurou growled as he towered above the younger knight with his arms crossed over his broad chest.  “Never answering her letters, let alone visiting her!”

 

“What?”  Rin crinkled his eyes.  He shakily rose to his feet, silently hating that his captain was so strong as he knock the wind out of him so suddenly.  “What are you talking about?”

 

“I’m talking about Priestess Kou!”

 

Rin narrowed and shook his head.  “Priestess Kou...?”  His eyes widened.  “You mean Gou!?”

 

“No, I mean Priestess Kou,” Seijuurou replied sharply.  “I would think that you know your own sister’s name!”

 

Rin gave his captain a disbelieving look.  “Her birth name is Kou, but everyone calls her Gou.  It’s more masculine and it suits her, even as a priestess,” he argued stubbornly.

 

“What?” Seijuurou’s eyes widened a bit, surprised at the statement.  He had seen Rin’s sister and she looked anything but masculine.  “Have you been away from her for so long that you don’t even know how she looks like?”

 

“I haven’t been away-”

 

“She says she hasn’t seen you since you left Iwatobi,” the orange-haired man cut off firmly.  “Matsuoka, I told you that you are not a prisoner here and can leave-”

 

“Wait a moment, Captain-”

 

“Request denied.”

 

“I am off duty right now, sir-”

 

“You are a knight of Samezuka,” Seijuurou corrected him firmly.  His eyes narrowed.  “You may be off duty, but am still _your captain_.”  Rin grit his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides.

 

“Captain Mikoshiba,” he began, more careful this time.  “How did you know about my situation with my sister?”

 

Seemingly pleased that he was acknowledging it, the senior knight lifted his chin.  “I was on my way back to the citadel from a meeting with my family elders when I ran into your sister.  She said she only had a day here and had gone to the citadel to look for you.”

 

Amber eyes kept on burgundy ones to watch for any change of reaction.  “I was on duty elsewhere,” Rin’s solemn voice muttered.

 

“I am aware,” Seijuurou answered.  “She asked about coming in the morning.”

 

Rin’s head shot up.  “I’m leaving before day break for another two day shift-”

 

“Once again, Matsuoka, I am aware,” the older man cut him off.  “She will not have a chance to see you this time and I told her so.”

 

“When did this happen?” Rin narrowed his eyes.  Before he could stop himself, he continued out.  “I was told she was lost.  Is she alright?  Where is she?”

 

“You should’ve asked that first,” Seijuurou chided.  He looked ahead tossed the reins he had held to stop the horse from wandering off back at Rin as he stepped past the younger knight and began down the road.  “I escorted her to an inn.”

 

Despite having known the integrity of his captain for quite some time, Rin couldn’t hold back the immediate thought that Captain Mikoshiba had taken advantage of his innocent little sister.  His face flushed red with fury  and he opened his mouth to swear at the other man’s back, when Seijuurou lifted a hand to silence him.  

 

“She’s cute, Matsuoka, but not so cute that I’d lose my mind and and sink to such a level as what you’re imagining,” he replied, almost amused.  Rin glared even harder.  “She said her friends would be there initially, but if she was lost, it explains why they weren’t.  They must’ve been out looking for her.”  He paused in mid step and looked over his shoulder.  “Come to think of it, this is out of the way from the usual road that goes from the eastern point to the citadel.”  Rin looked away.  “You were also looking for her,” the captain concluded.

 

“I ran into her ‘friends’ on my way back,” Rin stated.  He met Seijuurou’s eyes.  “She’s still my sister, Captain.”

 

“I understand, Matsuoka.” Seijuurou looked forward once more.  “Did you want to go to the inn to see her?”

 

The thought, surprisingly, did intrigue him for a moment, but his head prevailed over the pain in his chest.  “No,” he stated as he quickened his speed.  “I don’t have long before the day break and I should rest.  An unrested knight is weak one.”

 

“So he is,” Seijuurou agreed.  “You will be pleased to know, however, that your sister is safe.  I paid for her meal and instructed Himura of the inn to insure her safety.  He is to report if she is aggravated by anyone.”

 

It eased the ex-patriot’s heart just a bit.  “Thank you, Captain.”  

 

Seijuurou nodded.  “As your superior, my duty is not only to ensure the well-being of your body, but your mind and spirit, as well.”  He didn’t look back as he continued.  “You’re an excellent knight, Matsuoka.  You are a gift with a sword, but if something is bothering you, it will affect your performance and the rest of the squad.  If you are unable to fix that,” he seemed to threaten.  “I will.”

 

* * *

 

“Lord Captain Mikoshiba,” a middle aged man addressed him as he stepped outside the wooden doors of Lord Samezuka’s study.  “The head will see you now.”

 

Armor rustled as Seijuurou relaxed his posture and uncrossed his arms.  He gave the Samezuka head’s secretary a bow of his head.  “Thank you, sir,” he replied respectfully.  “And please, I am on duty and seeing the head as a knight.  My noble title is not necessary.”  

 

“Of course, my young lord.”  One day, Seijuurou told himself, they would not have to repeat that usual conversation.  

 

The secretary held the door open as the tall male walked into the chamber.  The head of Samezuka, though a good decade or so older than him, rose and gave a bow his of his head to the armor clad man.  “Captain Mikoshiba,” he greeted as the door closed.  “Thank you for coming to see me.”

 

“You summoned me, sir,” Seijuurou nodded.  “In regards to my request of bringing a few of my last tournament winners to Iwatobi.”

 

“Yes,” Samezuka smiled, pleased.  He turned to his secretary lingering by the door.  “Yamato, please give me a moment along with Captain Mikoshiba.”

 

“Yes, Lord Samezuka.”  The captain waited a moment, until the secretary had left the room and the door closed securely behind him.

 

“Is there a concern with my request?” Seijuurou asked.  “The council has already given its approval and I’ve already sent a request to Iwatobi and Captain Sasabe.  I do not expect him him to decline our offer.”

 

“Indeed, a two week long training session with the Iwatobi knights under the guise of preparing them for the tournament circuit is an offer that would be difficult to refuse,” Samezuka smiled.

 

The corner of Seijuurou’s eye twitched.  “Under the guise of?” he repeated slowly.  “What do you mean?”

 

Samezuka chuckled.  “What real reason would a top ranked tournament team have to go and visit a group of knights that haven’t been in a tournament in near a decade?” he pointed out.  “This is about the rumors, isn’t it?”

 

Seijuurou remained in his spot, hands clasped behind his back and standing at attention as he shook his head once.  “I am afraid you are mistaken, Lord Samezuka.  This has nothing to do with the rumors that have been circulating amongst the merchants and nobles on Iwatobi’s amassing forces.”

 

“Oh?” His superior’s eyes narrowed.  “What other reason could their be?”

 

“It was explained in my proposition.  The younger knights have been interested in re-joining the tournament circuit.”  That was according to Priestess Kou, anyway.  She had expressed much interest in the knights rejoining, but admitted that they were having a recruitment issue.    “However, they lack recent guidance.  As allies, we thought it best to offer some training in order to reacquaint them with the circuit.”

 

“And that is an admirable excuse.”

 

Seijuurou frowned.  “It’s not an excuse-”

 

“I needed access into their inner knight circles to assess the situation and confirm whether or not the rumors are founded,” Samezuka informed him coolly.  “And now I do.”

 

“With all due respect, Lord Samezuka, my men and I are knights.  We exist for physical combat, not intelligence gathering,” the captain stated.  

 

“I am not asking you to penetrate the deep recesses of their organization, Captain Mikoshiba,” Samezuka assured him.  “I am only asking you to confirm whether or not the rumors are true.  As a knight, you know about the constant threat of war.  Do you not want to confirm whether or not your country has reason to be worried?”

 

“Of course-”

 

“If the rumors are unfounded, Captain, then we have no reason to worry.  An unpleasant situation will be avoided,” Samezuka pointed out.  “Isn’t that reason enough so simply look over the military situation in Iwatobi?  For the sake of quelling rumors and keeping peace?”

 

It was.  From a logical, pragmatic point of view, it made sense to do so.  However, he was still a knight.  He wasn’t trained to do such things in secrecy.  Still, his duty as a knight required his loyalty to Samezuka and its people.

 

“Lord Samezuka, my men and I will not spy for you,” he stated firmly.  Samezuka opened his mouth, but Seijuurou cut him off.  “However, if - and only if - we assess that there is indeed a hostile situation being created, we will inform the council immediately.”

 

A wide smile graced the older man’s face as he gave an approving nod.  “Wonderful, Captain Mikoshiba.  As always, we thank you for your service to our duchy.  I will have Yamato release the travel funds and arrange for gifts to the royal family.”

 

A small part of him couldn’t shake off the irritation he felt, but he had his hands tied.  Seijuurou lowered his head to accept the instructions.  They weren’t spying, he told himself.  If something was wrong, then they’d speak out.  If nothing was, as he expected, then there was no reason to be concerned.  

 

“Is there anything else, Lord Samezuka?”

 

“No, Captain Mikoshiba,” the older man’s voice reached his ears.  “And thank you, once again.”

 

* * *

 

When his name was called as one of the knights who would be going to Iwatobi, Rin found himself unsurprised.  Rather, as Captain Mikoshiba read the last name, staring directly at him instead of the sheet in his hand, Rin had been angry.  His captain knew damn well he hadn’t been visiting his home kingdom.  Didn’t he stop to think that there could’ve been a damn good reason why?

 

“I knew you’d be chosen to go, Sir Rin,” his roommate seemed to gush.  Across the small cell of a room they shared, Rin was sitting on the edge of his bed, running a sharpening stone down the false edge of his blade.  “You bested several swordsmen during the last tournament season.”

 

A small grunt of acknowledgement was heard, but Rin didn’t look up from his sword.  “They were new,” he pointed out.  There hadn’t been any real challenges in that ring the last few tournaments, which had given him the opportunity to dominate.  That was all.

 

“Do you think it will be colder by the ocean?” his gray-haired roommate asked curiously.  “I have some thicker clothes, but I’m not sure how they’ll fit beneath my armor.”  

 

“You normal clothes under armor will be fine.  Even if it’s colder, you’ll be kept warm, anyway,” Rin muttered in a low voice.  He remembered those few winters it had gotten cold and in the end, he and the others had still grappled and fought in their gambestens and were dripping with sweat.  The physical activity alone would keep them warm.  

 

“What do the knights there wear, Sir Rin?  Do you remember?” Of course he did.  He hadn’t been away for that long.  

 

“Same as we have,” he replied.

 

“Do you think they would be of any challenge?”

 

The scraping of the stone against the blade stopped.  A challenge?  In Iwatobi?  Every muscle in his body wanted him to reply no.  Of course there wasn’t.  Iwatobi had a middle-aged captain who was semi-retired.  Makoto should’ve already taken over is what he personally thought.

 

Not that Makoto himself was the best knight, though his grappling abilities had never allowed Rin to triumph once.  To him, the patient man simply had a way with people.  Others subconsciously respected him and trusted him - he had leadership ability.

 

Then there was Nagisa.  The skinny little child had been the last to join, but with daggers in his hands, Rin could see him easily gutting a man from neck to navel in one swift, simple move.

 

Despite their skills in those particular areas, what mattered most to him was their ability with a sword.  While it was a knight’s secondary weapon, he believed it to be the best and that the epitome of knightly skill was summarised only in one’s ability with a sword.  There was only one man in Iwatobi capable of that.

 

“Sir Rin?” Aiichirou asked as he turned around from where he was fixing a piece of Rin’s armor plating.  “Are you listening?”

 

A low voice answered him.  “There is one,” the man with the dark pink hair said as the sharpening stone ran down the true edge.  Blue eyes and black hair, swift movements more fluid than the ocean at their shores.  He was a natural talent coupled with hard work - not because he wished to improve, but because he enjoyed it.  He loved the sword and it was a part of him.  Rin’s fellow knight almost didn’t hear the name whispered from his lips.  “Haruka.”

 

Aiichirou chuckled and shook his head.  “Really?  That’s a surprise.  A Sir Haruka....  Still, they haven’t been in tournaments for years.”  A bitterness filled Rin’s mouth at the reminder.  

 

“They’re out of shape,” he muttered.  They weren’t used to fighting with others.  They weren’t used to other styles, or the speeds and abilities of other knights.  They lacked a wide array of experience and it was a massive disadvantage compared to him.  

 

“Yes,” Aiichirou agreed.  “I have no doubt that you’ll best them easily.”  A movement caught his eye and the gray-haired knight watched as Rin stood up.  He grabbed the sheath laying at the foot his bed and quickly slid his sword back into place.  Aiichirou lowered the armor in his hand and began to raise.  “Sir Rin-”

 

“I’m going for a walk,” he told him curtly.  

 

“I can come-”

 

“It’s fine, Nitori.”  The door closed behind him and the gray-haired knight fell back into his seat.  

 

* * *

 

“It’s done!”  Gou lifted a sheet of paper into the air, where she had written out her request to be submitted to the temple.  She pushed her chair back and stood up.  She had rarely asked for trips outside the temple recently; therefore, she was certain that the they would give her permission to.

 

She’d still have to be escorted, as she was one of only three priestesses and the youngest, but it didn’t matter as long as she got to go back to the castle and see her brother.  As blessing the knights and royal guard was her duty, she had no doubt that she’d be sent to welcome the Samezuka Knights.

 

What was important was afterwards.  Typically, she’d be escorted back or, in the case of formal events, escorted to a dinner table in the royal banquet hall and required to sit solemnly and silently as her position dictated while visitors came to greet her.  She would mostly say a few prayers for them or bless whatever trinkets they presented her with to be used as charms later, but it was a constant throng of people.

 

Gou never had time to simply sit with them and chat.  If she were younger, she would’ve asked the temple to allow her personal time after the blessing, but she was experienced enough now to understand that she had a responsibility.  She would sit through any banquets as she usually did, but on her free day, she would have time to see her brother.

 

Yes, that was her plan.  A few details needed to be worked out, such as what kind of gift to give her brother, where they could go, what they should do, but she had time to figure that out later.  She also needed to decide what she should present Captain Miko-something with as thanks for arranging the event.  

 

Frankly, she hadn’t fully believed he’d do it.  Part of her hoped, of course.  There was not much else she could do, but Gou was also prepared for the disappointment.  That was why when Princess Hana told her that some knights from Samezuka were coming to re-introduce their knights to the tournament circuit, she had shaken her head in disbelief, refusing to get her hopes up, and said it was impossible.

 

But, the man had worked a miracle and had brought her brother back into her life, albeit forcibly.  It would only be right to offer to bless his sword or give him some sort of gift as thanks.  

 

“Oh...I should also pay him back for that meal,” Gou said to herself as she stepped outside of her room.  In Samezuka, he had escorted her to the inn and upon arriving, insisted that she eat, as the trip from the citadel must’ve made her tired.  She had declined until her stomach let out an embarrassing growl.

 

Her face had flooded with color as her hands had wrapped around her stomach in an effort to muffle the noise.  Captain Miko-something had merely chuckled and led her to a corner table.  He’d waited with her until her food came and paid.

 

_“I’ll have Mako pay for it!”_ she had insisted when he reached for his money pouch. _“You’ve already done so much!”_

 

He had hesitated, but nodded and lowered his money pouch back to his side.  After listening to her talk even more about her brother, he had excused himself and left.  It wasn’t until Makoto had tried to pay for the meal that she found out that the Captain had already covered it after he left the table.  What a sly man....

 

Now, she had to pay him back, though that wasn’t a problem.  She had a living allowance from the temple and various patrons and patronesses did provide her with addition funds.  

 

“Pay back whom for a meal?” a curious, amused voice asked.  She stopped halfway down the hall and turned towards the voice.  

 

A wide smile graced Gou’s face as she automatically lowered her arms and bowed.  “Good morning, Lady Amakata,” the young priestess greeted as the older woman in long sleeved dressed walked towards her.  

 

“Good morning, Priestess,” the brown-haired noblewoman smiled.  “You’re certainly energetic this morning.  I take it you heard about the Samezuka knights?”

 

“Hana told me the other day,” Gou gushed excitedly, completely forgetting to put the title of Princess before her friend’s name.  “I’ve informed Mother and she said she’ll make sure to send over some food my brother likes and will come to some of the exhibitions.”

 

“And you?” the noblewoman chuckled.  “You’ll be attending some, as well, won’t you?”

 

“Of course!” Gou nodded as she clutched her paper against her.  “You must come, too, Lady Amakata.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” she assured the priestess confidently.  “Why, I’d like to see the level of skill of these champion knights.  Maybe they’ll inspire those royal guards to become knights and we can finally develop a tournament team!”

 

Gou smiled weakly.  She knew where this was going....  “Nagisa is still working on finding recruits, Lady Amakata.”

 

The noblewoman wrinkled her nose.  “Yes, but he has yet to produce one.  The tournament season will start soon and I want my team to be a well oiled weapon!”  Her face darkened as she cupped her hands together in front of her.  “Then that disrespectful little former fiancee and his trollop mistress can feel the humiliation I felt when-”

 

“I’m sure Makoto and the others will make them feel that way, Lady Amakata!” Gou loudly exclaimed as she took a step back.  She offered the woman a smile as she let out an awkward laugh.  “I need to go meet with the temple heads now in order to submit my request for personal leave.”

 

“Oh yes, of course, of course,” Lady Amakata dismissed cheerfully.   “I’ll see you at the exhibitions, my dear!”  Gou bowed her head respectfully once more before darting off.   The noble let out a content sigh.  “Ah, to be young again....”  Pleased that her favorite priestess was in high spirits, the brown-haired woman turned around and headed for the front of the temple.

 

Her daily trip there was complete and now she could return to her flat.  As she neared the temple entrance, attendants who watched various cloaks and umbrellas for temple patrons greeted her with bows before presenting her with a breezy cloak and a sun umbrella.  

 

As she stepped on to the top step of the temple, she pushed out her umbrella and adjusted it over her head.

 

“Ah!  Lady Miho!”  She tensed.  “Good morning!”  Amongst the few coming to the temple, it was a simple matter to spot the owner of the voice.  His golden hair was shaved and he still had that ridiculous facial hair, not to mention that somewhat goofy look on his face that made him seem less respectable than he actually was.

 

Noble by birth, knight by choice, Captain Sasabe Goro bowed to her from the base of the steps.  Politely, the noblewoman bowed back.  

 

“Good morning, Captain Sasabe,” she greeted curtly before continuing down the steps.  She kept her eyes elsewhere, hoping to avoid eye contact and therefore, any sort of conversation with the man.

 

“Were you visiting Gou?” he asked.  Somehow, he was suddenly beside her and she inwardly cringed as he attempted to escort her to the gate.

 

“Yes,” she replied, so as not to be rude.  “The Priestess Kou is very excited at the knowledge that the Samezuka knights are coming.”  

 

“Oh, so you have heard about it, too!” the middle-aged captain beamed.  “Excited, Lady Miho?”

 

“Only to have a revival of our knights,” she told him easily.  Her eyes narrowed.  “Then I can sponsor a team.”

 

“Ah...,” Captain Sasabe trailed off.  “I see you are still thinking about that.”

 

Suddenly, Lady Amakata stopped.  She snapped her head at him and shot him a glare.  “And why shouldn’t I be!?”

 

“The knights are not a tool for you to use in order to humiliate your former fiancee-”

 

“It is more than just that!” the woman exclaimed.  “Is it wrong to wish to see the glory of the Iwatobi knights once more?  Even I have pride in their history.  Do not forget that my father was one.  We used to have an elite team and now-”

 

“Miho, do not criticize those young men.” The formality seemed to vanish as Captain Sasabe cut her off and gave her a disapproving frown.  “You know that they work hard and are excellent knights.”

 

“I was going to say that now they do not have a chance to show everyone else that, _Goro_ ,” she replied in kind.  “Haruka’s swordsmanship is impeccable and no one is faster than our Nagisa.  Then there is Makoto.”  She lifted her free hand and poked the man in the chest.  “When are you going to step down and give him the position already, you old man!”

 

Captain Sasabe made a choking sound as looked at her as if she had criticized the gods themselves.  “Old man!?” he demanded.

 

“Makoto would make an excellent captain,” Lady Amakata told him proudly as she looked away.  “You need to decide whether you want to retire or not, Captain Sasabe.  If you keep shadowing over them as such, they’ll never have a chance to blossom.”

 

She lifted her chin and walked away from the man.  The Iwatobi captain let out a heavy breath and lowered his head.  It wasn’t that he didn’t think Makoto could handle being the next captain, it was just with every year that passed and no new recruits, he was concerned that Makoto would see it as a reflection of his leadership abilities.  

 

The younger man already led the drills, scheduled their rounds, and did official work.  All he lacked was the title.  

 

Quietly, Captain Sasabe turned around and headed back up to the temple.  There were also some things that he didn’t want Makoto to have to deal with, including a yet-to-be sourced rumor that Iwatobi was building a military and planned to cut off Samezuka.

It wasn’t something the royal family considered, nor any of the higher ups in the kingdom.  Samezuka was historically important and they knew that their forces were no match for Samezuka’s, nor did they want to fight.  Peace was important.  Peace allowed them to focus their energy on economics and prosper.  Iwatobi didn’t want to give that up.

 

The captain had hoped that the ridiculous rumors hadn’t reached Samezuka, but when the letter from Captain Mikoshiba arrived requesting a joint training session in hopes of bringing Iwatobi’s knights back on to the tournament circuit, the noble knight couldn’t help but wonder if there was an ulterior motive.

 

He knew Captain Mikoshiba and Mikoshiba’s father before him.  They were an honorable family that prided themselves on their duty and skill.  Spying was not a knightly conduct and he doubted they would risk it.  The upcoming visit still bothered Sasabe and it took him a few days to respond and accept the request.

 

He had to trust fellow knights and allies.  They were young men who were coming, including one who was formerly his own.  One who a young priestess he knew missed dearly.

 

“Thank you!” her familiar voice rang through the air and the old man’s eyes softened as he saw her practically skip out of a room.

 

Silently, Sasabe hoped that he was right in his judgment of Samezuka’s knight’s characters and that they were coming for honest purposes; not to spy.

 

“Captain Sasabe!” Gou beamed and waved at him.  “Did you hear!?  My brother is coming!”

 

He forced a smile on his face.  “I heard!” he laughed happily, refusing to let his suspicions leak out.  “But don’t think we’ll go easy on him!”  Gou chuckled and the older knight kept a smile on his face.

 

If he was wrong, they would be betrayed.  

 

“Brother will give you a good fight,” the young priestess promised him.  “I heard he’s a great knight!”

 

Gou, however, would lose a brother.

 

Sasabe nodded.  “Let’s hope so.”

 

* * *

 

“Ah!  Look at that bakery!  They’re selling Samezuka fried bread!” Aiichirou gushed excitedly from his horse.

 

On the horse ahead of him, Seijuurou chuckled.  He sat upright on a black horse, holding the reins on one gloved hands while the other rested on his thigh.  Despite their Duchy’s proximity to the kingdom, he rarely visited.  The last time he could remember was as an errand to escort a shipment from the docks of Iwatobi directly to Samezuka when he was still in his second year of knighthood.

 

Since then, he’d been pre-occupied with his position either working in the Duchy or preparing for tournaments when he was not officially on duty.  It was the same for most of the other knights, so it didn’t surprise him that many hadn’t been to Iwatobi, either.

 

“You’ll have time to do some exploring on your own while we’re here,” Seijuurou assured the younger, gray-haired knight.  “If you have a chance, take a ship out on the bay.”

 

“Can we do that?” Aiichirou asked, surprised.

 

“You can charter a boat to take you out,” a low voice said to his right.  Beside him, a man in his gambeson and turban, which all of them wore across the desert to keep their heads covered, seemed to be focused on the stone road that cut through the sprawling seaside city.  “Tourist do it all the time.”

 

Aiichirou’s face lit up.  “That’s right!” he said as he sat up straight.  “You’re from here, aren’t you, Sir Rin?  Before you came to Samezuka?  You should join me when we have a chance to look around,” he invited hopefully.

 

The invitation was barely acknowledged by the burgundy-eyed man.  “I left a long time ago,” the knight replied slowly.  “I wouldn’t be of any help guiding you.”  He paused as he glanced around.  The same buildings, the same streets...but different somehow.  Rin lowered his eyes once more.  “Things changed.”

 

Seijuurou kept his eyes ahead of him.  Rin hadn’t spoken much about his native kingdom since they left in the pre-dawn hours.  He had initially asked to be left behind, but this whole thing was because of him and his captain merely asked if he was afraid of returning.

 

Immediately insulted, Rin had jerked his head back and shook it.  He had denied any fear and simply stated that the entire objective of the trip was a waste of time.  Whether it was or was not, it didn’t matter.  Rin was ordered to go and thus, he went.

 

He had been the last person to arrive at the courtyard.  Aiichirou had been charged with making sure he made it and the younger knight had done all he could to ensure that everything was ready for his roommate.  Aiichirou had packed his things, put his armor in the carriage with the others, and prepared his horse.

 

All Rin had to do was get on and even that seemed as if he were regretting every moment of it.  If Seijuurou wasn’t sure that the priestess and their hosts in Iwatobi were expecting him, he would’ve simply left Rin behind in his frustration.

 

“Matsuoka,” he barked suddenly.  Behind him, the half dozen knight he had brought with him all sat up straight in their saddles, instantly attentive to their commanding officer even if he had called out the name of only one of them.  “A moment.”  

 

As if ordered, the remaining knights slowed their paces to make distance and allowed the knight called to reach their captain.  Rin’s gloved hands tightened on his reins once more.

 

“Yes, Captain?

 

“I can’t change how you feel about Iwatobi or you return here,” Seijuurou told him solemnly.  “However, you are a Samezuka knight and I expect you to present yourself with the decorum of one.  No slouching, no looking as if you would rather be elsewhere - even if you do.  Understand?”

 

Rin took in a low, calming breath and then exhaled slowly.  “Yes, Captain.”

 

“If you continue to act in an manner unbefitting of one of my knights, I will extend your stay and speak to Captain Sasabe about placing you as a temporary knight here.”

  
“What!?” Rin choked as he turned to the orange haired man.  A serious look met his in return.

“Do I make myself clear, Matsuoka,” Seijuurou seemed to demand.  

 

Rin grit his teeth, but slowly gave the man an acknowledging nod.  “Yes, Captain.”

 

“Good.  You may return.”

 

The black and white horse he was on fell back a length and Rin could only seethe silently on his saddle.  Of course his captain wouldn’t threaten to send him back; that would only encourage him.  

 

“Ah!  You’ve arrived!” His voice had gotten slightly deeper, but it still carried the same easily excitable tone it always did.  Rin’s blank stare seemed to focus on an armored, but helmetless knight atop a flaxen chestnut mare with sand colored hair just a bit darker than that of his rider.  

 

Big pink eyes looked eager to see them as one arm waved enthusiastically in the air.  

 

“I take you are the escort Captain Sasabe sent?” Seijuurou asked.  The young man on the horse waiting for them reached to his side.  He grasped the grip of his sword with one hand and pulled the long, well-worn object out.  

 

“Welcome to Iwatobi, knights of Samezuka,” he smiled as he lifted the sword in the air and held it vertically in front of him.  His hand gripping it rose and brought the base of the guards to his forehead in a salute.  “I am Hazuki Nagisa,” he introduced himself before extending his sword once more towards them.  “I will be leading you to the castle.”

 

Seijuurou reached to his side and mirrored the salute with his sword.  “Thank you, Sir Hazuki.  I am Captain Mikoshiba Seijuurou and these are my-”

 

“Ah, Rin!” His introduce was cut short as the younger knight beamed at the sight of the sharp-toothed man.  “You did come!”

 

Rin turned his head away, refusing to look at Nagisa.  Aiichirou looked from their new host to his senior knight.  “Sir Rin, do you know him?” he whispered.

 

“We used to train together...,” Rin muttered in reply.

 

“Come with me!” Nagisa smiled as he turned his horse around.  “Everyone will be so excited to see you!”  

 

Rin scoffed.  “Not excited enough to meet us at the gates, though.”  Honestly, was Nagisa - the youngest and lowest ranking of the Iwatobi knights, the only one they sent?  Part of him couldn’t help but be offended.

 

“Oi!” Seijuurou called out as he kicked the side of his horse and started after him.  “Wait!  Sir Hazuki, you’re going too fast!”

 

“It’s fine!” Nagisa shouted over his shoulder.  “Everyone will move out of the way!”

 

Rin could feel the eyes of the remaining knights on him, as if asking if the knights of Iwatobi were always that reckless.  Instead of answering, he kicked his own horse into motion.  

 

“Let’s go!” he shouted as he began after them.  

 

It was a miracle that they managed to get to the castle at the far end of the city, which rested on a large, crescent shaped beach that surrounded a harbor, unharmed and without injuring others.  The old, study stone castle looked just as Rin remembered it.

 

He galloped through familiar gates, past ramparts, and over ramps to get to the lower courtyard.  There, his quick speed came to a controlled stop.  Nagisa was taking his spot beside a row of three other men and royal guards had come to take their horses.  

 

Seijuurou was already walking towards the oldest of the group, removing his glove to shake the other knight’s hand.  

 

Rin’s eyes were focused on the two men behind Captain Sasabe.  Unmoving from their spaces, with one wearing a calm, warm smile and the other looking directly at him with clear blue eyes, were Makoto and Haruka.  

 

Keen eyes saw Haruka’s hand moving towards his sword, only to have Makoto’s arm move in front of his, stopping him without so much as a falter in his smile.  

 

“Are these your men?” Sasabe’s voice cut through Rin’s thoughts and he snapped his head back.  Around him, the other knights were dismounting and he quickly did, as well.  

 

Automatically, they lined up behind their captain, mirroring the Iwatobi knights.  

 

“I invited two of our younger promising knights.  They placed in the last tournaments.  It was their first,” Seijuurou said, trying not to sound as if he were bragging.  Captain Sasabe seemed pleased, so he continued.  “And we’ve brought the highest placed from each category.”

 

“Wonderful!” Sasabe said.  His eyes settled on Rin and he smiled.  “I’m very happy you were all able to come.”

 

Rin gave him a small bow of his head.  “Captain.”  

 

The middle-aged man chuckled.  “Well, before we head into the upper court, where our king is waiting to greet you, let me introduce my knights.”  The blond captain stepped back.  “Sir Tachibana Makoto, our grappler.”  

 

“Welcome,” the brown-haired man greeted amiably.  Seijuurou gave him a nod.  

 

“You’ve met Sir Hazuki Nagisa.  His preference is dagger,” Captain Sasabe continued.  Nagisa smiled brightly.  “And lastly, Sir Nanase Haruka.  His preference is the long sword.”

 

Rin could hardly hear what else was said.  All he could do was size up his former fellow knights.  When had Makoto grown so tall?  And Nagisa looked as agile as ever.  His hands suddenly itched for his sword.  Did Haruka wish to battle it out as well?

 

“Sir Rin!” Aiichirou whispered as he passed.  “We’re going in!”  The man blinked once, shaking himself out of his thoughts before quickly following.  They walked through another gate, into a larger courtyard lined with royal guards.  

 

Directly ahead of them were a set of stairs and ramps that lead to the castle’s interior.  Standing at the top of the steps was an elderly man and Rin immediately bowed.

 

Behind them, the Iwatobi knights were also bowing and it took another moment for Seijuurou and the others realized this and followed.  

 

“Knights of Samezuka, welcome!” the gray-haired monarch’s voice filled the courtyard.  

 

Seijuurou couldn’t help but find it more appealing that the current head of Samezuka’s.  As they rose, the visiting captain tried to focus on the speech the king was giving.  Instead, his thoughts began to wander.  

 

Surrounding the courtyard were open halls and numerous members of the court had come out to see them.  Well dressed men and women seemed interested, but Seijuurou instead found himself wondering if the priestess was amongst them.

 

Mentally, he chided himself.  This was not the time to be thinking of Priestess Kou.  He was in a foreign country as a guest and thus, representing his country.  He was to pay attention and act accordingly, not pathetically search the crowds for long, beautiful wine-colored hair and big, sparkling eyes.  

 

He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about the clinking jewelry or the gauzy veil that peeked from beneath her outer robe.  True, he wanted to see her, but he also took his duty seriously.  If he said he was there to encourage the Iwatobi knights to rejoin the circuit, then that was what he was going to do.

Even if also wanted aid one of his knights and possibly see the young priestess again.  

 

_“Focus, Seijuurou,”_ his mind demanded.  He took a deep breath and kept his head up proudly just as the king was finishing his speech.  He would have plenty of time to visit the Water God’s temple and pay her a visit, he reasoned.  His eyes briefly darted to Rin.  And he would bring that fool with him, too.

 

“To welcome our guests,” the king continued.  “One of the Water God’s Priestesses had come to bless water from the temple springs and spread its blessings to you all with it.”

 

Rin’s jaw tightened.  He knew exactly which priestess it would be and tried to ready himself, though he wasn’t sure for what exactly.  For the first time years, he would see his little sister again.  Was he nervous?  Ashamed?  He had all but turned his back on her.  Was she angry?  Did his absence hurt her more than he thought?

 

Somewhere in the distance, a gong was struck and attendants appeared in the second level balcony to their right.  

 

Without thinking, Rin immediately turned, mirroring the simultaneous movements of Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa and their captain who had been standing behind them.  Seijuurou took note of the movement and followed, therefore silently ordering his subordinates to repeat his motion and face the balcony now above them.  

 

All around them, the Royal Guards who flanked the courtyard simultaneously lowered their arms and bent down on one knee.  They lowered their heads in the direction of the moving curtains.  The knights all remained standing, awaiting their blessing.  An attendant on either side pulled the cloth away and the courtyard was silent save for the sound of clinking metal.

 

Bangles on her ankles and wrists, Rin remembered.  He should’ve known they would’ve made her wear all that unnecessary jewelry.  He kept his head tilted upwards, towards the balcony.  

 

His eyes softened.  A small part of him expected a short, tiny little girl with burgundy hair pinned every which way stepping to the edge of the balcony.  Instead, a beautiful young woman emerged.  Her hair and eyes mirrored the color of his and for a moment they met.

 

A small smile tugged at his lips.  He wasn’t scared or ashamed.  Gou’s eyes misted as she looked at him.  

 

“Welcome, guests.  Knights of Samezuka,” she greeted as she held her arms out.  Her voice didn’t waver.  It was clear and carried well.  “To Iwatobi.”

 

He was unexpectedly proud.  Beside him, Rin heard Aiichirou whisper under his breath.  “Sir Rin,” he said, his own eyes lingering on the priestess as she blessed water presented to her in a large shell bowl.  Her hair was almost exactly the same as Rin’s and her eyes, while larger, were the same shade as his.  “Is that your sister?”

 

Old prayers came out of her lips easily.  There was no fumbling.  No getting tongue tied or looks of impatience that he had remembered her showing when she first began her studies there.  Her movements were now smooth and refined.  

 

She looked like a real priestess.

 

“Yes,” Rin said as he glanced to his right.  “That’s her-”

 

His voice caught in his throat.  His slight smile left his face as his eyes settled on the male knight on Aiichirou’s other side.  

 

Amber eyes were looking up, wide and wondrous as his mouth remained slightly agape; left in a look of breathlessness.  Rin followed his captain’s gaze and felt his muscles tense.  Like everyone else, Seijuurou was looking up at the priestess, but his expression was not the look of nostalgia and pride Rin held nor one of curiousity, as Aiichirou’s was.  

 

Rin felt something in his stomach sink.  “No...,” he muttered, unheard by anyone else.

 

Captain Mikoshiba was looking at his sister as if Matsuoka Kou as if she had just descended from the heavens.  

 

And it sent shivers down the younger knight’s spine.

 

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

“Sir Nitori Aiichirou of the Nitori family has ranked in the free play daggers at the last western regional tournament,” the orange-haired captain stopped beside the gray-haired young man, who bowed his head towards Iwatobi’s royal family.  As the king nodded in acknowledgement, Seijuurou took a step to the side, stopping next to Rin.  

 

“Well, I see we have a familiar face,” the old king chuckled.  “Welcome back to Iwatobi, Sir Matsuoka.”

 

“It brings me great pleasure to return, Your Highness,” Rin replied respectfully as he remained bowing.  Silently, Seijuurou was relieved that he didn’t say something rude about being forced to return against his will.  

 

“You would be quite proud of your native son, Your Highness,” Seijuurou continued.  “Sir Matsuoka has ranked first in the recent years at both the western and southern tournaments.  He has placed high in the eastern and northern, as well.”

 

The king looked pleased as Rin stood up straight.  He tried to keep his focus on their host king, but instead found his gaze focusing on the small row of Iwatobi knights standing between them and the king.  

 

Makoto mirrored Captain Goro’s stance; feet apart and slightly bent with their arms in front of them and hands lightly placed on top of the other just below their belly buttons.  Hands were not to be clasped, as time would be lost when shifting into a defensive stance from the neutral position.

 

At the other end of the short line, Nagisa was standing in a similar position, but with his arms hanging at his sides.  Rin’s eyes darted down to his boots.  Nagisa carried a dagger in each, as well as at his side and his back.  

 

In between the short blond and the tall brunette, Haruka was standing with his feet apart and one slightly forward.  While one arm hung at his side, seemingly innocently, the other one rested on the pommel of his hilt.  It would be a quick movement to slide his hand down and unsheath.  

 

He was itching to fight and, truth be told, so was Rin.  

 

“Hands down,” a low, hushed voice came from his captain and Rin blinked.  He glanced down at his hands and found them starting to mirror Haruka’s.  He tried to subtly bring his hand back over the other as Captain Sasabe spoke.

 

“A brief demonstration would be suitable, Captain,” the king was replying.  “Wouldn’t you say?  Just to give everyone something to talk about at the banquet!”

 

While it may have sounded like a suggestion, it was clear to both captains that it was an order.  Sasabe bowed to his king before turning to the visiting knights’ head.

 

“Captain Mikoshiba,” he began.  Seijuurou could see apology in his eyes and he understood.  To do a match then was troublesome to their guests.  The Samezuka knights had been traveling an entire day and to be asked to do a quick match suddenly, while tried, wasn’t the best idea.

 

“A simple best of three game should be enough to rouse the crowd, shouldn’t it?” he asked, smiling.

 

Sasabe gave him a small bow of thanks.  “That sounds rather fitting, yes,” he agreed.  “Who will be Samezuka’s chosen knight?”

 

Rin’s dark pink eyes nearly widened.  This was his chance to do the one thing he had been looking forward to since he was ordered to come.  He would get to _fight Haruka_.  He began to take a step forward and opened his mouth to volunteer.

 

A sword was sheathed in front of him and quickly held out, as if barring him from stepping further forward.  Accusing pink eyes looked at his captain as the orange-haired man smiled widely.  Seijuurou’s right hand gently held the grip his sword as he took a small, smooth step forward.

 

“As my men have spent the day traveling, I feel I, as their captain, should be the one to start off these games,” he began.  He held his free hand out and one of the younger knights handed him his helmet.  “Would that be alright, Captain Sasabe?”

 

“Of course,” the older man nodded.  He could see Rin glaring daggers at Seijuurou’s back.  Goro was pleased that the Samezuka captain had stepped forward, having seen Rin’s shoulders shift and hands move towards his sword.  It was a subtle hint at his urge to fight.  “I believe our Sir Tachibana Makoto will be a good match for tonight’s round.”

 

The tallest of the group stepped forward and, as if automatically knowing what to do, all the knights stepped backwards and moved towards the boundaries of the court to give the two men their space.  Makoto unsheathed his sword and held it at his side as he kept his helmet under one of his arms.  

 

“Thank you for volunteering,” Makoto said in a voice just loud enough for Seijuurou to hear.  

 

Before the other man could respond, Goro began to call out the rules of the game.  Since they were wearing light armor, they would settle for three hits.  A cut across a vital point that would ‘stop’ them in battle would count as a hit.  The first to get two out of three hits would win.

 

“Knights salute!” Goro called.  The two opponents stood across from each other and lifted their swords up, then extended and gently hit their opponent’s before drawing it back.  

 

“Please do not be gentle with me, Captain Mikoshiba,” Makoto said as he began to put on his helmet.  “I value what experience I can get.”

 

Seijuurou laughed lightly.  “I swear to you, Sir Tachibana, I will not hold back.”

 

“I look forward to it,” Makoto smiled behind his mask and Seijuurou could barely make out the man’s kind green eyes.  They stood in readied guards.  “Afterwards, allow me to pour you a drink.  It is as thanks for aiding our priestess in Samezuka.”

 

For a brief moment, Seijuurou’s thoughts turned back to her and his heart quickened.  Now that he thought about it, wasn’t she still there?   _Watching?_  

 

“Go!” he vaguely heard a voice call.   

 

_“What?”_ He blinked.  

 

“Hit!” was the next word he heard.  Behind the face mask of his helmet, wide golden eyes were staring through another helmet at a pair of slightly confused green ones.

 

“Captain Mikoshiba, are you alright?” Makoto asked.  Perhaps the other man hadn’t heard Captain Sasabe call out the start.  “You seem distracted.”

  
It was then that Seijuurou felt the weight of the sword pressed down against the guards of his.  Years of practiced movements had allowed him to subconsciously move his sword into the correct position and place it at his side for a parry, but in his moment of distraction, he hadn’t shifted it into an counterattack and so, Makoto was able to make a hit.

 

Oh, gods...had Priestess Kou seen that pathetic display?  He drew his sword back and stood up straight.  He resisted the urge to look back towards her balcony to check if she was looking.  Now was _not_ the time.  

 

“My apologies, Sir Tachibana, I was thinking of something else and didn’t hear Captain Sasabe call for a start,” he explained calmly, lifting his sword guard to his forehead and bowing.  “That was most rude.  I apologize.”

 

“Not at all,” Makoto assured him.  “Captain Sasabe, please start again.  That was a false start on my part,” he insisted.

 

His superior nodded.  “Guard positions!” he warned this time.  Makoto held his sword in a low guard; Seijuurou automatically responded with a high guard.  The courtyard was silent; waiting.  “Go!”

 

* * *

 

“Priestess Kou, your seat has been prepared at the banquet,” one of her attendants told her.  “Please come this way.”

 

Her ringed fingers gripped on to the stone balcony as she leaned as close to the edge as she could without leaning over the side.  “One moment,” she said, not taking her eyes off of the men below.  “I want to see the match.”

 

To her disappointment, Captain Miko-something stepped forward.  From her vantage point, she could tell that he had purposely blocked her brother from volunteering and pouted her lips in disappointment.  She had hoped to see Rin in action.  

 

Her shoulders slumped down as she watched the foreign captain and Makoto take their places across from each other.  

 

“Priestess Kou,” her attendant pressed.  “The royal party will be entering soon and the nobles and knights will wish to greet you.”

 

She wanted to stay and watch.  Makoto was an excellent swordsman and she was curious to see how he’d stand against her brother’s captain.  She always thought that one day, Makoto would be the next captain of their knights.  This would’ve been a good chance to assess their abilities against one another.

 

Captain Sasabe shouted and Makoto moved forward smoothly.  Gou’s eyes crinkled up, somewhat disappointed when Makoto’s sword hit the other captain’s guards, stopping it before it could do any real damage against his shoulder.  Still, it had been a hit.  

 

“Priestess-”

 

“Let me see one real hit,” she insisted, refusing to move from her spot.  The two knights below returned to their guard stances and she leaned forward, carefully watching.  Captain Sasabe shouted once more and this time, neither knight moved.

 

The air was tense before Samezuka’s captain moved his arms forward, extending as he took an angled step to his right.  Gou bit her lower lip as Makoto countered the descending attack with an ascending one.  

 

The movements were smooth and their placements and trajectories precise.  Each knight countered the other flawlessly and Gou barely had time to wrap her mind around each step, attack, and counter.  She had grown up with the three remaining Iwatobi knights and had a basic idea of what was going on, yet to see them going against someone else with different dynamics...she found herself captivated.

 

Truly, Samezuka’s captain deserved his title.  He seemed to know exactly what Makoto was going to do next.  That wasn’t to say that Makoto didn’t know what he was doing.  His timing proved nearly flawless   _Nearly._  

 

He was just a moment too slow and wasn’t able to lift his guard fast enough.  The tip of the orange-haired knight’s sword was at Makoto’s neck.

 

“Hit!” Applause came from all around as the men disengaged.

 

“Priestess Kou....”  Gou stepped back from the balcony edge.   Her face was flushed and she raised her pale hand to her chest.  She could feel her heart slamming against her chest at the excitement.  How long had it been beating that fast?

 

“I’m coming,” the young woman said as she turned away from the courtyard.  She followed behind her attendants as she smiled slightly to herself.  She’d have to make a point to come down and watch more often.

 

* * *

  
 

That was a better round, Seijuurou thought to himself as he returned to his guard position in preparation for the next.  Captain Sasabe called a start once more and this time his opponent made the first move.

 

Seijuurou had to hand it to him.  Makoto’s movements were strong and solid.  It was a bit of a rush to feel such a firm hit against his sword and it encouraged him to respond in kind.  His arms rose to a guard and as Makoto’s blade slid down the flat of his, Seijuurou brought it down, aiming for the brown-haired man’s head.  

 

A step to the side and a quick turn of his hands and suddenly, a pommel was resting against Seijuurou’s jaw before his sword had a chance to carry out its full course.  Makoto had stepped closer, closing the distance to work inside the space, making the intended hit futile and out of reach.

 

“Hit!” This time, the applause were louder, as the home knight scored.  

 

Seijuurou smirked.  “I didn’t expect that,” he admitted.  Makoto was tall; typically a move to get into the space was executed by smaller statured knights.

 

“Nagisa uses it all the time,” Makoto chuckled as they disengaged.  

 

“I’ll have to watch for him, then,” the Captain noted with amusement.  They returned to their guard stance.  

 

Rin kept his eyes on both men as he stood with his arms crossed and a stern frown across his lips.  He was sure that Captain Mikoshiba wasn’t using his full strength, but was clearly enjoying himself.  On the other hand, he wasn’t sure if Makoto was taking it all that seriously as well.  

 

As the two combatants began to move, Rin wondered if Makoto’s movements were as natural as he had made them seem.  The fluidity only came with practice and Makoto had never been the best of them in terms of sword fighting.  It only made Rin wonder what Haruka’s abilities now were.

 

“Hit!” His thoughts were suddenly drawn back to the duo and immediately focused on the foible of his captain’s sword resting against the side of Makoto’s head.  Around him, the spectators clapped, but Rin couldn’t help but be attracted to the smooth, but quick movement of Makoto’s sword lowering.

 

It had been poised to be thrusted directly into Captain Mikoshiba’s stomach and it had merely been a matter of who had struck the other first.  In a real battle, both would’ve been struck and Rin wondered if his captain had purposely left himself open in order to finish the round.  

 

The two knights disengaged and saluted each other before removing their helmets and tugging off their gloves.  They extended their hands to shake before Seijuurou slapped Makoto in the shoulder amiably and told him he’d be waiting for that drink.  

 

“We’re heading inside!” Seijuurou told his men.  “Your things will be dropped off at the knights’ courtyard and after we eat, we’ll be retiring for the night.  Iwatobi’s knights will escort us to our rooms, so do not get drunk,” he golden-eyed man told them firmly.  “We just arrived and tomorrow is our first training exercise with Iwatobi.  I will not have you all hung over, understand?”

  
“Yes, Captain!” several voices immediately answered.  Seijuurou nodded, satisfied.  

 

“Proceed inside,” he ordered.  They got into two lines and began to march ahead.  As they passed, Seijuurou finally allowed himself to glance up at the balcony.  His heart quickened with hope, only to feel ridiculous when his eyes settled upon the vacant space where the priestess had been standing.  

 

So, she hadn’t stayed to watch.  Somehow, it was disappointing.  It wasn’t his best match, but he wasn’t sure when, or even if, she’d show up to their later exhibitions.  

 

“Captain Mikoshiba,” a voice called.  He turned his head and saw Makoto waiting for him.  “This way, please.”

 

Forcing a smile, Seijuurou nodded and stepped forward, his helmet still under his arm.  “Is Priestess Kou not allowed to remain outside of the temple for long?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

 

Makoto tired not to bite his lip and chuckle.  He had also seen the other man’s expression when Gou appeared for the blessing.  He had also seen Rin’s look of displeasure.  

 

“She is always escorted,” Makoto explained.  “However, of the priestesses, she is the one assigned to do blessings to the Royal Guards and the Knights.”

 

“Then she must’ve returned to the temple already.”  Seijuurou hoped he didn’t sound as dejected as he thought.

 

“Actually, no,” Makoto told him as he led the captain down the hall.  “She’s just taken her seat inside early.”

 

* * *

 

Her fingers twisted on her lap as she sat to the right side of the royal dining table.  There was no table in front of her, as her dishes were held up by her attendants.  It was a hassle, but it was so that the nobles coming for her blessings could get close and bow to her.  

 

To her side was a large shell bowl filled with blessed water and a few pearls at the bottom.  As the nobles began to enter, she sat up straight in her cushioned seat and reached into the bowl, dipping her hand into the water.

 

“Excited?” a cheeky voice said beside her as the princess crouched down beside Gou’s chair.  Automatically, she bowed her head so that Gou could bless her.  “Big Brother Rin is back.”

 

“I know,” the burgundy-haired priestess acknowledged.  “I was hoping he’d get to fight, Hana.”

  
“I know, that’s why I asked Father to order it, but that captain stepped forward instead,” Hana mused, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.  So much for her plan.  “Sorry, Gou.”

  
“I’ll have more chances.”

 

“The captain was pretty skilled, though.  Is he the one you told me about?” Hana asked.  “He doesn’t seem as strange as you had made him sound.”

 

Gou grimaced slightly.  “He wasn’t _strange_ ,” she stressed. “He had just _surprised_ me.”  She saw Captain Sasabe enter along with Nagisa and Haruka behind him.  “Oh! They’re coming!”  

 

The princess took that as her cue to leave and quickly bowed respectfully at the priestess before returning to her seat.  

 

“Priestess,” Captain Sasabe greeted as he knelt before her.  Gou reached into her shell once more and swiped some water across his forehead with her fingers.  He bowed again before rising and heading towards their table.  

 

Haruka and Nagisa bowed before her.  “Hi, Gou!” the youngest knight whispered.  “Thanks for the blessing!”

 

“It’s Priestess Kou!” she hissed under her breath, making sure to press her fingers against his forehead extra hard as she did her blessing.  “How many times must I tell you?”

 

He merely giggled as he rose with Haruka and moved to the side.  “Don’t aggravate the priestess,” Haruka sighed.  

 

The Samezuka knights arrived and unsurely followed the movements of the Iwatobi knights, kneeling before Gou as she reached down to bless them.

 

“Welcome to Iwatobi,” she told them gently, using her softer ‘priestess voice’.  “The Water God blesses you.”  

 

Behind them, Seijuurou silently wondered what he should say to her.  With each step, he debated on starting off with thanking her for her blessing or inviting her to watch one of their exhibitions.  

 

“Welcome to Iwatobi.” He blinked.  When did he start kneeling?  Was he at the front of the line already?  She had very cute feet in those slippers.  His face heated up at the thought as a cool finger dragged across his forehead.  “The Water God blesses you.”

 

He didn’t know what else to do, but look up.  “Yes!” he said earnestly.  “It’s a pleasure to see you again-”

 

“Captain, you’re holding up the line,” a droll voice said behind him.  He looked over his shoulder and saw Rin standing, his eyes lowered as he waited his turn.  Seijuurou looked up at the priestess and saw her staring at her brother.  

 

He bit his lip.  He could read the atmosphere.  He bowed his head.  “Thank you, Priestess,” he replied calmly.  He rose to his feet, bowing his head once more, before stepping back to allow his last knight to be be blessed.  

 

Silently, Rin stepped forward.  He slowly knelt before the his sister and bowed his head.  Gou lifted her wet hand from the shell and moved to bless him.  As her finger prepared to draw a line across his forehead, she stopped.  Her eyes narrowed and her index finger curled above her thumb.  

 

“Priestess!” an attendant gasped as Gou flicked her brother on the forehead as hard as she could.  She saw a brief wince at best.

 

“I’ll bless you properly when you come visit me,” she stated firmly.  She blinked rapidly to keep from crying.  It was her first actual contact with her brother in years.  

 

With his head still bowed, Rin found himself smirking slightly.  “Is that what they taught you at that temple?”    
  
“I can bless who I want to,” Gou replied with false bravado.  “And if you want a proper one, you need to come and bring me offerings.”  

 

He lifted his head up.  “I’m not going to buy you cakes from the bakery below,” he told her knowingly.  She had loved those little puffy, cream-filled things from that bakery by the docks when she was little.

 

Gou’s eyes remained fixed on him as they softened slightly.  It surprised her that he remembered that.  Then it hurt her to be reminded that while he did, he hadn’t contacted her in several years.  

 

“I don’t want any cakes,” she told him truthfully.  “All I want is my brother.”  Rin could hear the slight crack in her voice and felt his chest ache with guilt.  

 

The man across from her lowered his head once more.  He extended his hand and grasped hers.  The attendants stepped forward to stop him, but Gou held up her other hand to silently order them back.  Rin pressed his head against the back of her hand.  He didn’t want to hurt his only sibling.

 

“Tomorrow evening,” he told her.  “I’ll bring you your brother, Gou.”  

 

Seijuurou watched as a relieved and near elated look appeared on the young woman’s face.   He felt his own pleased look grace his face, knowing that he had helped her be happy at that moment.  She closed her eyes and Seijuurou turned around.  He stopped as he saw the three younger Iwatobi knights watching the exchange.  

 

“Captain Mikoshiba,” Makoto smiled as he noticed the captain and then motioned to a table where the Samezuka knights were being seated.  A wide spread of food and drink were placed in front of them. “With our thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Nagisa walked down the corridor in his light armor.  His sword was at his side as he glanced around the few off duty royal guards who were moving through the hall.  He had caught a few guards looking out at the courtyard as Makoto and Haruka were listening to Samezuka’s captaining explaining changes in the point system at tournaments.

 

“Ah!”  Like he did each time saw someone show interest, Nagisa made a beeline towards them.  “Hello!  Have you thought about joining the knights?”  

 

And just like all the other times he had done so, he was met with shakes of heads and polite declines.  The short blonde’s face kept a smile, but inwardly, he was disappointed yet again.  He had roamed the halls whenever he had a few moments to spare in search for recruits for the knighthood and so far, he had failed.  

 

“It’s still early,” a calming voice said behind him.  He turned around and saw a woman holding an umbrella at her side.  She smiled softly.  “It’s too early for recruitment, don’t you think?”

“Lady Amakata,” Nagisa gave her a bow.  “Do you think so?” he asked with a disheartened look on his face.

 

“Well, I would wait until after an actual exhibition, where you can show your skills and abilities rather than just drills,” the noblewoman suggested.  “The knights’ training regime is a bit more intensive than that of a royal guard’s.  They may be scared away when they see how much you do this,” she said as she held her umbrella in front of her like a sword.  “Or have a point in front of you, like this!”  She made little thrusts forward with the tip of her umbrella at Nagisa and the young blond giggled.

 

“You don’t just make forward thrusts and starting off in such a position is tiring and leaves the rest of your body open for an attack,” Nagisa pointed out as he walked along side of her.  

 

“Well, as my father used to say,” Miho began seriously.  “ _Never show your opponent more than you want him to know_!”

 

Nagisa’s brows furrowed.  “But we’re not trying to show opponents; we’re trying to show royal guards.”  

 

The woman beside him faltered.  “You get my point, Nagisa,” she insisted.

 

He let out a sigh as he clasped his hands behind his back.  “We just need one more person, Lady Amakata.”

 

“I know.”

 

“It’s times like this I wish we were nobles,” he pouted.  “If we were nobles, we could enter individually, but since we’re not, we need to form a team and get a noble sponsor.”

 

“You just worry about the team formation,” the older woman smiled as she patted his head.  “I will sponsor you when you’re ready.”  He beamed and she gently grasped his arm.  “Now, escort me to the knights’ courtyard,” she ordered coolly.  “I’d like to see what our future opponents can do.”

 

Dutifully, Nagisa bent his arm and walked beside her as he led her to the knights’ courtyard at the southeastern part of the castle.  It was built on grounds lower than the rest of the castle, so from the entrance from the rest of the structure, they were on and upper level of the surrounding courtyard.  

 

Below, in the open space, swords were hitting metal and dust was being kicked up as surprisingly agile men in lighter versions of their full armor circled in closed off rings.  

 

“There he is,” she heard Goro’s voice say.  “Nagisa!  Get your training daggers!  You’re up next!”

 

Miho smiled and remained on the upper level, looking down at the knights as Nagisa scrambled down the stone steps leading to the courtyard.  He was paired with a gray-haired young man and the two shook hands.  

 

They headed into a squared off area to begin, both with two wooden daggers; one in each hand.  Goro stepped into the ring to watch them.  He let out a yell and Miho found herself narrowing her eyes, scrutinizing every movement of the two.

 

Nitori, as she heard the other one called, was light on his feet.  He was slower, but his movements wasted much less energy.  Nagisa was quick, seemingly exploring the reach of his opponent with thrown and quickly pulled attacks.  

 

“Stay steady, Nitori!” Samezuka’s captain barked as he passed.  His eyes were narrowed.  “Watch your movements.”

 

Miho smirked.  Did he mean to tire Nagisa out?  Clearly, he didn’t know the boy.  

 

“Nagisa,” Makoto said as he stood the side.  He wasn’t wearing armor and had on a light version of his gambeson.  He was tugging off his gloves, but his clothes were matted with dirt from the long day.  “If you’re going to make a hit, be sure it is useful.  Do not waste your energy.”  

 

“Okay!” Nagisa replied.  His movements slowed and he began to mirror the other knight’s movements.  If the gray-haired man didn’t attack, Nagisa would either have to attack or coax one in order to defend and simultaneously counter attack.  

 

When no move was made, Nagisa decided it was time.  He dropped one shoulder, moved his arm down to aim for a forward thrust into the abdomen.  Aiichirou dropped his arm to block and counter.  His other hand adjusted his knife down in order to brace his blocking arm.

 

It left an opening Nagisa wanted.  

 

Goro yelled and Miho smiled, satisfied as the rounded tip of Nagisa’s wooden dagger lingered just against his opponent’s trachea.  

 

From the side, Seijuurou looked impressed.  They had only begun, but as unpolished as the Iwatobi knights were, they had that raw ability that most men would die for.  

 

It was enough to remind him of his third tournament, when he first met the original four from Iwatobi.  All four had placed high in their division and when it came to a combined team score, they had won.  He didn’t understand why Rin had left such a team.

 

“You look surprised,” a voice chuckled beside him.  He could make out Makoto smiling.  “Nagisa is small and lithe.  He also knows how to draw one’s attention to something in order to conceal his true attack.”

 

“He also remained just out distance until he attacked,” Seijuurou muttered.  He looked at Makoto.  “He didn’t step in until the very end, when he committed.”

 

“That’s why he was testing Sir Nitori’s reach,” Makoto said.  He patted Seijuurou’s shoulder.  “The refined ability and timing of your knights, however, give them an edge.”

 

Seijuurou smirked lightly.  “Perhaps for now, but I think you have a solid foundation for a team, Sir Tachibana.”  

 

“Let’s hope that it carries over to the exhibitions,” Makoto chuckled. He walked past Seijuurou and neighboring captain watched him reach the black-haired member of their knights.  

 

Sir Nanase was their best swordsman and it showed very early on.  Two of his younger knights and one who had placed worked with the man who never seemed to let go of his sword.  

 

Seijuurou had been quick to insist that they only work on guards, footwork, and attacks, but refrain from actual sparring.  He knew that once he allowed that, a certain sharp-toothed, beautiful priestess-sister-having knight would never let others take a turn.  

 

He wanted Rin to wait and it was mainly because he wanted to see how Iwatobi’s swordsman stood up to him after some more refinement.  They lacked experience with others, after all, and Rin had plenty of that.  

 

A bell began to ring through the courtyard and he turned towards one corner, where Captain Sasabe was tugging on rope connected to a small hammer and bell.  

 

“Let’s clean up!” he shouted.  “I look forward to picking up where we left off tomorrow!”

 

The familiar sounds of swords being draw was heard and Seijuurou turned to watch the three Iwatobi knights bright their swords up and salute their captain.  Once they sheathed their swords, they began to gather the various equipment laying around the courtyard.

 

Seijuurou turned to his men.

 

“Alright,” the orange-haired Samezuka captain called out.  “Samezuka, assist the Iwatobi knights in putting the training equipment away.  Once that is completed, Captain Sasabe has instructed that meals will be served in the lower garrison.  After you finish, check and feed your horses,” he ordered firmly.  “Only then are you dismissed for the night.”

 

“Are we allowed free time after we check on the horses, Captain?” one of his knights asked.

  
“Yes,” Seijuurou replied.  “However,” he quickly continued before the earnest looks of some of his men could spread.  “We do wake at dawn to join Iwatobi for their morning endurance drills,” he reminded them.  “Anyone who sleeps in and consequently misses the drills, will be required to repeat the drills twice, understand?”

 

Part of him was pleased that there were no groans of protest coming from the knights.  He would’ve punished them with triple endurance drills if he had heard any.  

 

“Yes, Captain!” they chorused.  

 

Seijuurou nodded and stepped around them.  

 

“Captain Mikoshiba,” Goro said as he stood to the side, making sure the three younger Iwatobi knights cleared the yard properly.  “Will you be joining them for dinner?”

 

“It is unfortunate, but I will be unable to tonight,” he said.  “I’m afraid that I have little time to spare and since we ended early today, I felt I should get the errands my family asked of me completed while I can.”

 

“A good idea,” Goro acknowledged.  “It’ll save you the trouble at the end of the training,” he grinned. “When we’ve worn you out.”

 

Seijuurou smirked.  “We’ll see who wears who out,” he chuckled.  He gave the older man a bow of his head.  “Have a good evening, Captain Sasabe.”

 

“To you as well, Captain Mikoshiba,” he said.  The younger knight walked out of the courtyard and the blond captain looked back at his men.  “Makoto, I’m leaving you to do the check.  I’m going to retire for the night.”

 

“Yes, Captain,” the green-eyed brunette agreed.  

 

“Err...Sir Tachibana,” a voice said behind him.  He looked over his shoulder and saw the short, gray-haired Samezuka knight helping Nagisa carry over a  heavy training dummy to the side.  “Are you next in line to be captain?”

 

“Yes,” Nagisa and Haruka answered as Haruka passed, carrying several wooden wasters over his shoulder.

 

Makoto laughed sheepishly and shook his head.  “I’m not,” he said.  “At least, I don’t think so.”

 

“It’s just not official,” Nagisa assured the gray-haired knight.  

 

“Oi,” a low voice said behind them.  Makoto looked over his shoulder.  Rin was standing a few paces away with his sword resting over his right shoulder in a relaxed manner.

 

Makoto almost immediately felt the exasperation fill him.  Rin had been eyeing Haruka the entire day; only kept back to his own drills by his captain.  Now, with Captain Mikoshiba retired for the night, Rin could finally extend the invitation Makoto knew was coming.  

 

At the sound of his voice, the other Samezuka knights in the midst of cleaning stopped to look towards him.  “Sir Rin,” Aiichirou began hesitantly.  “We really should assist them in putting away the-”

 

His reminder was cut off as Rin moved his sword down and extended his point towards Haruka.  

 

Blue eyes looked past the blade and towards Rin dully.  “You’re challenging me,” he stated.  

 

“Haru,” Makoto began cautiously.  He looked back at the challenging knight.  “Rin.”

 

“We’ll clean up after we see who’s better,” Rin said, never taking his eyes off of Haruka.  “Draw your sword.”

 

Gloved hands gripped the hilt and pulled it out of the leather sheath.  Makoto let out a heavy breath and ran a hand down his face.  

 

“There isn’t any stopping it,” Nagisa voiced beside him.  He suddenly turned and handed Makoto several wooden daggers he had been collecting before turning towards the remaining knights.  “Everyone step back!  Give them their room!”

  
“Nagisa!” Makoto exclaimed.  Wonderful.  They were being _encouraged._  He looked back at the two as everyone else moved towards the sides of the courtyard.  

 

“First person to get a hit,” Rin explained.  “Makoto!” he shouted, keeping his hands on his sword as he took a guard across from Haruka.  “Call for the start!”

 

He really didn’t want to do this.  “Haruka, Rin-”

 

“Call for the start, Mako,” Haruka assured him without looking back.  

 

The brown-haired man took a deep breath.  He took a step to the side and exhaled slowly.  

 

A clash of metal filled the courtyard and from the upper level, a young woman with light brown hair turned towards the open doors to the knights’ quarters.  

 

“They’re still there,” she said, more to herself than to the royal guard escorting her.  She stopped on the brick path and turned.  

 

“Your Highness,” a male voice protested beside her.  “Your are expected for dinner,” he reminded her as he pushed up a set of glasses.

 

He was easily ignored.  The princess walked down the path and to the knights’ quarters.  “We were early.  There is still time,” she dismissed casually.  

 

“Princess!” the guard continued to protest.  He looked torn between staying on track and waiting for her to return or going after her.  

 

“Well?” the royal asked as she looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes.  “Are you not following?” she almost demanded.  “You are to escort me, guard.”

 

“Yes!” he swallowed nervously.  “Of course, Your Highness!”  He quickly made it back to her side, lingering a step behind her as she walked towards the edge of what looked like a viewing area above a large courtyard.  

 

She craned her neck and looked over the side.  “You’ve never seen the knights, have you?”

 

“I have, Your Highness.  They were present when I was tested for the Royal Guards and I was present and on duty when the Samezuka Knights arrived,” he reported confidently.

  
“But you’ve never _seen_ them,” she stressed as she looked back at him.  She lifted her hand and made a small wave, urging him to come forward.  “Take a look.”  

 

He didn’t want to.  Those men in their clunky, dirty armor were an affront to his good taste.  How could they possibly fight in metal plates?  It was absurd and unnecessary, especially when the royal guard was well-trained and suitable.  However, he was unable to outrightly defy the young royal he had been assigned to escort.  The guard hesitantly made his way to the edge and peered over.  

 

In the dim light of the setting sun, he could make out two men standing across from each other, swords drawn.  

 

They were not wearing armor, nor were they wearing uniforms. They were covered with dust and dirt; their boots showed intense wear and their weapons weren’t shiny, as his sword was.  At first glance, it was barbaric.

 

The dark pink-haired man made a move forward, taking an angled step as he moved his sword.  The guard’s eyes narrowed.  Despite the movement, the knight’s head did not bounce.  It was almost as if he had slid smoothly into place.

 

Then, as the Samezuka knight moved, his opponent - an Iwatobi knight - made a simple turn of his knee and leaned back to avoid the attack, only to shift into another angle and move his sword up into an ascending attack.  

 

The small, individual movements almost became one fluid, flawless one.  

 

“The priestess who blesses the knights is rather familiar with them,” the princess said beside him.  “She once told me that the most impressive fight isn’t one that has a lot of complexity; it is the one where a small, swift, and elegant movement is all that is needed to win.”

 

* * *

 

Mentally, he went through the various things that his mother, grandmother, and younger sister had told him to bring with him and have blessed at the Water God’s temple.  A few prayer beads, bracelets, a necklace with a heavy metal charm, various pieces of other jewelry, and a ring with a stone that represented easy childbirth.  

 

He had begrudgingly added to his initial baggage all the things his family had entrusted upon him like the dutiful son he was.

 

He still had topresent the gifts from Samezuka to the royal family the next night, at a smaller dinner with their host royals, as there was little opportunity to do so the night before.

 

Seijuurou couldn’t help but let out a heavy sigh as he climbed up the path to the cliff-side temple.  Even when he was away from Samezuka, he had duties as a captain and a nobleman to do.  It further limited any free time.

 

The well kept, stone-lined path to the temple wound upwards, but the incline wasn’t too bad.  It was just further than he thought.  He wanted to get the items blessed as soon as possible, as that day’s planning seemed to shine light on his limited free time from then on out.

 

While his men were given more time to explore the city and had general time to themselves, he was going over meetings on tournament game play and reporting on other kingdom’s knights with Captain Sasabe  and Makoto.  He also had official work he brought with him from Samezuka he needed to do and send back.  Then, he needed to schedule time for his personal practice, as most of the day he spent over seeing the others.

 

This would be the only evening he would have completely free to go and he silently hoped that the temple was still accepting visitors.  He saw several people still moving in and out of the temple gates and took that as a positive sign.  If only Priestess Kou was on duty.

 

Another wave of disappointment hit him.  She was free that evening in order to see her brother, meaning she was not on duty at the temple, which further meant that he would not see her.  He at least wanted to properly greet her and thank her for her blessings.  

 

Guiltily, a small part of Seijuurou chastised himself.  While that wish wasn’t a lie, it wasn’t the complete truth either.  He was intrigued by a young woman who had crossed a desert, wandered off on her own and brazenly tried to get into his citadel just to see her brother.  From what Makoto had told him the night before, she had also snuck away to do so.

 

Seijuurou found that fascinating.  It was daring and he respected those who gave everything their all.  

 

Another sigh escaped him.  Of course, he’d never have a chance to speak to her if he didn’t have time to see her.  So was life, he supposed.  Duty came first: he was a knight and then a noble son.  He had no real purpose to seek the young priestess out.

 

He reached the entrance of the temple and bowed to the attendants.  “Good evening,” he greeted.  “I would like to request some blessings on several items on behalf of my family.  Is a priestess available to perform them?”

 

“The elder priestess is currently leading prayers in the main chamber,” one of the attendants told him. “After the prayers, she will bless the items presented to her.”

 

“Wonderful,” Seijuurou said as he handed a heavy pouch of coins.  “Alms from my family to the Water God.”  

 

The coins were lifted and the attendants bowed.  “Please walk directly down the hall.  It is the final chamber at the end, Sir Knight.”

 

Seijuurou nodded before continuing on his way.  He lifted one hand and rubbed his shoulder.  It was a bit tight.  Perhaps he should ask about some sort of masseuse while they were there.  They must’ve had them in Iwatobi, too, right?  As he walked through the temple’s main corridor, he looked around.  

 

There were water and fountains everywhere and open courtyards that led out to gardens and views of the ocean.  Even up there, he could clearly hear the sound of the crashing waves on the cliffs below.  It was surprisingly calming to someone who had grown up in the desert.  

 

As he neared the chamber, he looked out towards one of the gardens and found his feet coming to a stop.  There was a good sized pond to one side and standing beside it, tossing bits of fish food into it, was a young woman in thin, breezy blue clothes.  She was barefooted and had jewelry adorning her wrists, ankles, neck, and even her long, straight burgundy hair.

 

She balanced a small basket at her hip as she stuck her hand into it, took out another handful and tossed it over the water.  

 

Gou squinted in the dim lighting of lanterns dotting the garden as she made sure that her favorite fish were fed.  Sometimes, the larger ones got too aggressive and the little ones she was particularly found of didn’t get to eat.  She drew her hand back to try to toss the food pellets further out, where the small ones were left.

 

“Need help?” a male voice asked behind her.  She turned around, her heart jumping to her throat as she hoped to see her brother.  A smiling face was greeting her from the steps to the corridor and her hopeful look fell.  

 

“Oh...Captain,” she said.  She tried to smile welcomingly, but was disappointed it wasn’t Rin.  She bowed her head.  “Good evening.”

 

“Priestess Kou,” he said, bowing in return.  “Feeding the fish?”

 

“Yes, if I don’t do it, the little ones won’t have a chance to get food,” she pointed out.  “I’m trying to it back there.”

 

Seijuurou slung the small sack he was carrying over his shoulder.  “May I?” he asked, motioning towards the basket.  Gou nodded and held it out.  He grabbed a handful and threw them as far back as he could.  

 

They could make out the little ripples in the water as the fish began to feed.  Her face lit up.  “Wonderful, thank you!  Now they’re eating!”

 

Seijuurou chuckled.  “You must love these fish.”

 

“I put them in there,” Gou beamed.  “Each year, when there is a festival, I’ve caught some fish and I’d put them here.”  She paused and looked away.  “Actually, I ask Makoto and the others to catch them.  They’re much better at it.”

 

“Sir Tachibana?” Seijuurou asked.  He could see the tall man catching festival fish for her, but the other two knights seemed either too uninterested or scared fish away with excitement.  

 

Gou nodded as she walked towards the side of the temple, where there was a cabinet beside a sack of fish food.  “Yes, when I was younger, I was only allowed to wander the festival if I was with them.  Thank the Water God that Makoto talked to the head priestess about my little foray into the desert.  If it weren’t for him, I would’ve been forbidden to leave for at least a lunar month and I wouldn’t get the chance to see my brother.”

 

Seijuurou jerked his head back.  “Oh, right,” he nodded.  He took a step back.  “I apologize, Priestess Kou.  I had heard that your brother was coming to see you tonight.  I didn’t mean to take up your time.”  It was both a relief and somewhat pathetic that he was satisfied with just a glimpse and short exchange of words.  

 

“Not to worry,” she assured him as she put the basket on the cabinet.  “When the attendants see him, they’ve been instructed to send him out here, to the southern garden.”  She paused and clasped her hands together.  “You wouldn’t by any chance have seen him have you?”

 

“They were just finishing up when I left,” Seijuurou assured her.  “He may be a high ranking knight, but he is still required to clean up after himself once practice is over.  Not to mention that he has to eat and then check on his horse.”  He gave her a smile. “I’m sure he’ll come up as soon as he’s finished.”

 

His words relieved her and Gou nodded.  She craned her neck and looked at the bag he was carrying with him.  “Did you come to give gifts to the Water God?”

 

He looked at his bag and shook his head.  “Oh, no.  These aren’t gifts - but I did give alms,” he assured her, not wanting to look disrespectful.  “These are from my mother and the rest of my family.  They asked to have the items blessed while I was here.”

 

“You should’ve said so earlier!” Gou said as she beamed.  She stepped past him and waved a hand to have him follow.  “I’ll bless them for you.”

 

“You can do that?” he asked.  “I mean...,” he shook his head.  “I know you can.  You are a priestess.  I only thought that since you are not on duty right now....”

 

“That’s just a technicality.  I’m still a priestess even when I’m not officially leading prayers,” she chuckled.  “Come to the fountain,” she instructed as she walked across a well kept grass lawn.  There was a large, oval shaped, sunken fountain that had stone steps leading down into it.  A large shell was left on an elaborate iron pedestal by the top step and as she passed, Gou picked it up and placed it against her hip.  

 

“Do I need to come in?” Seijuurou asked.  Gou shook her head as she waded into the water.  The bottoms of her robes began to get wet.  

 

“No, only priestesses and attendants are allowed in,” she told him.  “Lay the items that need to be blessed on that stone slab there,” she said, pointing to a smooth, flat piece of marble to one side.  “Put them in a line.”

 

“Alright.”  Carefully, the captain removed the pieces from the bag and arranged them beside each other.  He knew better than to simply dump the contents on to the stone.  If one of the items broke, he’d never hear the end of it from his mother.  

 

As he moved his hands over the items, he heard splashing and lifted his head.  Gou was moving in a circle, thigh deep in water, while dragging the shell around her, gently skimming the surface with its edge.  She was quietly reciting prayers as water gathered in the shell.  

 

A small smile tugged at his lips.  If he had thought she was cute when he saw her in Samezuka, he was at a loss of words to how to describe her when she was in her element.  Her graceful movements, her sweet voice.  He almost laughed to himself.

 

He almost couldn’t believe she was the same woman who had snuck into a carriage and stowed away in silence for an entire day until she crossed a desert.  

 

Gou lifted the half filled shell in the direction of the moon before lowering it after the completion of her prayers.  She carefully carried the large shell out with her as she sloshed out of the fountain and towards the slab.  

 

Holding the shell against her hip with one hand, she reached across with the other and scooped up water.  A handful was poured over each piece.  “On behalf of the Water God, I bless this item,” she repeated over each one.  Once she was done, she turned and returned the remaining water into the fountain and hung up the shell.  “Alright!” she said.  “You need to let them air dry.”

 

“Can’t I just wipe them dry?” Seijuurou asked, kneeling beside the low slab.  

 

“You can’t!” Gou said, holding her hands out and shaking her head.  “It’s disrespectful to the Water God.  If you wipe them dry, you’re saying you do not need his blessing!”

 

That made sense.  “Oh...then, may I sit here and wait?” he asked.  

 

“Of course!” Gou said.

 

He bowed his head.  “Then, thank you, Priestess of the Water God.”  

 

Gou continued to smile.  “It’s my pleas...,” she trailed off.  “No,” she suddenly said.  “Actually, it is an honor,” she told him as she knelt down on the other side of the slab.  She lowered her body over her knees.  “I should be thanking _you_ , Captain,” she insisted.  “I’ve been rude.  I had asked something of you and you were able to do it.  If you hadn’t brought my brother here, I don’t know when I’d see him again.”

 

He honestly didn’t think he had done her any favors.  “I wanted to do it,” he told her.  “I am certain that your brother missed Iwatobi and his family, but he is dedicated.  He would not bring up such an issue.”  He recalled Rin sitting on the dunes, watching the sunset in the direction of his homeland.  “This will be good to clear his mind.  A knight who can think clearly is more effective.”

 

“Regardless,” Gou insisted, still postrated.  “You went out of your way, Captain.  I am eternally grateful.”

 

Seijuurou smiled softly.  A calloused, sun-tanned hand hesitantly reached across the slab towards her.  “Priestess-”

 

“Oh, and I have something for you!” She shot up from her position and Seijuurou immediately pulled his arm back, quickly pretending to use it to straighten a random part of his gambeson as she rose to her feet.  “It is as thanks for paying for my meal in Samezuka.”

 

“Priestess, that’s quite unnecessary,” he assured her.  It was the gallant thing to do, after all.

 

“No, no!  I insist!” Gou said as she brushed off her wet robes and turned towards the temple.  “I’ll be right back!”  She shouted over her shoulder.  “Don’t leave!”  

 

Seijuurou knew that his business was done there and that he needed to wake early the next morning and should’ve started to return to the knights’ quarters.  However, despite knowing all of that, the visiting Samezuka captain found himself rooted to his spot.

 

A few more moments, he thought to himself, couldn’t hurt.

 

* * *

 

His chest was heaving with heavy breaths as he kept his mouth shut in order to force his breathing through his nose.  Sweat made his thick hair stick to his skull as they pulled themselves away from each other, each taking two steps back in order to keep out of striking distance of the other while disengaging.  

 

Across from him, Haruka conserved his energy.  He remained still, his arms holding his grip, but keeping his sword in a lower guard so as not to strain his arms.  

 

Rin was faster and stronger than Haruka remembered.  He was more aggressive, as well.  Experience had helped teach him and forced him to improve.  Talent lost to hard work.  

 

Haruka moved to the side, moving his sword in front of him.  Rin countered, stepping at another angle to keep Haruka’s body aligned in front of him in order to get a good hit in.  Their movements were almost simultaneous; their tempos were matching.  

 

Makoto couldn’t help but watch critically as the two attacked and countered, and then countered again.  Haruka was talented and Rin had worked hard, but Haruka had as well and with his sword always kept between him and Rin’s blade, his practice showed.

 

It almost looked like an even match.  Even the other Samezuka knights mumbled to themselves that Haruka, from the small, seemingly inexperienced Iwatobi, was surprisingly good.  

 

However, Rin’s experience reading the bodies of his opponents was better than Haruka’s and he knew how to set up another man.  Purposely, he lifted his arm a bit too high.  Haruka saw the gap and moved forward.  

 

That small, wasted bit of time was all Rin needed.  His sword came down, knocking Haruka’s down just enough to allow his blade over the guards as he ran his edge up.  Haruka tilted his guards to stop the moving blade, but it was too late.  

 

Rin’s sword lifted from Haruka’s and he turned it back.  A solid, metal pommel barely stopped from making impact on Haruka’s jaw.  

 

Sharp eyes narrowed almost gleefully as a wide smile appeared on Rin.  “Pommel to the face,” he stated clearly as the surrounding men clapped at the display.  “I would’ve broken your jaw.”

 

Blue eyes moved from Rin’s face to the metal sword end.  “Good job.”  Rin nearly jerked his head back at the unenthused response.  “That was a good hit.”

 

Rin’s eyes hardened.  “Of course it was,” he agreed, as if it were obvious.  “I didn’t spend years away to be lacking in any point.”  

 

Haruka nodded.  Rin stepped back, slowly pulling his sword away.  Haruka should’ve been more frustrated.  Hadn’t he wanted to battle it out, too?  Why wasn’t he irritated that he lost?  

 

“Do you want to keep going?” Rin’s hands tightened on his grip as his jaw clenched.  “A broken jaw would set me back, but it wouldn’t stop me,” Haruka pointed out far too casually for Rin’s taste.

 

Haruka as right.  A pommel injury would’ve hurt, but it wouldn’t have been enough.  In addition, if Rin hadn’t pulled off the pommel attack, Haruka’s sword would’ve still kept him safe.  The brunette’s defense was tight.

 

The sudden realization hit Rin.  He couldn’t get an actual strike in with his blade.   _Every single attack_ was countered or parried.  Was getting that hit with the pommel in simply luck?  His victory suddenly felt meaningless.  

 

He gripped his sword once more and stepped back, preparing to shift into another guard.  He opened his mouth invite Haruka into another match, but a figure quickly got between them.

 

“Alright, alright,” Makoto moved between the two men and held his arms up.  “That’s enough.  It’s already dark,” he said, pointing towards the sky.  “And we’re not done yet.  Nagisa, light the lanterns.  We need to put away the equipment before we go to the garrison for dinner!”

 

A few murmurs of acknowledgement were heard and Makoto turned to the two men as the other knights dispersed and returned to their duties.  Before Makoto could tell the two combatants to put their weapons away, Rin let out a snort.

 

He turned around sharply and began to walk away.  “Rin,” Haruka called out.  

 

“What?” the other man sneered as he looked over his shoulder.  He wouldn’t let a technicality of never actually cutting Haruka rob him of the victory he had been waiting for.  “If you want a rematch, you’ll have to do better than that.”

 

Haruka shook his head.  “How long do you plan on staying?”

 

Rin narrowed his eyes.  “What do you mean?  I’m only here because the captain-”

 

“No, Rin,” Makoto sighed.  “It’s dark already,” he pointed out once more.

 

“I know that, Makoto, I can see,” Rin said with a roll of his eyes.  He bent down and grabbed a practice stave from the ground.  “I’m not going to ignore my duties.  Captain Mikoshiba would have my head.”

 

“We didn’t mean that-” Makoto tried to placate.

 

“Mako!” Nagisa called.  “Do you have to the key to the storage cell?”  Makoto wanted to say more, but Rin had already turned around and ignored him.  Shaking his head, Makoto reached under his shirt to get out a small key ring hanging from around his neck.

 

While the amount of equipment wasn’t much to put away compared to the citadel in Samezuka, they also had less people; six of whom had no idea where things went.  In the end, after all the items were gathered in one area, Makoto dismissed the other knights, saying that he would put the rest of the items away.  

 

Nagisa escorted them to the garrison and showed them where to get food, although Rin had rolled his eyes and muttered that he already knew.  As they sat around, eating some stewed concoction, the other knights were discussing their host knights abilities.

 

“Rin, are you still here?” He turned around as he heard Makoto exclaim.  The brown-haired man looked surprised.

 

“What?” Rin smirked.  “Haruka isn’t with you?  Did he not want to eat in the same place as the man who bested him?”

 

“No, that isn’t it,” Makoto furrowed his brows.  “Aren’t you supposed to see Gou tonight?”

 

The smirk was immediately wiped off Rin’s face.  In the dim candlelight of the room, his face paled.  He could feel several sets of eyes looking at him, _judging_ him.

 

“You forgot,” Nagisa said aloud.

  
“Shut up!” Rin snapped as he shot up from his seat.  She’d hate him, he thought.  He couldn’t believe it.  He really did forget.  He had just told her the night before that he’d go see her and not a day later, he had already forgotten?

 

“That’s a bit cruel, Rin,” Makoto said sadly.  “Gou has been so excited-”

 

“I know that!” Rin hissed as he pushed his stool back and pushed away from the table.

 

“Sir Rin, you didn’t finish-”

 

“Aiichirou, feed my horse tonight when you’re feeding yours!” Rin said as rushed past Makoto, towards the door.  “I’ll return the favorite tomorrow!” he shouted as he fled the garrison.  

 

Makoto sighed.  “I tried to tell him earlier,” he said as he shook his head.  

 

“Mako,” Nagisa asked from where he was seated over a nearly empty bowl.  “Where’s Haru?”

 

“You know Haru,” Makoto said fondly as he headed for the food line.  “He’s still practicing.”

 

* * *

 

His gold eyes were focused on the various trinkets on the stone in front of them.  The water that had been doused over them had almost dried completely, but left small, wet puddles beneath them.  In between wondering if putting them away now was disrespectful to the Water God or not, Seijuurou found himself wondering if Priestess Kou had forgotten about him.

 

He was still sitting beside the stone slab, on bent knees with his arms crossed in front of him.  She did say to wait, but she seemed to have been gone too long.  Surely, it wouldn’t take her that long to go fetch something from her room.  To his understanding, the priestesses lived at the temple.  Was he wrong?  

 

Then, there was the other, more likely scenario: Rin had arrived and she had completely forgotten about him in favor of her brother.  Rin should’ve arrived already, after all.

 

Seijuurou nodded to himself.  Yes, that was probably what had happened and he couldn’t blame her.  That was why he was still sitting there, alone and staring at his grandmother’s necklace as water evaporated off it.  At least he had the items blessed.

 

His shoulders relaxed.  And, he had a chance to see her again.  

 

A small smile appeared on his lips once more as his expression softened.  He’d had a chance to see her perform a ceremony all to himself.  He should’ve been honored.  What more could he want?  

 

Seijuurou leaned forward and began to push himself up.

 

“I’m sorry!” As he got to his feet, he turned towards the temple’s main hall and saw a young woman running towards him with something clenched in her hand.  Gou was flushed and panting as she reached him.  “My elder priestess needed me to assist with something.  I didn’t think it would take that long!” she nearly wheezed and she stumbled to a stop.  As she placed her hands on her knees and bent over to try to catch her breath, she looked up and offered him a smile.  “Thank you for not leaving!”

 

He hoped that she couldn’t see his face reddening in the moonlight.  “Of course I wouldn’t,” he told her nervously.  “I was just getting up to stretch my legs.  I’ve been sitting for a while-” He grimaced.  “I mean...they were just getting tired.  I’m not used to sitting like that,” he rambled.  “Not even for short amounts of time.  Such as now,” he continued stupidly.  “I wasn’t waiting long at all!”

 

Gou bit her lips to try to keep from giggling.  “You are too kind, Captain,” she smiled.  She took a deep breath and stood up straight.  She lifted both her hands and presented him with a small, white cloth folded into a square.  “Please accept this with my thanks!”

 

She bowed her head and Seijuurou looked down at the cloth in her small, pale hands.  The edges were embroidered with what looked like little black arrows between a black border.  It was the Duchy of Samezuka’s official pattern.  It was even burned into the leather of his sheath.    

 

“This...is for me?” he asked unsurely.  Gou kept her head down and nodded.  

 

“Yes,” she insisted.  “Thank you for the meal in Samezuka, for escorting me back, and for making good on your promise, Captain.”  She gasped and looked up.  “However, if you’d prefer money to pay you back for your meal, I can-”

 

“No!” Seijuurou nearly shouted in protest as he shook his head.  “Priestess, you needn’t repay me with anything,” he told seriously.  

 

“I insist,” Gou said.  

 

The orange haired man let out a heavy breath.  He slowly nodded and gingerly picked up the cloth with one hand.  He was careful not to grasp hers, for fear of exposing his suddenly clammy hands.  

 

As he unfolded it, he noticed that the embroidery went all the way around the square sheet and that it was a handkerchief.  In black thread, the word “captain” was embroidered in one corner.

 

“Thank you for the handkerchief, Priestess Kou,” he answered as he held his sacred gift in his hands and bowed.  Gou clasped her hands behind her and beamed.

 

“You’re welcome.”  Silently, she hoped that he wouldn’t question the embroidery.  Since she couldn’t remember his name and didn’t want to ask any of the knights, she decided to just embroider his title.  That in itself had taken longer than she thought it would and was relieved she didn’t try to embroider his entire name.  “I hope you like it.”

 

“I do.  Did you do the ‘captain’ on it, too?” he asked while trying to fight down the giddy smile threatening to appear.  

 

Gou nodded.  “I hope you don’t mind that it’s just your title,” she said.  “I...um...didn’t know how to spell your name.”   That sounded plausible and it wasn’t a lie.  

 

He continued to stare down at the cloth and ran his fingers over the black thread of his title.  She had make it for him...especially for him.  “It’s very well done,” he told her as he met his eyes once more.  “Thank you.”  He began to fold it carefully.  “And my surname is Mikoshiba, spelled like the fish.”  

 

“Captain Mikoshiba...,” Gou repeated to herself.  

 

Her speaking his title and last name seemed to only warm his face.  “Priestess,” he began as he took a small step forward.  “Please call me-”

 

“Captain Mikoshiba!?” A heavy breathing, gasping voice shouted from the temple and Gou turned around as Seijuurou lifted his head and looked past her shoulder.  Standing by one of the columns of the hall, leaning against it as he bent over, panting for breath while showing signs of sweat along his forehead, was Rin.  Uncertain eyes went from his captain to his sister; wondering what exactly they were doing in the garden, at night, _alone_.

 

“Rin!” Gou’s face lit up as she ran towards him.  “You came!”  

 

He gave her a weak, tired smile as he stood up and held his arms open, expecting his younger sister to run into his arms as she did when she was a child.  “Gou-”

 

“You’re late!” Her smiling face twisted into a disapproving frown as she seemed to skid to a stop and stand before him.  Rin held his arms up a bit longer, but Gou made no move to embrace him.  Surprisingly, this disappointed him.  “The Captain said you just had to clean up, eat, and feed your horse.  Did it take you that long!?”

 

Dark pink eyes flickered back to his commanding officer.  So, Captain Mikoshiba _had_ been speaking to his sister.  

 

“My apologies,” Seijuurou said suddenly as he knelt down to gather the now dry blessed items.  “I was the one who assigned the tasks.”  He actually didn’t think they would take that long.  “I had forgotten that Matsuoka was to come here tonight.”  

 

Rin eyed his captain unsurely.  Was the older knight taking the blame?  He had no doubt that his captain knew he had rushed there from the ragged look he had upon arrival.  He also didn’t doubt that Captain Mikoshiba knew how long it would take to complete those assigned tasked.  Did this mean that the senior knight knew that something else had taken up Rin’s time?

 

The orange-haired man adjusted the bag he was carrying and stood up.  Rin gave him a bow of his head.  

 

“Are you heading back?” Gou asked as she remained standing beside her brother.  Seijuurou nodded.  

 

“I still have correspondence to finish and send back.  Then, we have an early endurance training tomorrow morning.”  He looked pointed at Rin.  “I trust you won’t be late for _that_ , Matsuoka?”

 

“No, Captain,” Rin replied stiffly.  

 

“Good.”  The older man looked back at Gou as he passed the siblings.  “Have a good evening, Priestess Kou.”

 

She quickly placed her hands in front of her and bowed.  “Thank you again, Captain.  And please,” she said as she stood up.  “Visit our temple again before your leave.  I will bless you for a safe journey home.”

 

Rin felt bumps raise on his skin as he watched his normally serious, yelling captain give his younger sister a small, intent smile and a gentle gaze.  Seijuurou gave her a small nod as he paused at the top of the steps.  

 

“I will be sure to do so, Priestess.” Rin’s eyes crinkled up.  What was with that kind, charming voice?  That wasn’t the captain he knew!  The captain he knew was gruff and growled orders, demanding attention and perfection from his men.  “Good night.”  Rin made a disturbed face.  

 

“Good night!”  Gou gave the older knight a wave before he disappeared into the temple.

 

“Gou,” Rin began as his eyes remained on the steps where his captain had been.  “What was Captain Mikoshiba doing here?”

 

“He was getting some things blessed for his family,” his sister replied.  

 

“That was all?” Rin asked, turning back to her.  “Just getting things blessed?”

 

She raised a brow and gave him an incredulous look.  “What else would he be doing at the temple?”  

 

Rin swallowed a lump in his throat.  “Nothing,” he said, more to himself than to his sister.  “I’m sure it’s nothing.”  

 

* * *

 

**End of Chapter 3**

 


	4. Chapter 4

The more he watched, the more fascinating the movements became.  The knight’s sword moved in his hands, adjusting its angle and position while still held by two hands.  The elbows, the dark-haired royal guard observed, seemed to be the power that extended, pulled back, and moved the sword.  

 

Rei held his arms in front of him, his dominant hand over his weaker one as he mimicked the guard position of the black-haired knight training alone in the courtyard below.  

 

“Pull back the elbow...,” he muttered under his breath.  His imaginary sword was moved back.  “Twist the pommel...lower the pommel....”

 

“Now extend your left arm using your elbow,” another voice instructed behind him.  “Not your right forearm.”

 

“Extend my left-” A sharp gasp escaped his lips as his arms flailed out in all directions.  He jumped back, forcing his arms to his sides as he tried to regain his composure and dignity.

 

Smiling widely before him was the short, blond knight.  “Hello!” he greeted.  “Are you interested in becoming a knight?”

 

“What?  No!” Rei shook his head, as if the very idea were absurd.  He lifted one hand and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.  “I’m afraid you are mistaken Sir....?”

  
“Hazuki,” the blond beamed as he grasped his hands behind his back.  “But you can call me Nagisa!”

 

“Sir Hazuki,” Rei asserted.  “As I’ve said, you are mistaken.  I was merely observing and find the man below’s form interesting.”

 

Nagisa peered over the side and nodded.  “It is different from what the royal guards use, isn’t it?” he said.  “You use thinner blades with a basket guard.”

 

“Rapiers.”

 

“Yes, and they’re good for thrusting,” Nagisa said.  

 

“They’re more refined in their movement and use,” Rei told him proudly.  “They’re far more graceful than those clunky long swords you all still use.  They’re quite archaic, don’t you think?”

 

Nagisa nodded.  “Yes, but they serve their purpose well on the battle field.  Rapiers are smaller and a bit more agile.  Good for stabbing at the body quickly.”  He paused and chuckled. “But they are civilian tools.”

 

Rei narrowed his eyes.  “I assure you, Sir Hazuki, the rapier is more than just a civilian weapon-”

 

“Tool...what is your name?” Nagisa squinted.

 

“Ryugazaki Rei-”

 

“Rei!” Nagisa nodded.  “The swords are tools, not weapons.  They are items to be used.  They can’t hurt you by themselves.  As a knight, you are trained to _be_ the weapon.”  He drew his sword smoothly from his side and proceeded to do continuous ascending and descending cuts in front of him as he took a step forward.  Rei found himself stepping back with each of Nagisa’s steps.   “Whatever is in your hands simply becomes an extension of you,” the blond told him knowingly.  “And in the right hands, this sword is far from clunky.”

 

The movement was swift, coming up from a low position to rest on Rei’s chest.  The dark-haired man shuddered as his heart slammed against his chest.  The circular movements of the attacks were kept close to the body, rotating perfectly in front of the knight so that each movement matched a smooth step forward.  

 

There was no over extension of the legs or a stance that was too far distanced.  It was balanced.

 

In the back of Rei’s mind, it was also beautiful.  

 

“Nagisa,” a voice called from the courtyard below.  The blond perked and lowered his sword, quickly sheathing it as he rushed to the side and lifted a hand in the air to wave.  

 

“Haru!” he beamed.  “Sorry!  Did we break your concentration?”

  
“What are you doing here?” Haruka asked from the yard.  He sheathed his sword at his side, signaling that he was done for the night.

 

An excited look filled Nagisa’s face.  “I found someone who is interested!”  

 

“What?  No!” Rei choked out.  He moved to the side of the upper level and shook his head.  “I’m not!”

 

“Don’t be shy!” Nagisa assured him.  “We’ll train you if you feel uncomfortable with a sword.”

 

“I’m _not_ uncomfortable with a sword!” Rei retorted sharply.  “I am not interested in becoming a knight.  I am a _royal guard_!”

 

“That’s not a problem,” Nagisa insisted.  “I’m sure you can transition over easily.”

 

“I’m not going to become a knight,” Rei stressed.  He narrowed his eyes, giving Nagisa a glare as he stepped away from the side.  He turned away, preparing to walk out of the quarters.  

 

“Are you sure?” Nagisa asked.  Rei froze in mid step as he felt a hand squeezing at his arm and poking his shoulder.  “You have a good physique and your arms are used to holding a weapon.  I think you’ll fit in well!”  

 

Rei let out a deep breath and pulled away from Nagisa, sending the shorter man a glare.  “I am a royal guard,” he repeated with as much conviction as he could muster.  “And I have no plans to change that.”  He gave Nagisa a small bow of his head.  “Good night to you, Sir Hazuki.”

 

He turned on his heel and marched purposefully out of the knights’ courtyard.  “Good night, Rei!” he cringed as he heard the youngest knight cheerfully bid him.  “And come back at any time!  We’re having an exhibition with Samezuka at the end of the week, so see you then!”  As Rei disappeared through the gates without once turning back, Nagisa’s enthusiasm dropped to a heavy, disappointed sigh.  “I hope....”

 

“Nagisa,” a voice said behind him.  He turned around and saw Haruka reaching the top of the steps.  “You can’t force him to become a knight.  I know you are trying hard, but forcing them may turn them away instead.”

 

“I know,” Nagisa admitted. “But I really want people to join.  And you should’ve seen him, Haru.  He was watching you very carefully!  He’s interested,” the blond insisted.  “I can feel it!”

 

A hand rested atop Nagisa’s head.  “I know, but don’t worry too much about it.”

 

Nagisa nodded.  “Oh, I did come to see you with a purpose,” he piped.  “The garrison is closed now, so we saved you some food. Mako said he’d bring it to your room.  It’s your favorite - grilled mackerel.”

 

To the untrained eye, Haruka’s slight perk of his head and the momentary pause of his body would’ve been missed, but Nagisa saw it.  

 

“I am a bit hungry now,” Haruka stated.  “Thank you, Nagisa.”  Proudly, the blond nodded.  “You should go get rest, too,” he said.  “We have an early day tomorrow.”

 

* * *

  
 

Her room always had a nice sea breeze and that morning was no exception.  One of her windows was always left open in order to let in the fresh air, even if the young woman, who was currently sprawled face down on her modest bed, wasn’t doing anything to make use of it.

 

As she stirred from her sleep, she could hear the ocean crashing into the cliffs below the temple.  It was quite calming and she recalled that the night she had spent in Samezuka was actually quite a fitful night, having been unused to the lack of ocean sounds.  

 

A knock came from her door across her room as Gou buried her face in her arms.  She was sure it wasn’t time for her to get up yet.  

 

“Priestess Kou?” one of her usual attendants asked.  “Priestess Kou, are you awake?”

 

She held her tongue to keep from replying that ‘no, she was not’.  She further nestled herself under her sheets.  

 

“Priestess Kou,” the attendant repeated.  “Princess Chigusa is here to see you.”

 

“Eh?” Gou squinted her eyes.  “Hana?” She pushed herself up, lifting a hand to wipe the remaining drool from the corner of her mouth as she slid her legs over the side of the bed and stumbled to a vanity table.  “One moment!” she called out.  “Allow me to change!”

  
“Yes, Priestess...what, Highness?” Gou ran her brush through her hair to quickly straighten it before reaching for a ribbon to tie it up with.  “Er...alright...Priestess!”

 

“In a moment!” Gou repeated.

 

“Princess Chigusa requests your time immediately.  She says it is urgent!”  

 

Gou furrowed her brows, but none-the-less grabbed informal robes and quickly slipped into them.  She slid her feet into a pair of comfortable sandals before heading towards her door and pulling it open.

 

“What is it?” she asked.

 

A hand immediately clamped on her wrist.  “Let’s go!” Iwatobi’s princess announced before pulling her forward.

 

“What?  Hana!” Gou choked out as she stumbled forward, after the royal.  She hadn’t even had a chance to really wash her face or put on any of her usual jewelry.  “What are you doing here so early?  What’s going on?”

“I saw something yesterday,” the princess said in a serious voice as she dragged her friend forward, ignoring the curious looks of others in the temple as they made their way to the front.  “And I think you’ll want to see it, too.”

 

“Eh?” Gou blinked.  “What am I going to see?”

 

“You’ll see when we get back to the castle.”  They reached the front of the temple and a royal guard who had been standing by the entrance stepped forward.  

 

“Your Highness, your carriage is-”

 

“I see it, Ryugazaki,” Hana cut him off quickly.  “And I told you I did not to be escorted to the temple.  You were to wait with my carriage.”  

 

“Forgive me, Your Highness, but I was under strict orders to-”

 

“Never mind,” Hana sighed tiredly.  Ahead of them, a footman opened the door to a carriage and the princess climbed in. Gou, still unsure of why she was being picked up from the temple that early, got into the carriage with her.  

 

“Hana, why are we going to the castle?” The carriage jerked forward.  

 

“I heard from the head priestess last night that you are on duty later today, so your morning is free,” Hana smirked, proud of herself.  “I thought you’d like to watch your brother training before the exhibitions at the end of the week.”

 

Gou’s red eyes went wide.  “I didn’t think about that!”  The royal crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, satisfied.  “Thank you, Hana!”

 

The brown-haired young woman let out a small snicker.  “I’m sure you’ll find their training most enjoyable.”  

 

They reached the castle and Hana quickly ushered her out.  Even as they cut through the castle’s interior halls and one of the courtyards, then two gardens, the princess’s royal guard was following behind them.  As they turned a corner, he furrowed his brows.

 

“Your Highness, the knight’s courtyard is in that direction,” the glasses-wearing guard pointed out as his steps slowed.

  
“We’re not going to the courtyard,” the princess said with a wave of her hand.  “We’re going to the southern garden!”  Gou furrowed her brows.  That garden overlooked the beach.  

 

“Why are we going there?” Gou asked as she found herself chasing the princess down one of the stone paths that led of the edge of the garden.  

 

“Because,” Hana panted slightly as she stopped at the low wall and extended her hand over to the beach view below.  “ _They’re_ down there.”

 

Gou stepped forward and craned her head over the side.  She heard the rhythmic counting and the occasional shouts before she saw who they belonged to.  Her eyes went wide as a handful of men were seen jogging in two lines towards the castle walls.  From the footprints on the sand, she could see multiple tracks, meaning they had been running back and forth.

 

Hana chuckled.  “Every morning since the second day, they’ve been doing endurance running,” she explained.  Her lips pulled upwards into a smug smile.  “Shirtless.”

 

Gou was leaning over the low wall, her eyes glazed over as an elated look graced her face.  Her friend knew her far too well, a small voice in the back of her mind chided, but it didn’t matter.  

 

“Those deltoids...those traps...,” she sighed happily.  “Look how they move...so smooth and defined...oh...beautiful.”

 

Behind them, Rei’s eyes crinkled up with discomfort as he listened to the Water God’s priestess oggle the knights.  He didn’t really know her, but he certainly wasn’t expecting to see her divulging in such an activity.  

 

“I think our knights are actually quite good-looking,” Hana pointed out as she leaned against the wall with Gou.  “Not to say that Big Brother Rin or the knights from Samezuka aren’t.”

 

“Yes,” Gou nodded.  “They’re all very well toned.  It’s not surprising that they’re tournament champions.”

 

“They have nice faces, too.”

 

“Look at the way the muscles on their sides move with each movement, Hana!  The stretching, the contracting...,” Gou sighed.

 

“Are you even listening?” Hana raised a brow.

 

“Do you think they do their training dressed like that in Samezuka?” Gou mused, her eyes raking across the various bodies as they approached.  “Probably not, due to the sun and heat...that’s a shame.”

 

Hana sighed.  She’d lost Gou.  “Ryugazaki,” the princess ordered as she looked back at the guard lingering behind them.  “Have the kitchen staff prepare breakfast and bring it out here.  The priestess and I will have the morning meal outside.”

 

“Yes, Your Highness.”  The dutiful guard bowed and rushed to the hall.

 

Hana looked back at Gou and nudged her playfully.  “So...who do you think looks best?”

 

“Makoto’s traps are always a favorite, but Haruka’s deltoids...,” Gou trailed off, her face scrunching up as she tried to make what she deemed a difficult decision.  Perhaps if she were to combine the two....

 

“Not of them!” Hana sighed.  “They don’t count.  They’re like your brothers.  Ah,” she shook her head.  “And you can’t pick your brother, either.”

 

“Hmm...from Samezuka, then,” Gou rubbed her chin and squinted.  Her eyes were automatically drawn to the captain jogging at the front of the line.  Perhaps it was because, aside from her brother, he was the most familiar of the guests.  Every now and then, with every other step, he’d yell something and the knights would reply.  

 

Broad shoulders, smooth skin, well-defined muscles that seemed to melt into each other rather than stick out too jaggedly.  His body was balanced and his shoulder to waist ratio was...rather good.  

 

“I like the captain,” Hana said as she rested her elbows on the wall and held her head in her hands.  “He’s tall and commanding....”

 

“Break to stretch!” the orange-haired captain’s deep voice ordered, causing the lines behind him to break apart as the knights moved to stretch their bodies.  

 

His arms rose over his head and he stretched to the side, emphasizing the muscles along his chest and back.  Gou’s face heated up and her chest suddenly felt like it was swelling.  He was certainly built like a warrior with a larger frame than her brother’s, yet still lean and flexible.  

 

“He’s not bad....” She knew it was an understatement even as she said it.

 

As he turned, he lifted his head and caught sight of the two young woman peering down at them from the castle.

 

Seijuurou blinked.  Had he been running for too long and collapsed?  He could’ve sworn that one of them was the priestess.

 

“Ah!  It’s Gou!” the blond Iwatobi knight called out earnestly.  Nagisa stopped in the middle of his stretching and raised an arm in the air, enthusiastically waving at the priestess and the princess.  “Gou!  Gou!” he shouted.  

 

Her eyes narrowed.  “It’s Priestess Kou!” she shouted back on instinct.  Seijuurou barely held back a muffled laugh.  

 

“Good morning, Priestess and Princess!” Makoto greeted with a bow.  Haruka and Rin both followed, with Nagisa only doing so after he realized that the others were as well.  

 

“Good morning, knights!” Hana greeted as regally as she could for someone who had just been caught eyeing the men.  As they returned back to their stretching, she noticed the Duchy’s captain looking towards them.  Behind the wall, she grasped Gou’s arm.  “He’s looking at us!” she whispered.  

 

“No, he’s not.  He’s stretching,” Gou pointed out.  Hana wrinkled her nose and looked at the young priestess with disbelief.

 

“Not your brother,” she replied in a low voice.  “ _Captain Mikoshiba_.”

 

“He is?” Gou looked back at the orange-haired man.  

 

Seijuurou forced his face not to flush as her eyes fell upon him.  Silently, his mind chanted a mantra: _don’t do anything stupid, don’t do anything stupid._  

 

His hand rose slightly and gave her an awkward little wave, as if he were uncertain of what else to do.   _Idiot!_

 

“Did he wave at you?” Hana asked, her eyes widening.  Her friend had told her that they met in Samezuka and that he had escorted her back.  Then, the other day, Gou had told her that the visiting captain had come to the temple to get some things blessed and he had seemed very touched at the handkerchief she had embroidered for him.  The princess’ eyes narrowed.  Coincidence?  She was starting to doubt is was so.

 

“Who?” Gou asked.  She heard Captain Sasabe’s voice below yelling for them to do one more jog up the beach and back before they would go get breakfast.  

 

“Captain Mikoshiba!” Hana exclaimed, exasperated.  Gou had clearly not been paying attention.  A small part of the royal suddenly pitied the orange-haired captain.  If what she suspected was true, then he had a long, frustrating fight ahead of him.

 

“I don’t know.  Was he?” The princess ran a hand down her face.  Gou looked back at the knights as they began jogging away.  Hana shook her head.  

 

That poor, orange-haired captain....

 

* * *

  
 

He knew that he was going to be sent documents to review and agreements to look over even while he was abroad.  He couldn’t escape his duty, after all, nor did he plan to.  He was raised to be responsible.  Unfortunately, Seijuurou had not foreseen that documents would be sent to him _every day_.  

 

Messengers from Samezuka seemed to have been sent out one after another with messages from the other captains, his superiors, as well as the men he left to lead the remaining knights in his absence.  They were coupled with piles of papers he had to read and sign off on as well as applications he was asked to review.

 

This was some way to spend his morning; barricaded by files and packages in his guest room at the knights’ quarters, hunched over a desk and signing his name for what seemed to be the billionth time.  A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he looked out his window.  It boasted a nice view of the town and, if he looked outside of it, he’d see the ocean as well.

 

His hand tightened on his writing utensil as his fingers hovered over a piece of parchment.  If he wasn’t stuck doing catch-up work, he would’ve joined his men on the boating trip around the bay and surrounding islands with the Iwatobi knights.

 

Captain Sasabe offered to take them on his boat and the Samezuka knights, who had never been to the ocean, were eager to take him up on it.  Seijuurou sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  He looked back at the paper in front of him.  Someone had to keep an eye on the knights and so, he assigned the most senior of them to the job.

 

That hadn’t gone well a few hours ago, when the next most senior knight - Rin - had a visitor.  

 

The Priestess had arrived early in the morning with the hope of spending the day with her brother.  Rin, however, had been assigned as a chaperone for the younger Samezuka knights and could not go with her.  

 

From his room, Seijuurou had heard Rin telling his sister he had a duty and when Sir Tachibana offered to bring her along, as he was sure Captain Sasabe wouldn’t mind - it wasn’t official knight training, after all, the Priestess had hissed that it was fine and that she didn’t want to get in the way.

 

Her sharp words made him cringe and, admittedly, he had been afraid to go outside and accidentally be confronted by the disappointed and upset young woman.  It was his fault to begin with anyway.

 

If he had only been able to keep up with his work load, then he could’ve gone with his knights and Rin could’ve spent his free day with his sister.  

 

Seijuurou shook his head, trying to shake off the guilt.  He had a reason and it was an important one.  His reports back to Lord Samezuka could prevent a war and that was far more important than a bay cruise.  

 

He drew his words across the paper once more, making sure to be clear and methodological in his explanations.  

 

In his few days there, he had made general observations and a few small ones that hinted at a non-threat.  First, the rumors Samezuka heard were wrong.  Iwatobi was not amassing an army of knights.  If anything, they were struggling to get recruits.  He could count one and that had only been because Sir Hazuki had stressed the importance of their upcoming exhibition in order to ‘convince Rei’.  Whoever ‘Rei’ was.  

 

Seijuurou also noticed that despite the large amount of royal guards, they were no match for an army.  They didn’t have the weapons or the training to count as such.  At the most, they did a fine job with guarding the royal family and escorting goods around town and doing patrols, performing emergency services, and acting as the security for various events, but they wouldn’t do in a full out battle.  

 

They didn’t even carry military level weapons, let alone trained with them.  How was Iwatobi planning on winning a war with them?  It would’ve been suicide.  

 

Best of all, the first night, he had listened carefully to the nobles and government officials present at the welcome dinner.  There was a distinct lack of animosity or concerns about Samezuka or war.  Merchants didn’t seem to be experiencing any major problems, either.

 

“Then where are those rumors coming from...?” the captain muttered to himself as he crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair.  Eyes narrowed.  Hadn’t Lord Samezuka said that the rumors were coming from the merchants?  

 

A low rumble came from his stomach and he sat up straight.  His eyes lowered as he placed his free hand over his midsection.  He glanced out the window again, to confirm his suspicion. It was midday and he hadn’t eaten yet.  

 

Carefully filing away his report, he covered his ink and put away his things before pushing himself away from the desk and standing up.  He raised his arms over his head and stretched.  He could hear bones cracking and grimaced.  He supposed a quick walk through down be good for him.  He could get something to eat and drop off some messages, as well.

 

* * *

 

Red eyes seemed to glare at the various pastries laid out before her as she pointed to a small, cream-filled puff.  “Six of those.”

 

The old woman on the other side of the counter gave her an uncertain look.  “Are you certain, Priestess?  You already ordered two boxes of a dozen.”

 

“I’m not going to eat it all at once,” Gou huffed.  She was just going to munch on them as she continued her wanderings throughout the day.  Besides, she was hungry.  She had skipped breakfast in order to get to the knight’s courtyard and spend time with her brother.  

 

When that fell through, she had simply stormed off and not gone home to eat as was her original plan.  She didn’t even realize how long she had been wandering the city, wallowing in her irritation, until she felt her stomach protest her hunger.

 

Rather than go somewhere and get a full meal, she opted for her favorite food: cream puffs.  

 

“Then, will that be all, Priestess Kou?”  

 

She nodded and the old baker’s wife began plucking the cream puffs from the display and into a paper box for her to carry.

 

As she waited for her pastries to be boxed and readied, Gou stood to the side of the small shop with her arms crossed and her lips in a tight line.   Once more, her brother had picked his duty over her and the family.  It shouldn’t have been so surprising considering where he now lived, but it was frustrating, none-the-less.

 

Within a few days, he’d be gone again and she didn’t know when she’d get the chance to spend time with him.  He knew that, too, and instead of taking his free day as he should’ve, he was overseeing the other Samezuka knights.  

  
“Captain Mikoshiba is unable to do so.  He doesn’t have a free day today due to the paperwork he has to go over,”Rin had told her.  It wasn’t really an apology, now that she thought about it. “As the most senior knight, I have a duty.”

 

“But you promised you spend your free day with me!” Gou had countered.  “You told me when you came to visit!”

 

Wisely, Makoto and Haru stayed out of the argument as Nagisa tried to distract the visiting knights by constantly reminding them of things they needed to bring with them on the boat.  

 

“Next time,” Rin had assured her.  “Two days after the exhibition, I’ll have another free day.”

 

“How do I know you won’t be assigned again?” she demanded.  She barely had time to ask how his trip went when he came to the temple.  After she had begun to doze off, he insisted she retire for the night and swore he’d spend time with her again some other time.

 

That time had come and her brother was going elsewhere without her.  

 

“You know,” Makoto had offered.  “This is an informal activity.  I’m sure Captain Sasabe won’t mind if Gou joins us.”

 

Rin’s eyes had widened as he turned back to his sister.  “That’s a good idea,” he urged.  “Gou, why don’t you come with-”

 

“No, thank you!” she replied curtly.  She was not going to be an after thought!  “I’d hate to be an inconvenience to you.”

 

“Gou,” Haruka and Makoto called, trying to placate her.  She turned her back to them and began marching out of the courtyard.  “Gou, you’re not an inconvenience.  Gou!”

 

“Gou!” Rin shouted.  She ignored him and continued until she was outside the castle.  

 

Her lower lip trembled as she now waited for her cream puffs.  She was tired of being forgotten by her brother.  She had put in so much effort: crossed a desert, begged the temple, tried her best to make time to see him on this rare occasion and he didn’t seem to care.

 

“Stupid Brother,” she muttered.  Brush her aside, will he?  She was perfectly capable of entertaining herself when she wasn’t on duty.  “Stupid knights...stupid _Captain_.”

 

She had misjudged the orange-haired man.  If he were as responsible as he shoud’ve been, he would’ve gotten on that boat with Makoto and the others instead of shoving his responsibility on to her brother.  

 

A small bell rang behind her as the door to the bakery opened.  “Welcome!” the woman behind the counter greeted.

  
“Hello.”  Gou tensed.  She knew that voice.  “The restaurant next door recommended your cream puffs for dessert.”  

 

Her eyes crinkled up.  How _dare_ he?  Wasn’t he supposed to be working?  What was he doing in town, eating out and gorging on sweets?  Clenching her fists at her sides, she turned around to confirm her suspicions and only grew angrier when she realized that it was indeed who she thought - Samezuka’s visiting captain.

 

The movement caught the corner of his eye and Seijuurou turned towards the petite figure wrapped in a thin blue cloak.  His eyes widened as a wide smile spread across his lips.

 

“Priestess!” he greeted, lifting up a hand to give her a slight wave.  “Fancy meeting you here!”

 

Her face was reddening as her inner fury culminated.  Gritting her teeth, she turned towards the baker’s wife.  “I retract my order!” she stated proudly.  “I no longer want the cream puffs!”

 

She whirled around and Seijuurou stepped to the side as she brushed past him without so much as a glance.  

 

“Priestess Kou?” he choked out as she grabbed the door handle and shoved it forward before marching out.  He looked back at the old woman behind the counter, as if asking for an explanation.  She looked just as surprised as he did.  

 

Outside, Gou made it to the street corner two buildings away before she heard her title being called after her by the man who, at the moment, she didn’t want to see.  Refusing to turn around, Gou began to cross the street, feigning ignorance.  

  
“Priestess Kou!” Seijuurou called out.  “Priestess Kou!  Are you alright?”

 

“Just keep walking.  Don’t turn around and acknowledge him,” she muttered to herself as she forced herself forward.

 

“Priestess Kou!” He sounded closer.  “Priestess, is something the matter?”  A flustered man appeared in front of her with a worried expression across his face.  “Are you hurt?  Is something wrong?”  

 

She grit her teeth.  “No,” she replied curtly.  Without another word, she stepped around him.

 

Seijuurou turned around.  “Priestess,” he repeated.  He followed behind her.  It was fairly obvious now that she was ignoring him.  “Priestess, have _I_ upset you?” he asked unsurely.  “If I have, I know not how.”

 

Gou stopped in front of him and Seijuurou froze in mid step.  He tensed in his spot as she turned around sharply and sent a sharp glare in his direction.  

 

“Why are you following me?” she frowned.  “Isn’t it clear that I do not wish to speak to you.”

 

That hurt more than he cared to admit.  He didn’t want her upset with him.  “Priestess, I would like to know, at the very least, what I have done to you that causes your anger towards me.”

 

“My anger is caused at your inability to go about your responsibilities properly and subsequently assign my brother with a task that is supposed to be yours!” Gou nearly yelled.  There - it was out.

 

His shoulders slumped down.  He should’ve known that was the reason.  Seijuurou took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  “Priestess Kou, I had no choice but to assign the overseeing duties to Sir Matsuoka.  He is the most senior member of my party here, after me.  As such, the responsibility would fall upon him.”

 

“However, if you were competent in your position, it would not have been necessary to pass the responsibility on,” Gou countered.

 

Seijuurou frowned.  “Priestess,” he began seriously.  “You know nothing of my responsibilities and let me assure you, I am doing what I can to complete them in a timely manner.  I did not wish to hand the responsibility to your brother, but it would’ve been negligent of me not to.  Do keep in mind that while he is here, he is still a knight of Samezuka and therefore duty bound-”

 

“Priestess Kou!” a voice filled the street and the burgundy-haired woman leaned to the side to look past Seijuurou.  Her red eyes went wide as she saw two attendants dressed in their robes trying to make their way up the street to her.  “There she is!”

 

She paled.  She had been caught.

 

“Priestess!” the other one called frantically.  “What are you doing!?  You are not allowed to go without escort!”

 

Seijuurou looked from the scrambling men to the young woman in front of him.  Had she run away?  “Priestess-”

 

Her small hand clamped around his wrist and she pulled him forward.  “Come on!  Don’t stand there!” she growled as she wove through the crowded street.  “They’re going to catch us!”

 

“You mean catch you,” he clarified.  Why he was allowing her to drag him through the city was beyond him, but even his heart was starting to pound knowing that they were being chased.  Or was his heart racing because she was holding on to him?  He wasn’t sure...and he didn’t care.  “Did you leave without telling them?”

 

“I was supposed to be with my brother,” Gou answered sharply as she stopped at a street corner and looked from side to side, wondering which way she should go.  “But because he was assigned to go with the knights today, that plan did not go through.”

 

“Then why didn’t you return to the temple?” Seijuurou asked.  She tugged his arm and dragged him to the right.

 

“I didn’t feel like it!”  

 

“Priestess Kou, wait for us!”

 

“Ugh!”  an irritated growl escaped her and he couldn’t help but grin at her frustration.  “I thought I left them back at the castle!”

 

Seijuurou looked over his shoulder and could see the two attendants still keeping up with them.  If he recalled, she had left the castle quite some time ago, meaning the attendants must’ve been searching for her for over half the day already.  He was _moderately_ impressed at their dedication.  

 

He slowed down and pulled back, turning his wrist to grasp hers as he came to a stop.  Gou whirled around and looked from her hand to him.  Her eyes narrowed.  Was she going to turn her in?  She opened her mouth to demand for him to let her go, when he pulled her into an alley.  

 

“Take my cloak,” he instructed as he released her wrist and began shrugging off the heavy black cloth covering his body.  “You’re easy to spot in your blue hood.”  

 

His large hands placed the the cloak over her shoulders as she stood there, unsure of what to do.  Seijuurou pulled up the hood and tied it closed beneath her chin as he straightened it out around her.  He was tall and the cloak had been tailored to fit him; not a petite young woman.

 

“It’s dragging,” Gou stated lamely as she lifted one foot, only to keep it hidden beneath the fabric.  

 

“That’s good.  They won’t recognize you,” he said.  

 

“Priestess!?”

 

“They’re coming!” Gou hissed.  She wanted to run, but felt his arm go around her shoulders and gently turn her away from the street.  They loomed over a stand selling fried fruit and he help his arm around her shoulder to keep her from fleeing.

 

“Just look down and don’t make any sudden movements,” he instructed in a low voice.  “They won’t recognize you in my cloak.”  

 

She wasn’t entirely sure she had agreed, but fixed her eyes on some dried fruit slices.  Behind her, she could hear the familiar sound of charms clinking against one another as the temple attendants passed in search of her.  Silently, she prayed that they wouldn’t ask her to turn around or try to peer into her hood, even as she knew they had no reason to.

 

“I can’t see her,” she heard one of them exclaim, defeated.  

 

“Let’s continue to the Matsuoka estate,” the other suggested.  “She may have been heading there.”  

 

Gou remained rooted in her spot, waiting for them to leave.  She couldn’t check without turning around and she had to fight every urge to in case they hadn’t.  

 

Beside her, the visiting captain handed a coin to a girl selling the dried fruit and picked up a small paper bag with some dried orange slices in it.  He turned around and looked past her.   “It looks clear,” he said before putting a piece of fruit into his mouth.  “You’re free to go.”

 

“Are you sure?” Gou asked as she carefully pushed back the hood of the large cloak.  

 

“I’m certain,” Seijuurou replied.  “Are you going to continue hiding?”

 

“I’m not hiding,” Gou asserted.  “I am simply trying to have time to myself.”  He raised an eyebrow as she turned around and began marching in the opposite direction.  Seijuurou furrowed his brows and stepped after her.  

 

“Priestess,” he called.

  
“Don’t follow me!” she said told him firmly.  

 

He didn’t go any further, but did call out.  “May I at least have my cloak back?”  

 

Gou stopped.  Her eyes widened as she remembered that she was still wrapped in warm cloth that dragged across the ground with on her.  She suddenly felt its weight on her shoulders as she remembered that he had put it on her in order to help, all without question.  

 

Guilt tugged at her.  She was still upset that her brother had been given a sudden responsibility that resulted in her disappointing day, but the captain clearly had no other choice and even knowing she blamed him, he had gone out of his way to aid her once more.  

  
He wasn’t a bad person, her mind pointed out.  Her pale hands grasped the edges of his cloak.  He was actually quite the opposite.  

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  She turned around and began tugging the cloak off.  “My apologies, Captain,” she told him as calmly as she could.  She slid her arms from beneath the fabric and the masculine scent that had wrapped around her faded, making her suddenly miss it.  

 

Seijuurou kept his distance from her, waiting until she was able to get the cloak off.  As she stepped back, her foot came down on the fabric and his eyes widened.  Gou faltered, tugging on the cloak to give it to him as she stepped on it.  It pulled her feet from beneath her and, suddenly, she was falling backwards.  

 

“Priestess!”  As she fell, she was vaguely aware of his hands grasping her wrist and pulling her back.  It was enough to help her regain her footing, but in his rush to save her from colliding with the ground, the good captain stumbled past her and missed the edge of the curb.  

 

Gou whirled around, watching him as he tripped over his feet and collided with a wooden barrel beside a booth.  “Captain!”

 

Water splashed up, wood cracked; freshly caught fish poured out and yelling from the fishmonger, whose catch they had just knocked all over, filled the street.  Gou visibly grimaced as she looked down at the man sitting on the ground, his back and arms resting against a toppled barrel as he seemed to stare out in front of him with a look of disbelief, wondering what had just happened.  

 

Seijuurou slowly lifted his eyes and met Gou’s wide, red ones.  They slowly narrowed.  “Back to the knights quarters,” he told her in a low voice.  She bit her lower lip and stepped back.  He pushed himself up and rose to his feet, never taking his eyes off her.   “ _Now_.”

 

* * *

 

Gou swung her legs on the wooden bench pushed up against the wall that surrounded the courtyard.  She had been told to sit there and wait for him while he went to wash himself off and change after she had wordlessly followed him back to the courtyard.  

 

The captain was wet and reeked of fish, so he made her wear his cloak back in order to avoid having to carry it and passing the fishy scent to it.  Of course, they couldn’t leave until Captain Mikoshiba had properly apologized to the fishmonger and paid for the wasted fish.  It always physically pained her to see him handing over a handful of coins just because he had come to her rescue once more.

 

As he bowed to the fishmonger, he sent her a look telling her apologize as well.  

 

Gou stammered an apology while clutching his cloak against her chest.  Then, they began the trek back to the courtyard.  People seemed to steer clear of the tall, wet man as his boots made odd ‘squish’ noises on the ground with each step.  Part of her felt embarrassed for him, while another part felt guilty.  

 

She hadn’t expressed her thanks for saving her - from both the attendants and a fall, even after she had yelled at him earlier.  The walk back had been in silence and she wasn’t sure how to break it.  So, she dutifully remained.  She was not ungrateful and told herself that when the captain returned after his quick bath, she would properly apologize and then thank him.

 

She just hoped he would return soon.

 

Gou sighed and looked around the empty courtyard.  This was her first time there without one of the knights.  When she had come to visit in the past, at least one of them or Captain Sasabe were present.  The yard suddenly seemed foreign without them.

 

She stood up and slowly walked around.  Practice equipment was pushed to the side, including a few dummies and targets.  Wooden wasters were collected in a large barrel beside the storage door.  

 

Red eyes flickered around.  No one was watching....

 

Small hands grasped one of the wasters by the grip and pulled out.  Giddily, Gou stepped back and held the wood practice sword up.  From the tip to the pommel, it would’ve gone from the ground to her shoulders.  She didn’t think it was a long when she saw the knights lift them; then again, they were taller than her.

 

Walking to the middle of the courtyard, Gou tried to mimic a position that she had seen the knights doing.  One hand went on the pommel, the other gripped lightly just below the guards.  

 

Then she brought it down and felt her body being pulled forward at the weight.  Her eyes widened as she quickly took a step forward to keep from falling.  Perhaps she was doing it wrong.  Lifting the sword over her head, she prepared to strike downwards.

 

“You’re leaving your body open,” a voice said behind her.  Her surprised scream filled the courtyard in response.

 

“Ah!” Her hands immediately released the sword and she let out a yelp as it fell on top of her on its way to the ground.  Her hands quickly rose.

 

“Oi!” The voice scolded.  She rubbed her head, where the sword had fallen on top of, as she followed the male body that suddenly appeared beside her and bent down to pick up the discarded sword.  “Don’t just drop it; you’ll damage the sword and hurt yourself.”  

 

Seijuurou grasped the grip and stood up in front of her, frowning as he dusted off the hilt.  In front of him, Gou’s eyes were wide as they raked over the smooth, taunt muscles of his bare shoulders, arms, and chest.  Drops of water that came from his still-wet hair slid down his sun-tanned skin, hugging every dip and swell.

 

He looked back down at her and lifted his hand over her head.  “Are you hurt?” he asked as he moved his hand gently over the top of her head, as if searching for some sort of wound.  “These aren’t toys, Priestess.  They may be wooden, but they’re still dangerous and you can get hurt.”

 

He was too close.  She could feel her face heating up as her eyes fixed on his strong collar bones and the flex on his biceps as he checked her head for injury.  A large hand stroked her hair back soothingly and she swallowed hard.  

 

“Priestess,” he repeated as he lowered his arm and looked at her seriously.  She wasn’t answering and it was starting to worry him.  “Are you alright?  Does it hurt?”

 

“No!” her voice was louder than it should’ve been as her eyes dropped.  Silently, she hoped he hadn’t caught her staring at him.  

 

“Are you sure?” Seijuurou asked.  

 

“It’s fine!” she insisted as she took a step back to try to distance herself.  She looked up and cursed her decision.  She could clearly see how his belt and pants hung on his hips and the bones and muscles and fit perfectly into them.  His body was better than she had thought and the sight of it only half dressed made her skin suddenly heat up and flush.

 

Seijuurou’s brows knit together as he studied her face and followed her gaze down to his stomach.  His eyes widened as he turned around.  “My apologies, Priestess!” he said.  He quickly crossed the yard to get to a shirt that he had dropped when she released the sword above her head.  “I didn’t mean to show you such an indecent sight.  Please give me a moment to dress properly.”

 

Her hands were twitching, wanting desperately to stroke and study the firm muscle of the ‘indecent sight’.  Gou bit her lip and clenched her hands to keep them to herself as she watched the captain slowly pull the shirt over his body.  He had gorgeous back muscles as well.  It was almost disappointing to see the shirt cover them.

 

“It’s fine,” she muttered, seemingly entranced.  He turned around and walked past her.  Instead of putting the waster back into the barrel, he reached over and grabbed another one.  

 

“Here,” he said as he walked back to her and handed her a shorter sword.  “This is a bit shorter and will be better for your height.”  Gou looked at the sword unsurely and made no move to take it.  Seijuurou raised a brow.  “Do you not want it?”

 

He was letting her use it?  “Can it?” she asked carefully.  

 

He chuckled and handed the sword to her once more.  “If you’re alright, yes.  Let’s see your guard again.”

 

Hesitantly, Gou took the sword.  He stepped beside her and held his waster in a guard stance.  Furrowing her brows, the burgundy-haired priestess mirrored his pose.  “Now what?”

 

“Extend your arms,” he said, slowly doing the motion so she could follow.  “Just as you feel yourself about to lean forward, pull back on the pommel,” he instructed, keeping his eyes on her hands to make sure she was doing it correctly.  “And take a step froward with your back foot.”  

 

She moved a step ahead of him.  “Like that?”

 

“Don’t take such a big step,” he said.  “But yes, good job.  You just did a descending cut.”

 

A wide smile filled her face.  “Really?”

 

“Really,” he chuckled.  “For the priestess assigned to the knights, I would think that you’ve witnessed these enough to know what they are.”

 

Gou let out a small huff.  “I’ve never tried them, though.  I’d watch my brother and the others before, but no one ever gave a sword and showed me.”

  
“You should’ve done what you just did now and take one for yourself,” Seijuurou told her.  “Step back and let’s do it again.”

 

Gou nodded and followed his instructions.  “That would’ve been inappropriate and I would’ve been scolded,” she pointed out.

 

“I won’t scold you,” he told her as he adjusted the sword in her hands.  “I like that you don’t hold back.”  

 

Her hands tightened on the hilt and turned red as she went through the descending cut once more.  “Captain,” she began, trying to distract herself.  “I apologize for my rudeness earlier today.  I was upset and I took it out on you.”

 

“I have thick skin; it was nothing,” he told her.  “Keep your feet apart; you need to be stable.”  She nodded.

 

“And thank you for helping me, too,” she said as she drew her arms back.  “You didn’t have to.”  She made her cut.  “You’ve helped me so many times already.”

 

“What kind of a knight would I be if I ignored a young woman in need?” he pointed out as he circled her, checking her posture and making minor corrections.  “You’re not bad.”

 

“Really?” she asked, turning towards him.  

 

“Really.”

 

“Can you show me more?” He lifted his head up and met her earnest gaze.  

 

“More?” he repeated.  Gou nodded.  

 

“I’ve always wanted to try, but no one has bothered to teach me,” she admitted.  “Nor do they have the time....” She trailed off and smiled weakly.  “Then again, you’re a visiting knight.  I doubt you have time to.  Nevermind,” she shook her head, retracting her request, and turned her gaze forward.  “It was a silly request.”

 

He watched as she moved through the cut once more.  Her movements were jerky and her trajectory wasn’t consistent, but she seemed to enjoy doing it.  There was nothing wrong with that.  

 

“It’s not silly,” he said solemnly.  “And I have time at night, after I’m done here.”  

 

Gou stopped in mid cut and turned look at him, surprised.  “Captain, you need not entertain my  curiosity,” she assured him.  “You’ve already done much for me.  I am already indebted to you.”

 

“I could use the instructing practice,” he replied as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.  The young priestess lowered her slow lowered her arms.  “Are you free after your duties at the temple?”

 

* * *

 

“Lord Samezuka,” a man’s voice said behind the wooden door.  “A message from Captain Mikoshiba has arrived from Iwatobi for you.”  

 

From his seat, the head of the desert duchy rose.  “Enter,” he called out.  The door opened and his secretary walked in, bowing as he handed the other man an envelope.  “It’s about time he replied.  He’s been there for a few days already...,” he muttered out loud.

 

“Lord Nitori has also arrived for your meeting, Lord Samezuka.  Shall I send him in?” his secretary asked.

 

“Give me a moment,” the younger man said distractedly as his eyes scanned the letter.

 

The secretary said nothing as Lord Samezuka pulled the letter from the envelope and began reading.  Two pages hardly seemed like a thorough report, but from Captain Mikoshiba’s words, it seemed that there wasn’t much to report on.  

 

The noble’s lips tightened into a frown.  He quickly folded the letter and looked back at his secretary.  “Send in Lord Nitori.”  

 

“Yes, my lord.”  The old man nodded once more before slipping back out the door.  Lord Samezuka paced his office as he heard voices outside before the door opened once more.  “Lord Nitori, my lord.”

 

“Thank you, you may go,” Lord Samezuka dismissed.  The secretary bowed once more and left the two family heads in the room.  Once the door closed, the head of the duchy looked towards the older nobleman and gave him a small bow.  “You have excellent timing, Lord Nitori.  I just received a letter from our good captain who is visiting Iwatobi,” he said as he lifted up the letter.  “Have a look.”  

 

Lord Nitori took the letter and unfolded it.  “Is this all?”

 

“Unfortunately.”  

 

He waited in silence as the other nobleman scanned the letter.  Lord Nitori’s eyes narrowed.  “I don’t like what I’m reading.”

 

“Neither do I, Lord Nitori, neither to do I,” Lord Samezuka agreed coolly.  “Captain Mikoshiba doesn’t see the knights as a force to be controlled by the nobles, but carrying a duty to keep the peace of our duchy.  If what he writes is correct and he sees no reason to get into a war with Iwatobi, we will have problems.”

 

Lord Nitori tossed the letter on to the desk distastefully.  “We need the Mikoshiba knights if we are to successfully go through with this plan of yours.”

 

“I’m aware, but the Mikoshiba family won’t give it up so easily and as an old, well-loved family, any force against them will be met with resistance from the people,” Samezuka pointed out.  “Luckily, we can go around them.”

  
Lord Nitori looked at the duchy head suspiciously.  “How exactly?”

 

“Just continue having those men spread the rumors,” Lord Samezuka urged.  “I will take care of Captain Mikoshiba.”

 

Lord Nitori frowned.  “Samezuka, I do not like the tone of your voice.  I will have no part in the dismissal of such a talented knight who is loyal to the duchy.”

 

“I will not be dismissing Captain Mikoshiba,” Lord Samezuka assured him.  “I will just make it so that his time here and his control over the Mikoshiba knights becomes quite limited.”

* * *

 

 

End of Chapter Four

 


	5. Chapter 5

As a personal policy, he was open to his team.  Seijuurou believed that, for the most part, it was best to be honest with the knights.  The profession may have been led by members of Samezuka’s noble houses, but the knights belonged to the whole duchy.  There was no room for hidden agendas there.

 

That was why he had been uncomfortable, he realized.  His father and his father’s father before him were knights and had a code of honor and ethics drilled into him.  He wasn’t used to hiding things from his men, as perhaps other nobles were.

 

He only hoped that he wasn’t as obvious as he felt around Rin.  

 

Orange eyes moved across the dust-filled courtyard and he watched the red-haired knight assist a younger knight with his voids.  While Rin had followed his orders, he was a bit more curt to his captain than usual.

 

And Seijuurou could pinpoint the exact moment it had started: when Captain Sasabe’s boat pulled into the dock and Rin stepped out to find his sister animatedly chatting with his captain.  

 

Perhaps if it had seemed like it was forced conversation to fill in the silence as they waited or if either of them had clearly been uncomfortable around each other, it would’ve been different.  However, the vibrant young priestess was was standing close, asking questions and giving Seijuurou her full attention as he tried to answer them as coherently and thoroughly as he could.

 

So focused was he on explaining symbolic animals that representing thought, speed, daring, and footwork that Rin was right beside them by the time they realized he had been calling to Gou.  

 

The sharp-toothed knight nearly wedged himself between them, prying his younger sister’s attention away from the taller nobleman-knight.  

 

“One moment, brother, I want to finish hearing the rest of this,” the young priestess had said as her eyes moved back to Seijuurou.  

 

The visiting captain could feel the displeasure rolling off of Rin and all Seijuurou could do was tell Gou that he was done and that he wouldn’t hold them.  

 

“You mentioned you were going to take your brother home for dinner?” he had asked, trying to ease the tension.

 

It had the opposite effect.  Rin had narrowed his eyes and turned back to him, purposely eclipsing his sister behind him.  “How would you know our plans,  sir ?” Rin had asked, sounding more irritated than the situation called.  “Have you been waiting with her that long?”

 

Seijuurou had been around enough nobles his entire life to know a loaded question when he heard one.

 

“Captain Mikoshiba escorted me here after I ran into him in town,” Gou had replied.  “He told me what time you were returning and allowed me to stay.”  

 

The orange-haired captain had immediately wanted to thank her, but kept his mouth shut tight for fear of saying something he’d regret.  Rin had looked at his captain suspiciously.

 

“Where are her escorts?” he had asked.

 

“I don’t need escorts!” Gou had answered.  “And they are not the good captain’s business!”

 

“My business is, however, my men,” Seijuurou had mentally congratulated himself on smoothly inserting himself into the conversation and steer it else where.  “Sir Matsuoka, I relieve you of your duties.  I will see to the men from here.  You are free for the rest of the evening to visit your family.”

 

Gou had clamped her slim arms around one of her brother’s and then dragged him inland while chastising Rin for having not visited their dear mother since he arrived.  

 

That had been three days ago and since then, at night, after the joint practices were complete, he’d see his men to dinner and retire to his room to go through his correspondence from Samezuka.  

 

As soon as he sorted them and made a mental note of what needed to be done the next day, Seijuurou wrapped two wooden wasters in some cloth and left for the temple. Typically, his men were eating dinner at that time and he wouldn’t return until they were asleep.  They shouldn’t have noticed his nightly activities.

 

He borrowed one of the palace horses, as there was always a stable hand on duty to return the horse when they came back, thus allowing him more time to rest before the dawn broke and they’d set out on their morning conditioning jog.  

 

It wouldn’t take him long to get to the temple and he would spend a few hours teaching the basics to the Water God’s Priestess. 

 

And Rin could never know.  

 

“Captain Mikoshiba!” a voice called from one of the stone archways that lead to the lower yard and stables.  An unarmored, middled-aged man approached, grinning.

 

“Yes, Captain Sasabe!” Seijuurou immediately stood up straight and gave the older captain a bow of his head.  While the same rank, Iwatobi’s captain was his senior by age.  

 

The blond man tossed his head back and gave him a slap on the arm.  “No need to be so formal, Captain!” he said.  “Especially when I wish to invite you to an informal gathering.”

 

The younger man raised one brow.  “Informal gathering?”

 

“He wants you to come drinking at the tavern by the shore,” Makoto chuckled as he passed, his arms carrying a barrel of various leather and metal plated light armor parts.  

 

“Oh!” Seijuurou allowed his shoulders to relax.  “Is there an occasion?”

 

“I just thought the men deserved a bit of a night out and a change from that food they’ve been served here,” Goro stated easily.  “It’s nearly the same thing every night and you’re our guests!  What sort of hosts would we be if we didn’t take you out every so often, eh?”

 

Seijuurou’s rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  “My men have been working hard in their preparation to aid with the exhibition.  I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to allow them to relax and have a change of scenery.”

 

“My thoughts exactly,” Goro nodded.  “And you must come tonight, as well.  The wine at the tavern is imported and they have some from Samezuka, if you’re feeling a bit home sick.”

 

The thought of wine from his home country wasn’t what caught his attention.  The flame-haired man’s lips tightened into a line at the thought that he had to go with them to the tavern that  night.

 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline, Captain,” he replied as respectfully and with as much disappointment as he could muster.  “But I will be unable to attend.  However,” he added quickly as he saw the older man’s mouth open to coax him.  “I would still like for my men to join you, if they so wish.  I will speak to Sir Matsuoka about leading them as a commanding officer in my stead.”

 

Rin’s head jerked up as he heard his name.  He looked across the courtyard from where he was kneeling down, adjusting the dislodged dagger in his boot.  

 

Goro furrowed his brow.  “Surely, you can spare one night, Captain Mikoshiba.”

 

A small voice in the back of his head immediately responded with “no, he could not”.  Nights were spent in the company of his much admired pink-haired priestess.  They were spent in the back corner of the temple gardens, drilling cuts and footwork into her head and practicing a proper trajectory.  

 

And he wasn’t ready to back out, yet. 

 

He smiled weakly.  “I simply have much to catch up on in the evenings, Captain Sasabe,” he insisted.  “ I simply cannot afford to skip a night if I am to keep my productivity up.”

 

“That is very admirable, though it sounds like you can use the night out more than your men,” Goro prodded.  

 

“Perhaps another time,” Seijuurou assured him.  “For now, Sir Matsuoka will go in my stead.”

 

“Captain.” Inwardly, the visiting knight leader grimaced as he heard Rin’s voice behind him.  “If you need assistance with the paperwork, perhaps I can be of assistance there?”

 

Seijuurou forced a serious look on his face.  “I’m afraid that for the most part, much of the work is family related, Matsuoka.  I appreciate your offer; however, you would be of best help keeping the rest of your fellow knights in line while at the tavern.”

 

Red eyes narrowed slightly.  “Is there any knight-related documents I may help with?” he continued to push.  “I have no problem overseeing the knights at the tavern, but even I’ve noticed that my captain has become rather tied up with work at night...more so than before.”

 

He noticed!   Seijuurou hoped his straight face remained so.  “I will look over the documents tonight and should I have some, I will put them aside and have you look over them in the morning, Matsuoka.”  He gave the younger knight a small nod of his head.  “I am thankful for your assistance.  I should’ve thought of this sooner.  The experience would also be good for you.”

 

Rin seemed appeased by that.  

 

“Another time, then Captain Mikoshiba,” Sasabe patted him on the shoulder.  “When you are best able.”   


“My apologies again, Captain Sasabe.” Seijuurou gave a sincere bow and let out a the breath he was holding in.  

 

Mentally, he made a note to clear some time for an outing with the knights.  

 

“Nitori!  Switch with Sir Nanase and go through your forms 1-15,” he ordered.  “Matsuoka, check his forms and correct the last three.  He starts to weaken his form towards the end of the sequence.”

 

“Yes, Captain.”  Rin obediently bowed his head before marching over to where the younger knight was preparing his first stance.  “The captain seems distracted,” he muttered as he reached Aiichirou.

 

“Sir?” the younger knight asked, briefly pausing.  Rin’s eyes were still fixed on to his superior.  

 

“Nothing,” Rin tore his eyes away.  “It must just be the work load.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you done for the night, Priestess?” one of the temple attendants asked as Gou practically swept by, heading straight to her room to prepare.  

 

“Yes!” the young woman replied without looking back.  She quickened her speed.  That night’s prayer lasted longer than she thought it would and Captain Mikoshiba was to arrive soon.  She still had to change out of her thin, billowy priestess robes and into something better suited for sword play.  

 

Gou darted through the garden and craned her neck, peering into the dimly lit gardens to see if her instructor had arrived.  She let out a breath of relief when she couldn’t see him.  

 

He always came after spending the day with the knights to teach her.  He was probably tired and would have to put up with all her questions and correct her movements.  The last thing she wanted was to make him wait.  

 

Gou slammed her door and immediately began to tear off her robes.  She grabbed the neatly folded clothes on the foot of her bed and shoved them on.  Her hands then swept across her ears, neck, and wrists to remove her jewelry.  The first night, Captain Mikoshiba had asked her to remove them in case they got caught or hit. 

 

“You’re right...my mother and the other priestesses would be furious if I broke them,” she grimaced as she had taken the pieces off.  

 

The knight had looked surprised at her statement.  “Actually, if jewelry is hit, it can be shattered or snag, so they can be a danger,” he had replied.  “I simply don’t want you to get hurt.”  

 

Gou’s small, pale hands gripped the small desk where she kept a mirror.  She could feel her face heating up at the memory.  It was practical, but she had shamelessly felt her heart quicken when he told her.  He just wanted her to be safe, she reasoned.  She was, after all, not a knight accustomed to cuts and bruises.  No one wanted the Water God’s priestess injured.

 

She ran her hand through her hair and began combing her fingers through it.  Gou caught herself in the mirror and groaned.  What was she doing?  There was no need to prepare herself like that before seeing the captain.  This was purely professional!

 

Straightened up, Gou wrinkled her nose and quickly tied up her hair to keep it out of the way.  She shoved on some shoes that covered her whole feet - slippers left her feet too exposed, she had been told, and marched outside.

 

“What did we discuss about footwork yesterday?” a calm voice reminded her.  Immediately, her gait shortened and her hurried bounce turned into a smoother, balanced walk.  “Wonderful.”

 

“I did practice,” she insisted as she glanced to her right.  The orange-haired knight seemed to have slipped beside her and joined her on her walk to their training spot.  “But I was in a bit of a rush.”

 

“Don’t sacrifice correct movement for speed,” Seijuurou lectured as he put the bag he was carrying down against a tree.  “There isn’t any need for you to go faster.  Go as slow as you feel comfortable.  This isn’t a race.  I’d rather you get the movements down slowly then have incorrect movements and move quickly.”

 

Gou stopped beside him as he knelt down to untie the cords holding bag together.  “Are we going to continue from last night?” 

 

He didn’t look up as he spread apart the fabric to reveal the wasters.  “Yes, but first, did you stretch?  Afterwards, we’ll do a quick review of last night’s works and proceed with the drills.”

 

Gou immediately began to stretch her arms over her head, straining her muscles as she reached back.  Seijuurou rose to his feet, about to hand her the wooden waster when he saw her arching her back just long enough feel a slight pull and then stretch forward.

 

He swallowed the dry lump in his throat and mentally berated himself getting distracted.  He was there to teach, not to stare at her like a dumbstruck fool.  He turned his head away and let out a little cough to get her attention.  Gou continued to stretch her arms across her chest before reaching for the waster.

 

“Should I review my guards or my footwork?” she asked as she adjusted the hilt in her hands.  She aligned the guards to her arm and lifted her head to look at her instructor for further direction.

 

“Let’s go over your guards first and then we’ll start with the cuts.  After you learn them, we’ll integrate them with the footwork,” Seijuurou told her.  

 

Gou squeezed the grip of the wooden practice sword before nodding.  “That’s a lot.”

 

“Don’t look at it as one big challenge you need to learn all at once,” the orange-haired captain said as he stood beside her. “They’re many little things you put together.  Now,” he began as he shifted one foot back and held the sword in his hands.  Gou automatically moved to mirror his position.  “Get into your guard stance.”

 

* * *

 

“Captain,”  Rin lifted his hand once more and knocked on the wooden door of his commanding officer’s guest room.  He waited for an answer and leaned closer to the door to see if he could hear any movement within.  There was only silence; not even faint breathing.  

 

His eyes narrowed as he drew his head back.  

 

“Perhaps Captain Mikoshiba has retired for the night,” Aiichirou suggested. “There isn’t any light coming from his room.”

 

“But I can’t hear anything,” Rin said out loud.  “No cloth rustling or papers or snores.”

 

Aiichirou furrowed his brows.  “The captain could just be a quiet sleeper.  I’ve never heard him snore before, actually.”

 

Rin disagreed.  A small, but strong feeling in his stomach was telling him that his captain was not inside.  Things didn’t add up.  If Captain Mikoshiba had as much work as he mentioned, then why wasn’t he up late trying to finish?  They hadn’t even been released that long ago.  The knights were still in the courtyard, waiting for everyone, before heading to the tavern as a group.  

 

“No, he’s not in there,” Rin asserted.  He took a step back from the door, giving it an irritated look before turning around.  

 

“He knows that we’re joining the Iwatobi knights in town tonight, Sir Matsuoka,” the younger knight followed behind him.  “I’m sure he doesn’t expect you to report to him that we’re leaving now.”

 

That was the reason Rin had given, but truthfully, he had come to check on his captain.  It wasn’t that he suspected his commanding officer to be outright lying, but hiding something.  

 

“I’m going to to stables to get my horse,” Rin told the other knight.  “And start instructing the stable hands to prepare for our rides out tonight.  Once everyone is present, lead them to the stables and we’ll head down.”  

 

“Yes, Sir Matsuoka!”  Aiichirou bowed his head quickly before rushing off to the knights’ courtyard.  Rin turned the corner and approached the stables.  There were only two stable hands remaining and both were carrying saddles across the yard.

 

“Start preparing the horses,” Rin ordered.  “The knights are going out tonight.”

 

“I’ve already instructed them to do so,” Makoto’s calm voice said as he stepped out of one of the stalls.  Leather reins were in his hands as he led out a large brown horse.  “Nagisa’s helping gather the saddles.”

 

Rin snorted and gave a slight nod.  “If you needed assistance preparing the horses, I could’ve sent some of the men down.”

 

“You’re guests and this is an informal outing,” Makoto reminded him as he tied the horse to a bar before heading back to get the equipment for another.  “Your men should be off duty and allowed to enjoy it.”

 

“They can, at the very least, get their own horses ready,” Rin pointed out as he crossed the yard to get to the stall with his horse.  He passed a stall where a large stallion was lazily chewing on some hay and stopped.  He seemed to do a double take, as if to reassure himself that he wasn’t seeing things.

 

“Rin, that’s not your horse,” Nagisa’s high voice pointed out as he seemed to scurry by with a heavy saddle resting on his shoulder.  “That’s Captain Mikoshiba’s.”

 

“I know whose horse it is,” the red-haired knight snapped, but didn’t take his eyes off the horse.  “I’m just wondering what it’s doing here.”  

 

“Captain Mikoshiba isn’t joining us,” Makoto reminded him as he led out another horse.  “Remember?”

 

“Why wouldn’t Captain Mikoshiba’s horse be here?” a lazy voice seemed to ask as Haruka brought out his horse from the stall beside the visiting captain’s horse’s.  For a moment, Rin wasn’t sure what he was expecting.  If his gut was right, his captain should’ve taken his horse with him...to the temple?

 

Rin’s eyes widened.  Was that where he believed his captain was going?  The Water God’s temple?  To see  his sister ?  Gou couldn’t have been enough of a reason for Seijuurou Mikoshiba to waste time he could be working and sleeping.  As a knight, the captain was well aware of the importance of rest.

 

While Rin heavily suspected that his captain was feeling things he  shouldn’t  about Rin’s sister, the two had only known each other a few days at most.  Could his captain be trying to change that?  

 

Haruka noticed Rin’s hands tighten into fists at his sides.  Makoto stopped beside him and looked at Rin with concern.  

 

“Rin,” he began.  The other man didn’t answer.  “Rin!”  he called out again.

 

The second time, the red-head seemed to pull himself out of his nightmarish thoughts of captains and sisters having illogical and downright  wrong midnight trysts.  

 

“I’m fine,” he stated as he turned around and reached for the latch to the horse stall.  “I just thought I forgot something.”

 

Makoto exchanged looks for a passing Nagisa as Rin stepped into the stall where his horse was.  As he lifted his saddle off a rack, one of the stable hands called out to the tallest Iwatobi knight.

 

“Sir Tachibana, one of the mares you requested has been taken out for the night.  We’re going to ready another,” the stable hand told him.

 

Makoto paused in the midst of tightening a saddle strap.  He looked over his shoulder, confused.  “No one else should’ve taken a horse,” Makoto pointed out as he stood up straight.  “Who took her out for the night?”

 

“Captain Mikoshiba of Samezuka, sir.”  The four knights in the yard seemed to tense up.  “He goes riding at night.”  Shuffling and the loud thud of a saddle being being tossed to the side came from behind him.

 

“Where!” Rin seemed to storm out of the stall, his eyes narrowed and glaring daggers at the poor stable hand.  

 

“He does not say, Sir Matsuoka-”

 

“Oh!  But he does return with a slight scent of incense on him,” the other stable hand added, seemingly pleased with remembering.  

 

Rin’s eyes seemed to glaze over.  There was only one place that constantly smelled of incense, even at night, and the three older knights knew exactly where the visiting captain had gone.  Makoto snapped his head towards him and held out his arm in an attempt to calm him.  “Rin-”

 

The redhead turned sharply and marched into his horse’s stall.  “Mako, what’s going on?” Nagisa furrowed his brows.

 

“Rin!” Haruka said loudly as a horse whinnied.  “Rin! Wait-!”  The dark haired knight tried to step in front of the stall, but Makoto grabbed on to him from behind, pulling him back to the side just as Rin galloped out.  

 

“Rin!” Nagisa yelled after him.

 

“Get your horse!” Makoto ordered Haruka as he released him.  He ran across the yard and easily mounted the awaiting stallion.  “Nagisa!  Take the visiting knights to the tavern!  We’ll join you when we can!”

 

“What do I tell them!?” Nagisa called out, scrambling after him as Haruka climbed on to his horse and grasped the reins.  They’d be sure to wonder where one of their own had gone.  “Mako!  Haru!”

 

“Just keep them busy!” Makoto instructed.  “If anyone asks, we had to a run a quick errand and Rin is joining us!”

 

“But where are you going?” Nagisa continued to shout as the two raced after Rin.

 

Without looking back, Haruka leaned forward and yelled.  “The Water God’s temple.”

 

* * *

 

“You only need to move half your body,” the man instructed as he stood in front of her.  “Ideally, your opponent’s trajectory will be down your center.  Use your footwork to step to an angle, to the side.”

 

Mirroring his movements, Gou kept her sword up and took a step forward with her lead foot before shifting her back one, putting her at an angle.  “Like this?”

 

“Perfect,” he praised.  “Now, think about where you were.  Did you completely vacate that spot?”

 

Gou turned to her left and shook her head.  Her shoulder was right next to where the center of her body had been.  “No.”

 

“Now, I’m going to do a cut,” Seijuurou lifted his waster and smoothly brought the sword down a path that would’ve gone across Gou’s body.  “Notice that you’re just out of the way.”

 

“But I’m still at an angle facing you,” Gou said.  She slowly practice a cut, aiming from her teacher’s eye to his knee.  “And I can still cut you.”

 

“Yes,” he smiled widely.  “That’s perfect.  I’m glad you got that.”  Gou beamed proudly and lowered her waster.  “Ah!”  Seijuurou was quick.  He suddenly stepped forward, catching the middle of her sword with his before lifting it up.  “Don’t drop your sword.  Stay on guard,” he warned before sliding his blade upwards and gently stopping, resting it on her wrist.  “And don’t forget to keep your guards aligned.”

 

Gou’s eyes darted to her grip and she quickly tried to adjust it in her hands.  “Wait...on a low guard...on my weak side....?” she stammered, flustered.

 

“Like this,” Seijuuro moved beside her and held his arms out while holding his waster.  

 

“They’re aligned with my weak arm?” Gou asked. 

 

“Yes, but keep the edge up,” Seijuurou removed one hand from his sword and moved closer to Gou.  He stopped beside her, brushing his arm against hers as he reached down to adjust her stance.  Without thinking, he carefully grasped her hands and moved them against her hip. “You can’t really do a cut with the flat edge.” 

 

Gou nodded, but wasn’t focused on his words.  She could suddenly smell the scent of his hair and skin, and from where their hands met, a warm, tingling sensation seemed to creep up her arm.  Beside her, with his body still resting obliviously against her shoulder as he lifted her arm up to show her the correct cut trajectory, the sharp, but musky scent of hardened leather, sweat, and whatever scented soap he used mingled and filled her nose.

 

It wasn’t a bad scent, she acknowledged.  If anything, warm and comforting...and masculine...and....

 

“Now, give it a go.”  Gou jerked her head back and blinked.  Her eyes went back down to her sword just as Seijuurou released her hand and stepped back.  

 

Frantically, her mind raced to remember what he had been showing her when her mind went elsewhere.  She carefully lifted the sword and moved forward.  The captain furrowed his brows. 

 

“Did I do it wrong?” Gou asked weakly.  

 

“You took a step too early,” Seijuurou pointed out.  “Do you want me to show you again?”

 

She felt her heart seem to jump at the suggestion.  Gou swallowed and willed herself not to blush.  It was just a lesson, after all.  “Yes, please.”

 

* * *

 

He leaned forward, seemingly whispering something in her ear that the fuming redhead being held back behind a stone column couldn’t hear.  

 

“They’re too close!” Rin was barely able to get a sentence out as Makoto held him back and clamped his large hand over the redhead’s mouth to keep him from screaming in the middle of the temple compound.  “How dare he stand so close to her!?”

 

Haruka leaned against the column, observing calmly.  He didn’t know what exactly Rin was seeing, but to him, it looked like Captain Mikoshiba was teaching Gou a raising cut from her weak side.  “She’s not bad for a beginner.  I wonder if it’s her first time.”

 

On cue, Makoto’s grip on Rin tightened as the visiting knight grew even more violent in his arms, trying to escape.  Perhaps if he were thinking straight and focusing rather than consumed with irritation at witnessing his captain’s and his sister’s intimate moments alone, he would’ve been able to escape the grappler’s grip.  

 

Instead, several temple attendants cast him awkward looks as he pulled against Makoto in an attempt to interrupt Gou’s moment with Captain Mikoshiba.  

 

“Rin, I’m not letting you go until you calm down,” Makoto told him gently.  “This is no reason to be angry.”

 

“No reason!?” Rin growled.  “Look at him!” he hissed, weakening against Makoto as he turned towards the far garden.  “He’s fawning all over her!”

 

Haruka raised a brow.  “He’s showing her ascending cuts,” he corrected.

 

“He doesn’t have to stand that close to her to teach her that!” Rin argued. 

 

“He’s only as close as he needs to be.  He’s just teaching her, Rin.  There isn’t anything wrong with that,” Makoto insisted. 

 

“No,” Rin shook his head in denial.  “If she wanted to learn, she could’ve come to any one of us!  He’s clearly using this as an excuse get closer to her.”

 

“Well, what’s wrong with that?” Makoto chuckled.  “Priestesses are allowed have lov....”  His voice trailed off as Rin’s face seemed to freeze in a horrified expression.  “Friends,” the green-eyed knight corrected swiftly.  “Priestesses are allowed to have friends.”

 

Rin took advantage of Makoto’s weakened stance and managed to pull himself away.  He stumbled to the side before regaining his balance.  “Mako, you've known here since we were children and watched her grow up!  You have to understand,” he demanded.  “Gou is innocent!  She’s lived most her life sheltered in this temple!  She has no business getting mixed up with the captain!”

 

Haruka turned around.  “What is wrong with Captain Mikoshiba?”

 

Rin momentarily froze, trying to come up with a suitable answer.  He’d never been asked that before.  The thought never even occurred to him to criticize his captain.  At the most, he was too caring?  Too invested in the well being of his men?  How did that count as something wrong?  

 

“He’s...loud,” Rin countered lamely.  

 

Makoto chuckled.  “Rin, Captain Mikoshiba is a good man.  You trust him with your life, don’t you?”

 

“On the battlefield, yes,” Rin admitted.  “But this is different!”

 

“What’s different?” 

 

“On the battlefield, it is  my  life on the line!” Rin insisted.  “But with Gou, it is  hers !  I will not allow her to be hurt!”  Makoto couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

“Rin,” Haruka acknowledged. “Gou is an adult and Captain Mikoshiba would not knowing hurt her.”

 

“We don’t know that!”  Rin insisted.  “We might not know him as well as we think!  Let us not forget that he said he was busy doing paperwork.  Instead, he’s been sneaking off here for...gods!  For all we know, he’s been sneaking off here since we arrived.”  His eyes narrowed. “In fact, once I even found him here with Gou!”

 

Makoto looked surprised and even Haruka’s eyes widened slightly.  “Was he doing something unpleasant to her?” Makoto asked.  

  
“Yes!” Rin exclaimed, pleased that finally Makoto was starting to understand.  “He was talking to her!”

 

Silence drifted between them.  “Rin...,” the tallest of the three let out a heavy, tired sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.  “I think you’re over thinking this.”

 

“No, I’m not!” Rin insisted.  “Captain Mikoshiba is a good man, but he’s not right for Gou!  He has no shortage of admirers back in Samezuka!  He has no business getting involved with-”

 

“They’re gone.” Rin whirled around, refocusing his attention on the spot where the captain and would-be student once were.  He could no longer make out their figures and panic instantly filled him. 

 

“No...,” Rin whispered as his face seemed to pale.  “Gou....”  He rushed out into the courtyard and looked around.  They had vanished.  

 

“Rin,” Makoto called out carefully.  

 

The redhead wasn’t paying attention.  His eyes narrowed and he took off, down a pathway that led to his sister’s chambers.  “Rin!” he heard the other two knights call after him.  

 

They could follow him if they wanted, but he didn’t care.  He had to protect his little sister from his captain.  
  


 

* * *

“You needn’t walk me down to the horses,” the taller man chuckled as he adjusted the bag of wasters against his shoulders.  “It is late and you should get some rest.  I’m sure you have a full day ahead of you tomorrow.”

 

“Not as full as yours,” Gou pointed out.  “You have to get up before dawn and  I’m keeping you up.  You still need to ride back to the knights quarters.  I don’t know how you’ll be able to rise so early with so little sleep.”

 

“Well, I’m used to it.  You don’t become a knight without discipline,” he grinned.  “Besides, I won’t be the one tired tomorrow.  All the other knights went to a tavern with Captain Sasabe.”

 

“With Captain Sasabe!?” Gou’s eyes widened.  “Oh no, he’ll drink them into the ground!”

 

“Then it’ll be a good lesson in moderation for them when I wake them in a few hours,” Seijuurou laughed.  

 

“What are they doing with Captain Sasabe, anyway?” Gou asked.  “The knights have a dining hall of their own.”

 

“The captain thought it a good idea to bring them out and try some local food outside the palace,” the visiting knight replied.  “They’ve been working hard.  I saw no real harm in them taking a break and joining our hosts at a tavern.  Such outings strengthen ties, you know.”

 

Gou looked down, her hands clasped behind her back as she nodded.  “That’s true.  Iwatobi does value Samezuka as an ally.”  She lifted her head and gave him a curious look.  “But if all your men are with the others, why aren’t you?”

 

The corner of his lips pulled up slightly.  He thought it was obvious.  

 

“I had a previous engagement,” he told her truthfully.  He could feel his cheeks heating up despite his best efforts.  “The invitation to join Captain Sasabe was sudden and I dislike breaking existing plans so easily.”  

 

Gou felt her lips tugging into a smile at the thought that he would rather come see her than go drinking.  “You could’ve strengthened your ties with them,” she pointed out.

 

He glanced down at her and felt himself smile more so as he noticed the slight flush on her pale cheeks.  “I have plenty of time to strengthen my ties with him in the day hours,” he pointed out.  “I think my time was better spent with you, priestess.” 

 

Her smile grew.  “Really?” His heart jumped and it took the discipline he had just been speaking of to focus their conversation rather than how cute she looked when she was happy.

 

Seijuurou turned his head away and awkwardly adjusted his bag.  “I mean...yes, of course.  You’ve...you’re...um.”  Think.  Think, Seijuurou!    “You’ve improved!  And quickly, at that! I can’t let such a gift go to waste.”

 

His sudden nervousness made her giggle.  “But it is only because I have an excellent teacher!” Gou insisted.  It wasn’t as if she practiced on her own to, at the very least, look competent in front of him.  “If I remember correctly, Brother is far worse.  He often ends up yelling and no one wants to work with him.”

 

Seijuurou tossed his head back and laughed.  “I remember, I remember,” he said as he shook his head.  “He was that way when I first met him, but he’s changed since then.  He knows that in order to advance, it’s not only skill with a sword he has to develop.  He must work on his personal skills, as well.  And he has.  He has the potential to be a captain,” he assured her.  “You would be proud of your brother,” he smiled as he met her eyes, their footsteps slowing.  “Sir Matsuoka is an excellent knight.”  

 

They had stopped and stood in front of each other.  “I still think that you’re the better instructor,” Gou said softly.  “I’m really enjoying learning and can’t thank you enough for taking time to do this.  I know how much work you have waiting for you back at the courtyard.  And...I know you haven’t told my brother, either.”

 

He blinked.  “You know?”

 

She gave him a sad, lopsided smile.  “I know my brother. If you had told him, he’d be here with us every night,” she pointed out as she crossed her arms over her chest.  

 

The memory of their walk back to their family’s house the day she waited for Rin at the docks was still fresh in her mind.  Rin had spent a good part of the walk prying about what she had talked about with Captain Mikoshiba and then continued on, telling her that the captain was a busy man and she should just focus on being a priestess.

 

Even though Rin had put it that way, he was clearly irritated with having found them together and didn’t like the two of them spending time alone.  Not that they were doing anything wrong.  

 

“He needs his rest, too.  He spends a lot of time working with the younger knights.  His priority should be to get some proper rest afterwards, not concern himself with my choices,” the captain told her. 

 

Gou turned away slightly.  “I’m afraid it wouldn’t just be your choices he’s worried about.  I’m not sure how he’d take my learning the sword.  Brother never did let me in the courtyard when we were children.”

 

“Of course he wouldn’t.  It’s dangerous enough for children who are just learning,” Seijuurou pointed out.  “What more for a young priestess in training?  He’s just worries about you.”

 

“I know, but he’s a bit on the over protective side.  I’m happy, though,” she added quickly.  “To know that he cares that much for me.”  Her eyes lowered sadly.  “We’ve been apart for so long.  He never writes or sends messages...there were times when I thought he forgot all about his little sister here in Iwatobi, so...knowing that he’s still protective, like at the dock a few days ago...I’m happy.”  She smiled softly.  “My brother still cares.”   

 

Calloused fingertips stroked the side of her face, gently moving aside her bangs.  She made no move to stop him.  “I can’t think of a single reason why he wouldn’t.”  A pale, soft hand moved over his and wove her slender fingers between his.

 

His eyes lowered, watching her lips part as she spoke.  “Captain....”

 

“Captain Mikoshiba!” A loud, male voice suddenly cut through the silence between the priestess and the knight.  As if by instinct, Seijuurou’s hand quickly flew from Gou’s face and he took a step back to distance himself further.  

 

His head turned to the steps, to the temple, where two familiar host knights were rushing down.  Gou felt her heart leap to her throat.  She dropped her hand to her side quickly, grabbing on to the fabric of her pants as she looked anywhere but at Haruka and Makoto.  

 

“Sir Tachibana.”  The captain’s voice was suddenly harder; more serious and firm than it had been just moments earlier when he had stroked her face.  “Good evening.”  He tilted his head to the side.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“Rin stormed out of the courtyard when he heard you took a horse and left,” Makoto panted slightly and he stopped before them.  He looked up at the orange-haired man, confused.  “Have you been coming here every night?”

 

Haruka looked somewhat interested as he stopped behind Makoto.  The visiting captain opened his mouth to explain, when Gou slid in front of him.  “He’s been training me!” she stated suddenly.  She straightened her back and seemed almost proud it.

 

Three sets of eyes turned to her questioningly.  “Training you?” Makoto asked, confused.  “Gou-”

 

“She wanted to learn how to use a longsword.”  A large, warm hand rested on her shoulder and gently led her to the side as the tall man moved in front of her.  “I thought it interesting that a priestess who always blesses the knights and guards would wish to know more about it, so I offered to give her beginner lessons.”  

 

“You were interested, Gou?” Haruka asked.  He tilted his head to the side slightly.  “Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

The young woman lowered her head and tightened her grip at her sides.  “Brother always shooed me out of the knights courtyard when we were little.  I thought you’d agree with him and disapprove of me learning.”

 

“We certainly wouldn’t take you with us to battle, if we can help it,” Makoto agreed. “But there isn’t any harm in learning.”

 

“Your mother may not agree,” Haruka pointed out.  “But we wouldn’t mind.”

 

“But when do you have time?” Gou furrowed her brows.  “Your training schedule is rigorous.”

 

“Perhaps so, but it isn’t fair for you to ask Captain Mikoshiba,” Makoto scolded gently.  “He is very busy, not just as a knight, but as a nobleman and is only visiting from another country.  He isn’t here has a vacation, Gou.  He has many things to take care of.”

  
Gou lowered her eyes and puffed out her cheeks.  She already knew all that; that was why she had so quickly retracted her initial request.  However, he gave her a chance and she wanted to take it.  He never complained or showed any signs of weariness when he was with her.  She had hoped he was enjoying his time with her, as she was with him. 

 

“It is fine, Sir Tachibana,” the man beside her replied.  “I was the one who offered to give the lessons and I am good on my word.”  

 

Makoto still looked slightly troubled, but nodded understandingly.  Haruka looked back over his shoulder, towards the temple.  “We should leave now.  If the captain finds time to teach Gou, it is his business,” he cleared as he turned back to the others. “However, Rin knows.  He saw you two in the garden.”

 

“He what!?” Gou choked out.

 

Seijuurou looked mildly surprised as he jerked his head back, unsure how the younger night had found out.  He hadn’t told anyone, not even the stable hands, where he was going.  Gou’s eyes darted back to the temple mound, as if expecting her brother to sudden appear and come barreling down towards them.  

 

“I’ll talk to him.”  There was an air of finality in the captain’s voice, as if assuring the Iwatobi knights and the water priestess that he would take care of any problems that arose because of his actions.  “Where is now?” 

 

Makoto looked hesitant to answer, but Haruka responded in his stead.  “He stormed in the direction of Gou’s chamber.  He seemed convinced that-”

 

“He seems to have the wrong idea!” Makoto interjected quickly, nearly jumping in front of Haruka to stop him from speaking further.  The green-eyed knight let out an awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.  “That is, perhaps now is not the time to speak to him, Captain Mikoshiba.  Can it not wait until morning?” he asked, sounding somewhat hopeful.  

 

The taller knight seemed to mull over the options.  “No,” he answered clearly.  He suddenly began to walk back up the path from where they came.  “It will cause trouble for all of us involved if the situation is not explained immediately.  In addition, Matsuoka being here means he is not doing what he was assigned.  I need to address that.”  

 

He sounded so practical and confident, that even the two host knights were convinced it would work.  However, perhaps the captain wouldn’t have been so confident if he had see his subordinate racing to the temple, seething.

 

“Captain, wait!” Gou called out as she wedged herself between Makoto and Haruka, and scrambled after the orange-haired man.  “My brother can be rather hotheaded.  Perhaps Mako is right!  Can’t you speak to him in the morning?”

 

“He’ll only over think the situation,” Seijuurou pointed out.  “In addition, if I leave now, he’ll be left standing by your chambers ready to bother you.”  He looked down beside him as she reached his side.  “I’d rather my student be awake and alert tomorrow night rather than drowsy and tired from lack of sleep,” he concluded with a cheeky smile.  

 

Gou’s face heated up and she briefly stumbled at his words.  As they reach the top of the temple mound, it occurred to her that when he said ‘all of us involved’, he was focused on her.  If he had returned to the knights’ quarters, she would’ve been left to deal with Rin and his paranoia driven over-protectiveness alone.  

 

“But what if he won’t listen?” Gou asked.  

 

“He’ll listen to me,” Seijuurou assured her, looking straight ahead as they cut through the temple and headed towards the garden.  “Is it just down that path?” he asked as he eyed a stone lined path just outside the corridor.

 

Gou nodded.  “Yes, but how can you be sure?  Mako and Haru said that my brother has misunderstood and-”

 

“He will listen to me,” the captain repeated, firmer.  He didn’t take his eyes off the path he marched down.  “Do not forget, priestess -  I am his captain .” 

 

A pleasing shudder coursed down her body as she stopped at his words.  He sounded so serious and stern.  He always spoke to her gently, respectfully, and with encouraging words.  However, hearing his voice then reminded her that he was indeed the Captain of the Samezuka knights - and for a reason.  

 

“Gou!” Makoto’s voice called behind her.  She looked over her shoulder and saw the two knights who had been left behind rushing to catch up.  “Where is Captain Mikoshiba?”

 

Her eyes widened.  She turned back towards the path and barely made out the man’s broad back and bag of wasters turn the corner.  “There!” she pointed as she ran after him.  

 

Haruka and Makoto easily kept up and were about to pass her when a deep, booming voice seemed to fill the garden.  

 

“Matsuoka!” The other two knights skidded to a stop just before the open area in front of Gou’s little cottage-like chamber.  Standing just a few paces away, right by Gou’s door, was a furious looking red-headed knight scowling and unable to help the glare he was sending to his captain.

 

It was also clear that Seijuurou did not care that he was.  

 

“What did you do to my sis-”

 

“Did I give you permission to speak, Matsuoka!?” the captain took one looming step forward and immediately, Rin’s mouth snapped shut.  “You will hold your tongue until I give you permission, understand?”

 

Rin’s teeth her gritted tightly.  He took a deep breath, his hands shaking at his side as he gave one solemn nod.  “Yes, Captain.”

 

Satisfied with his response, Seijuurou stood with his legs apart and his arms crossed over his chest.  A serious, irritated expression filled his face.  

 

“Was my order for you tonight to oversee your younger fellow knights while they were attending a meal with Captain Sasabe?  Yes or no?”

 

“Yes, Captain!” Rin had completely forgotten.

 

“Did you abandon your order for a personal endeavour?  Yes or no?”

 

The red-head inwardly winced.  Even he knew that he had broken an order and that was not something to make light of.  “Yes, Captain!”  

 

“Tomorrow morning, you will run triple the laps on the beach and will spend the rest of the morning aiding the stable hands cleaning out the stalls,” Seijuurou barked out as his eyes narrowed even further.  “After lunch, I expect you to make up the time lost that morning and go through  every single  one of your drills and formations.  I don’t care if it takes you until midnight to complete, understand?”

 

Makoto and Haruka eyed Rin.  Even though his face was still flushed and he was still angry, it was clear that he knew what he had done and was aware that the punishment he was receiving for breaking an order from his commanding officer was light.  

 

Rin swallowed the lump in his throat.  “Yes, Captain!”

 

Seijuurou slowly walked forward, his pace even and nearly silent before he stopped less than an arm’s length from Rin.  He leaned forward and met the younger knight’s eyes.

 

“And before you start making wild accusations, I come here after I sort my work in order to give beginner longsword lessons to Priestess Kou.  She had expressed interest while we waited for you the other day and I offered to show her the basics,” the captain explained in a low, almost challenging voice.  “I am good on my word, Matsuoka.  If I offer my services, I will honor them to the best of my ability, as is the duty of a knight.  Should you have any concern or disapproval regarding my affairs with Priestess Kou,” he continued, his voice growing louder by the word.  “I suggest you take it up with me and a blade!  Not abandon your duty and cause a scene on holy ground, in a neighboring country!”  Seijuurou nearly screamed in Rin’s face.  The younger knight forced himself not to grimace or fall back at his captain’s reprimand.  “Do I make myself clear, Matsuoka?!”

 

Gou held her breath as she waited for her brother’s response.   

 

Rin’s fists were white at his sides.  “Yes,” he replied in a nearly unshaken voice.  “Captain.”  

 

Seijuurou drew his head back and lifted his chin.  “Return to the knights’ quarters immediately.  You are not to leave until the morning call,” he almost spat out.  “If you disregard your orders once more, I will send you back to Samezuka and put you probation.”

 

Rin tensed.  His eyes widened as he seemed to take in a sharp breath.  “But...my duties.  You can’t....”

  
“I am sure Yamazaki will be able to handle them just fine.”  

 

Silently, Rin stepped back.  He lowered his head and turned it away from his captain before gripping the pommel of his sword and heading up the path.  

 

Makoto and Haruka stepped aside without a word, allowing for Rin to make a beeline to the temple.  Gou reached out her hand.  “Brother....”

 

He said nothing as he passed her, nor did he acknowledge her.  She drew her hand back and looked at him with pained eyes.  

 

“Sir Tachibana, Sir Nanase,” a now tired-sounding Seijuurou spoke up behind them.  “Did the rest of my men go to the tavern?”

 

“Er...yes, Captain, they did,” Makoto replied.  He had never seen someone silence Rin so quickly before.  

 

“I will go and see to them myself.  Will one of you take me there?” the other man asked.  Makoto nodded.

 

“I can.  Haru,” he turned to the black-haired knight.  Haruka gave him a solemn nod. 

 

“I’ll follow him.”

 

“Thank you, Sir Nanase,” the captain bowed his head.  “I apologize for having to reprimand him so openly.  He would not have listed to reason had I not silenced him at once.”  

 

“No, no,” Makoto shook his head.  “You are his captain and he did abandon his order.”

 

Seijuurou gave him a slight bow.  “I will meet you by the horses, then, Sir Tachibana.”  

 

“Of course, Captain Mikoshiba.”  Taking the hint, the two other knights gave him small bows of her their heads and gave Gou reassuring glances as they passed.  The young priestess remained where she stood, looking down at the path.  

 

“This isn’t your fault,” the remaining man pointed out.  “You know your brother.  And I did offer to teach you.”

 

“I know,” Gou acknowledged.  She lifted her head and met his gaze.  “I didn’t want to upset him.”

 

“He is a knight.  He should know how to rein in his emotions so as not to affect his position,” Seijuurou reminded her.  He gave her an understanding look and softened his voice.  “Do not worry about your brother.  This isn’t the first time I’ve had to deal with one of his outbursts.  I will speak with him further tomorrow.  I’ll also fight him.  It’ll help him get out his frustrations.”

 

Gou nodded understandingly.  “He won’t hold back, you know.”

 

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips at the thought.  “I hope he doesn’t.”  He gave her a low, formal bow.  “My apologies for troubling you this evening, Priestess.  That was not my intention.”

 

She offered him a weak smile as he straightened up.  “If you hadn’t, my brother and I would still be here, yelling.  It’s probably for the best.”

 

“Regardless, I don’t want to trouble you more than I already have,” he replied as he began to walk past her.  

 

“Captain, I am the one who is troubling you,” she corrected as she turned to face his leaving figure.  “If I didn’t ask, this wouldn’t have happened.  I should apologize to you.”

 

Seijuurou stopped partway up the path and slowly turned around.  “If I did not wish to be here, I would not have offered,” he asserted.  “I am merely happy that you accepted,” he smiled softly.  He gave her one last small bow of his head.  “Good night, my priestess.”

 

He turned around and continued up the path.  Gou bit her lower lip.  She hoped her brother would understand.  

 

She didn’t want to give up her nights just yet.

 

* * *

 

“I woke up and he was right beside me!” Nagisa beamed proudly as he stood in front of a tired and confused looking, dark-haired young man with glasses.  

 

“Nagisa, did you bring him back from the tavern last night?” Makoto asked suspiciously.  

 

“You’re not supposed to bring civilians into the courtyard without proper clearance,” Haruka reminded him lazily.  

 

“But he’s not a civilian!” Nagisa continued to smile triumphantly.  “He’s a royal guard!”  

 

Makoto’s eyes widened as he turned back to the disheveled guard.  “What is a royal guard doing here?” 

 

“He lost a bet, it seems,” the voice of Iwatobi’s captain informed them.  Makoto looked past Nagisa to see the middle-aged blond man walking towards them.  “You and Captain Mikoshiba got there late and you missed it.  Nagisa dragged this kid in and challenged him to a drinking contest.”  

 

The younger blond continued to smile widely.  It was a little known skill of his, but Nagisa could handle his drinks.  

 

“Nagisa, what did you do?” Haruka asked calmly.  

 

“We made a bet,” Nagisa replied cheerfully.  “Whoever got drunk and passed out first lost.”

 

Haruka’s eyes drifted to the royal guard, whose face was turning red at the reminder of his failure.  “That was foolish.”

 

The glasses-wearing guard snapped his head up and took a daring step forward.  “I know it was foolish!” he choked out frantically.  “I knew it wasn’t a wise choice, but I didn’t think I’d get drunk first!  Let alone pass out!”  The guard’s hands flew to the side of his head, gripping it as he stumbled back.  He glared at the ground, as if it were hiding something from him.  “I don’t even know how I ended up at the knight’s quarters!”

 

“I told you,” Nagisa piped as he reached out and put a hand on the other young man’s shoulder.  “After your third drink, you leaned forward and suddenly fell asleep.  We couldn’t leave you there,” he pointed out before smiling widely once more.  “So I brought you back with us!”

 

“You could’ve left me there!  I am sure one of the other royal guards would’ve helped me!” he exclaimed.  

 

Nagisa kept his smile on his face as his hand seemed to clamp down on the guard’s shoulder.  “This way you’ll know where to go in order to do your part of the bargain, as the loser.”  

 

The guard looked horrified at the realization.  “You tricked me!”

 

“Nagisa,” Makoto began with a disapproving voice.  “What did you bet?”

 

“If Rei here-”   


 

“It is Ryugazaki!” 

 

“No need to be formal here.  We’re all friends,” Nagisa assured him, making the other man run his hand tiredly down his face.  “If Rei won, I’d buy the guards at the tavern a round.”  

 

“That’s how he got the other guards there to goad him on,” Captain Sasabe nearly snickered.  Nagisa had easily selected his target at the tavern, applied the right pressure following a plan, and, coupled with his own ability, steered himself into victory.  “Ryugazaki gave in to the pressure from his comrades.”

 

“And I’ll never do it again,” Rei grumbled bitterly.

 

“What happens if Nagisa won?” Haruka asked, if only to confirm his suspicion.

 

“Then Rei will try out for the Iwatobi knights!” Nagisa beamed.  “And assist us during our exhibition!”

 

Haruka knew it.  Beside him, Makoto let out a heavy sigh.  “Nagisa, you cannot force someone to do something against their will.  Ryugazaki,” he said as he turned to the other man.  “I apologize on behalf of my fellow knight.  Please do not worry yourself over this bet.”

 

Nagisa’s face fell.  “But Mako-”

 

“Nagisa,” Haruka chastised.

  
“We need more people!” the blond pleaded.  

 

“This isn’t the way knights join,” Makoto asserted.  

 

“But what if he wants to give it a try?” Nagisa asked.  “He won’t know if he likes it or not if he doesn’t try!”  

 

“Makoto is right, Nagisa.  You cannot coerce others for your convenience,” Goro agreed.  “Allow the poor guard to leave.”

 

As the knights spoke amongst themselves, Rei couldn’t help but feel as if the older ones did not want him and that by excusing him, they were saying he did not need to keep his word because he was useless.  

 

His eyes crinkled up as his hands tightened into fists at his sides.  Just because he wasn’t a knight did not mean he would not make good on his word - drunken loss or not.  Rei stood up straight and took a step forward to assert himself.

 

“I lost a bet and I will take responsibility for my actions,” Rei announced, earning him startled looks from Makoto and Captain Sasabe, but a pleased one from Nagisa.  “So long as it does not interfere with my duties as a royal guard, I will try for the knights and take part in your exhibition, as agreed upon.  I am sure I can easily keep up with the rest of you!”

 

“Well,” Goro chuckled to himself.  “He certain has a knight’s determination and honor.”

 

“Right!?” Nagisa exclaimed.

 

“But under no means is this a promise that I will join!” Rei insisted.  “I am only going through with this because I will not back out of my word.” And he wanted to prove his ability.

 

“Well...,” Makoto rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly.  “I appreciate you trying.  Have you had any knightly training before?”

 

“I can wield a sword!” Rei said as he reached for the hilt of the sword that should’ve been hanging from his waist.  His hand grasped on to nothing and his eyes widened.  A sharp gasp escaped him as he turned around, frantically scanning the ground around him.  “Where is my sword!?”

 

Makoto released a heavy sigh and Haruka stepped forward.  “Nagisa,” he began as he walked past the two.  “Get him a waster,” he instructed.  “He has much to learn.” 

 

Nagisa perked up and grabbed on to Rei’s arm.  He dragged him toward a barrel full of wooden wasters in the corner while assuring him that he would pick things up easily.  

 

Captain Sasabe shook his head.  “I knew he wanted to join a tournament, I simply didn’t know how badly that want was,” he admitted.  “To think he’d go to such lengths to secure another knight.”

 

“Nagisa is far more clever and determined that most give him credit for.  It’s his strength...to be able to read people and move them where he wants,” Makoto added.  “All while never crossing the line.”

 

“Speaking for crossing the line,” Goro said as he turned to his subordinate.  “Captain Mikoshiba told me what happened with Rin last night.”  His eyes scanned the courtyard littered with various Samezuka knights, but not a sign of Rin or his captain.  “Where are they?”

 

“Captain Mikoshiba is making sure Rin finishes his morning punishment laps on the beach,” Makoto reported.  “He said he’ll be overseeing him all day.”

 

 

* * *

The man was some sort of monster when he was serious.  It had been some time since Rin full on fought against his captain and he had forgotten just how good the man actually was.  Seijuurou had Aiichirou bring them gloves, gambisons, gorgets, and helmets after the others were finished with their run.

 

As the captain ran along side the younger red-headed knight, his other subordinate laid the items against the large rocks opposite the waves.  Sweating and panting, Rin had followed his captain in silence to the pile before being told to put on the equipment.  

 

Almost automatically, Rin put the items on.  

 

“Matsuoka,” Seijuurou had told him as he slipped his mask on.  “You now have permission speak.”

 

It took a few moments for Rin to understand what that meant.  When he did, his hands gave the hilt of a sword a slight squeeze and he charged forward.  

 

Had Seijuurou been any one of the other visiting knights, they would’ve been beaten back or on the ground within a few movements, but the captain was captain for a reason.  Rin’s strikes were easily parried and his erratic, anger-fueled cuts and thrusts were easily matched.  Seijuurou made a point not to attack back unless necessary, but after years of practice, he found it more difficult not to.

 

Regardless, the purpose of the fight was catharsis and, as the water priestess had told him, Rin was not holding back.  

 

It didn’t take long for the sharp-toothed red-head’s energy to be drained.  He began to miss steps and stray from his cutting trajectory.  His attacks no longer had the same strength they did when they began.  By mainly moving Rin’s attacks to the side, Seijuurou managed to conserve his energy.

 

Rin finally fell to his knees, gasping as he grabbed his helmet and tore it off his head.  His captain remained standing in front of him, waiting for Rin to speak.

 

“Don’t touch my sister.”

 

Finally, Seijuurou thought to himself.  The words came as a warning, but Rin could hardly been thought of as threatening when he was on his knees, trying to catch his breath.  

 

“I’ll need to if I am to correct her stances and footing,” the captain replied calmly.  “The same way I corrected yours and the others.”

 

“Gou doesn’t need to learn the sword,” Rin hissed. 

 

“She may not need to, but she wants to.  If she is curious and wants to learn, there is no harm in teaching her. Women should be able to learn weaponry and self-defense, as well,” Seijuurou countered.  Even his younger sister could wield a dagger competently.  “What if she finds herself in danger?”

  
“I took up the sword so Gou wouldn’t need to worry about that!” Rin shouted as he pushed himself up.  “She is a priestess!”

 

“And how are you going to protect the priestess if you never return to see her?” Seijuurou asked with narrowed eyes.  “Is this really about the lessons, Matsuoka, or does my meeting your sister at night bother you?”

 

“It would bother anyone!” Rin exclaimed.  “You have no business sneaking off to be with my sister!”

 

“We are doing nothing of a questionable nature-”

 

“If that is true, then why didn’t you tell me!?” Rin demanded.

 

“Are you unable to know your own actions, Matsuoka?  You were upset at the docks when we were merely talking, though if us being alone bothers you so much, then you are welcomed to join us tonight,” Seijuurou blurted out.  As soon as he said it, he regretted it.

 

Rin’s eyes widened.  He didn’t expect that.  From the way his captain had declined the invitation the night before, he had believed that Seijuurou wanted that time alone with Gou desperately.  He never expected to be invited along.  

 

The red-head loosened his hands on the hilt and narrowed his eyes.  “Alright.”  Despite his captain’s invitation, Rin still wasn’t convinced that those late night meetings were as innocent as they were made out.  Seijuurou had been far too comfortable with his sister and Gou had been far too accepting of the captain’s touch, even if it was for a lesson.  

 

“Alright?” Seijuurou raised a brow.  Rin nodded.

 

“I’ll join you tonight.” 

 

Seijuurou’s expression did not change despite his mind screaming.  His peaceful moments alone with the lovely priestess were gone.

* * *

 

End of Chapter 5

 


	6. Chapter 6

After what had happened the night before, Gou found herself distracted the next day.  When she wasn’t focused on her duties, lingering thoughts plagued her on whether or not her sword instructor would come that night.  

 

Captain Mikoshiba hadn’t said otherwise the night before, nor sent word that he would stop coming.  He didn’t confirm that he would, either.  By nightfall, she found herself back in her chambers, wearing the clothes she normally wore for her lessons.  She hadn’t left yet.

 

What if she went outside and waited, but he never came?  The thought made her chest ache and she took a seat on the edge of her bed.  Gou looked down at her feet and furrowed her brows.  They’d only known each other for a little bit and in terms of time they’ve spent together, it was probably less than a full day.  

 

But the thought that he would no longer come, surprisingly, disappointed her more than she thought it would.  Gou shook her head.

 

“No,” she said aloud.  “I just don’t want to stop learning the sword,” she asserted.  Even as she said those words, part of her knew that was only a small part of it.  

 

She enjoyed the captain’s company.  She liked his voice and the clear way he gave instructions.  She enjoyed the smile on his face when he praised her while looking proud at her progress.  She liked his laugh and admired his confidence and body.

 

Her head jerked up.  No, that was wrong.  He was a good looking man, but all the knights were.  That was not a secret.  She and the princess admired them all the time.  They even ranked which of their knights had the best of a particular feature.  Such as Nagisa clearly had the best hair and Makoto’s entire backside was a natural masterpiece.  It was unfortunate that she couldn’t compare it further with Captain Mikoshiba’s.

 

Gou let out a frustrated groan and lifted her hands to her face.  She was being ridiculous.  She didn’t care that Princess Chigusa insisted that the captain was there because he was interested in her.  The royal needed to stop bringing up the captain whenever they were together.  The captain was a kind, attractive, and patient man.  

 

But that didn’t mean that she had feelings for him.  That was absurd.  And even if she did, it wasn’t as if she expected it to be reciprocated.

 

“Priestess Kou,” one of the temple attendants could be heard outside.  There was a light knock on her door to draw her attention.  “You have a guest waiting for you in the garden.”

 

Her heart leapt to her throat.  She was on her feet almost immediately.  Gou tugged down her shirt to try to straighten it out before taking a deep breath and marching towards the door.

 

She wanted to start her lesson, she reasoned.  That was why she was suddenly so earnest.  The off-duty priestess opened her door and thanked the attendant as she passed.  

 

As she made her way to their usual training spot, Gou made a mental note to ask Captain Mikoshiba about her brother.  She wondered if they had a chance to fight yet and if, perhaps, her brother was receptive to the idea of her learning and would allow them to continue the lessons.

 

Gou rounded a row of trees and prepared to greet and thank the captain for coming back.

 

“Gou!”  That was not the captain’s voice.  Her burgundy eyes widened as she stopped walking.  Instead of the tall, orange-haired man telling her good evening, another red-haired knight was wielding a training waster in each hand.

 

“Brother?” she choked out.  What was going on?  She looked past him, at the orange-haired man who rose from where he was seated against a large rock.  He hadn’t come alone.  Gou’s eyes darted back to Rin.  “What are you doing here?”

 

A smug look filled Rin’s face as he lifted the waster and rested it over his right shoulder.  “I heard you were taking lessons.  If you were interested, you should’ve asked me.”  

 

She should’ve been pleased to hear that he was fine with her learning the sword, but at the same time, Gou still wasn’t over the shock of seeing her brother there, during her private time with the captain.  

 

“I invited Sir Matsuoka to join us for your lessons,” Seijuurou said from behind Rin.  Gou’s eyes crinkled up just a bit.  That wasn’t the voice he normally used with her.  When he spoke to her, he was warmer.  Why was he so strict suddenly?  “It will be good practice for him to work with a beginner.”  

 

His eyes met hers and he hoped she could read the silent apology he was sending.  Once he had invited Rin, he couldn’t take it back.  If he had time that day, he would’ve sent her notice that her brother would be joining them, but his time was limited.

 

Gou swallowed and gave the captain a small nod.  She turned to her sibling and looked at him suspiciously.  “Do you approve of my learning?” she asked carefully.

 

“Truthfully,” Rin began.  “No.”  Her face fell and she looked at him as if to ask why he was even there if that was the case.  “But if you want to learn, I can’t stop you.  I’m your brother.  If anyone should teach you, it should be me.”

 

By that, it was clear to her that Rin felt his captain had no business instructing her.  Gou narrowed her eyes.  “You’re a great knight, Brother, but have you instructed anyone before?”  She kept herself from adding that Captain Mikoshiba was an excellent instructor and that she would prefer to learn from him if her brother was a teaching novice.

 

“He has mainly instructed moderately experienced knights and trainees,” Seijuurou vouched.  “However, you will be his first student with little to no sword experience.”  He turned to look at Rin and gave him a firm nod of his head.  “As we talked about, you are to take it slow and have her repeat the basics, understand?”

 

“Yes, Captain,” Rin replied, without looking back.  Seijuurou gave him a nod and turned his head towards a bag resting beside the rock.  

 

“You may proceed.  If you have any questions, I’ll be here,” he told them as he took a seat on the ground.  He adjusted a small lantern beside him and began to pull out various papers from his bag.  It was his correspondence to be sent back to Samezuka, Gou realized.  And it was quite a stack.

 

“Are you ready?” Rin said suddenly, drawing her attention back to him.  “Let’s move over there to have some more room,” he instructed before walking past her, towards a clearing.  He handed her the wooden training sword as he passed and gave her a small wave to have her follow him.

 

Gou lingered briefly, adjusting the sword in her hands before glancing back at the captain.  Seijuurou remained where he sat, pouring over a document on his lap.  He didn’t raise his head to look at her and Gou could only try to ignore her disappointment.

 

“Gou!” her brother called behind her.  She turned around.

 

“Coming!”  

 

He could make out her footsteps moving from the stone walkway and on to the grass.  Only then did Seijuurou’s eyes dare peer above his papers and steal a look.  

 

As the evening went on, it became difficult to stop herself from turning back to the seated captain.  Her back was to him as she faced her brother and went through the drills he asked of her.  Every time she turned around and tried to stand beside him to follow his movements at his side, Rin seemed to steer her around again.

 

A displeased look crept on her face.  Was he doing that on purpose?

 

“Matsuoka!” the captain called from where he was standing up and brushing off his pants.  Both siblings turned towards him.  “Take a short break,” he instructed.  

 

“Captain?” Rin furrowed his brows.  He glanced from the tall man to his petite sister and readied himself to insist that a break was not necessary.  

 

“I’m going to stretch my legs a bit and pray at the temple,” Seijuurou told them as he raised his arms over his head and rotated his head on his neck to try to loosen his muscles.  He bent over and took a small money pouch from his bag, most likely to give as alms.  “Take a few moments to rest and then have her practice her footwork along with her cuts.”

 

“Ascending or descending?” Gou piped.  His eyes met hers just briefly and her heart lept.

 

“Both.  Alternate,” he stressed, trying to keep from smiling at her.  “I don’t want a set of ascending and then a set of descending; I want you to mix the two.  Rin,” he turned to the man who, even now, was physically standing between him and the priestess.  His determination to stand between them was always sad.  “Watch her transitions.  Stop her and correct her, have her repeat her corrections five times before you move on.”

 

Rin let out a low breath.  “Yes, Captain.”  He gave the older man a small bow of his head as Seijuurou headed up the path to the temple.  

 

When his figure disappeared into the temple corridor, Gou’s voice reached Rin.  “You really don’t want me spending any time with the captain, do you?” she asked, unable to keep the irritation from her voice.  “Even when all he was doing was teaching me.”

 

Rin turned around and gave her a frown.  “You don’t know how knights are.”  

 

Her eyes widened.  “What are you talking about?  The only friends I have outside this temple are the princess and the knights!  My own brother is one and my main purpose here is to bless them!”

 

“The knights here are different!” Rin dismissed easily.  “Haru, Mako, and Nagisa aren’t like the Samezuka knights.”

 

Gou continued to stare at him, as if he were speaking gibberish.  “How so,” she almost demanded.

 

“Gou, in Samezuka, the knights are revered and there are no shortage of admirers for them.  People practically throw themselves at the knights and many of them...partake,” Rin trailed off.  “I’m not saying that they lack honor and discretion, but their affairs are often short and forgotten.”

 

His sister narrowed her eyes.  “Yours included?”

 

He jerked his head back.  “What?  No!  I don’t...I’m not.  Don’t ask about that,” the older sibling choked out, flustered.

  
“Then Captain Mikoshiba?” Gou pushed.  “You mean to tell me that he has questionable affairs with others?  And that he may try to have one with me?”

 

“No!”  Rin looked horrified and a bit disgusted.  He shook his head frantically and looked over his shoulder, as if expecting his captain to be there.  “Gou, I just don’t want him to take advantage of you.”

 

“Take advantage of me!? He is teaching me how to use sword!” Gou exclaimed.  

 

“You haven’t been outside of the temple much!  Men can use a variety of things to insert themselves into your life to try to get your attention!”

 

“Like swordplay?” Gou scoffed.

 

“You don’t believe me?” Rin asked.  “I’ve seen it before, Gou.  An innocent party says that they’re interested in the something that the knight knows and the knight offers to show them a thing or two.  I bet even the captain has stood beside you and grasped your hands or moved you around in order to adjust your ‘form’.”

 

“You were just doing that for the same reason-”

 

“And he probably showers you with praise to soften your opinion of him.”

 

“He tries to be encouraging, but he still corrects me!” Gou growled.  “Honestly, Brother!  You make it sound as if he is trying to get closer to me.  If the captain is in the same situation as all the other knights, as you say, then I’m sure someone like him has plenty of admirers back in Samezuka.”  Suddenly, she wasn’t feeling all that willing to continue her lesson.  She lowered her sword to her side and shook her head as she turned away.  “The captain is generous to me and kind, but he doesn’t see me as anything other than your sister.”  No matter how much she hoped he did.

 

“Just how naive are you, Gou!?  Do you honestly believe that?” Rin threw a hand up and motioned towards the direction of the palace.  His eyes crinkled up as he met hers.  “You didn’t see the way he looked at you when you welcomed the knights!” he exclaimed.  “No man looks at someone like that unless he feels something!”

 

Gou took in a sharp breath.  Her eyes widened as she drew her waster closer to her body.  Across from her, Rin paled as he realized what he had said.  His younger sister’s face was starting to heat up with color and he tried to find the words to take back what he had said.  

 

“What...?”

 

Rin’s mouth was opening, but nothing was coming out.  He tore his eyes from her and shook his head.  “I mean...I didn’t mean that!” he insisted.  “What I meant to say was that he was looking at you...in an impure way!  Yes!”  His head snapped up, suddenly determined.  “The captain shouldn’t have been looking at you like that!”

 

Gou bristled once more.  “Then what do you think he should’ve looked at me like!?”

 

“Not the way he was!”  Rin shouted back. “He shouldn’t have been looking at you at all!”

 

Her eyes crinkled up.  She had spent most of her life at the temple and when people looked at her, it was always a look of admiration and relief.  She was a priestess who was exalted and carefully approached by the public.  The only exceptions had been her family and the Iwatobi knights who looked at her as one of their own; the daughter or the little sister.

 

Even when she had felt something for someone else, they never saw her in the same light.  She was just the priestess and not to be bothered with.  Gou was, in her experience, left out and overlooked.

 

Perhaps that was why the captain’s attention made her feel giddy, even if it was only to satisfy her curiosity with the sword.  He treated her with respect and adulation befitting a priestess, but somehow, as a normal human.  As a young woman.  Not his sister. Gou found that she really liked that.

 

“You make it sound as if he is looking at me as a starving dog does a bone when he hasn’t,” Gou replied solemnly.  Rin opened his mouth to counter, but she quickly cut him off.  “If you’re here to try to protect me from Captain Mikoshiba, you can leave.  Both you and I know he wouldn’t attack me and even if he did, one scream from me and the temple guards would skewer him.  Visiting knight captain or not.”  

 

She bent down and placed her waster on the ground.  “Gou,” Rin frowned.  She stood up and turned around, starting to make her way back to her chambers.  “Gou!”  She didn’t answer and continued to walk away.  “Gou, we are not done!”

 

“I can hear you down the path,” a male voice scolded behind him.  Seijuurou was rushing back.  His eyes immediately focused on Rin standing alone with a sword on the ground just a few paces from him.  Immediately, his look darkened.  “Matsuoka.”  

 

“She’s just throwing a tantrum,” Rin tried to brush off as he walked forward and picked up the discarded waster.  “Shall we head back-”

 

“Tell her we will be coming tomorrow,” Seijuurou ordered.  Rin tensed as he held a training sword in each hand.  

  
“What?” Rin looked confused.

  
“You had one job tonight: to teach your sister and she left before her lesson was over.  Do you not understand how badly that looks on you?” his captain pointed out.  

 

“But what if she no longer wants to take lessons?” Rin countered.

 

Captain Mikoshiba raised one brow and crossed his arms over his chest.  “She never showed signs of such before.  If she no longer wants to take lessons with you, than I will continue to come here to teach her for the duration of our visit, as the priestess and I had agreed upon,” he replied.  His eye narrowed.  “Without you.”

 

Rin frowned.  “Then I’ll still come.”

 

“Alright,” Seijuurou agreed easily.  “You can come, but you will remain in silence also practicing your forms.  Should you interject your opinions in the midst of the lesson and disrupt it, I will send you back to Samezuka and send for Yamazaki instead.”

 

Rin took in a sharp breath.  They both knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut if watched them ‘practice’.  

 

Gripping the wasters, he turned around and marched after his sister.  “That will not be necessary, Captain.  I will inform her.”

 

“Matsuoka,” the older knight added.  “You are only to tell her we will return tomorrow.  That is all.”

 

Rin paused and gave a small nod before continuing on his way.  As he disappeared from Seijuurou’s view, the captain let out a heavy breath and ran a hand down his face.  

 

He wasn’t sure where exactly his time with Gou would lead, but it was now clear that Rin would was determined to have it lead to nothing.

 

* * *

 

Gou rolled over on her bed, turning her back to the door and easily ignoring her brother’s knocks.

 

“Fine, you do not have to answer, but I know you are in there,” Rin snorted.  “The captain wanted me to tell you that we’ll be back tomorrow.”

 

Gou let out an indignant snort and sat up in bed.  Her dark pink eyes glared at the door, hoping it would reach her brother.  Rin had said ‘we’ as in the captain and him.  The last thing she wanted was to have to be lectured about the orange-haired knight when the said man wasn’t there.  Didn’t her brother have any shame?

 

“So...that’s it,” Rin concluded.  “Same time tomorrow.  Don’t be late and try to focus on your descending cuts from your weak side.  They’re terrible.”  

 

The priestess bristled even more.  It wasn’t that they were that terrible, it was just that every time she did a cut, her brother would stop her and try to correct something instead of allowing her to complete it and then correcting her, as Seijuurou said.  

 

She let out a little ‘humph’.  She couldn’t believe that someone so skilled as Captain Mikoshiba believed her brother was a good instructor.  Perhaps he hadn’t changed at all.

 

Another knock sounded at her door.  She turned her head away, thinking it was her brother once more.  

 

“Priestess,” an attendant's voice called out.  “Priestess, you have a message.”

 

“Can it wait until morning?” Gou asked as she fell back against her bed.

 

“I don’t believe so, Priestess.  He was insistent that I give it to you before you retired, so I rushed here once I saw Sir Matsuoka and the captain leave,” the boy piped.

 

Gou sat up straight.  She furrowed her brows and stood up, rushing to the door only to stop just a few paces from it and quickly straighten her clothes before opening it.  

 

One of the temple boys bowed his head and held up an envelope.  “Who gave this to you?” Gou asked as she stared down at it.

 

“The Samezuka captain, Priestess Kou.”

 

She could suddenly hear her heart pounding and felt her face warming up.  She tried to control the speed of her hand as she nearly snatched the envelope from the attendant’s hand.

 

“Thank you!” she gushed quickly as she pulled the envelope to her chest and backed into her room.  She quickly made a blessing with her hand over the boy’s head.  “You may retire.”

 

“Thank you, Priestess Kou!” He gave her a bow and took a step back, waiting for her to retire before he left.  

 

The burgundy-haired young woman closed the door and rushed to her bed.  She nearly tore the envelope open before impatiently pulling out the folded parchment inside.

 

Shaking hands opened it, earnest eyes looked over the neatly written letter, and a wide smile filled her flushed face.

 

Gou bit her lower lip and struggled to keep from letting out a squeal.  It took her several years and one trip sneaking out of her country, but it seemed that she had just received her first love letter.

 

* * *

 

“Rin, are you okay?” Nagisa piped as he nearly zoomed past the taller man.  Even after running up and down a beach, non-stop, several rounds, Nagisa was still energetic.  “You look...tired.”

 

Admittedly, even Rin had noticed the slight bags under his eyes that had appeared after Captain Mikoshiba had him make good on his offer and assist the lead knight in paperwork that had been sent from Samezuka.

 

“It’s nothing,” Rin insisted.  “I’ve had longer stations before.”

 

Longer, perhaps, but there was something about reading document after boring document that made him more tired than he had been after a two day guard shift in Samezuka.  

 

Rin barely stifled his yawn.  “I’ll be fine.”  

 

Nagisa looked at him curiously.  “I heard you volunteered helping your captain with the correspondence from Samezuka.”

 

“It’s a lot, but it’s good training,” Rin pointed out.  He wasn’t sure how Captain Mikoshiba was able to do all of that and have time to train Gou, as well as seem completely rested and ready for the day’s training.  The man really was some sort of a monster.  “I just never thought there would be so much paperwork involved with being a knight.”

 

“You should talk to Mako,” Nagisa suggested before continuing on his way.  “He’s been handling all of that for a while now.  Captain Sasabe likes to give it all to him anyway.”  

 

Rin raised a brow and watched as the perky blond seemed to skip to poor blue-haired royal guard-turned-temporary knight that had been coerced into the position.  Rin shook his head.

  
He had heard Ryugazaki, or whatever his name was, spout out the words and theories behind their motions, but when it came to actually doing them, the novice was worse than Gou.  He kept falling back into his fencing background, and the stances and movements were different.  

 

It would lead to his opponents stopping in confusion as he tried thrusting the long sword instead of using it in a cutting motion.  Everyone was trying to correct and help him, but it had been difficult.

 

Still, Rin had to give the guard some credit.  No matter how terrible he was, no matter how off his footing, short his extensions, or out of trajectory his blade was, Ryugazaki continued to try his best to learn diligently.  

 

“He has no talent for the sword,” Rin said out loud.

  
“True,” a voice said behind him.  He turned around and saw Makoto walking into the courtyard with his sword lazily resting over his shoulder.  “But he’s giving it his all.  That’s the best we can hope for.”

 

“Has it really been that difficult bringing in new knights?” Rin asked, almost in disbelief.  He knew there were very few when they were children, but would’ve thought that as the old ones retired, they would at least be replaced.

 

“Many see it as an obsolete position now,” Makoto admitted sadly.  “With Samezuka acting as our main source of military reinforcement and the royal guards acting as our police, knights are looked at as a ceremonial position.”

 

“Ceremonial...,” Rin nearly scoffed.  Not matter what anyone said, what they did was hardly purely for show and tradition.  They were the best warriors Iwatobi had and that was not a force that should’ve been ignored.  “In Samezuka, there is no end to those who want to become knights.  It’s an honored position.”

 

“It also comes with prestige and wealth, as Samezuka has enough knights to enter the tournaments,” Makoto pointed out.  “We make a decent living, but compared to the gains from tournaments, it is meager at best.  We do not have enough knights to compete and I doubt we’d do well against more settled groups.”

 

“You three would be surprised,” Rin said.  “I came from here, remember?” he said, meeting Makoto’s eyes.  “I know how good the Iwatobi knights are.”

 

“Then why didn’t you stay.”  He tensed and Makoto looked over his shoulder.  He gave Haruka a disapproving look.  The blue-eyed knight barely shrugged.  “It is a valid question.”  

 

“I am sure he had his reasons,” Makoto insisted.  “Samezuka had opportunities that we in Iwatobi could not give him.”  

 

Haruka said nothing.  He walked past Rin, seemingly ignoring the red-head as he headed for his usual practice spot.  Makoto shifted awkwardly before lifting an ungloved hand and giving Rin a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

 

“He was worried most of all when you left,” Makoto told him quietly.  “Haru...all of us...we all hoped you come back one day.”  His hand slid off Rin’s shoulder.  He gave Rin a sad smile as he stepped away.  “Not just temporarily.”  

 

Makoto turned and headed towards the inner courtyard, yelling orders to get into their lines so as to prepare for the starting forms sequence for the exhibition.  

 

“Sir Matsuoka,” a voice asked behind the silent redhead.  Rin seemed to jerk himself out of his thoughts and looked to his side.  Aiichirou was in his gorget and gambeson, his sword at his hip.  “The rest of the knights should be here soon.  They’re just finishing up their breakfast.”

 

Rin found himself nodding distractedly.  “Alright.  Once they get here, have them fall into position and go through the sequence with the others,” he instructed.  “Where is Captain Mikoshiba?”

 

“He’s meeting with a messenger.  He said he’ll be over soon.”

 

“It should be fine,” Rin asserted.  “He isn’t doing the sequence portion.”  He looked out towards one of the entrances of the courtyard.  “Nitori, watch the younger knights.  I’m going to see if Captain needs help any assistance with the correspondence.”

 

Aiichirou saluted Rin quickly before stepping back and watching him leave the courtyard.  Rin walked down the lower yard and saw his tall captain standing by the front gate, bowing his head as he took something from a boy’s hand.  Dark pink eyes narrowed.

 

That child couldn’t have been a courier from Samezuka.  He was not dressed for the weather nor was he old enough to have been given such a job.  As the older knight took a step to the side, Rin caught a fleeting glimpse of light blue robes and gold bands.

 

His eyes instantly narrowed.  The boy was a temple attendant.  His eyes flickered to his captain, who turned around, reading a piece of paper that must’ve been delivered to him.  

 

“Captain!” Rin called out without thinking.  The thoughtful smile on Seijuurou’s face immediately disappeared as he looked up and gave Rin a dutiful nod of his head.

  
“Matsuoka,” he acknowledged.  “Have all our men reported to the courtyard to go over the formation?”

 

“Almost, Captain,” Rin replied automatically.  He glanced towards the paper that had been refolded in his captain’s hands.  “A message from Samezuka?” he asked casually.

 

“From the temple,” Seijuurou replied as he lifted up the folded paper.  Rin though it almost brazen that he show off the message.  “We’re too loud.  Or rather, you’re too loud.”  

 

Rin blinked.  “What do you mean?”  Wasn’t the letter from Gou?  Was she complaining about him?

 

The orange-haired captain unfolded the paper and handed it to him.  “It is from the head priestess’ attendant.  They are fine with us practicing in the yard, but we are to keep our voices down, as there are night prayers happening and it is distracting to hear you yell at your sister.”  

 

Rin nearly snatched the paper from his hand.  True to his words, the letter was from the head priestess’ attendant and it seemed that they knew he was the cause of the ruckus outside.  Rin’s face flushed as he quickly folded the paper and handed it back.

 

“I didn’t think they’d hear us inside,” he muttered.

 

Seijuurou smirked and shook his head as he took the paper.  “You clearly don’t know how loud you are,” he pointed out.  “I’m going to the courier’s to deliver last night’s and this morning’s correspondence.  You are welcome to come, but if you are, give authority of the knights to Nitori.”

 

The thought of more paperwork made him shudder and Rin took a step back.  “I will remain here with them, Captain.  When will you return?”

 

“Soon.  The courier is just outside the palace gates,” the superior replied.  “To your station, then, Sir Matsuoka.”

 

Rin stood up straight and bowed his head.  “Yes, Captain!”  He turned around and marched back into the courtyard.  Seijuurou waited until he could hear Rin giving orders and chastising the knights who were taking too long to get into formation.

 

Assured that the younger knight was safely out of distance, Seijuurou reached into the folds of his tunic and pulled out the second note that had been sent with the first.  He headed back to his room with a small smile on his face.  He honestly didn’t think she would reply, let alone reply so quickly.  

 

Before he brought his Samezuka documents to the courier, he decided to first prepare a reply to the priestess.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t want to believe it was possible, as he was sure his instincts were correct.  He’d never had reason to doubt them before, but Haruka was certain that Rin was watching Captain Mikoshiba too much.  It was as if the sharp-toothed knight was waiting for his captain to reveal something.

 

“So he’s really following the Captain when he goes to see Gou?” Nagisa asked as he sat on a bench, shining parts of armor in preparation for the exhibition.  They had less than a day left and then they would need to impress the court and the guards in an effort to gain more support and members.  

 

“Who is this Gou person?” Rei asked as he sat beside Nagisa, also shining the armor.  

 

“Priestess Kou of the Water God’s Temple,” Haruka replied.  “We call her Gou.” He was shining his favorite sword.  

 

Rei paused and looked up.  “The Samezuka captain has been having an affair with our Water Priestess!?” he choked out.  

 

Nagisa quickly slammed his hand over Rei’s mouth to silence him.  

 

“No, no,” Makoto sighed.  He hesitated.  “At least...not the way we think.  He’s been taking time after practice to teach her the basics.  He says she’s quite skilled for a novice.”

 

For a moment, the four went quiet, as if acknowledging that Rei was the opposite.  His face reddened, but he didn’t bring it up.  

 

“I think Gou would like him,” Nagisa admitted.  “She really likes muscles.”

 

“If Gou does have interest in him, Rin will have his hands full,” Haruka pointed out.  “As much as he liked to spoil Gou when she was little, he was also very protective of her.”  

 

“That’s right,” Makoto agreed.  

 

“What’s right?” a voice said as it passed.

  
Haruka didn’t look up, but answered.  “That you’re overprotective of Gou.”

 

Rin, who had been carrying an armload of wasters to put away, shot him a glare.  “She is my younger sister!  Why wouldn’t I be!?” he hissed.  

 

“It’s still a bit much to force Gou to take lessons from you just to put distance between them, isn’t it?” Makoto offered.  “Captain Mikoshiba is the more experienced instructor.  Wouldn’t he be a better fit?”

 

Rin snorted and turned his head away and put the wasters in a barrel.  “I don’t expect you to understand.  You don’t have a sister.”

 

Haruka and Nagisa stopped polishing.  For a moment, they turned to look at him as they realized just how long Rin had away.

 

“But he does have a sister,” Nagisa piped.

  
“And a younger brother,” Haruka added.

 

Rin turned around and squinted.  “What?”

 

“You’ve been long a while, you probably didn’t know,” Makoto chuckled, though there was a bit of sadness in his voice.  “I have twin younger siblings; a brother and a sister.”

 

“Oh...,” Rin trailed off.  “Con...congratulations,” he said, awkwardly.  

 

“After the exhibition, we have a day of rest,” Makoto smiled.  “If you’re free, we can go visit them.  We’ll bring Gou,” he added, in case Rin refused for fear of leaving his own sister unattended.  “The twins love her.”

 

Rin nodded.  He suddenly felt so alienated from the others.  When he arrived, they seemed to treat him relatively the same, if not with a little tension.  Over the last few days, it had grown more relaxed, but with the discovery of Makoto’s siblings, Rin realized just how far removed he was from them.

 

“That sounds good,” Rin nodded.  “I’ll tell Gou.”  

 

“I’ll send a note to my parents,” Makoto agreed.

 

“Matsuoka!” a voice barked.  “We have documents from Samezuka!  I want you to go over them!”

 

Rin blinked and looked over his shoulder.  Captain Mikoshiba was standing with a leather wrapped package in one hand.  The red-headed knight forced himself not to wince at the sight of it.  

 

“Yes, Captain!” Rin replied quickly.  He gave the others a nod of his head before rushing towards his captain’s side.  He was immediately handed the stack of papers and followed the older man to his quarters to begin.

 

“Let’s finish this up quickly.  We won’t have much time tomorrow night, as we’ll need to rest up for the exhibition the next day,” Seijuurou said as he lit the lanterns.

 

Rin put the stack of papers on a desk and looked up.  “Will we still give lessons to Gou tomorrow?”

 

“No, I’ve informed the priestess before that the night before the exhibition, rest is needed.  In addition, as she will be present for the blessing, she will be up early doing prayers and requires rest, as well.”  Rin narrowed his eyes.  His captain knew more than he thought about Gou’s schedule.

 

Still, Rin said nothing and dove into his work, as his captain did.  It was odd.  He was sure, absolutely sure, that there was something between Gou and Captain Mikoshiba.  The way Gou defended him and the attention the captain seemed to give to Gou were telling to Rin.

 

Yet, they hadn’t really done anything too suspicious.  He had thought that perhaps the temple attendant had been there to deliver a message from Gou, but instead, it was a warning from the temple.

 

He had expected Captain Mikoshiba to put up more a fight when it came to his time alone with Gou, but instead, he had invited Rin along.  As if nothing was amiss.  It was almost as if whatever relationship the two had, it was completely chaste.

 

But Rin couldn’t bring himself to believe it.  The captain may not have noticed anything, but Rin had.  He had caught Gou looking at the older man more than once the night before.  He didn’t want to tell the others; they’d think he’d lost his mind and was overthinking it.  

 

All signs pointed to something platonic, but his knightly senses were telling him something else.  Rin looked down determinedly at his paper work.  He’d just have to keep watching.

 

* * *

 

She had to keep her thumb over the side of her guards, or in this case, on the long stick she was using in place of a waster.  As she brought it down and slowly extended her arms, she mulled over the message that had been sent to her that afternoon.  

 

Gou couldn’t read it immediately, as she had been on duty when Captain Mikoshiba’s letter arrived, but as soon as she had been dismissed from the altar, she had run off into the garden to read his reply.

 

Her cheeks heated up and she could feel her heart quickening once more as she repeated his neatly written words in her mind.  His words weren’t flowery and the message wasn’t long, but it was the content that made her heart race.  

 

He had hoped to see her again and was relieved that she wasn’t going to dismiss her lessons.  He had added some words of encouragement and inquired about visiting outside of her lessons.

 

Her response had been revised nearly a half dozen times before she gave it to an attendant to pass along to Captain Mikoshiba while she was having her lesson.  Rin would be less likely to notice if he was distracted.  She hoped it didn’t sound over eager, but she noted that she also wanted to see Seijuurou outside of her lessons and suggested some times.  Perhaps they could have a meal together.  

 

She bit her lower lip as she brought her ‘sword’ back to her shoulder.  

 

“So you do practice,” a voice said behind her.  She looked over her shoulder and gave her brother a glare.  

 

“If you’re not going to take this seriously, I won’t stay,” she threatened.  Rin opened his mouth to give her a retort, but was quickly silenced by the taller man beside him.

 

“Non-sense, he will take this seriously,” Captain Mikoshiba assured her.  “Take a waster and let me see you repeat that movement.  It’s getting smoother, but you’re not carrying through.”

 

Gou send a haughty look to her brother, as if saying that the other man clearly knew what he was doing.  Rin rolled his eyes as Gou took a waster that Seijuurou had pulled out and proceeded to do was her previous instructor said.

 

“All the way to your lower guard,” Seijuurou said as she reached the midway point of her cut.  She pull her elbow back to allow for the movement and he nodded.  “Excellent.”

 

“Passable,” Rin snorted.  His captain let out a heavy sigh.

 

“What is important is that she needs to learn the correct movement; she can refine it from there,” the orange-haired man reminded him.  He looked back ag Gou and gave her an encouraging smile.  “You’re doing wonderfully.”

 

Rin frowned from behind the older knight as Gou’s eyes darted down and she smiled shyly.  No, no, no.  That was not what he wanted to see.  He quickly put the bag with the other waster on the ground and grabbed the wooden hilt.  

 

“Captain, I have a quick question,” Gou said.  Rin’s head snapped up.  His eyes crinkled up as Seijuurou walked closer to her, craning his neck and giving her his attention.  “On my left side, lower guard; is it left over right hand or right over left?”

 

Then, to Rin’s horror, the taller knight moved behind her and placed his hands on Gou’s.  “It depends what you want to do,” Seijuurou told her.  A voice was screaming inside of Rin’s head to stop the physical contact, but Rin could not bring himself to move..  “Left over right allows for a quick ascending cut.”  His arms moved beside Gou’s, guiding her hand and arm movements.  “Right over left allows for you to bring the sword up behind you and do a descending cut from your weak side.”

 

Gou nodded, trying not to be too distracted by the knight’s body heat against her as she ended up brushing against his arms and chest.  “What happens if I try to reverse the actions?”

 

He laughed and she felt her stomach jump as his chest vibrated behind her.  He kept his hands over hers and showed her what happened.  “You get tangled.  Do you understand why you have to follow through with however your movements allow you to go best?”

 

His arms were now tangled with Gou’s and it seemed that the two had completely forgotten about Rin standing just a few paces away.  

 

“I understand,” Gou assured him.  She smiled to herself and resisted the urge to lower her sword and lean back against the man who had just sent her a letter expressing wanting to see her again.

 

“Captain,” a low voice rumbled behind him.

 

“Ah...I forgot,” Gou heard the older man whisper above her.  She stifled her giggle as she felt him release her and turn around.  

 

“Matsuoka, have her do the drills with cuts on her weak side.  Make sure she alternates.  Ten each,” Seijuurou instructed, suddenly completely professional.  

 

Rin’s face was dark and he seemed to be gritting his teeth.  “Yes, Captain....”

 

“Afterwards, start her on her left and right parry,” the older man told him as he adjusted his bag over his shoulder and headed to the same spot he had sat the night before in order to get some more work done.  As he walked away, he could feel Rin’s eyes glaring at his back.  

 

“Alright,” Gou began.  “I’ll try to alternate them by where my sword ends.” Rin blinked and turned his attention to her.  

 

“Just make sure to focus,” he barked sternly.  “If you make a mistake, I’ll have you do it over.”

 

Seijuurou shook his head as he took out some correspondence from his father.  Rin was usually such a patient instructor.  He’d seen him painstakingly guide Momotarou, his overly excitable little brother, with nearly endless patience.  He supposed it was different when one was teaching their own sibling.

 

He tended to coddle Momo, so he had others teach him directly instead.  The captain continued reading the letter.  His father was concerned that Lord Samezuka was being overly cautious with Iwatobi of all places and, though Seijuurou’s report had reached them, Samezuka wasn’t convinced.

 

The orange-haired man frowned.  His lips tightened into a line as he read further, displeased that his report failed to do its job.  He was sent to confirm whether or not Iwatobi had intentions of breaking off friendly relations, and the seaside kingdom clearly had none.  

 

What was Lord Samezuka’s goal?

 

“Captain,” a voice above him called.  He looked up and saw a  temple boy holding a small tray with a cup of water and an envelope with his name on it laying flat beside it.  “Please have a drink.  The Priestess asked to offer you water while you waited tonight.”

 

His eyes briefly moved over to where Gou was finishing up the last of her practice cuts.  Rin seemed thoroughly distracted and Seijuurou mentally praised the priestess on her method of delivery.  

 

Seijuurou gave the temple boy a small nod and swiftly took the envelope in one hand and the cup in the other.  “Thank you,” he acknowledged as he brought the cup to his lips and placed the envelope right above his father’s letter to keep it hidden.  “Priestess, thank you for the water!” he called.

 

“You had him served water?” Rin hissed, clearly affronted.  “I’m the one teaching you!  Why don’t you give me water?”

 

“Ugh...bring another cup for my brother!” Gou called as she rolled her eyes.  

 

“Yes, Priestess!”  

 

The sibling bickering filled the small area, Seijuurou daringly opened the envelope in order to write out a reply before he left.  

 

He could finish his father’s letter afterwards, he decided.  Samezuka was a world away and he would return all too soon. For the time being, while he was still blessed with enough luck to spend time with the lovely priestess, he would give her his attention.

 

* * *

 

“They’ll be home before month’s end,” a middle aged man mused out loud.  “It’s right before the western conference tournament.”

 

Another, lesser, noble looked up from where he was reading a ledger and nodded.  “Captain Mikoshiba and the men he brought with him to Samezuka won’t have much time to prepare.”

 

“He isn’t bringing all of them.  The rest of the team is here and Sir Yamazaki has been assigned to prepare them for the tournament,” Lord Samezuka explained.  

 

“Speaking of Yamazaki...he is also of Iwatobi, isn’t he?” another noble closer to the window asked.  “I know that we accept foreign born knights, as has always been our policy, but do you not think we should change it?”

 

“If you are questioning the loyalty of our knights, Nitori, I assure you, they will do what is best in favor of the duchy and not be bound by the ties of their birth,” Lord Samezuka spat out.  “They’ve taken the oath and all have been made into Samezuka citizens.”  

 

“That is with the knowledge that Samezuka and Iwatobi are strong allies.  If that changes, do you not think they may reanalyze their positions?” Lord Nitori asked carefully.

 

“Even if those few do, the majority of our knights are Samezuka-born, with a good portion coming from well settled families,” Samezuka assured them . “We will still have the might and power of Samezuka’s knights behind us.”  A sly smirk tugged at his lips.  “And with that exhibition happening in Iwatobi today, they will be reminded just how strong our knights are.”  

 

Across the room, another nobleman narrowed his eyes.  “What do you mean?”

 

“Captain Mikoshiba reported that they will be having a four on four timed melee with the remaining Iwaotobi knights at the end of their exhibition,” Lord Samezuka explained. “I’ve given specific instructions for them not to hold back.”

 

Nitori furrowed his brows and looked at the other noble unsurely.  “Captain Mikoshiba comes from one of the longest, unbroken line of knights in Samezuka.  He’s far too honorable to fight unfairly, especially with an allied knight and not on the battlefield or even during a tournament.”

 

“I agree.  The captain will have restraint.”

 

“I also agree,” Lord Samezuka nodded.  “Which is why I sent the orders to two other highly trained knights with him.”

 

* * *

 

“That’s a lot of people out there,” the glasses-wearing man shifted awkwardly behind a large, stone pillar.  The borrowed metal armour he wore squeaked with his movements and behind him a voice calmly asked if he was nervous.

 

“There isn’t any reason to be nervous, Rei!” Nagisa piped behind him.   His boyish face almost looked out of place above armour.  “You should be excited!  Everyone is here!  The king, the queen, the princess, the head of the royal guard, any family of high ranking in Iwatobi-”

 

“Alright, Nagisa, I think you’ve made your point,” Makoto sighed as he placed his hand on the younger blonde’s shoulder. He looked over at their temporary knight and noticed that he had grown paler.  “Rei, do not over think it.  They are just observing.”

 

“You’re just going to be doing the formation and fighting sequences,” Haruka added.  “You’ve done them hundreds of times this past week.”

 

Rei nodded his head, though still shaken.  The exhibition consisted of a group formation with all the knights in the courtyard going through three basic fifteen-step sequences designed to highlight their precision.  Rei was to take part in most of them.

 

Then came the one-on-one rounds.  First grappling, where Makoto was set to take on Captain Mikoshiba.  He had witnessed them going about it the last few days and wasn’t sure if he was impressed that they were on par with each other or terrified to face either one of them.  They were like two bulls ramming into each other, twisting and turning; neither going down willingly.  Rei would’ve been physically crushed.

 

Then came daggers, where Iwatobi’s Nagisa would go toe-to-toe with Samazuka’s Sir Nitori.  It was an unspoken understanding amongst even Samezuka’s team that Nagisa would denominate the match.  He was fast, agile, and knew how to manipulate his opponent.  Rei narrowed his eyes as he looked over to where Nagisa was munching on a piece of fruit and looking as if it was the sweetest in the world.  How unassumingly terrifying the little blond one was.  

 

Then there would be two sword on sword demonstrations.  Sir Matsuoka and Sir Nanase were eager to do at least one set and no one bothered to stop them from pairing up with each other.  It would be a good show, that was certain.  

 

However, before them, Nagisa somehow coerced him into doing the first sword on sword demonstration.  He was doing well, Nagisa insisted.  He should show his colleagues in the guard how he’s adapted to their swords, the blond suggested.  It was a miracle that Nagisa had managed to fill Rei with enough confidence to agree to the beginner’s match.  

 

Especially when on Samezuka’s side, the youngest visiting member was still younger than Rei.  And more experienced.  

 

Still, it was a friendly match, as would be the final portion of the exhibition.  A four on four melee between four of Samezuka’s knights and four of Iwatobi.  Or rather, three and Sir Matsuoka.  It was deemed that Rei was too new and inexperienced to fight in the melee.  Even Nagisa had agreed that since it was a free for all, it would’ve been too dangerous.  

 

Captain Samezuka agreed and volunteered, or rather, ordered, Sir Matusoka to stay on the Iwatobi team and no one seemed to protest.  The sharp-toothed knight seemed to be eager to join his old friends as he told the others that “the captain is mine”.  

 

“My lords and ladies, members of the court, Priestess Kou, and our esteemed King, Queen, and Princess Chigusa,” Captain Sasabe had stepped out into the large courtyard dressed in armour, though he wouldn’t be participating due to a ‘bad back’.  “We of the Iwatobi knights and our brothers of the Samezuka knights welcome you to our exhibition!”

 

Cheers filled the sides of the courtyard and Rei closed his eyes.  He took a deep breath to try to calm himself.

 

“Iwatobi,” Makoto called over as he stood beside Haruka.  Nagisa bounded over and Rei pried himself from behind his stone column and squeezed beside Nagisa.  Makoto looked around at the other three and smiled brilliantly.  “Before we head out there,” he said, speaking loud enough to be heard over the yelling and Captain Sasabe.  “I want to thank you all for your hard work these past few days.  It will be an honor to fight beside you all as we remind Iwatobi who the knights are and that we are not just ceremonial items on a mantel piece.”

 

Haruka reached to his side and drew his sword in one swift, smooth movement.  He lifted blade up, pointing it just above Rei’s head.  Nagisa beamed and unsheathed his sword at the same time Makoto did.  They lifted their blades and suddenly, three pairs of eyes settled on Rei.  

 

“Oh!”  He flushed and fumbled with his sword. He mirrored their motions as they brought the guards to their foreheads, then lifted them back  and clashed the tips before returning the swords to their sides.  

 

Seijuurou smiled as the Iwatobi knights prepared.  He looked over at Rin, who was adjusting his gauntlet.  “You didn’t join them?”

 

“I’ll join the salute when we decimate you in the melee,” Rin replied coolly.

 

“You’re quite confident.”

 

Rin flexed his fingers.  “You’re the Captain of Samezuka’s knights, but you have yet to bring Mako down to a knee,” Rin reminded him, almost too pleased with that.  “They’re good, Captain.  I don’t doubt the abilities of those I will be fighting along side of.”

 

“Good,” Captain Mikoshiba grinned, letting his first comment slide.  “Because if I were fighting beside them, I would trust them with my life, as well.”

 

“Presenting our Iwatobi knights!” Captain Sasabe’s voice sounded.  

 

Captain Mikoshiba looked ahead.  He  patted Rin on the shoulder as he passed.  “Come.  Let’s join our brothers.”

 

* * *

 

She was torn on who to cheer for.  The synchronized sequences were executed perfectly and Gou had proudly overheard older members on balconies on either side of her praise their knights and citing that they were as good as they remembered.  

 

However, when it came to the one-on-one fights, she want  to automatically cheer for Iwatobi, but found herself gasping and clutching her hand to her heart everytime Seijuurou looked as if he’d lose.  Gou felt guilty for cheering against her old friend, but Makoto would understand, she supposed.  

 

In the end, after three rounds, the more experienced Samezuka captain had won two and Makoto had won one.  It was impressive, considering that Makoto hadn’t been in a tournament in years.  Even more so that the two men had nearly ripped each other’s tunics off in the fury of the match.  She swore she had caught the princess fanning herself.  

 

Still, the two men had shook hands and walked out of the courtyard complimenting each other.  The next one-on-one was a bit easier for her to pick sides.

 

Of course she’d pick Nagisa.  They were the same age and he was always the one most willing to be her playmate when they were children.  It wasn’t a surprise to anyone who knew his abilities that he had won two rounds quickly, without so much as getting his score damaged.  

 

Then, it was a new knight.  He was that guard who had escorted her and the princess once.  Her brother had mentioned him in passing during one of her lessons; that somehow Nagisa got him drunk and blackmailed him or something into joining temporarily.  He was clearly a novice and Gou found herself wincing as the guard-turned-knight was hit multiple times.

  
“He should’ve parried that,” Gou had muttered more than once.  “He dropped his guard.”  Obviously, he lost, but she commended his effort.  He had started learning the long sword a few days after her. Still, she and the rest of the captivated audience cheered for him as he left the courtyard.  

 

The last fight had torn at her the most.  She adored Haruka, of course, but he wasn’t her favorite of the knights.  She wanted him to do well and show Iwatobi what their most skilled swordsman could do, but at the same time, he was fighting her brother.

 

Gou had shamelessly found herself leaning over the edge, yelling for her brother to focus and to watch out for Haruka, because his form was flawless.  In the end, Rin had won the first round, then Haruka the next, and Rin the third. It was an amazing fight and at one point, the entire crowd had gone silent with only the sound the two knights below echoing through the courtyard.  

 

Every time someone looked like they were going to get one on the other, a collective gasp swept through the crowds and Gou was certain that their blood was pumping as rapidly as her’s.  When her brother managed to do a quick shift with his body and thrusted his sword forward, bringing it to Haruka’s neck, the match was over.

 

There was a moment of silence before applause and screaming filled the courtyard.  Triumphantly, Rin stepped back.  They saluted each other and then pried off their helmets.  Their hair was soaked with sweat and clung to their skulls, but both looked satisfied.  Rin more than Haruka.

 

Gou eagerly rubbed her hands together as the knights took a break to prepare for the finale - the four on four melee.  When Rin has told her that he was going to fight with Haruka the others, she had been filled with excitement.  For years she had wondered how it would’ve been like if he had stayed and this would answer her.  

 

In the courtyard below, the knights were finalizing their armour.  Rin and Haruka were having damp towels draped over their heads to cool them off before the next event.  Her eyes wandered to the orange-haired man standing with three of his men.  His back was to her and Gou took a moment to appreciate how he looked, in full armour.

 

She couldn’t see his muscles, but there was something alluring about imaging what was beneath the layers of metal and leather.  Before she realized it, a trumpet sounded and she jumped from her spot.  

 

“And now for the final event!  The melee!” Captain Sasabe shouted.  Gou could almost feel the courtyard shake as everyone seemed ready to watch.  The old blond captain quickly explained the rules and what was going to happen.  

 

On the sides of the courtyard, the eight knights held their helmets under their right arms as they stood in two lines, preparing to be re-introduced as the champions of Iwatobi and Samezuka respectively.  

 

Makoto was introduced first and he received quite a fair share of women screaming.  Then Haruka marched out, followed by an energetic Nagisa waving earnestly at everyone.  Gou laughed and found herself waving back.  

 

“And acting as our fourth knight, born to Lady and Lord Matsuoka of Iwatobi, Sir Rin Matsuoka, knight of Samezuka!”  

 

“Brother!”  Gou shouted excitedly, only to have her voice be absorbed by the cheering crowds.

 

The audience yelled and applauded for the team, but Gou liked to think the noise around the courtyard was encouragement for Samezuka’s Iwatobi-born knight..  

 

“Let’s be fair, now!” Captain Sasabe yelled.  “Cheer for our guests!  They are about to be beaten, after all!”

 

The cheers grew louder and Gou laughed from her spot at the eagerness of the crowd.  She didn’t think everyone would be so excited considering most merely saw the knights as ceremonial and often forgot they exsisted.  Yet, it pleased her to see them so energetic and encouraging.

 

She leaned over her balcony, smiling warmly.  It was just what Makoto, Haruka, and Nagisa needed.  

 

Suddenly, a flicker of white cloth caught her eye.  

 

“What’s this!?” Captain Sasabe yelled.  “A lady’s handkerchief?  Does one of our ladies have a champion among these knights!?” he laughed.  

 

Gou’s eyes went wide.  She remembered that custom!  It hadn’t been done in so long, but she vaguely remembered the women of the audience throwing their handkerchiefs at their favored knight.  If the knight picked it up, they would fight for her.  

 

A cheering grew even more energetic as pieces of cloth began fluttering down from the balconies and stands.  Most were being sent in the direction of the Iwatobi knights.  Gou laughed once more as she saw the princess crumple one of her handkerchiefs and all but throw it into the courtyard.  

 

“Alright, my ladies!  You may stop now!” the old Iwatobi captain laughed.  “There are more than enough!” It didn’t stop them.   “My ladies!  Please!” he began to call nervously.  

 

Gou grinned and reached up, quickly unpinning the veil from her head.  Her frantic hands moving over her head caught the attention of her attendants.  

 

“Priestess, is your veil bothering you?” one asked.

 

“I can readjust it,” the other offered.

 

“No, no,” Gou said as she looked down at the courtyard.  Captain Sasabe was all but ordering them to stop now and several of the visiting knights who were to wait in the sidelines as the melee commenced were sent to gather up the discarded cloth.

 

Nagisa was happily collecting as many as he could, it seemed.  Haruka had a pile near him, but he didn’t move.  Makoto could only smile weakly as he lifted up one from his mother and sister.  She could tell because they were embroidered with sea creatures, as were the handkerchiefs Makoto carried.  

 

She finally undid her her veil and prepared to throw it.  The attendants suddenly realized her intention and dove forward.

 

“Priestess, wait!” they insisted.

 

“You cannot throw your veil!”

 

“I don’t have a handkerchief!” Gou yelled in protest.

 

“But you are a priestess!”

 

“I want to throw it, too!” Gou insisted.  She held her wadded veil up, as high as she could as her attendants reached for it.  She had hoped to toss it towards her brother, but with the attendants starting to push her back into the balcony, she had no choice but to throw it blindly into the courtyard.

 

“Priestess!” her attendants sounded exasperated as they tried to catch the cloth before it fell, but it merely slipped through their hands.

 

Gou felt a sense of satisfaction as she watched it pushed by a breeze further into the courtyard.  

 

The familiar shade of blue caught Rin’s eyes immediately.  He looked up towards the balcony where his sister stood and let out a small snort as he watched her attendants desperately try to catch the veil in vain.  

 

Gou looked pleased that she had gotten her way and Rin automatically headed in the direction of his sister’s discarded veil.

 

“Nagisa, you can’t have that many,” he heard Makoto sighing.  

 

“But I want be everyone’s champion!” Nagisa exclaimed.

 

Rin didn’t care about everyone else.  He eyed his sister’s veil on the ground.

 

He made it three steps before he saw the dust covered, booted feet stop in front of the blue cloth.  Leather gloved hands reached down and grasped the soft fabric as Rin felt his body freeze.  He was unable to do anything but watch in silence as Captain Mikoshiba lifted the veil from the ground.

 

Gou stood at the edge of her balcony, her hands gripping the stone railing in front of her as the tall, orange-haired knight removed one glove by pinning it under one arm and pulling his hand out, then using the ungloved hand to dust off her veil.  

 

Her heart was racing as his eyes rose and locked on to hers.  At that moment, she couldn’t hear the yelling crowds or the confusion of her attendants.  A slow, hopeful smile reached her lips as the world consisted of just her and her knight.

 

With his bare hand, he brought her veil to his head and pressed it gently against his lips.  Without a word, he lifted it up, towards the young priestess, all while never taking his eyes off of her.  

 

Captain Mikoshiba had dedicated his fight to her.  That kiss was dedicated to her.  

 

His actions were very clear to anyone who had seen them and Gou could not stop the hot, reddening flush and filled her body.  

 

“Priestess?” an attendant gasped as Gou could feel her legs shaking beneath her.  “Are you alright?”

 

He turned around and carefully folded the veil before tucking it beneath is gorget to wear for good luck.  When it was neatly hidden away, he pulled his glove back on and proceeded to take his spot for the melee.  

 

Rin could only glare at him as he struggled to keep from outright scowling.  He grabbed the visor of his helmet and brought it down to cover his face.  How dare the man take his sister’s veil!?  How dare he kiss it and be Gou’s champion!?  Seijuurou had no place as Gou’s champion!

 

“Rin!” Makoto called.  “Get into place!”

 

He gripped his sword at his side and pulled it from his sheath.  Never was he more glad that he was on Iwatobi’s side of the melee.

 

Above him, the two attendants were trying to get Gou to sit down.

 

“Priestess,” one said, worriedly.  “You are flushed.  Are you over heated?  Shall we ask for chilled water?”  

 

Gou couldn’t stop staring at the tallest man in armor.  He hadn’t gone towards anyone else’s handkerchief.  In fact, he hadn’t even moved until he saw hers.  Had he been waiting for it?  Silently, she tried to order her heart to calm itself.  

 

“Please sit down, Priestess.  Your skin is burning!”

 

He dedicated his fight to her...he would win it for her.  A wide, unrestrained smile filled Gou’s face as she pulled away from her attendants and shook her head.  

 

“I am fine!” she insisted as she rooted herself at the edge of the balcony.  “I’ve just never been more excited in my life!”

* * *

 

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

Makoto nearly dropped his jaw as he watched the tall, visiting captain tuck the folded veil under his armour.  It was done as  such a casual act that it seemed to have gone unnoticed by the spectators and other knights.  Nagisa was partially to thank for that as he waved his handfuls of handkerchiefs in the air, exclaiming that he would fight for Iwatobi.

 

“He’s bold,” Haruka said from behind the taller man. “To do such a thing while Rin is standing a few paces away.”

 

Bold wasn’t the word Makoto would’ve used to describe Captain Mikoshiba’s action.  It was more something between ‘a bad choice’ and ‘an act of madness’.  

 

Green eyes swept across the courtyard to where the red-haired man stood tensely, with a dumbfounded expression.  He eyed the captain with disbelief.  Had Captain Mikoshiba dared actually receive the veil from Rin’s younger sister?  In the very presence of Rin?

 

“Well,” Makoto tried to reason carefully.  “He probably saw it and since Rin was talking too long-”

 

The mental clang of a visor going over one’s eyes sounded and the two turned to Rin.  He was marching back, his face now covered, but they could almost feel the barely controlled anger rolling from his armour.  

 

“How dare he...and in front of me!  What audacity!” Rin was muttering to himself.  Nagisa looked over his shoulder as he handed his collection of handkerchiefs to Rei, who stood along the side of the court.  He look towards the Samezuka knights, where the captain was seemingly exasperated that his men had also picked up a handful of the thrown cloth.  

 

He didn’t seem at all unnerved that he had picked up Rin’s precious sister’s veil.  Nagisa turned his attention towards the priestess’ balcony.  Gou was leaning against the stone railing, her hands pressed against it as she chewed on her lower lip.

 

Her eyes were following the orange-haired captain around the courtyard and, most telling of all, there was a brilliant flush across her face.  If she had initially tossed her veil for her brother, she showed no disappointment that her brother’s captain retrieved it instead.

 

“Nagisa!  Let’s go over the plan again,” Makoto called.  The blond perked and nodded as he rushed towards where the green-eyed man was standing beside Haruka and across from the still angry Rin. 

 

“What’s the plan?  Do we get each a target?” Nagisa asked.  He had been eyeing one of Samezuka’s men who was bigger than him, but slower.  

 

Before Makoto could answer, Rin spoke up.  “I don’t care who you three get, but I’m going against the captain.”

 

Haruka raised an eyebrow, as if to acknowledge that it was a bad idea.  Makoto furrowed his brows slightly and frowned.  “Denied,” he stated firmly.  Rin shot his head towards him and opened his mouth to argue.  “No, Rin.  This is a melee, but it’s still just an exhibition.  I don’t want you to use it as an excuse to let out your frustration on Captain Mikoshiba and forget about the team.”

 

“I’m not going to forget about the team-”

 

“Then you will have no problem sticking with the plan we came up with two days ago and go up against Sir Uozumi.  Haruka will go up against Sir Nakagawa while Nagisa goes up against Sir Minami,” Makoto told him.  “I will be fighting Captain Mikoshiba.” 

 

“You can’t assign us an opponent in a melee!” Rin growled.  “It’s a free for all-”

 

“Then you can join Mako after you finish Nakagawa.  All he needs are three hits,” Haruka stated calmly.  “You’re unfocused when you’re upset and that’s dangerous.”

 

“I’m not upset,” Rin hissed behind gritted teeth.  Three pairs of eyes looked at him.  “Fine,” he relented.  “I’ll finish Nakagawa quick.  He’s slow on his left side and stumbles easily - it’ll be an easy kill.”

 

“We’re not killing him,” Makoto reminded him as he lifted up his gauntlet covered hand and slid his visor over his eyes.  “Either three strikes to the limbs or one strike to the center of the body or head that takes them down.  If the judge calls his namel, he’s out of the melee.  One of us needs to be the last one standing in order for the team to win.”

 

Rin snorted.  “Minami likes overhead cuts and he leaves his midsection open a little too much during a  falcone and Uozumi-”

 

“Gets distracted easily when you circle him and do quick jabs,” Nagisa cut him off.  He grinned beneath his helmet.  “He pauses to try to reorient himself and that’s when we get him.”

 

Makoto chuckled, pleased that Nagisa had managed to analyze their opponents, too.  Rin was only briefly surprised.  He should’ve expected the others to have assessed the Samezuka knights in the time they had spent together.  The visiting knights were busy simply training and practicing for the exhibition; to them, it was a training trip.  

  
However, the Iwatobi knights watched.  They watched and they  _ learned _ .  Rin smirked.  

 

“Don’t finish off the captain before I can get a hit in, Mako,” Rin said as he lifted his sword.  

 

He heard the other man laugh before three more blades met his and they saluted each other.  

 

Trumpets sounded the start of the fight and any of the knights who weren’t taking part cleared the court.  An anticipation filled murmur filled the surrounding courtyard as eight men remained on the court; a line of four standing across another line of four.  The Iwatobi knights stood across from their intended targets.

 

“Salute!” Captain Sasabe yelled.  Swords were drawn and lifted.  The smooth, synchronized movements came with echoes of metal against metal.  

 

“Ready!” The men shifted in their preferred guards.  

 

Above them, Gou chewed nervously on her lower lip.  “Begin!”

 

They collided with thunderous bangs that filled the courtyard.  Dust was kicked up and metal covered bodies struggled for position.  Immediately, the crowds eagarly watching the display began to yell and scream, cheering for the home knights.

 

“Brother!” Gou cheered.  If only Captain Mikoshiba was fighting with Iwatobi, she would’ve been cheering for him as well.  Instead, she silently wished him the best.  He may have been fighting for her, but Gou still wanted Iwatobi to win. 

 

* * *

 

He was aiming for Nakagawa, fully intent on following Makoto’s orders despite his protest.  The sooner Rin disabled Nakagawa from the tournament with one well placed strike, the sooner he could dive into the melee between Makoto and Captain Mikoshiba.

 

Rin doubted that it would end quickly.  

 

As the dust was kicked up around him, he took an angle to await Nakagawa’s attack.  

 

“Uozumi!  What are you doing!?  Get back into formation!” He almost didn’t hear Captain Mikoshiba’s voice over the roar of the crowd.  

 

Across from them, Minami and Uozumi had broken the line.  It was a common Samezuka tactic when taking on new opponents whose fighting styles they were unaccustomed to.  The team remained close together and did a quick study of their opponents’ attacks before assessing who would be better for whom and then stepping away from each other.  

 

Because they had never fought the Iwatobi knights as a whole before, they were unsure how they worked as a team.  That was something Iwatobi didn’t seem to have considered on their end, choosing instead to focus on the individual.  

 

Minami and Uozumi both went straight for Nagisa.  Perhaps it was because the blond was the physically smallest of the group, even in armour, that they saw opted to take him out of the melee as quickly as possible.  

 

“Nagisa!” Haruka shouted.  He was quick.  His sword came down, easily blocking Nakagawa’s and swiftly diverting it to the side.  Nakagawa wasn’t one of their top tier knights, but he was still able to recover quickly enough to return to his guard and try another attack as Haruka maneuvered his way towards Nagisa.

 

Makoto had his hands full with Seijuurou and Rin found himself standing before no one, seemingly ignored.  For a moment, the red-head stood in place, jaw slightly ajar beneath his helmet as he tried to figure out what was going on.

 

It was melee - someone should’ve collided with him!  

 

“Oi!” he growled as he whirled around.  For the time being, he ignored Makoto and his captain.  He marched straight to where Nagisa was being pushed back by an onslaught from the two Iwatobi knights.  “You fools!  Do you think you can ignore me like that!?”

 

He wasn’t even sure if they heard him as they continued to circle and attack Nagisa.  To his credit, the blond hadn’t been hit, but rather than doing single timed attacks, where when the opponent committed to an attack, he would counter to defend and simultaneously attack, Nagisa was reduced to parrying.

 

Parrys where a good defensive move, but it was a fall back move.  If they weren’t paying attention or make a mistake that left them open, the parry was ingrained in them to avoid being hit.  It shifted the attacker’s blade away from one’s body, but time for a counter attack, while still possible, was lost.  It was a reflex for someone in a bad position.

 

“Nagisa, void and get the outside angle!” Rin shouted as he cut in front of Minami and managed to send him off his intended trajectory.  Instead, however, he was hit on the forearm.  He swore aloud.  Two more hits and he’d be out. 

 

The younger knight shifted his weight back, avoiding a descending cut as he came forward with an attack.  His sword hit Uozumi’s shoulder hard and the shock was enough time for Rin to wedge himself into the fight.  

 

“Sorry, Matsuoka!” Minami said to his left.  He stepped forward to try to attack the red-haired knight.

 

“Hey!  I’m your opponent now!” Nagisa’s cut was quick and Minami found himself stepping back awkwardly to avoid the sudden attack to his head.  

 

It was a clear hit and on the scoreboard, at the end of the courtyard, a mark had been placed for Iwatobi.  The courtyard grew louder.  

 

Minami grit his teeth and tried to regain proper footing.  He was too slow.  A hit to his forearm was followed by an upward attack.  He barely had enough time to step to the side.  Nagisa was on the defensive.  If Minami was hit once more, he’d be pulled out.

 

“Minami, behind you!” Uozumi called out.  A heavy pressure slammed into his back and he stumbled forward before tumbling to the ground.

 

“Sir Minami of Samezuka is out!” Captain Sasabe yelled.  

 

The knight growled.  What was going on?  Nagisa was right in front of him!  He couldn’t have gotten behind him.

 

“Haruka, get back to your opponent!” Rin shouted.  Minami’s eyes widened.  Nanase had been the one to finish him off?

 

“I’ll help!” Nagisa prepared to join Haruka against Nakagawa, who had been forced back and blindly run into Makoto.  He had knocked Makoto to the side, getting him off center.  The captain stepped back to get out of the way, but took the opportunity to get to hits on Makoto’s arm and thigh.

 

“Makoto is down to one hit!”  Nakagawa saw his chance.  He raised his sword.  All he needed to do was hit Makoto on the arm.  Nothing more was necessary.

 

“Nakagawa!” Captain Mikoshiba’s eyes widened.  The blade slammed on to Makoto’s helmet with a dull, silencing thud.  

 

“Mako!” Haruka yelled behind his visor.  His eyes narrowed.  The attack was not necessary.  It had been too much force and their armour for the melee was lighter than normal.  

 

A massive dent ruined the freshly shined metal helmet and a collective gasp seemed to come from the crowd.  The stunned knight stumbled back, in shock from the hit, before finally falling backwards on to his butt.  The impact didn’t physically reach his head, but it shook him.

 

“Sir Tachibana of Iwatobi is out!”  

 

A second later, Nakagawa was on the ground, grappled down by Nagisa.  The action had come from nowhere.   It wasn’t his forte, but it didn’t stop him from trying to pin the larger man down.  Nakagawa wouldn’t take it and the two rolled in the dirt, their swords discarded as they struggled to get into and out of holds.  

 

Dust was kicked up around them and Nagisa could feel himself being over powered.  He felt a kick to his stomach and let out a choked gasp.  

 

“Nakagawa!” Mikoshiba shouted above them.  On the battlefield, anything went, but in a tournament, there were rules.  And Nakagawa wasn’t paying them any mind.

 

The blond didn’t have much strength left and needed to end it before he was pinned.  Nakagawa could easily break one of his bones at the angle they were in and the pressure on his shoulder told him he was about to.   Nagisa reached into his boot and a dagger was suddenly placed at his opponent’s neck.  The man above him suddenly froze. 

 

In a knife fight against that particular Iwatobi knight, none of the knights Samezuka had been able to win.  

 

Nagisa flicked the dagger in his hand and ran it across Nakagawa’s neck, just enough for him to feel the pressure of the metal against his skin.  

 

“Sir Nakagawa of Samezuka is out!”

 

“Nagisa, get up!” Rin was yelling.  A knight on the ground was as good as dead.  Captain Samezuka grabbed Nakazawa by the back of his armour and pulled him up and off the smaller knight.  

 

He nearly tossed his knight to the side before quickly drawing his sword on Nagisa and cutting him across the front of his body.  “My apologies, Sir Hazuki,” he rasped beneath his helmet.  It wasn’t for finishing Nagisa off; it was for what he had seen his knight do against him.

 

“It’s fine, Captain,” Nagisa said as he panted for breath.  He smiled, satisfied.  “I got mine.”  

 

As Nagisa’s name was called and he was led off the court, the Samezuka captain turned to find his last remaining knight cornered by Rin and Haruka.  As irritated as he was that unnecessary force and a break in procedure were done, he still refused to go end the melee with a loss.  

 

With the two knights distracted, he attacked Haruka.  The black-haired knight turned around quickly and easily countered his next attack.  Seijuurou sent a quick glance towards Uozumi.  He was defending himself furiously, but Rin was playing with him, purposely wearing Uozumi out.

 

His momentary distraction earned Seijuurou a hit and the courtyard cheered.  Haruka had tried to get a full cut across the captain’s body, but the quick parry lead to a cut on the forearm instead.  It was still better than nothing.

 

Seijuurou took a deep breath.  He needed to focus on his fight.  Uozumi was going to be out next and it would be up to him.  

 

“Oi!” Rin suddenly shouted and from the corner of his eye, Seijuurou could see the other Samezuka knight rushing towards them, abandoning Rin as quickly as he could.  He couldn’t beat Rin, but he possibly get a cut on to Nanase.  He drew his sword.

 

Haruka did a small step to the side and parried the surprise attack, but he was hit in the thigh.  However, he still managed to do a full front cut on Uozumi.  

 

“Sir Uozumi of Samezuka is out!”

 

Seijuurou took that break to angle himself across from Haruka and attack.  

 

“Sir Nanase of Iwatobi is out!”

 

The crowds were tense and on her balcony, Gou’s hands were cupped over her mouth.  It was down to Captain Mikoshiba of Samezuka and her brother, who was representing Iwatobi.

 

“Captain, what’s going on with those three?” Rin growled.  “They broke rank and they didn’t have to attack like they were trying to kill Mako and the others!”

 

“I’ll deal with them afterwards,” Seijuurou promised as he slowly circled across from Rin.  Why  _ did _ his knights attack Iwatobi so aggressively?  Even while distracted, he managed to fend off most of Rin’s attacks.  

 

While a swift match would’ve given insight into who the better swordsman was immediately, the attention Rin drew with his smooth attacks and well placed footwork was earning him cheers from the crowds.  He was in his hometown and while Rin served Samezuka, Iwatobi was still the home of his people and this people surrounded him with their encouragement.  

 

Still, the captain did not wish to lose.  

 

His movement was as fluid as water and if someone had blinked, they would’ve missed it.  Rin came with a descending attack and Seijuurou stepped into it.  Rin’s sword hit Seijuurou’s and rather than deflecting it and doing a counter, the captain went the more dramatic route.

 

He released his pommel and slipped his hand beneath theirs.  It grasped Rin’s grip as Seijuurou’s pommel twisted over their hands, effectively pinning Rin’s hands together.  With them secured, Seijuurou released his sword, allowing it to hit the dirt as he took a step back, twisting Rin’s hands to force the sword out as he moved.

 

Before most even grasped what had happened, the Samezuka Captain proved once more why he had such a rank.  Rin’s sword was now in Seijuurou’s hand and he drew it across the younger knight’s midsection.

 

“He took his sword!” Rei gasped.  “Is he allowed to do that!?”

 

“In a melee you can do almost anything,” Nagisa blinked.  “Captain Mikoshiba really is a captain.”

 

Makoto, from the bench where he was sitting with Haruka checking his head for injury, began to clap, impressed with the movement.  The knights that lined the court began to follow and cheered as Captain Sasabe announced that “Sir Matsuoka, representing Iwatobi, was out!  The winner,” he internally winced.  “Samezuka!”

 

The nobles and royals who gathered were unsure how to take the loss of their knights.  They clapped, but not nearly as loudly as they had done earlier.  Gou had mixed feelings, as well.  

 

“Captain Sasabe, if I may speak?” Seijuurou asked the older man.  Goro seemed to hesitate, but nodded and stepped back.  

 

“If you are certain,” the Iwatobi man said. 

 

The visiting captain removed his helmet and stood in the center of the courtyard.  He sheathed his sword and placed it at his hip as he raised one arm.  

 

“To the lords and ladies of Iwatobi and the honored king and his family,” he called to draw attention to himself.  He reached back to his side and pulled out his sword.  “Samezuka salutes your knights!”

 

The sound of swords being pulled from their scabbards echoed around the court as the visiting knights mirrored their captain.  They held their blades vertically in front of them.

 

“We of Samezuka are highly ranked, experienced, and tournament winners.  We have crossed lands to take in part in tests of ability and strength for years to earn our titles and reputation!  There is not another order across this continent that has not heard of of my men!” Seijuurou pointed out as he held his sword beside him.  “Yet, your knights - your mere  three knights - may have lost this melee, but they fought well.  No,” he caught himself.  “They not only fight well, they held their own!  It took two of us!” he counted.  “Two!  In order to strike down one of your knights!  Knights who have not seen a tournament and have not fought on the battlefield in years have stood sword to sword with me and my men and were one knight away from winning!  That is not the ability of a mere ceremonial position!  Indeed, these are the Iwatobi knights!”  

 

Rin let out a loud yell of agreement as Nagisa shouted.  Gou yelled and clapped as older members, former knights themselves, in the crowds shouted in agreement. 

 

“Samezuka!  Salute your brothers!” Seijuurou ordered.  The simultaneous display mesmerized Gou.  “Iwatobi!” Seijuurou summoned.  “Salute your knights!” Lady Amakata rose from her seat and cheered as the crowds began to liven up.  “Salute your knights!” Seijuurou shouted once more, motioning for the three Iwatobi representatives to stand.

 

Nagisa beamed and Makoto rose from his bench.  Haruka followed behind them as they walked out into the open courtyard once more.  They raised their arms to thank the audience, only to have the cheering grow louder.  Makoto chuckled and looked over at Haruka.  Even he was starting smile.  It had been a long time since such a crowd rose to applaud them.

 

Seijuurou raised his sword to the Iwatobi knights.  Around the courtyard, the visiting knights lifted their swords.  Across from Haruka, Rin smiled widely and did as well.

 

“Iwatobi!  Once more!” Seijuurou yelled one last time.  “Salute your knights!”  

 

The roar from the surrounding courtyard fill the air as the crowd rose to their feet.  From the corner of the yard, a guard in glasses couldn’t tear his eyes away from the three men standing before him, waving those who had come to watch them.  The show of skill, the level of their abilities, the camaraderie... Rei had made his decision.

 

Seijuurou carefully stepped back, slipping into the sides of the courtyard to leave all the attention on the host knights.

  
“Good work, Captain!” Aiichirou beamed.

 

Seijuurou gave him a nod and smile.  “Thank you, Nitori.  Spread the word to the men.  Have them prepare for the celebration at sunset.  Remember, it is a formal event,” he told the younger knight firmly.  “That is why I had you all bring your court attire.  No exceptions.”

 

“Yes, Captain!” Aiichirou gave him a bow of his head and Seijuurou moved past him.  He made his way to where the three knights whom he had fought with were removing their armour.  

 

“Nakagawa, Uozumi, Minami,” he began in a low voice as his eyes darkened. “I want to have a word with you three.” 

 

* * *

 

She watched as her brother was swept away by the tide of admirers as she blessed the last few guests.  Just a few moments ago, as Rin knelt down in front of her for a blessing, she had made him promise to dance with her.  Smiling reassuringly, he told her that of course he would.

 

Then he had proceeded to the table with the other knights to eat and the next thing Gou noticed, their mother was at his side, dragging him around the room to speak with nobility he had not seen in years.  

 

“The Water God blesses you,” Gou said automatically as she gently swept some water across Captain Sasabe’s forehead.  

 

The old blond man chuckled as he noticed the distracted gaze on the young priestess.  “He won’t be busy all night,” he assured her.

 

“Brother never seemed this popular before,” Gou pointed out. “All he did at the arrival banquet was sit and eat.”

 

“Yes, but that was before he showed the entire court his full abilities and fought with Iwatobi during the melee,” the woman beside Captain Sasabe chuckled.  “The top tier of Iwatobi just saw how skilled Rin is. A young nobleman with a promising future, I’d say he’s ripe for the attention. It seems like he’ll be in such a position for much of the night”

 

The thought disappointed Gou.  “I know, but....”  Her voice trailed off as she did a double take.  “Lady Amakata, is Captain Sasabe escorting you tonight?”

 

“What?” The brown-haired woman looked taken aback.  She turned towards the well-dressed man beside her, who gave her a somewhat surprised look.  The woman shook her head.  “No!  No, of course not!” she laughed.  “We just happened to be talking and ended up at the back of the line.”

 

“I didn’t even notice,” the man said as he lifted his hand and scratched the side of his head.  He smiled.  “But Lady Amakata looks quite lovely in tonight’s dress, doesn’t she?” he pointed out brightly.  

 

Gou smiled and nodded in agreement.  “You do look very beautiful, my lady.”

 

“Oh, Gou,” the noblewoman beamed.  “You’re too kind.”

 

Goro perked up.  “I also think you look-”

 

“What are you doing still standing here?” Miho was smiling, but her voice was cold.  “Aren’t you supposed to be with the knights?”

 

A defeated look graced the captain’s face as Gou held back a slight laugh.  Captain Sasabe slumped his shoulders forward and trudged towards the the table where several knights were circling around, chatting with the guests.  Gou had some sympathy for the old knight.  She had it on good authority - the princess had heard it from her mother - that once upon a time, a young Sir Sasabe had tried to gain young Lady Amakata’s attention, but she had married another.

 

“It’s been a long time since handkerchiefs were thrown into the court,” the older woman’s voice came out as a nostalgic sigh.  “I didn’t think I’d see it again so soon.”  A smile crossed her lips as she turned to the priestess and gave her a knowing look.  “And you were one of the lucky ones, weren’t you?”

 

“Me?” Gou jerked her head back.  “What do you mean?”

 

“A knight picked up your veil and dedicated his fight to you,” Miho reminded her.  “It’s a bit of a shame that our knights lost, but he made your heart race in the midst of battle, didn’t he?”

 

Despite her efforts, Gou could feel her face heating up.  “It was supposed to be for my brother!” That wasn’t a lie.  “He was just too slow and Captain Mikoshiba picked it up instead!”  But she wasn’t complaining.  

 

“Eeeh?” Lady Amakata looked across the grand hall and easily spotted the tall, orange-haired captain speaking to his men.  A few women in their sparkling gowns and robes hovered near-by, seemingly waiting for the chance to descend upon the knights once they began to disperse.  “Well, whether it was for Rin or not, it was the captain who received it.  You should thank him for a fight well played.  He fought with honor and great ability.”

 

Her fingers knit together in front of her.  “I plan to!” she asserted.  She glanced in his direction.  She could barely make him out in the crowd.  Silently, she hoped that he received her note.  After the melee, the Iwatobi knights were celebrated and after a brief acknowledgement of the efforts from Samezuka, the visiting captain had ushered them away.

 

The celebration that would take place for the exhibition hadn’t been until sunset, so Gou had taken the spare time to find the princess and ask for some paper.  It had been difficult trying to write the captain a note with Princess Chigusa gushing about how gallant he looked when he picked up Gou’s veil while fluttering around behind her.

 

Once Gou had finished her note, the princess sent it to the knight’s courtyard through one of her personal servants.  If Gou had sent one of her attendants and Rin saw, he’d probably try to intercept the message.  The royal servant had assured both young women that she had personally handed the note to the captain himself.

 

Even knowing that, he hadn’t acknowledged the note in any way when he reached her for his blessing upon arrival to the grand hall.  He proceeded bow and lower his head, barely making any eye contact.  Perhaps it was because her brother was right behind him, but still...Gou wasn’t certain he’d come.

 

“Oh, then I’ll leave you to your plans,” Lady Amataka chuckled.  “May you enjoy the evening, Priestess Kou.”

 

“Thank you, Lady Amakata,” Gou bowed her head as the last of the nobles in line for a blessing left.  With no one left to bless, Gou allowed herself to relax against her chair.  She let out a low, heavy breath.  

 

“Priestess Kou, would you like some fruit?” one of her attendants asked from her left.

 

“Perhaps some sweet wine?” the other asked from her right.  Her eyes flickered back to the orange-haired captain.  He was now speaking Makoto about something.  As Iwatobi knight was speaking, the other man seemed to have caught her from the corner of his eye and turned ever slightly in her direction.

 

A small, playful smile tugged at his lips and Gou felt her heart jump.

 

“No,” Gou said as she turned her head away, blushing.  She shifted in her seat and stood up.   “It’s a bit stuffy here.  I’m going to get some fresh air in the garden.”

 

“Shall we escort you, Priestess?”

 

“No, no, it’s just the garden,” Gou assured them as she brushed off her robes and made her way along the far wall.  “I shall return soon.  If there is anyone in need of a blessing, inform them that I will return.”

 

“Yes, Priestess.” 

 

Silently, the young woman slipped out of the crowded great hall.  She walked down the stone steps leading to the garden that overlooked the cove where the knights trained.  A crisp sea breeze always swept through that area and as she reached the carefully manicured lawns, she welcomed the cool gusts against her hot, flushed skin.

 

The sound of music and voices of guests just over the melody faded behind her and turned into a pleasant murmur.  It allowed her to relax now that she was outside and momentarily free from her duties.  

 

The jewelry adorning her body clinked with each step she took towards the far wall that overlooked the beach.  Her loose robes began to billow around her as the wind picked up the closer to the retaining wall she got.  It was a welcomed, refreshing feeling.

 

After the intensity of the melee, where her heart had been slamming in her chest and her muscles had clenched in anticipation, she silently praised her decision to get some fresh air.  Everyone had fought well and for a few moments, she had almost believed it was a true battle with the way the knights were fighting.

 

She was so proud of the Iwatobi knights.  She knew they were good, but she had never seen the level of skill they displayed that day.  Not that her brother wasn’t equal, if not better.  Then there was the captain from Samezuka.

 

Gou felt her heart tighten at the thought.  His movements were impeccable, well timed, and exact.  Even as a novice, she could tell.  It was a shame that he had to leave soon; the others could learn much more from him. 

 

A small gasp escaped her lips.  That was right...in a few days, the Samezuka knights would leave. 

 

Seijuurou would leave.

 

The pain the thought gave her was unexpected and her hand rose over her chest to try to dull the ache.  When he returned to Samezuka, would she ever see him again?  Even hear from him?  She suddenly didn’t care about the lessons; they wouldn’t be the same without him.  At best, she only had a few hours left in the upcoming nights to spend with him and....

 

And her brother would be there, as well.  Gou lowered her eyes almost shamefully.  What was she doing thinking about a man she’d hardly known for a few days when the brother she had longed to see for years would also be leaving her - and for a second time.  

 

She should’ve been thinking about Rin.  

 

The feeling of smooth fabric caressed her bare arms as she caught a hand on either side of her shoulders placing a the familiar blue veil around her.  Her eyes widened as she stood up straight.

 

“I kept it nice and warm,” his voice was raspy, but soft.  “But it’s not going to do very much to keep you warm with how thin it is.”  She hadn’t heard him approaching at all.  Gou snapped her head to the side just as the Samezuka captain stepped back and gave her a warm smile.  He lifted up a folded piece of paper in one hand as the other raked through his hair, almost sheepish.  “I received your message.”

 

There was an odd tingling feeling going through her body at the sight of him.  The tall, orange-haired man was no longer in his armour or his gambeson.  In place of the clothing she had normally seen him in, the captain was dressed in formal robes that would be well placed in the court.  

 

They were new, she could tell.  He must’ve bought them for the occasion and he looked more striking than she thought now that she had a good look at him rather than during their rushed blessing or from across the room.  Rather than awkwardly complimenting him, Gou gave him her best smile and stepped back.  

 

She clasped her hands together and bowed her head.  “Congratulations on winning the melee, Captain,” she greeted him as calmly as she could.  “That was an impressive fight, especially your last attack.  It was an honor to watch.    I’ve never seen our knights show such skill before,” she told him as she stood up straight. 

 

“Thank you, for the acknowledgement,” he bowed his head subtly to thank her.  “It has been a long time since I had a good melee and I enjoyed it greatly.”

 

“Everyone who was watching did, as well,” Gou laughed.  She tilted her head, a smile still on her face.  “And once more, Captain, I should be the one thanking you.”  His brows furrowed as he gave her a curious look.  “Your words at the end,” she pointed out as she turned towards the water and beach below.  “What you said about our knights having little tournament experience, yet were formidable against even Samezuka.  I have no doubt it left a lasting impression on everyone there today,” she continued as she turned back to him.  “I am more certain than ever that we will have new recruits.”

 

“Ah,” Seijuurou nodded and turned towards the water.  He leaned forward, resting his arms on the low stone wall they stood behind.  “I am happy to help my brothers in arms, but in all honesty, I didn’t do much.  The Iwatobi knights really are legendary.  My father told me that Samezuka started their knightly tradition because of Iwatobi.”  He took a deep breath and continued to gaze out at the dark waters  “Working with and fighting along side of them only further solidified that Iwatobi’s tradition is strong and, if given the chance, will produce amazing knights.”

 

Gou bit her lower lip, suddenly afraid of being too hopeful.  “Do you really believe that will happen?”

 

“Happen?” Seijuurou looked a bit surprised.  “Aside from the existing knights, Iwatobi also produced your brother,” he pointed out as a small smile reached his lips.  “It already has happened and will continue to do so.”

 

A proud look filled her face.  Once more, Gou bowed her head, lower than before.  “I cannot thank you for everything you’ve done, Captain.  Not just for the knights and for Iwatobi, but for me,” she began.  “And for my brother.”  

 

A step away from her, the knight’s kind smile never strayed.  “I am regretful that we are here for far too short a time,” he told her softly.  

 

Gou shook her head.  “It may have been short, but I was able to have my brother back.  He never would’ve returned if it weren’t for you.  He would’ve kept avoiding us, but now...now he’s with us again.”  Her words became choked.  She lifted her head and his smile faded.  “I was afraid that if he left, he’d disappear, but after all of this, I know he won’t.  I have my brother back.”  

 

She raised her hands to wipe at her eyes and found a soft, white handkerchief waiting for her.  Just like the first time they met.  Her eyes crinkled up at the memory.  

 

Gou let out a choked laugh and smiled as she accepted the handkerchief.  “Thank you....again.” 

 

It took every bit of will power in him to remain where he stood and not wrap his arms around her and sooth her broken words.  Seijuurou watched as she wiped her eyes and sniffled.  

 

“If that is the case, I should thank you, as well,” he told her gently.  “As a captain, I want to do what is best for my men and I knew Matsuoka was troubled.  You gave me the idea and the opportunity to bring him here and to put his restlessness at ease.  It’s obvious to me that he his mind and heart are clearer now.  He has improved and will continue to do so.”  He turned to face her and gave her a bow of his head.  “That is because of Iwatobi and you,” he concluded.  “My thanks go to you, Priestess Kou.”

 

Her hand tightened around the handkerchief.  Her pink lips smiled at the man before her.  “My name is Gou.”

 

He lifted his head, looking a bit confused.  “Pardon?”

 

“My name,” she repeated softly.  “Is Gou.”  

 

That formal barrier that had been between them seemed to vanish.  In four words, permission was given for him to cross it and to know that it was alright to address the burgundy haired young woman not as a priestess, but as another person. 

 

He slowly stood up straight, nearly towering above her with his impressive height.  “My name is Seijuurou.”  

 

“Seijuurou,” she repeated carefully.  She took a small step forward.  “Will I see you again?” 

 

A pained look graced his face at the thought that he would not see her after he left.  His eyes crinkled up his lips parted.  “I pray to the Water God that you will,” he whispered.  “If I am welcomed back, I will come.”

 

Gou gave him a sad smile. “My brother will always be welcomed back to Iwatobi, as are the Samezuka knights.”  She paused and measured her words as her eyes dared to meet his.  “As are  you.  You will always be welcomed here.”

 

The gap between them was growing smaller.  “To Iwatobi?” he asked breathily.  His large, warm hand cupped the side of her face hesitantly.  Seijuurou braced himself to be rejected, only to feel himself tense when she leaned into him.  

 

She licked her lips.  His hands were calloused, but hot.  Such big hands that wielded a weapon earlier that day cradled her face lightly, as if she were the most fragile person in the world.  “To the temple,” she told him.  “To the garden....”

 

“To the priestess?” Her pale, slender hand ran against his as her eyes trailed over the angles of his jaw and admired the flush against his warm, sun-kissed skin, and finally rested on his lips. 

 

She smiled softly as she lifted her head and met eyes. Her hands moved over him and slid slowly up his chest.  “To me,” Gou confirmed.  

 

His amber eyes watched as her lovely maroon ones slowly closed.  Her head was tilted towards him and he lowered his.  Seijuurou’s lips brushed over hers; faintly at first, as if afraid to hurt her.  

 

Gou blinked and looked up as she felt him draw his head back.  A disappointed expression was evident and Seijuurou couldn’t help but smile.

 

His hand glided beneath her chin and gently tilted her head upwards once more.  If she wished for more than a light caress, he would give her more.  

 

The soft, pink swells were carefully covered by his lips as he moved closer.  He could feel the warmth of her body press against his as the material of his outer layer was clenched.  Her fingers curled into the cloth as she seemed to brace herself against him to reciprocate.

 

His hands moved down the sides of her body and rested over the curve of her hips.  Through the fabric of her clothes, he could feel soft, hot flesh and as she moved against him and parted her lips, the captain slid himself inside of her.  A sharp gasp came from the priestess as the older man sealed his lips over hers and hungrily responded to her invitation.

 

The sensation wasn’t like anything Gou had experienced before.  The feeling of something hot and wet and moving against her tongue and exploring the inside of her mouth was surprisingly pleasant and upon breaking the connection to take a breath, she quickly licked her lips and pulled him down to her.  

 

His eyes widened just briefly as this time she entered him.  He could feel her moving against him and could hear the slight moan that escaped her as his grip on her hips subconsciously tightened and drew her closer to his body.  

 

Seijuurou was surprised, but it was not unwelcomed.  He hadn’t been sure what to expect when he received the note to meet her in the gardens.  At worst, he thought she would be upset that he had taken her veil when it was supposed to be her brother; he wasn’t naive enough to believe that she had throw it for him. He hadn’t even realized he had picked up the cloth until it was already in his hand.  It was at that moment that he decided that this fight wasn’t for Samezuka - it would be for  _ her _ _._  

 

His best case was that she’d thank him for dedicating his fight to her, but never had he been so happy that he was wrong.  

 

They broke apart, gasping for air.  She looked up at him with bright, clear eyes and a wide smile on her deep, pink lips.  For a moment, Seijuurou could only stare at her and try to burn her happy, elated face into his memory.  His mouth opened as his mind struggled to come up with words - whispers of affection - anything to make that moment even more romantic and memorable.  

 

His hands gently clasped each of hers and he met her eyes earnestly.  

 

“May I continue to write to you?” he choked out.  “Is it alright if I do?”

 

That was the most pathetic thing he’d ever heard himself say.  Romantic?  Breath-taking?  Words to make her heart race?   What had happened to that plan?  Instead, he was reduced to an awkward boy unable to speak to a beautiful girl, so he could only communicate with her through text?  She’d think that he, one of the fiercest knights in Samezuka, was pitiable!

 

Gou’s face lit up even brighter than before.  Her hands pulled against his, allowing her to weave her fingers between his and lift both of their hands up.  “Yes!” she gushed.  “I will write back, as well!”

 

“You will?” He sounded more surprised than he would’ve liked.  Gou nodded eagerly and watched as the knight’s face filled with joy.  “You will!”  He laughed and pulled her against him once more, wrapping his arms around the priestess and engulfing her in a tight, warm embrace as he lifted her off her feet.  

 

Gou gasped as she was suddenly crushed against his broad chest.  He had caught her by surprise.  She looked up and saw the euphoric expression on his face.  She felt her heart jump once more.  Gou pursed her lips, trying to hold back her smile as she rested her head against him.  

 

She didn’t know what would happen between them now, but for the time being, she was content that, like her brother, Seijuurou would not disappear from her life, either.  

 

She felt a slight pressure against the top of her head before he stepped back. Their hands were still entwined as he grinned, lopsidedly.  

 

“We should get back inside,” he said as he took another step backwards, gently pulling her forward as he faced her.  “I’m sure your brother is wondering where you are.” 

 

Gou tilted her head back and sighed.  “I doubt it.  He said he would dance with me when I blessed him, but he’s unexpectedly popular,” she replied, sounding exasperated.  She heard him laugh as he released one of her hands, but continued to lead her with the other.  

 

“Then, may I dance with you while you’re waiting?” he asked as he looked over his shoulder.  

 

Somehow, her face felt even more heated than before.  “If my brother sees us, he’ll only cut in,” she pointed out.  Rin was sure to.  

 

Seijuurou smiled and gave her a wink.  “But you’ll get to dance with him.” If he could make her happy, that was all he wanted then.

 

She raced after him, trying to keep up with his pace.  Ahead of her, Seijuurou was careful to slow down as they reached the bottom of the steps.  With her hand still grasped in his, he lead her up the stairs to the great hall.  Before they could step inside, Gou stopped and pulled him back.  He turned around, giving her a quizzical look.

 

“Your coat is wrinkled,” she said as she lifted her hands and quickly soothed out the front of his clothing.  He smiled and allowed her to ‘fix’ him.  She attempted to undo the uneven places where she had clung on to him.

 

“How does it look?” he asked as she stepped back to survey her work.  She nodded, satisfied.  She reached for his hand once more and wove her fingers between his as they slipped back into the grand, busy hall.  

 

They melted easily amongst the shifting bodies and if it wasn’t for his keen eye for such things, Nagisa wouldn’t have noticed.  His pink eyes went wide as he saw the Samezuka captain lead in the young priestess.  

 

He had heard of the possibility of an affair going on between the two from Haruka and Makoto, but it had just been a rumor amongst them and it was never confirmed.  At least until now.  Nagisa placed his cup of sweet wine on the nearest table and turned around.  His eyes scanned the room for the first person he obviously had to tell - Rin. 

 

“Sir Hazuki,” a voice called behind him.  He whirled around at the sound of his name and beamed as he saw the temporary knight squeezing through some guests.  He was invited to the celebration as a guest, but still wore his formal guard uniform.  Perhaps it was the best piece of clothing he had.  

 

“Rei!” Nagisa raised his arm up to wave him over.  “You’ll never believe who I saw-”

 

“Wait a moment,” the glasses-wearing man cut him off as he stopped an arms length away from the youngest Iwatobi knight.  “I need to speak to you about something.”

 

His voice was serious and Nagisa had to force his smile on his face.  “Is something wrong, Rei?”

 

The taller man shifted slightly.  “I just finished speaking to my commanding officer in the Royal Guard.”  Nagisa silently swallowed a lump in his throat. 

 

“Are you in trouble?” he asked reluctantly.  If Rei was, then it was directly his fault.  Nagisa moved closer, suddenly determined to right his wrong.  “If you are, I’ll have Captain Goro talk to your superior about the time you missed as a guard.  I’m sure he can make your superior understand-”

 

“Sir Hazuki-”

 

“If that doesn’t work, we’ll ask Gou!” Nagisa continued.  “Gou can talk to the princess.”

 

“Sir Hazuki-”

 

“She and the princess are close.  It wouldn’t be difficult to get a royal to excuse your absence-”

 

“Nagisa!” Rei nearly shouted to stop the blond.  The shorter male blinked and seemed to be pulled away from his thoughts.  He looked at Rei curiously as the guard adjusted his glasses.  “I am not in trouble nor was my conversation with my commander about the period I missed.”  He paused and took a deep breath.  “I went to ask him to a formal transfer.” 

 

Nagisa’s eyes slowly widened.  His hands clenched in front of him and he shook, almost afraid to believe what he was hearing.  “Transfer?” he asked, his voice strained with disbelief and hope.

 

Rei nodded and smiled hopefully.  “I would like to become a knight.” 

 

* * *

 

The only way he had managed to have his mother release him was to swear that he would visit her before he left, and bring Gou with him.  She told him to invite the other knights, but he’d hardly do such a thing.  He wasn’t going to drag all the visiting knights on their day of rest to his mother’s house for dinner.

 

He’d simply bring Haruka and the others since they were going to go to Makoto’s on that day.  Silently, Rin made a mental note to invite Gou and arrange to pick her up at the temple.  He hoped she didn’t have plans and that the temple would allow her to leave.  A small smirk tugged at his lips.  If Gou came with them to dinner, it meant that she would miss her ‘sword lesson’ with the captain.  

 

That was fine with Rin.  

 

With his opinion of dinner with their mother more favorable, Rin glanced down the halls.  A few guards were stationed every couple of paces, but for the most part, they said nothing as he walked through.  It wasn’t his first time there: his sister was good friends with the princess and he’d come to keep them company when Gou came to play.  

 

He slowed his pace and tried to reorient himself.  If he remembered correctly, there was a small library around one of the corners where he could hide from the attention he was receiving at the celebration.  When he was a child and Gou and the princess, whom he couldn’t disobey, wanted him to play with them, he had ‘conveniently gotten lost’ and would hide in library.

 

He’d read his favorite books on knights and tournaments before being found by a servant who was sent to look for him because their parents had come to pick them up.  Rin wondered if the books were still there.  

 

He turned a corner and saw a familiar wooden door that was partially open.  The door creaked as he pushed it further inside.  

 

“I thought you were going to talk to Captain Mikoshiba,” a relaxed, distracted voice said from within.  Rin stopped at the doorway, his hand still resting on the handle as he looked across the small room and saw black-haired knight dressed like he belonged in the grand hall and not as he usually did in the courtyard.

 

“Haru?” Rin furrowed his brows and looked around.  Surprisingly, Makoto was not there either.  “What are you doing here?”

 

Haruka turned towards the door, looking up from the worn book in his hand.  “Rin,” he greeted.  If he was surprised to see him, he didn’t show it.  

 

“Why aren’t you with Mako and the others?” the red-head asked as he took the greeting as permission to enter and slipped into the room.  He closed the door lightly behind him.  

 

“Captain Mikoshiba wanted to speak to him.  The music is too loud in the hall,” Haruka added.  “And they’re not serving any fish.”

 

Rin cracked as smile.  “You can have fish any time,” he snorted.  “There are plenty of people out there who want to greet you.  It’s good advertisement for the knights.”

 

“Nagisa can take care of that,” Haruka replied easily as his eyes returned to the book.  “Why aren’t you out there?”

 

“Ah...,” Rin lifted a hand and ran it through his hair as he crossed the room to an old, large leather chair.  “I’m tired.”  He fell back against the cushions and let out a heavy sigh as he sank in.  “My mother found me and made me join her on her rounds greeting the other nobles.  You’d think having been married to a knight, she’d know how tired I am after this afternoon.”

  
“She just misses you,” Haruka pointed out drolly.  “If she hadn’t taken you, you probably would’ve been forced to dance”

 

Rin narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  “They asked you to dance,” he asserted.  Haruka tensed.  

 

“I’m tired, too,” he replied as he snapped the book closed.  “Although, I’m surprised you don’t want to.  The first time I saw you, you were dancing with the nobles.”

 

“It was at a festival and dancing is good body control practice,” Rin reminded him.  “They actually make us take lessons for formal events back in Samezuka.”

 

“They do that here, too.”  Haruka walked to the dark fireplace in the corner and bent down to see if it had some wood to burn.  He bent down and took an iron poker in one hand.  “We’re all proficient, but we’d have to be as knights.”

 

“Everything revolves around being a knight with you, doesn’t it?”

 

“I just want to live the sword.”  Haruka stood up and headed to the table that held several lanterns.  He took one that was just a candle on a metal plate and brought it to the fireplace.  

 

Rin chuckled as he watched Haruka.  “You haven’t changed a bit.”

 

The dry logs in the fireplace easily caught fire as Haruka rested the candle against one side.  He remained crouching in front of it.  “We thought you would’ve changed since you left,” Haruka said.  “But you’re still the same.” 

 

Rin’s amused smile slowly left his face.  He remained slumped over on the plush chair, his eyes lingering on Haruka as the black-haired knight poked at the fire.  His eyes lowered and closed.  He took a deep breath.  

 

“I’m glad I came back,” Rin said slowly.  “I’m sorry I left so suddenly.”

 

Haruka stopped poking the fire.  “We all knew why you left.  We understood,” he asserted.  “What we didn’t understand was why you never came back to visit or tried to stay in contact with us.”  He turned to look at the man across the room.  “Nagisa and Gou tried to write to you, but you never answered.  Makoto tried to tell them that it would help you advance, but that didn’t lessen their troubles.”

 

Pale hands clawed into the armrests and Rin grit his jaw guiltily.  “What was I supposed to answer in those letters?  I had left so suddenly, in the middle of a tournament without even returning to Iwatobi.  I must’ve looked like I abandoned you!”  His eyes crinkled up as he met Haruka’s placid ones.  “I looked like I abandoned my team and my family!   What was I to say?  I was too ashamed to show my face after such actions!”

 

Haruka watched as Rin turned his head away.  He placed the iron poker against the stone fireplace and rose to his feet.  “It wasn’t that you left abruptly that made us feel like you abandoned us,” he explained.  “It was because you never contacted us again.”

 

Gou had lost her brother.  They had lost a limb.  The four promising young knights were down to three.  Rin leaned forward and ran a hand down his face as he shook his head.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered into the dim room.  He closed his eyes tightly  and grasped his knees.  His head was bowed, unable to meet Haruka’s gaze.  

 

Rin had been young when he left.  He had made a brash decision.  He hadn’t talked it out with his family or his team.  He simply saw an opportunity and, to improve, he took it.  It hadn’t been until he left with Samezuka did he realize the severity of his actions, yet he could not go back.  His pride kept him going.

 

His shame kept him from returning.  He hurt his brothers in arms.  He hurt his beloved little sister.  How could he face them after what he did?  It had taken a direct order from his superior to make him return, but instead of the bitterness and resentment he had thought he deserved from them and was ready to deal with, he was welcomed with open arms.

 

From the trio who ran into him in Samezuka, to Nagisa’s familiar welcome, to his sister telling him that she wanted her brother back behind barely restrained tears it was clear that, more than anything, they missed him.  Guilt squeezed his chest.  To be honest, he missed them, too.

 

“I did want to come back,” Rin choked out as one arm rose and wiped at his eyes.  “I missed fighting with you three.  I missed those days sparing in the courtyard and challenging you.  I missed Makoto’s placating demeanor and Nagisa’s enthusiasm.  I missed Gou.  I missed just being with you!”  

 

A warm, firm hand rested on his shoulder and Haruka stopped beside him.  He moved his hand across Rin’s back and leaned over.  “We missed you, too, Rin,” Haruka assured him.  “And you are always welcomed home.”   

 

The Samezuka knight grasped Haruka’s arm and squeezed it as he struggled to keep back the emotions he spent years suppressing.  Rin’s body trembled as he let out a choked cry.  Samezuka was a place where he trained and worked, but it was no Iwatobi.  It was not home .

 

Large hands silently pulled the door closed completely, careful not to allow the wood to slam in order not to surprise the two men inside the library.  Makoto’s hand gripped the door handle as he shut it.  His eyes were downcast he leaned against the door frame.  Part of him was relieved to know that Rin was finally letting out the guilt, but it bothered him that Haruka had to be the one it was let out to.

 

But Rin’s final breakdown was understandable.  Rin always saw Haruka as his best rival in Iwatobi.  If anyone could understand him and welcome him back, it would’ve been Haruka.  

 

Makoto stepped back from the door.  He released the handle and turned around to return to the grand hall.  His thoughts were consumed with Haruka and Rin that he didn’t hear the loudly approaching footsteps of Nagisa as the blond rounded the corner, nearly dragging Rei behind him by the arm. 

 

“Ah!” They slammed into Makoto as they turned the corner.  Nagisa looked stunned and Rei stumbled back, quickly adjusting his glasses before gasping and bowing his head to apologize.  “Mako!” Nagisa beamed as he stood up straight.  

 

“What are you two doing?  You can’t run in the halls,” Makoto reminded them.  “Remember when you slipped on the stone tile and broke that vase?” 

 

Nagisa brushed off the memory.  “Nevermind that!” he gushed, his voice nearly echoing through the hall.  “I have great news!”  Makoto titled his head to the side curiously as Nagisa pulled Rei in front of him and seemed to present him to the older knight.  “Rei is going to join!”

 

Makoto blinked.  “What?” he asked.  He looked from Rei to Nagisa and back.  His eyebrows furrowed worriedly.  “He didn’t blackmail you again, did he?”     
  
Nagisa pouted and Rei shook his head.  “No, Sir Tachibana,” Rei asserted.  “I’ve just had a discussion with my commanding officer and he will assist me with the formal transfer papers.”  He swallowed nervously.  “I wish to become a knight.”

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide.  “Re...really?” he gasped.  “Ryugazaki...thank you!” Makoto smiled widely and bowed his head.  “I almost can’t believe it...Captain Sasabe!” He stood up straight and gasped.  “Have you two told Captain Sasabe yet!?” 

 

“Eh?  No, we wanted to tell you and Haru first!” Nagisa blinked.  In truth, he had forgotten about their middle-aged captain.  

  
“We have to tell him!” Makoto urged as he stepped around them.  “Quickly!  This is great news!  He’ll be ecstatic!  I’m sure he’s still in the grand hall-”

 

A click sounded behind them and Rei and Nagisa turned towards the door.  Haruka peeked out and knit his brows together as he saw the three men standing a few paces away.  “Mako, Nagisa,” he began.  “Rei...what’s going on?”

 

“Ah!  Haru!” Nagisa nearly bounced over, thinking nothing of Haruka coming out of the room with Rin trailing after him.  “Amazing news!  Rei!  Rei, tell him!” he looked over his shoulder and pulled Rei forward.  

 

The other man straightened up and bowed his head.  “Sir Nanase, I have formally requested to join the Iwatobi knights!”  

 

Haruka’s eyes grew large as behind him, a wide smile appeared in Rin’s lips.  “The fourth knight,” he acknowledged.  This would change everything for Iwatobi.  

 

“You want to become an Iwatobi knight?” Haruka asked, as if unsure if he heard correctly.  Rei nodded his head once.

  
“Yes, sir!  After my time with the knights, I realized that it has not been given enough attention.  It is far from a mere ceremonial position and I understand that now,” Rei told him.  He hesitated.  “If you will have me, I would be honored to fight at your side!” 

 

Haruka drew his head back.  He slowly gave Rei a nod and Nagisa let out a pleased gasp.  “I told you they’d be excited!” he told Rei earnestly.  “Ah!  And Rin!” he said as he turned towards the taller man.  “You may want to go check on Gou....” he trailed off knowingly.  Nagisa looked too sly for his own good and Rin could feel and dread knotting at his stomach.  

  
“Why...?” he asked carefully.

 

The blond gave him a wink.  “I saw her coming out the garden with Captain Mikoshiba.  They were-”

 

Before he could finish, Rin had swept past them.  Makoto chuckled as Rin rushed past,  muttering something about his captain not knowing his place.  

 

He had only been gone for a few moments, at most!  He knew he shouldn’t have let Seijuurou out of his sight! He thought that with Gou pre-occupied at her station for blessings, she would be safe, but no.  He was wrong.  Somehow, that orange-haired, overly-charismatic, well-respected, and commanding knights captain had still managed to sweep in under Rin’s nose and take Gou....

 

Rin could feel the blood draining from his face.  He had taken her to the garden!?  Alone and in the dark!?  Rin didn’t even realize he was running until he found himself all but flying into the grand hall.  

 

“Sir Rin!” he vaguely heard Aiichirou greet him.  

 

“Where is the captain?” he demanded before Aiichirou even reached his side.  The shorter knight jerked his head back in surprise and blinked.  

 

“Captain Mikoshiba?”

  
“What other captain would have such nerve!?” Rin snapped as his eyes scanned the crowds for the offending man..  “Have you seen him or-”  His mouth snapped closed as he saw them.  

 

They were mingling seamlessly in the crowd of couples dancing around the center of the grand hall.  Gou, in her beautiful blue priestess robes was smiling and laughing as a tall, tanned man led her around.  A far too fond smile on was Seijuurou’s face as he told Gou something, only to have her laugh at  whatever probably ridiculous thing he said and, to Rin’s horror, lean closer to him.

 

With each step Rin took, his mind seemed to chat ‘no, no, no, no, no’.  He didn’t pay attention to the people calling for him to join them as he maneuvered through the crowds to get to the dance floor.  He didn’t seem to care that two couples had run into him on his way to save his sister from his captain, even if she seemed to having a good time.

 

“Really?  Dance lessons?” Gou laughed as her partner spun her around.

 

“We attend many formal events, so it is mandatory for us to learn,” Seijuurou explained.  “It’s actually quite common for knights in many countries.  They do that here, don’t they?  Sir Tachibana said they have formal lessons, too.”

 

“Yes, but I always thought that was because Captain Sasabe made them,” Gou admitted.  “But at least that explains why you’re such a good dancer.”

  
“Thank you,” he smiled warmly.  “Dancing is still a mastery over one’s control over their body.  It’s not much different from using the sword with time and distance.”  

 

Gou blushed.  “You’re quite talented in both, I must say.”

 

He raised his brows.  Did she just compliment him?  He’d take it.  “I’m glad you think so.  There is a saying about men who dance well.”  

 

“Oh?” she looked interested.  “What?”

 

Wait, what they said about men who could dance might have been inappropriate.  Seijuurou stammered for a moment, internally debating on whether or not to try to answer.  Perhaps it was too soon to tell such a saying.  What if he offended her?  What if she thought he was a pervert?

 

“Um...well...men who are...uh...good at dancing,” he began nervously.  “Are also good...in...um...”

 

“The battlefield,” a sharp voice cut between them as two hands seemed to wedge between their bodies.  “ _ Captain, good evening _ .”  Rin seemed to hiss the last three words as he sent a glowering look at the taller man.

 

“Brother!” Gou released Seijuurou immediately and clapped her hands together.  Her excitement at seeing her brother faded as she frowned. “Where were you?” she demanded suddenly.  “You said you would dance with me and I’ve been waiting!”  

 

Still working to pull his sister away from his superior, Rin muttered an apology.  “Sorry, Gou.  I was just held back a bit.  I have time now.”

 

Seijuurou took a step back, amused at Rin’s sudden entrance.  He was disappointed his time with Gou was over for now, but the look on her face when she saw her brother easily dismissed his regret.  

  
“I told you he would come if we were dancing,” Seijuurou chuckled.  He reached for Gou’s hand.  She happily lifted it, somehow squeezing it beneath her brother’s protective arm just enough for the captain to grasp and bring to his lips.  “It was a pleasure dancing with you Priestess.  I hope you enjoy the rest of the night.”

 

She giggled as her cheeks flushed.  “Thank you for the dance, Captain.”  

 

A low growl escaped from Rin and Seijuurou took it as his cue to leave.  He gave them both a bow and stepped aside.  He graciously turned down invitations to dance from other ladies as he made his way to the side of the room.  After checking on his his remaining knights, he headed towards the exit. 

 

One last glance was sent in the direction of the Matsuoka siblings.  Seijuurou smiled as he saw the lovely young priestess dancing happily with her brother.  Rin looked to have been lecturing her, talking with a stern look on his face as they circled the floor effortlessly.  

 

He would make a point to send her another letter in the morning, he decided as he turned around and headed outside.  His face darkened as he left the main building behind and made his way back to the knight’s courtyard.  

 

His lips were tight and his eyes were narrowed as he marched through the vacant yard and headed towards one of the rooms where his knights were staying.  Without warning, he shoved open the door, causing it to fly open and slam against the wall. 

 

The three men inside lept from their beds, both in surprise and fear, as the figure of their superior filled the door frame.  Nakagawa, Uozumi, and Minami stood up straight with their arms at their sides, standing by their beds as Captain Mikoshiba slowly entered.  

 

His eyes darted down the pieces of armor they had been assigned to shine the rest of the evening instead of joining the festivities inside the grand hall.  The door closed and he faced the three knights.  

 

“Answer me,” Seijuurou began, his voice low and threatening.  “What were you three thinking out there.”  It was more a demand.

 

The three knights kept their mouths shut and the orange-haired man seemed to grow angrier.  “That is was not a question, that was an order!” he barked, filling the narrow room with a booming voice.  The three men visibly jumped, but tried their best to maintain their straight faces.  “This was an exhibition, not a full fledged battle!  It was a melee, but it was a four on four, not two on one and ignore another!  That is not only dangerous in an actual tournament melee, but to do so with opponent who haven’t been to a tournament in over a decade!?  What were you  thinking!?” 

 

Nakagawa let out a whimper and Seijuurou loomed over him.  

 

“Are you ready to answer me, Nakagawa?” he asked dangerously.  “Are you!?  Because I had to apologize to their head knight tonight for the unrestrained and inexcusable actions of my knights!  Had their abilities been any less, they could’ve been seriously injured!  So, I will order you once more - what was going through your heads when you foolishly decided to attack the Iwatobi knights so aggressively!?” 

 

The three held their ground and Seijuurou took a deep breath.  “Very well.  If  you have chosen to disobey your captain’s orders and no one tells me what possessed you to turn on our allied brothers and attack them on their home soil, I will have you dishonorably discharged from my order.”  

 

The air about the room changed immediately.  Horrified looks filled the three younger knights as they looked each other in a panic.  A dishonorable discharge from an order only meant that they were removed from that order.  It didn’t technically stop the other knight branches from accepting them. However, it would be such a terrible mark against them that no other order would take them in regardless.  They would be stripped of their titles and cast out of the knights of Samezuka completely.

 

Uozumi broke down.  “We were ordered to, Captain!”  

 

Seijuurou snapped his head in Uozumi’s direction.  “Ordered to _ what _ .” 

 

Nakagawa grasped the side of his head.  “To attack the Iwatobi knights full on during the melee in order to assert our abilities!”

 

Seijuurou’s eyes widened as his jaw clenched.  “So you attacked them with the intent to kill!?” he growled.  

 

“But we were ordered to!” Nakagawa choked out.

 

“By  _ whom _ !?” 

 

“Lord Samezuka!” 

* * *

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

She had laid out her clothes for the next day in preparation for joining her brother and the Iwatobi knights to Makoto's family's house for the midday meal. She had prepared from charms to give to Makoto's parents - a fisherman and seamstress, as well as set to give to the twins.

After spending some time with Makoto's family, they would end the day at her mother's elegant little home across the city. It wasn't far from where the Matsuoka ancestral estate that was situated further up the hill and overlooking the city, but since their father passed away during a rescue mission out at sea, their mother had felt more comfortable living on her own with two of her trusted retainers than living with her in-laws.

Gou made a point to visit as often as possible, sometimes with the knights. This time, she was pleased that they would all be going, as it was just as they were when they were children.

The priestess lazily rolled over on her bed, her internal clock telling her that she still had plenty of time before Rin and the others would pick her up. She could enjoy oversleeping that morning and she was determined to.

Her lethargic thoughts were cut short with a knock on her door.

Gou's shut eyes tightened and she turned away from the door. Another knock sounded and she wondered if they would leave if she remained quiet.

"Priestess Gou, you have a guest," one of the temple attendants called.

One dark pink eye opened and darted towards the window. There was light out, so she couldn't scold the attendant for bothering her too early. However...she was not on duty that day.

"I am not assigned duties today," she called, her back still towards the door. "Please have them seek one of the other priestesses." Gou didn't hear the shuffling outside before another knock sounded. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself. "Please, today is my day of rest."

"So you plan to remain in bed the entire morning?" a familiar voice asked, almost mockingly. "Then, I will have to have breakfast by myself."

She shot up in bed and kicked off her thin blanket. Still in her sleep robes and barefooted, Gou darted across her chamber. The door opened and she peeked out to find a tall, casually dressed knight holding a basket.

"If you really wish to sleep in, be my guest. I will just eat all these cream puffs by myself," Rin drawled out calmly as he dug through the basket with his free hand plucked out a sugar dusted pastry. "They're still warm...made fresh this morning at that bakery you love."

Gou's eyes went wide. "No!" she cried out as she rushed outside and reached for the treat. Rin merely lifted it up and held it out of her reach. "Brother, I'll eat breakfast with you!" she swore as she struggled to reach it.

"You just want the cream puff, not me," Rin pouted. Gou let out a groan.

"I heard your voice and I came right away, didn't it?" Gou reminded him.

He cracked a smile and brought the cream puff down. He quickly stuffed it into her open mouth and grinned. "I know," he teased. "I'll be in the garden. I bought some more food and tea for breakfast." Gou reached up and grasped the cream puff, biting it into it as Rin let her have it. He ruffed the top of her head. "Go and get dressed first."

She beamed. "Okay!" She rushed back into her room and Rin headed towards the garden, where he had one of the temple attendants set up a borrowed table and two chairs.

Just as he received the pot of hot tea from an attendant a few moments later, Gou rushed towards him dressed in a plain, dark blue and white dress. She looked excited as she grasped her hands together in front of her and looked down at the food her brother had brought.

"You didn't tell me you were coming in the morning," she said as Rin pulled out his chair for her.

"That's why it's a surprise," he said as she took a seat. "I thought you might want something to eat before we leave. Mako's house is a bit aways from here."

"Still, this is unexpected," she pointed out. She reached for another cream puff. "And you said you weren't going to buy me these."

"I happened to pass by the bakery this morning," he shrugged. "Since I was coming to get you, I thought I might as well get you a few."

"And the tea and the rest?" Gou asked with a raised brow as Rin poured some into her cup.

"I didn't want you to choke," he replied cooly. Gou huffed.

"Well, no matter what your reason, thank you for coming to have breakfast with me and for bringing all of this," she smiled brightly as she took her tea cup and blew across it. "It's your first day of rest in a while and I know how hard you all train."

Rin nodded and bit into a breakfast pastry silently. Gou began to pick different things to try as he slowly finished his pastry with pauses to take small sips of his drink here and there. Across from him, his sister couldn't seem to stop smiling, even as she ate.

It was the right decision to come early. A small life in the back of his mind told him he should've come far sooner.

"Gou," he blurted suddenly as his sister bit into a roll. She gave him a quizzical look as she chewed her food. Rin hesitated. He took a low breath, trying not to look obvious in his discomfort. He opened his mouth and forced himself to meet his sister's eyes. "I'm sorry."

She stopped chewing. Gou's brows knit together and she looked confused. She swallowed the remains of her food as she placed her hands on the table. "For what?" she asked, genuinely unsure.

Rin grit his teeth and looked down at the food in front of them. "For leaving without a word," he began in a low voice. "For not answering your letters. For not coming back to visit," he told her. His eyes crinkled up shamefully. "I should've remained in contact, but like a fool, I avoided you to evade my own feelings of guilt." He paused. Truthfully, he never did evade his guilt. It lingered even now.

Gou lowered her head and crinkled her eyes. She furrowed her brows as they sat in silence.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Gou gripped the edge of the table.

"I remember when the others came back from the tournament. I looked around for you and Mako and Haru, and Nagisa...they avoided me. I suppose Captain Sasabe instructed them to keep it from me, as he had to tell Mother first. She's the one who told me."

Rin closed his eyes and drew his head back. "I'm sorry, Gou."

She bit her lips for a moment. "I thought you'd come back," she admitted as she lifted her head. "I wrote to you so that when you returned, you would know what was going on."

He recalled that. All her letters in her terrible, childish handwriting read like news reports. There were statuses on things like her studies at the temple, on the knights, on various things around the city.

"You didn't return for festivals or the holy days," Gou pointed out. He hadn't return for her investiture ceremony. Every time one came around, she had convinced herself that he would come to visit, only to be disappointed when he didn't. "And you never answered."

Her letters had turned into questions: when was he coming home? Could he bring her something from Samezuka? She'd like some of that specialty fabric that they made there. How long was he going to stay? Could he come visit on the next holiday? Everytime he read her letters, it was clear she wanted to know when he would return and he himself had no answer. As a result, he simply didn't.

"I had left the knights in the middle of a tournament. I didn't even bother to return home, I went straight to Samezuka," Rin told her. "Everything happened so quickly and without much thought, that I was too ashamed to return and face the questions I was sure everyone would ask."

"You still could've written back," Gou stressed as her eyes crinkled up. "The closest thing we received on news of you was from your superiors when Captain Sasabe ran errands in Samezuka. They were always good things! Always praise! We were so _proud_ of you!" she choked. "Why would you be ashamed to come home?"

"I regretted my actons, Gou! How could I not be?!" Rin exclaimed, his eyes moistening as Gou rubbed at hers. Rin lowered his head and lifted a hand to cover his eyes. He grit his teeth and tried to keep from looking at his sister.

"Everyone missed you, you know," Gou sniffled. "Mom was worried."

That too, he recalled. There were countless times he wanted to send a message to his mother and assure her that he was fine. He had even finished writing and addressing several letters. The problem was that they never made it to a courier.

He didn't know how his mother could welcome him back so easily after the stress he had put her through. He supposed mothers were amazing like that.

"I know," he admitted.

"When she found out you were coming, I didn't know if she was angry or happy," Gou stated. A small smile tugged at the corners of Rin's lips despite his damp eyes.

"Most likely both," Rin replied, his voice still somewhat shaky. "That's probably why she dragged me around the other night. She knew I was tired and yet..."

"A small price to pay," his sister replied.

"I know." He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table as Gou continued to munch on her breakfast. "Gou," he said, drawing her attention back to him. She gave him a curious look. "I'm very proud of you, too." Her expression softened. "I knew you'd be an amazing priestess." Her lower lip trembled. She lowered her eyes and bit her lips. "I'm sorry you needed to sneak away and cross a desert to come get me." He offered her a hopeful smile. "But I'm happy you did."

"It doesn't matter what I had to do," Gou asserted as she wiped at her eyes. "You came back. That's all I wanted. Even if you're not staying...at least this time..."

He smiled softly and reached across the table. He placed a gentle hand on top of her head and soothed back her hair. "I know, Gou," he assured her. "You're not going to lose me anytime soon."

* * *

"He must've left early in the morning," Makato mused as he stood by a large fountain in the center plaza of the city. A bustling outdoor market place was all around them, though the chaos from the early morning shoppers had died down by that time in day. "He should be here soon with Gou."

"Did you see him this morning?" Haruka asked. "I didn't." He had been out in the courtyard doing basic drills before breakfast. Makoto shook his head once.

"No, but Sir Nitori said that he wasn't in their room. I believe he left very early."

Haruka leaned back, where he was sitting on the steps that lead up to the fountain. "He went to have breakfast with Gou," he deduced. Makoto smiled softly at the thought. It would be good for both siblings to have some time together. They were very close when they were children and Rin's absence had been devastating to Gou.

"Mako...," Nagisa called from the side of the fountain, where he was balancing himself on the wide edge. Rei was beside him, quietly accessing the groups of people going through the center plaza. "How much longer do we wait? Your parents' house is across town!"

"We're already at the halfway point," Haruka reminded him.

"It' won't take that long, Nagisa. We just have to wait for Gou and Rin to arrive," the green-eyed knight assured him. "Are you hungry?"

Still seated beside Makoto, Haruka lifted his head as he caught familiar shades of burgundy making their way through the crowds. "Ah," he said a loud.

Makoto glanced down and then followed Haruka's line of vision. A wide smile reached his face. "There they are!" he called as he lifted one arm.

"Gou! Rin!" Nagisa threw both arms in the air and began to jump up and down on the side of the fountain excitedly. "Over here!"

"Sir Hazuki! Please stop!" Rei gasped as he reached forward and tried to calm the shorter blonde. "You'll slip and fall into the fountain!"

"But I want them to see us!" Nagisa insisted as he continued to jump and wave.

Across the plaza, Rin narrowed his eyes and gave a slight shake of his head. "Why is he jumping? I told them that we'd meet them at the fountain. I _know_ where I'm going."

"He's just excited," the priestess beside him beamed. She had her arm looped around her brother's left one and was smiling widely as she followed along side of him.

"Tell him to get down," Rin said as he reached the steps of the fountain. "He's going to fall into the water."

Makoto chuckled and looked over his shoulder. "Nagisa, Rei. Let's go," he called. Beaming, Nagisa launched himself off the side of the fountain and on the steps. Behind him, Rei let out a horrified yell as his jump.

The other knights and the priestess didn't see anything odd about Nagisa's antics. He landed neatly a few steps from the top and continued to hop down the steps to where Haruka had risen from his seat.

"Don't do anything needlessly risky," Haruka scolded him lightly as he noticed Rei's somewhat shaken look.

Nagisa just beamed. His pink eyes darted to the bouquet of flowers Rin was clutching in his free hand. "What's that?"

"Flowers for Makoto's mom," Rin replied lazily. "We're not bringing much, so the least we could do was bring her flowers."

"I have charms and some cream puffs for Ran and Ren!" Gou added, lifting up a cloth bag in her free hand.

"I'm sure they'll love it," Makoto assured them. "Shall we get going, then?" Behind Haruka, a still wobbly Rei nodded his head. Nagisa grabbed on to his arm and tugged him forward.

"Yes!" Nagisa cheered. "Gou, do you have any more cream puffs?" He asked as he came down the rest of the stairs, dragging Rei with him.

"I only have two left, one for each twin," Gou said, earning her a disappointed look from Nagisa.

"Why didn't you buy some to share?" the blond pouted as Makoto began to lead them around the plaza.

"I saved them from breakfast," Gou beamed. "Brother bought them for me!"

"So that's where he went that early," Haruka said from the front of the group.

"Rin went to have breakfast with you!?" Nagisa perked up and turned towards the older Matsuoka.

Rin's face reddened slightly as he diverted his eyes. "What's wrong with a big brother having breakfast with his sister?"

Gou nodded. "He brought me creampuffs and all these pastries with jam and butter. There was a few with cream and he also brought tea! Two kinds!"

"You don't have to tell them," Rin grumbled. Gou merely tightened her grip around her brother's arm and looked up at him with a pleased, wide smile.

"Aww...that's not fair," Nagisa sighed as he raised his arms and stretched them over his head. "Rin didn't bring us anything or got us breakfast the entire time he's been here."

"Why would I bring you breakfast?" Rin exclaimed. "The knights are served breakfast at the meal hall."

"Yes," Nagisa acknowledged. "But they don't serve creampuffs."

"Or tea," Haruka added.

Makoto chuckled. "Well, I hope you two saved room for lunch. My mother was so excited to hear Rin was back that she decided to cook several dishes."

A thoughtful smile reached the visiting knight's head. "She didn't have to."

"It's a big celebration," Makoto insisted. "She hasn't seen you for a long time and is looking forward to hearing all about your time in Samezuka."

"Yeah, Rin!" Nagisa piped. "You haven't told us much about it! I'm curious, too."

"You already know how we train," Rin pointed out. "We've been showing it to you since we arrived."

"Not training," Gou rolled her eyes. "They mean what it's like living in Samezuka. It's a desert! It must be hot and dusty...and you don't get fresh seafood like you do here."

"Caravans bring over fish," Rin defended. "They come in these big clay jars and sell them at the marketplace." Even as he said it, he had to acknowledge that fish that had managed to survive the desert journey still somehow weren't as good as the fresh from the sea fish he could get in Samezuka.

"I heard it's so dusty and sandy out there that even their bread picks up some of the sand," Haruka said aloud. "So when you eat it, you can feel the grains."

Rei let out a sharp gasp and turned towards Rin. "Is that why your teeth are so sharp, Sir Matsuoka!? Were they worn down that way by the desert sand bread?"

The group went quiet as Rin stopped and stared at the new member of the knights. His eyes narrowed. "What?"

His raised voice could be heard across the courtyard and a woman with dark hair lifted her head from a vegetable stand. Her eyes easily spotted her two children on the other side of the plaza. Rin was yelling at the darked-haired boy with the glasses and it seemed that Gou and sweet, kind Makoto were trying to calm him down.

Lady Matsuoka opened her mouth, about to call for them, but stopped. A warm smile rested on her face. It was good for Rin to reacquaint himself with his old friends and watching him talk to the others in such an unguarded way lessened her concern. She would have plenty of time to spend with Rin in the evening. For now, he should enjoy his time with his friends and sister.

She chuckled to herself and paid for some vegetables before handing them off to one of the servants who had escorted her to the plaza market. She didn't recognize the boy with the glasses and figured that was the new Iwatobi knight Gou had written to her about.

"I hope he likes wild boar," she said.

"What was that, my lady?" her servant asked.

"Oh, nothing," the woman smiled. "I'm going to go to the stationery store before we leave. Gou said she was out of good paper so I told her I would purchase some for her."

"Shall I go with you, Lady Matsuoka?"

"No, no, you may wait here," the woman said as she turned around. The stationery store was just around the corner from the plaza and it didn't take her long to reach it. She made her way up the two steps and opened the door. A small bell rang and filled the cozy little shop with its sound as a brown-haired man at the counter lifted his head.

"Good day, my lady," he greeted. "Are you here to pick up more ink?"

"Not today," the woman replied as she crossed the showroom floor to the counter in the back. "Do you have any more of the parchment I purchased last time? It had a slight floral scent to it."

"I do, my lady. It is in the back. How many should I bring out for you?"

"Five sets," Lady Matsuoka requested. "Thank you." The man gave her a bow of his head before turning around and walking into the backroom. While waiting at the counter, the woman looked around the shop and finally noticed one other patron in the corner.

He was standing with a set of parchment in each hand. His brows were furrowed and he seemed concentrated as he tried to decide which set to purchase. He didn't need such high quality parchment for his reports back to Samezuka, nor did he need much more as they were bound to leave soon.

On the other hand, he didn't want to send _her_ letters with poor quality parchment. All of her messages had been written on carefully prepared paper that smelled of roses and incense. He wanted to at least respond in an equally fitting manner.

However, he wasn't there to buy paper to use to send her letters. For those, he wanted to use paper made in Samezuka. The thought that they'd be exchanging letters made from parchment from their respective homes was a bit romantic. He was there to buy extra paper for his reports.

And yet, when he saw the different kinds of paper lining the walls, he immediately wondered which one would be best to write to her with.

"Pardon me," a voice said to his left. Seijuurou lifted his head and turned towards the voice. A woman was standing by the back counter with a curious look on her face. "I do believe we've met," she said as she took a step forward. "You are Captain Mikoshiba of Samezuka, yes?"

A brief moment of confusion hit Seijuurou as he tried to place the face. He had met many people at the celebrations he and his knights attended at the castle and as most were simply a passing introduction, he was ashamed to know that he did not remember all of them.

"Yes, madam." He stood up straight and gave her a formal bow. "My deepest apologies, but while I recognize you, I'm afraid your name has escaped me."

"It is of no trouble," she dismissed easily. "We were only introduced briefly when I came to fetch my son from you."

"Your son, madam?"

"Rin Matsuoka." It took all his strength not to look horrified that he had forgotten Rin and his precious priestess's mother. "I believe you also know my daughter." How did she know that? "Priestess Kou of the Water God's Temple. We call her Gou." Of course he knew who she was.

Trying not to seem panicked at his lack of grace, Seijuurou gave her another bow in an attempt to redeem himself.

"Then it 'my lady' rather than 'madam'," he corrected himself. "How are you this afternoon, Lady Matsuoka?"

"Very well, Captain Mikoshiba. Thank you for asking," she gave him an acknowledging nod of her head. "Are you buying a gift while you are here?" she asked, motioning one hand to the piles of paper around them.

"For myself, yes," he chuckled. "I send a lot of correspondence back to Samezuka and I'm afraid I've run out. Captain Sasabe suggested this shop to me."

"The paper here is of excellent quality, Captain. You won't find any better in Iwatobi," she assured him.

"Thank you for your kind words, Lady Matsuoka," the shopkeeper chuckled behind them. She turned around and he arranged her order on the counter. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"I think I will pick up a few more bottles of ink," the woman asserted. "And a bottle of blue ink for Gou."

"I'll prepare it at once."

The man disappeared into the back room once more and the woman turned back to the knight. "Captain, are you free this evening?"

"This evening? I believe I am," Seijuurou mulled over. "I have some things left to arrange, but I have no assigned duties."

"Wonderful," the mother looked pleased. "You must come to my house for dinner. I would love to hear more about my son in Samezuka. He never sends us word and I doubt I'll hear more about his life there from his own mouth."

The orange-haired man looked taken aback. "For dinner, my lady?"

"Yes, as my guest," she smiled. "Rin and the others will be there. I'm sure he'll be a ecstatic to see you there."

Seijuurou almost contested her. Instead, he gave her a small nod. "If I am able to complete my personal arrangements before then, my lady, I will attend. I cannot promise it, but I will try."

"That is all I ask," the middle-aged woman nodded. The shopkeeper appeared once more and she returned to the counter. "Let me give you the directions and then I'll be on my way."

* * *

"No...!" Ren clung on to Gou. "You can't go already! Stay and have dinner with us!"

"I'm sorry, Ren," the priestess replied with a disappointed smile on her face. Makoto tried to wedge his brother off of Gou as she patted his head. "But we have dinner plans with my mother."

"Ren," Makoto's mother said sternly. "Release Priestess Gou. She came to play with you two this time, you should be thankful."

"I am!" Ren insisted as he was finally pulled away. "But they don't come to visit often enough and since they had that show-"

"Exhibition!" Ran corrected beside their older brother. "It's not a show!"

"Fine, that exhibition," Ren continued. "Big brother and everyone has been too busy to come see us!"

"Well, if you want to see them, why don't you join the knights?" his father joked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ren's eyes widened at the idea.

"But I can't join the knights!" Ran protested. "That's not fair!"

"You can be like Gou and join the temple," Makoto reminded her. "She does all the blessings for the knights and the royal guard."

Ran wrinkled her nose and looked hesitant. "That doesn't sound as fun as being a knight."

"It's not," Gou admitted. Her brother gave her a light jab with his elbow.

"I think you'd make a fantastic priestess," Rin told the little girl.

A wide-eyed, glassy gaze fixed on Rin as the female twin clasped her hands together and looked at him earnestly. "Really?" she asked. "Even with the weird clothes?"

Gou furrowed her brows and pursed her lips. "My robes aren't weird..." They were just based on older styles, so they weren't exactly fashionable, but she thought they looked classically beautiful.

"Even with the robes," Rin chuckled, remembering how Gou didn't initially like her priestess clothes, as it prohibited her from playing with him because she wasn't allowed to get them dirty. "You will look very cute in the robes."

Ran looked excited. "Did you hear that?" she said as she turned to her brothers. "He said I look cute!"

"Yes, yes," Makoto agreed as he ruffled her hair. She looked pleased that he also believed it true. "Very cute."

"Alright, you two, bid them good-bye," their mother instructed.

"Come visit us again soon!" the twins chorused as they both hugged Makoto. The group left behind the energetic twins and Makoto's parents as they headed towards a street that would lead them to Lady Matsuoka's house.

"Rin," Haruka said as he walked beside Makoto, a few steps behind Rin and Gou.

"What?"

The black-haired man's voice was deadpan. "Ran is too young for you."

"What!?" Makoto grimaced as Nagisa and Gou started laughing. Rin turned around to yell at Haruka, sputtering that he was talking non-sense.

"Is he always like this?" Rei asked Nagisa as he sped up to catch up with the blond.

The shortest knight nodded. "Oh, yes, Rin's always been very energetic."

Rei looked over his shoulder. Gou was trying to calm her brother down as Rin's face reddened. The new knight crinkled his eyes. It was almost hard to believe that the knight he saw in the courtyard was the same one standing a few paces from him, insisting he wasn't some sort of pervert.

"Well, if it is you," Makoto only made it worse. "I would give my blessing."

"Mine, too," Haruka agreed.

"No!" Rin exclaimed, horrified. "All little girls would look cute as trainee priestesses!" That only served to make Makoto and Gou look at him with even more concerned expressions. "Gou was very cute!" he tried to cite.

"Let's just keep moving," Makoto sighed. "I'm sure your mother is waiting."

He passed Rin and Gou looped her arm around her brother's once more. She beamed. "Thank you, big brother," she said. She poked his arm. "What about now?"

He raised a brow and turned his head away. "You're still cute," he muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Gou craned her head towards him. "I'm...?"

"Don't make me say it," Rin grumbled as he scowled. "You know I have the most beautiful little sister here," he complimented as he flushed, embarrassed that he had actually said it out loud. The knights in front of him barely kept back their muffled giggles. "Shut up! There isn't anything wrong with a man complimenting his younger sister!"

"Well," Gou looked pleased. "I have the best swordsman as a brother!" she assured him. "No wonder Mother wants to marry you off."

"Don't talk about that," Rin rolled his eyes. "She was just overzealous the other night. I saw her talking to Haru. Did she ask you about me?"

The other man shook his head. "She tried to introduce me to some noblewomen, too," Haruka said. "She asked about the others, but couldn't find them."

"She did?" Nagisa asked. "Why?"

"She thinks we are of age," the blue-eyed brunette asserted.

Rin let out a snort. "Come to think of it," Rei said as he adjusted his glasses. "Priestess Kou is also of age..."

"Ah...Rei...," Makoto began, his smile faltering as he held his hands up to try to stop him.

"When my sister was engaged, she was about the priestess's age," Rei continued on cluelessly in his attempt to join the conversation. "It is curious, now that I think about it. Do priestesses get married, Priestess Kou?"

The air around them seemed to grow heavier as Makoto, Haruka, and Nagisa unknowingly turned to Rin. Gou tried offer her brother hopeful smile as he tensed beside her.

"Engaged?" the sharp-toothed man smiled coldly. "Don't be absurd, _Ryugazaki_." Rei felt chills as the man's voice and hesitantly took a step back. "Gou needs no such thing!"

* * *

Seijuurou stood beside his bed, looking at the two items he had purchased on his way back to the knights' quarters. When he had parted with Lady Matsuoka, he hadn't been certain he would be able to attend her dinner; however, as a precaution, he stopped by a well-known Samezuka merchant to select a hostess gift.

He hadn't been able to decide on the hand blown glass bowl or the blooming flower tea balls. Both were useful and aesthetically pleasing, as he deemed necessarily. The woman was Gou's mother and he wanted to make a good impression.

The last thing he wanted was to be hated and rejected by her last living parent.

"Captain," a knock came from the door. "The your horse is ready."

"Thank you, I will be out in a moment," he called over his shoulder. He lifted a hand to rub his chin. "The tea," he decided. Perhaps it would be something nice to have after the dinner. He gathered the metal canister with the tea and tucked it under one arm as he passed his chair. He grabbed the cloak hanging off the back and opened his door.

"Captain," Aiichirou said as he looked up from where he was standing, looking down at the courtyard. He gave a respectful bow to his superior. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"No," the orange-haired man replied. "I'm attending a dinner on personal business," he replied. "Are you all going out?"

"Yes, Captain," Aiichirou reported.

"Do not stay out too late. Tomorrow, we prepare for our leave and I want everyone well rested before we begin the journey back to Samezuka," Seijuurou instructed. The younger knight nodded obediently. The captain headed towards the stables and narrowed his eyes as he saw the three knights he had put on probation seated in the center yard, shining the buckles and findings on various bits and saddles.

As they saw them approach, the trio jumped to their feet. "Captain Mikoshiba!" they greeted immediately.

"End early tonight and get dinner with the others, but do not stay out late," Seijuurou told them in a low voice. The three looked surprised and glanced nervous looks at each other, as if expecting there to be a catch.

"Really, Captain?" Minami asked hesitantly. "We are done with our assignments?"

Seijuurou paused, just a few paces away from where a stable hand had readied a horse for him. He turned around and narrowed his eyes. "If you wish to continue, be my guest," their captain told them. "However, I do want all the knights to be ready for the journey back tomorrow night."

Excited at the prospect of finally take a break after the last few days of punishment for their unorthodoxed actions during the melee, the three knights bowed their heads before they were dismissed.

The orange-haired knight didn't say a word as he watched them rush back to their quarters. Seeing the trio reminded him of the unpleasant business he would have to discuss with his father and grandfather when he returned to Samezuka.

"Here you are, Captain." The stable hand helped him on his horse and placed the gift in one of the saddle bags before Seijuurou began his ride across town.

He hadn't mentioned what the three knights had told him in his last letter to his father. Frankly, if Lord Samezuka did not take his word that Iwatobi was not preparing for a war with them, then there was a chance his personal correspondence was being screened before it reached his father.

The thought that their new leader would distrust his own knight so much as not to believe him only made Seijuurou more concerned. Lord Samezuka had been the one to bring up the 'rumors' of Iwatobi's supposed preparations. Then, he pushed three knights to act out in the middle of a friendly melee with their brother knights.

Something wasn't right and as soon as he returned, he would investigate further. It wasn't something he could bring up to his superiors. Word of his suspicion could reach Lord Samezuka's ears and he couldn't risk being discharged from the order, especially when he had the best chance of finding answers while within it.

At best, he could take the matter to his father and grandfather. Lord Mikoshiba, Seijuurou knew, had already disagreed with Lord Samezuka's stance on Iwatobi. Perhaps his grandfather had aleady started his own personal investigation as to why.

If their suspicions turned out to be correct and Lord Samezuka _wanted_ to start a war with Iwatobi, duty would demand at the knights side with Samezuka.

But how would that fair for knights with strong ties to Iwatobi? Matsuoka's family, with whom he had just reconnected with, and his friends were in Iwatobi. Would he and knights like him take Samezuka's side and blindly go to war?

Seijuurou narrowed his eyes. Would Rin even get that far? It wasn't far-fetched to think that knights with strong ties would be pulled from the front lines. At best, they'd be relocated elsewhere. At worst, they would be incarcerated to avoid turning against Samezuka.

And that was just his concerns for his men. His family did trade with Iwatobi. In fact, many families he knew did, as well. That would certainly be interrupted if the two countries were thrown into a war. And what of their mutual allies? They would have to pick a side - the wealthy and prosperous Iwatobi or the better armed and trained Samezuka.

The orange-haired knight narrowed his eyes as he reached the base of a hill. He looked upwards. According to the map, Lady Matsuoka's home was just up the street. Seijuurou took a deep breath and his hands tightened on the reins.

Gou was in Iwatobi. If they went to war, he would not only lose his knights, his family's business, and their allies, but he would be force to fight against her. How could he keep her safe if he was amongst those who attacked?

Silently, Seijuurou began his ascent, trying to clear his mind and focus on the task at hand. Rin was going to be at the dinner and he wanted to have plenty of good stories to share about his Iwatobi-born underling.

He reached a large home and a servant was awaiting just outside the gate. "Captain Mikoshiba?" the old woman called. He sat upright in his saddle and nodded.

"Yes, Madam. Is this the home of Lady Matsuoka?" he asked carefully.

"Indeed, Captain. Please let me take your horse. Shall I escort you inside?" the old woman asked as Seijuurou slid off his saddle. He turned to get the tea canister before giving her a bow of his head.

"No need, Madam. If you'd show me where to go, I will find my way," he assured her. He was directed up a path and up some steps to a door. As he reached it, he raised his hand to knock, only to have the door swing open.

"Captain, we are expecting you," another old woman greeted him. He bowed his head. "Please follow me. My lady and her guests are down the hall."

"Thank you," he said calmly as he followed behind her. They walked through the foyer and into a hall lined with portraits of family members. He would've stopped to look over some of them in depth, as he could've sworn he recognized two children around the same age who should've been Rin and Gou, had he time.

"Lady Matsuoka, your last guest has arrived." Seijuurou looked ahead of him and saw that the elderly woman had stopped in front of an entryway.

"Last guest?" he heard Rin asked, confused. "Mother, did you invite someone else?"

"Yes, a kind man I met with today at the parchment store," Lady Matsuoka replied.

"What? Mother, you met a man?" Rin sounded upset by this and Seijuurou held back his amused smirk. "Why haven't you told me?"

"Mother, I also didn't know that you were seeing someone," Gou piped, confused. "When did this start?"

"Never mind when it started, I want to meet this man!" Rin demanded.

"What are you two talking about?' their mother scolded. "You're being rude."

"Sir," the old woman who had let him into the house stepped to the side and motioned for him to enter. Seijuurou took a deep breath and stepped out of the hall.

"Lady Matsuoka," he greeted with a warm smile. "Thank you again for inviting me to dinner." Rin had jumped up from his seat behind his mother at the sight of the man, while the Iwatobi knights looked at him, almost shocked to see him there.

"Captain!?" Rin choked out.

"Captain Mikoshiba?" Nagisa and Makoto chorused, equally surprised.

"Seijuurou!" a voice exclaimed delightedly. Several heads turned to Gou as she turned red and fiddled with her hands. "I mean...Captain Mikoshiba!" she offered weakly as she diverted her eyes. Rin looked from his sister to his captain and wasn't sure where to begin.

Haruka rose from his seat to properly greet the newcomer. Rei mirrored his senior knight, still unsure why they would be surprised to see Sir Matsuoka's superior.

"What...," Rin tried to speak. "What...sir, what are you doing here?"

"I told you," Lady Matsuoka answered sharply. "I met him at the parchment shop and invited him to come tonight to tell us all about your time in Samezuka!"

The visiting son wasn't sure how to feel. Humiliation at the thought that Captain Mikoshiba would tell them about all those times he made a fool of himself or horror at the very same reason. A dumbfounded expression didn't seem to leave his face.

"I brought a gift," Seijuurou offered the middle-aged woman. "It is a sweet tea from Samezuka."

"Oh, lovely!" the mother beamed as she clapped her hands together before reaching forward to accept the gift. "We'll have it with our desserts!"

"Lady Matsuoka, dinner is served," the elderly servant said from the entrance.

"Thank you! Come, everyone," the woman said. "Let us go to the dining room."

"Oh, my lady," Seijuurou took a step back and turned, offering his arm to the the older woman. She smiled widely.

"Thank you, Captain. I hope you like wild boar. It is a speciality of the Matsuoka family..." They exited the parlor and the remaining knights and Gou looked at Rin.

"Why is he here...?" Rin seemed to whisper. His face paled. "What if he tells her about...?"

Nagisa seemed to snicker to himself as he bounced out the door. "Maybe he'll tell us some good stories about Rin!"

"I can't wait," Haruka agreed as he followed behind him.

"This is going to be quite an interesting dinner," Rei agreed. Makoto ushered them out, urging Rin to relax, as he was sure the captain wasn't there specifically to humiliate him.

Rin narrowed his eyes. "Well, what other reason does he have for coming?"

* * *

"I quite like him, Rin," his mother told him as he accompanied her outside for her post-dinner walk. "I think you are lucky that your superior officer is so responsible and patient with you."

Rin grit his teeth. He could still hear the laughing from within the house as the captain continued to entertain questions from his friends. Most of them were from Nagisa and thus, many of the answers were humiliating in nature.

"I wish you could've warned me about him. Nagisa is asking unnecessary questions," Rin grumbled.

"He's only curious about how life is different in Samezuka," his mother assured him. "How do you all practice when it gets that hot there? What kind of sun protection to do wear is a valid question."

"He asks if it gets so hot that we have to practice nude," Rin sighed. Captain Mikoshiba had laughed and said that when it got too hot, it was far too dangerous for them continue training. They risked dehydration and heat exhaust.

"I know you were determined to prove your worth to them, Rin, but you didn't have to push yourself so much," his mother sighed. "To think you became so dehydrated that you collapsed in your underwear."

"Mother!" Rin flushed. "I wasn't used to the desert sun!"

"Clearly," Lady Matsuoka said. "Still, your captain is a good man. He's obviously a dedicated knight and leader to his men, he's from a good family, and," she admitted, rather pleased. "He is quite good looking." Rin's face seemed to melt into a look that was a mixture of horror and disgust. "It's a shame he's all the way in Samezuka."

Rin frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"It is only an observation," the woman said. She stopped beside her plants and looked back at the house. "Rin," she began carefully as her eyes met her son's. "If ever you want to return, know that you will always be welcomed home."

"Mother...," Rin's eyes softened. "I know. I won't hide away this time."

"I'm serious, Rin," the woman said. "You know the Iwatobi knights can use someone of your ability. Not to mention that you work well with them."

He sighed. "Mother,"

"I know there isn't much opportunity here compared to Samezuka-"

"I'm not going to leave Samezuka because of-"

"But if you plan to raise a family, I think you should raise it here." Rin's mouth snapped close. He lowered his eyes and furrowed his brows as he looked at his mother.

"Pardon?"

She grasped his hands and smiled. "You're of age now, you know."

"No," Rin frowned. "Mother, I don't have time to...I'm simply too busy," he insisted.

She narrowed her eyes. "Very well. Gou is only a year younger than you," she began. She watched as Rin began to look panicked. "And there are many who have approached me with inquiries about her."

"You told them no, didn't you?" Rin gushed. "Mother, she's a temple priestess!"

"Priestesses can get married!" Lady Matsuoka reminded him quickly. "And I want to leave that decision to Gou. She's always with Haruka and the others, I thought she'd be courted by one of them."

"They see her as a sister," Rin asserted proudly. He was certain they would never do such a thing.

"Nagisa is here age-"

"He's too immature and irresponsible. Do you know that he enjoys eating candy for breakfast?" Rin pointed out.

"Well, Haruka is a sweet boy-"

"He's far too dedicated and distracted with his knighthood, Mother. He wouldn't be attentive," Rin assured her.

"What about that new knight?'"

"They hardly know each other."

"Makoto, then," Lady Matsuoka countered. She looked at her son confidently. "You can't say something is wrong with Makoto. I know plenty of young ladies who would love an introduction with him. It's very well known that he's a next in line to be captain of the knights, he comes from a respectable family, and he is good with children."

Part of Rin was irritated that his mother was right. There really wasn't anything he could say about Makoto. "He is...busy with Haru and the knights..." he offered weakly.

His mother scoffed. "Well, then what about the good Captain?"

"Ugh! Mother, Sasabe is too old-"

"Captain _Mikoshiba,_ " the woman snapped. "Honestly, Rin..."

"He's not from Iwatobi!" Rin argued. "The Captain is very dedicated to his family back in Samezuka and...and he has admirers there!"

"This night has filled me with disappointment," his mother sighed dramatically. "You know that you cannot control who your sister chooses to start a relationship with, Rin."

"Mother, with Father gone, I need to do what I can to make sure that Gou is not plagued by undesirable men," Rin rambled. "And if I am not here, the knights will make sure for me." He made a mental note to make them swear to it.

"You're far too invested," the woman said as she turned around. "Let us return to the house. I hear silence now. They must be done laughing at your expense." Rin rolled his eyes. "We need to see our guests out. Are you and Gou still staying the night?"

He could hear the hopeful tone in her voice and smiled slightly. "Yes. I have to return by midday tomorrow to prepare for the journey back."

"Are you leaving at night?"

"At little before sunset," Rin replied as his mother held on to his arm and allowed him to escort her the rest of the way back. "By the time we reach the edge of the desert, it will be nightfall. This time of year, it'll be easier and far cooler to travel at night."

"I wish you all safe travels then," she said as they reached the house. They climbed the steps and headed to the parlor. They could hear a few voices talking within and as they entered, four Iwatobi knights rose from their seats.

"Lady Matsuoka, thank you for your gracious hospitality this evening," Makoto bowed his head.

"It was an honor to meet you, Lady Matsuoka," Rei added. "Thank you for having us."

Rin narrowed his eyes. His sister and his captain were missing.

"It was my pleasure," the woman smiled. She noticed them gathering their things from the sofa. "Are you all leaving now?"

"We need to return to the knight's quarters, Lady Matsuoka!" Nagisa piped. "The food was delicious!"

"We'll walk you out," the woman said as she lead them to the foyer. The door was part way open and they could hear Gou outside. Rin quickened his step and pulled the door open wide. At the front gate, Gou was sitting on Captain Mikoshiba's horse.

"Look!" she beamed. "Sei...er...Captain showed me how to get on!"

Before anyone could respond, Rin seemed to instantly appear at his sister's side. "Gou! Get down from there! What if you fall?"

"I'm holding on to the reins," Gou reminded him, lifting her hands to show him the pieces of leather she was gripping.

Rin lifted his arms towards her. "Come down," he told her firmly. Sighing, exasperated, Gou shifted in the saddle and allowed her brother to help her down. "What were you doing up there to begin with?"

"I want to learn how to ride so that when I go with them to the tournament, I can ride on a horse by myself," Gou said, motioning one hand to Makoto and the others. Rin furrowed his brows and looked surprised.

"Tournament?" he asked.

"The western division preliminary tournament," his captain reminded him . "It's in a few weeks, remember?"

Rin blinked and looked back at the group. "I know that, but...already?" They had trained quite a bit and were naturally good, but they wanted to join a tournament so soon?

"They only needed one more person!" Gou reminded him. "And now, with Rei, they have a four man team!"

"We can't guarantee we'll win," Makoto chuckled sheepishly. "But it would be a good experience. Captain Mikoshiba says he will have some tournament registration papers sent."

"It doesn't matter if they place this time," Seijuurou explained. "Practicing is one thing, but what they need is tournament experience. The more they do, the more accustomed they will become. Experience will be the best teacher for them."

"I agree," Lady Matsuoka nodded.

"Well, since everyone is out here and my horse is already out, I'm afraid I will need to take my leave, my lady," the orange-haired man bowed gracefully before the older woman. "Thank you for your kind hospitality, once more."

"Please do visit us again, Captain," the woman acknowledged.

"We'll join you on the ride back, Captain Mikoshiba," Makoto told him. "We're returning, as well."

"I see," the older man acknowledged. He turned to Rin, who was now standing in front of his sister. "And you will not be returning tonight?"

"I'll spend the night here, Captain," Rin replied.

"Alright," Seijuurou acknowledged. "Just be sure to return early enough to pack your belongings and prepare for the journey back."

"Yes, Captain."

A few horses neighed and Nagisa started climbing up his horse. The others followed. With one more bow to the Matsuoka family, Seijuurou mounted his horse.

"Have a good evening, Matsuoka, Lady Matusoka," he said before turning his gaze to Gou. A small smile tugged at his lips as their eyes met. "And my priestess."

* * *

"I'm going to ask Mother for a horse," Gou said, sounding determined as they reached the temple, where he would drop her off.

"Just borrow one from the knights if you're going to go with them," her brother said. "You have no place to keep and tend to the house at the temple. I doubt you'll have time to, as well."

"But I can't practicing riding if I don't have constant access to a horse," Gou argued.

"What about the horses they use for the carriages at the temple?"

"They're not riding horses, they're pulling horses," Gou said.

"Then just take a carriage. It'll be more comfortable and you can sleep inside," Rin suggested. Gou wrinkled her nose. She just really wanted to ride a horse. They reached the main hall of the temple and she turned around.

"I'll think about it," she muttered.

"Good," Rin told her. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you at sunset for the departure blessing."

Gou gave him a nod and watched as he descended the steps to the base of the temple mound before getting into their mother's borrowed carriage. He stuck his hand out and gave her one more wave before the carriage trotted out the gates.

Tiredly, Gou turned around and entered her familiar temple. Several attendants greeted her as she passed. Before she could go relax in her room and then ready her clothes for the blessing she'd perform for the departing knights later that day, she first had to go to the main chamber.

She could hear the rushing water from the spring within before she stepped through the threshold. Before entering, she removed her slippers from her feet.

"Welcome back, Priestess Kou," someone greeted.

"Hello!" Gou smiled back. She carefully made her way into the water filled main chamber. The floor was wet, with the water from the spring spilling over on to the stone tiles. She could smell the familiar scent of incense.

Before the elevated spring, she knelt down on one of the dry stone steps and bent over, scooping water with her hands up to her face. She muttered the Water God's prayers to herself before bowing her head once more and standing up to leave.

The warm spring water was always somehow refreshing and she had once been told that it had healing properties. She believed the hot water gushing out was just relaxing. As she emerged from the chamber an attendant rushed to meet her to towel off her feet.

"Gou?" a surprised voice said to her left. She turned her head and her eyes widened. Immediately a hot flush filled her face and she forgot about the attendant drying her feet.

"Seijuurou!" she gasped. He was a few paces from her, bent over as head adjusted his booths. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to pray for a safe journey for me and my men," the orange-haired man smiled lopsidedly as he stood up straight. "Did you just return from your mother's?"

"Yes," she said as she thanked the attendant and then put her slippers back on. "You missed my brother. He just returned to the knights' quarters."

Seijuurou nodded understandingly. "I suppose I should return myself."

"Captain! I mean...Seijuurou," Gou took a step forward, her hand extended. He tilted his head head to the side questioningly. "Do you have a moment to escort me to my chambers? I just want to rest up and prepare my robes for the departure blessing."

He smiled widely and Gou felt her chest clench. "Of course," he told her warmly. He extended his hand towards her. "I would be happy to escort you."

Giddily, Gou reached for his offered hand and moved closer to him as they headed out of the temple. "I was telling Rin that I wanted to get a horse, but he said I would have no where to keep it, so I should just learn using the horses at the knights' stables."

"I agree. Those horses are well taken care of and with good temperaments," Seijuurou said as he squeezed her hand. "They are good for learning and Sir Tachibana, Nanase, and Hazuki are all experienced riders. I am sure they can give you a few riding lessons in between the sword lessons," he mentioned casually.

Gou furrowed her brows and looked up at him as they emerged into the gardens. "The sword lessons?"

"You want to continue, don't you?" he asked. Gou nodded.

"Of course! But, I can't expect them to take time out to teach me! Especially the tournament you all were talking about last night," Gou pointed out. Her eyes lowered, disappointed. "They just don't have time."

"They will be the judge of that," he told her. "On the ride back to the knights' quarters, we discussed continuing your lessons. Sir Hazuki said it would be good for Sir Ryugazaki to have someone at his level with a long sword to practice with."

Gou squeezed his arm as she moved closer. "You're not joking?" she asked, afraid to get her hopes up. "They'll continue to teach me?"

"At least the basics," he told her as he looked down and smiled softly. "We'll see how you've improved the next time we meet."

Gou couldn't stop smiling. "At the tournament."

"At the tournament," Seijuurou agreed. They stopped in front of her chambers and she stood in front of him. Her hands slipped over his large, calloused ones and she wove her fingers between his. "The time until then will be far too long," he told her softly.

Gou nodded. "Don't forget to write to me."

He chuckled. "I won't."

"And take care of my brother."

"Of course."

Gou bit her lower lip and glanced up the path where they had come. She couldn't hear anyone coming and decided to make her move. She quickly leaned upwards and placed a kiss on his lips. Seijuurou's eyes widened, looking surprised that she had initiated it.

"A good-bye kiss!" Gou told him, sounding determined as her already flushed face seemed to turn even more red.

He blinked and smiled softly "Is that an Iwatobi tradition?" She found herself nodding, even though it wasn't. It was just that she saw her chance and she took it. "Ah...then this is how we say good-bye in Samezuka."

His right hand rose and a finger curled under her chin. He gently tilted her head upwards as he stepped forward, closing the gap between them. She felt his hot breath against her skin just before his lips moved over hers.

Gou closed her eyes and leaned against him. She had hoped he'd react and was pleased that he was. It wouldn't hurt to kiss him once more before he left. Her hands snaked their way around him. She could feel his heart beat against her chest as they parted for a quick breath before returning to each other.

Her hands clawed against the cloth over his back and Seijuurou let out a quick gasp. It was surprising and somewhat exciting.

"Are you alright?" Gou pulled away when she heard him, looking worried.

He nodded. "I'm fine," he assured her. "It's nothing."

"Oh...," Gou nodded. She leaned upwards to continue when she heard someone in the garden. She turned her head away, resulting in Seijuurou putting his lips against the side of her head.

"Gou?" he asked.

"Someone's coming!" Her hand clamped around his and she fiddled with her door until it opened. Without thinking, she pulled the tall, muscular man into her bed chambers and slammed the door behind him. "Shhh!"

Seijuurou froze. He stood just past the door and was staring at Gou's hastily made bed. The bed where she slept...in thin, billowy robes...

"The Water God is testing me," he muttered to himself.

"Gou! Are you there?" The bed was forgotten. Both the captain and priestess turned to look at each other and paled as they recognized the voice. "You left the cake Mother sent with you in the carriage."

"It's my brother!" Gou hissed out in a low, panicked voice. "What do we do?"

Seijuurou's eyes moved around the room, trying to find a place to hide. Her vanity and desk wouldn't have enough room. There was no space under her bed. His amber eyes settled on the closet.

Too afraid to speak and be discovered, he pointed to the closet. Gou nodded in agreement and all but shoved him towards it. Fumbling around her various clothes, Seijuurou miraculously managed to wedge himself into the space. He was bent in an awkward position, but kept his mouth tightly shut.

Gou quickly tugged her clothes straight and took a deep breath to calm herself before opening the door. "Thank you, Brother!" she said as she stepped out.

"I was halfway to the castle when I realized it was still next to me," Rin sighed as he shook his head and handed her a small box. "Here you go. Don't eat it all and get a stomach ache."

"I won't!"

Rin nodded and turned around to leave. Before he stook a step, he paused and ran his eyes over her once more. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Your face is red."

"I was laying face down on the bed when you came," she said.

"Were you going to take a nap again?" Rin frowned. "Gou, you'll oversleep the blessing."

"I won't! An attendant will wake me!" she countered. It was true; she did make a point to have attendants wake her if she was going to take a nap.

"Alright," Rin said. He reached out ruffled her hair, bringing her head close to his to kiss the top of it again. He planted the chaste kiss and stopped. Pausing, he inhaled deeply and narrowed his eyes. "Is that cologne?"

Gou forced herself not to let out a squeak of alarm.

Inside the closet, Seijuurou lifted his shirt to his nose and silently swore. He'd have to make sure to bury any clothes with his cologne in his bag so as not to alert Rin later.

"It's probably a lot of things," Gou assured him. "I was just at the main chamber." It often had many people and was laced with incense. It was typical for her to return to her chambers with ten different scents on her.

"Oh," Rin said. He took a step back and nodded. "I'll see you in a bit then."

Gou smiled and gave him a wave. "Okay!" She waited until he was out of sight before rushing back into her chambers and shutting door behind her. She placed the box Rin had given her on her desk before crossing the room to her closet and helping Seijuurou out. "I'm sorry...it must've been cramped in there!"

"It's fine," he assured her. "He certainly caught us by surprise."

Rin had and it was oddly invigorating. Gou nodded and as Seijuurou carefully placed a piece of cloth that had fallen over his arm back into the closet, Gou wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss.

"I think you should wait until Brother leaves the temple complex," she told him seriously.

Mindlessly, Seijuurou felt his head nodding. "I agree," he said as his large hands slid down the sides of her body and wove around her back. Her small, petite figure seemed to fit perfectly against his. He lowered his head and moved his lips over hers. "I'll wait a bit longer."

* * *

Gou wondered if Seijuurou made it back on time to finish packing his things and overseeing his men. It was just a journey that would go through the night, but they still had to make sure they had enough water and food to keep them hydrated and with energy.

She also wondered if anyone noticed he had been gone for longer than even he expected. She turned her eyes away from the carriage windows, suddenly embarrassed. They had fallen back on her bed and somehow, she ended up falling asleep on him.

Gou didn't think a hard, muscled body would be all that comfortable, but he was warm and his arm was around her. She felt very safe and calm as he stroked her hair. It was a nice, relaxing cuddling after they fell back on the bed and she found her head resting against his chest. She could hear his heart beating...slowly lulling her into a blissful rest. The next thing she knew, she was awoken by an attendant knocking on her door.

She had shot up and realized that the warm body she had fallen asleep on was gone, but his handkerchief was by her head. Why? She had been drooling in her sleep and it seemed that the captain had wiped some of her drool so it wouldn't dry against the side of her face. Gou let out a groan and covered her face with her hands.

"Priestess, are you alright?" one attendant in front of her asked.

No, the man who was writing love letters to her had to wipe her drool, as if she were an infant!

"I'm fine," she said, trying to look as composed as possible.

"You will miss your brother, won't you?" the second attendant asked softly. Gou nodded. "Not to worry, Priestess. He will visit again soon."

They reached the castle and Royal Guards dutifully opened the carriage door for her. She was escorted out, flanked in front and behind by an attendant as they were led to her usual balcony above the courtyard. The fanfare wasn't as grand as it was when the knights arrived, but the king and his family were already present to see them off.

Gou would give her blessing just before they left.

The knights were lined in the courtyard, listening to the king's speech Behind her, attendants held blessed water and a large clam shell from which to pour it into in preparation for the blessing. As attention shifted to Captain Sasabe's good-bye words, a royal guard entered the balcony.

"A message for you, Priestess," he knelt down beside her and lowered his head as he presented a neatly folded piece of paper

It itself was plain and unscented. Gou furrowed her brows, having thought that the princess was passing her a note again, but Princess Chigusa's stationary smelled like cake. She thanked the guard with a small nod before carefully unfolding the paper.

She barely contained her small, excited reaction. Seijuurou had written her another letter.

He had left whe he realized she was asleep and didn't want to wake her. He hoped he didn't disturb her when he slipped out from underneath her and that she looked rather cute sleeping with her mouth open.

He also regretted that he hadn't given her a token of himself and requested that she keep his handkerchief. _"_ _I always seem to be handing it to you. If you'd like, please keep it until we meet again."_

She brought the letter to her chest and smiled thoughtfully. Seijuurou had also made sure to tell an attendant to wake her so she wouldn't miss the prayer.

"Knights! Salute!" she heard Makoto's voice order below. She rose from her seat and peered over the edge. The Iwatobi knights saluted their visiting counterparts.

Seijuurou, clad in his lightly armoured travel uniform stood in front of his rows of men. "Samezuka! Salute!" They mirrored the actions of the Iwatobi knights.

"Priestess," a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw the shell presented to her.

She tucked the letter away just as the knights turned to her for her blessing. With well practiced movements, she blessed the water, recited a prayer and then sprayed water over the knights with her right hand.

"Safe journey to you all!" the king concluded.

Gou didn't waste a moment. She turned around and slipped past her attendants. "Priestess?"

"I want to say good-bye to my brother!" she called without looking back. A knowing look rested on her attendants faces as they nodded and allowed her to run off.

As she did, she tugged off her blue veil to keep it out of her face. She didn't have time to write Seijuurou a response, so she would respond to him in kind some other way.

"Gou," Haruka called as she nearly swept past him. "Are you going to the courtyard?"

She hesitated. She looked from Haruka and out to the courtyard, where Seijuurou was shaking hands with Captain Sasabe. She bit her lower lip and turned back to the swordsman with a desperate look.

"Haru, can you do me a favor?"

* * *

"Gou!" Rin let out a surprised yell as his sister rammed into him.

"Safe travels! Please write when you get back safely!" she told him as she buried her face in his shoulder.

An exasperated, but please smile filled Rin's face as he shook his head and embraced his little sister tightly. "I will, Gou. Take care of yourself and visit Mother often."

She nodded as he pried her off of him. "I...I got you a charm," Gou said as she reached into a pocket of her robes and pulled out a neatly inscribed satchel. She lifted it up proudly. "You don't need it. You're the best swordsman and will come out ahead at the tournaments," Gou assured him "But I wanted to help bring you good luck for your tournament."

For a moment, all Rin could see was the little girl he had left behind all those years ago. She was before him once more, earnestly telling him that she wished him the best, but that she had all the faith in his abilities.

This was his second chance. His eyes began to water. He would make the best of it and, this time, come back.

"Sir Matsuoka?" Aiichirou asked, confused as Rin lifted an arm and shielded his eyes.

Gou chuckled. Her brother always did cry when he was happy.

"How does Rin know Iwatobi's priestess?" Minami asked, confused as he looked at the two.

"I didn't know he was involved with someone here," Nakagawa added.

"That's his little sister," Captain Mikoshiba said as he passed them. "Hurry up and get moving. The sun is going to set soon!"

"Yes, Captain!"

They rushed around him and before Seijuurou could follow, another voice called for him.

"Captain Mikoshiba."

He turned around and gave a small nod to the black-haired swordsman. "Sir Nanase, thank you again for your hospitality. I expect impressive results from you in the upcoming tournament."

Haruka gave him a small nod in return. "Thank you," he said. He held up a small, folded piece of cloth. "I was asked to give this to you."

It was one of the towels they used around the courtyard. Seijuurou looked a bit confused, but accepted it none-the-less.

"Er...thank you, Sir Nanase."

"You have to open it," Haruka instructed dully. He glanced over to where Rin was motioning for Gou to go back so he could collect himself before his ride out. "Please be sure to write to her that you received it."

The captain lifted a corner of the worn, brown towel and saw a bright, silken blue tucked away beneath it. Her veil.

Seijuurou closed his eyes and brought the cloth to his chest. His heart was swelling. He took a deep breath and tucked the gift carefully away as he gave the other knight an appreciative nod.

"Thank you, Sir Nanase."

The brunette nodded. "Good luck, Captain."

"I love you, big brother!"

"Gou, return to the temple! It will be dark soon!"

Haruka stepped back. "You will need it."

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**


End file.
